What's Eating You ?
by Naminette
Summary: Eren Jaëger aurait déjà dû se transformer depuis des jours. Pourquoi sa morsure guérissait-elle, alors qu'il avait déjà vue nombre d'entre elle transformer des gens en monstres assoiffés de chair qui arpentaient maintenant les rues ? Séparé de ses amis, il a été découvert par mystérieux groupe de survivants. Et il n'aime particulièrement pas la personnalité de l'un d'entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

****Auteur : TheSpazzBot sur archive of our own, tumblr disponible sur le profile.****

**Traduction assurée par le trio : BrokenTimeSpace, Riz-Mayonnaise, Naminette, profiles disponibles dans mes favories.**

**Couples :LevixEren**

**Disclaimers : Cette fanfiction ne nous rapportera rien, juste la joie de partager et le plaisir du travail bien fait.**

**Note : Projet à trois donc qualité supérieure assurée, mais avec un peu de gore léger par contre, enjoy on attend vos réactions !**

**What's Eating You?**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cela fait sept jours. Une semaine entière s'est écoulée depuis que ce bâtard a arraché un gros bout de mon avant-bras. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser ; cela ne prends jamais si longtemps pour se transformer. Ce merdier a fait rage suffisamment longtemps pour que je me rende compte des effets d'une morsure. Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas mort, ou plus exactement, mort-vivant ?

J'ai passé ces sept derniers jours planqué dans une cabane en bois, peu solide. J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai réussi à la trouvé. Il y a même un lit de camp. _Un lit de camp_. Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'ai dormi sur quelque chose qui ne faisait pas regretter à mon dos, le moindre de mes mouvements le lendemain matin. Je n'ai jamais eu de bol, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je n'ai jamais gagné de concours-radio, pas une seule fois je n'ai échappé à une amende pour excès de vitesse et je n'ai, pour sûr, jamais retrouvé ce billet de vingt disparu dans la poche de mon pantalon. Alors pourquoi M. Puissance Supérieur a-t-il décidé de m'accorder une pause durant l'apocalypse zombie, ça, je ne le saurais jamais.

J'ai un flingue, mais je rechigne à l'idée de me mettre une balle dans le crâne. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. À un moment donné, j'avais conclus un pacte avec moi-même ; que si j'étais mordu alors j'attendrai jusqu'à être certain de ne pas me réveiller, une fois que mes yeux se seront clos, pour en finir avec la vie. Le deuxième jour, j'ai failli le faire. J'avais le canon contre mon front, bien placé entre mes deux yeux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai su que ce n'était pas le moment.

Je refuse de quitter cette baraque. Je sais, cela va a l'encontre de toute cette merde de Guide de survie en territoire zombie. Mais, honnêtement, où les conseils de Max Brook m'ont-il mené jusqu'à là ? Je regarde les marques de dents sur mon bras.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai._

J'aurais dû écouter Jean.

_Attends, quoi ?_

_Putain, peut-être que je suis en train de mourir._

Peut-être que c'est l'isolement qui me fait délirer mais, sans mentir, je suis probablement à la dernière étape du deuil. L'acceptation, je crois. Ouais, c'est de la faute de ce truc si je ressens, à tort, tout ce remord ; Jean peut aller se faire foutre.

J'aurais dû rester avec le groupe et ne pas essayer de jouer les héros. Il y a beaucoup de choses que _j'aurais dû faire_, mais je ne pouvais pas être là, faire comme si je n'avais rien vu et laisser un autre ami devenir… _bordel._

Je laisse échapper de mes lèvres un rire forcé parce que, regardez tout le bien qui a découlé de mon unique escapade en solitaire. Putain, Marco est mort et probablement en train de mâchouiller un buffet d'humains. Et je me contente d'attendre patiemment une mort qui, décidément, arrive trop lentement.

J'ai l'impression que cela devrait m'inquiéter plus que cela. Je n'arrive même plus à trouver la force d'être bouleverser. J'imagine que « apathique » est le bon mot pour cela. L'idée que je ne reverrais plus mes amis était déjà loin et ce, depuis trois jours.

_Acceptation._

En fermant les yeux, je pose la tête contre le mur en bois. Peut-être que je devrais juste aller me coucher. La barricade que j'ai installé contre la porte se constituait d'un coffre qui a avait été vidé bien avant que je n'arrive ici. Autrement dit, c'était une fortification de merde. Bon, je suppose que cette fortification de merde a tenu depuis que je suis arrivé ; mais est-ce que ça a encore vraiment de l'importance ? J'étais plus mort que vif avec cette morsure.

Je veux dire, personne avec un peu de bon sens ne me croirait si je leur disais que j'étais immunisé. Bon sang, je n'y croyais pas moi-même. _Immunisé_. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit avant, je délire.

De la fenêtre, un petit rayon de soleil se réfléchissait sur mon visage. J'ouvre mes yeux lentement et grimace en regardant le long de mon bras. La plaie a produit une croûte jaunâtre, mais la peau autour de la marque n'a pas perdu sa teinte rouge flamboyante. La blessure est encore sensible quand je passe mes doigts sur la peau malmenée. L'entaille n'a même pas l'air normale. Aussi anormale que peut avoir l'air une morsure de zombie vieille d'une semaine en tous cas. Dans tous les cas que j'ai vu, cela ne prenait que six heures, parfois moins, à une morsure pour détériorer la peau alentour. Alors pourquoi est ce que la mienne _guérissait_ ?

Je suppose qu'affirmer cela est un peu exagéré ; la morsure réagit peut-être juste anormalement à ma peau. Dans quelques heures, je serais probablement en train de gémir et de crever d'envie de manger des tripes.

Je laisse échapper un long souffle que je n'avais pas conscience de retenir. Est-ce que je veux vraiment mourir ? Eh bien, non. Ce que je voulais, c'était de retourner auprès de Mikasa, Armin et tout le reste de l'équipe. Attends, non, ce n'est pas cela. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retourner à cette normalité que tout le monde pensait immuable. Pouvoir me plaindre de choses triviales, comme de ma mère qui me demandait si je n'avais pas oublié de mettre du déodorant, de ou Shadis qui nous envoyait en colle avec Jean. Encore.

On ne se rend pas compte de ce que l'on a jusqu'à ce qu'on le perde.

_Attends, non putain, c'était kitsch ça._

Je n'ai jamais été poétique ou profond et actuellement cela ne me semblait pas le moment le plus opportun pour commencer. Mais, bon sang, s'il y a un jour eut besoin de romantisme, j'imagine que ce serait pendant la nuit des mort-vivants.

Mon dieu, c'est le bordel. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux bruns, constamment en bataille. Entrevoyant le motif hideux sur mon bras, je me demande par quel miracle je m'en suis sorti avec seulement une morsure. Je pouffe. Ma chance devait avoir été en quelques sortes sanctifié juste avant la fin du monde de toute évidence.

Mon estomac lâche un grognement colérique, et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mangé aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de rationner ce qu'il restait de mes réserves de nourritures, qui, pour être honnête, n'était pas beaucoup pour commencer. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de quitter cet abri de fortune de peur de retrouver ma nouvelle adresse envahie de visiteurs indésirables à mon retour. Parce que, soyons honnête :

_ Les gens ne sont pas sympas pendant les apocalypses._

Je grogne en cherchant à atteindre mon sac-à- dos posé à côté de moi. Je le met sur mes genoux et ouvre par à-coup la fermeture éclair de la poche de devant pour en sortir un pot de beurre de cacahuètes en plastique. Je tourne le couvercle jusqu'à ce que le doux, doux et glorieux parfum du beurre de cacahuètes périmé emplisse l'air. Cette beauté a été la fierté et la joie de notre dernière mission de ravitaillement ; et j'en ai pris bien soin durant deux bonnes semaines, savourant chaque bouchée. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, connerie de poésie, et vu l'état du pot, ce sera la dernière danse que je partagerais avec mon cher ami beurre de cacahuètes.

Tandis que j'en racle le fond avec mes doigts pour récupérer les restes, je murmure au pot, « Ton corps est peut-être mort mais tu vivras toujours dans mon cœur, mon ami. ». À ces mots, j'avale ma dernière bouchée.

Je ne devrais pas former de liens émotionnels avec du beurre de cacahuètes, bon sang. Je pense que le manque de contact depuis une semaine, avec quelque chose de forme humanoïde ne désirant pas me manger, a commencé à affecter ma santé mentale. Qu'est ce que tout le monde penserait de moi maintenant ? Je soupire en pensant l'air inquiet qui serait indubitablement affiché sur le visage de Mikasa. Je ferme mes yeux pour la deuxième fois, essayant de chasser les expressions horrifiées qu'avaient mes amis quand nous nous sommes séparés.

Je gémis tandis que je soulève mon corps du sol et me dirige vers le lit de camp. La première nuit que j'ai passée ici, je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas dû placer un si grand espoir dans ce truc et croire qu'il serait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, relaxant. C'est mieux que le sol, mais pas de beaucoup.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et ses ressorts hurlent.

« Va te faire. » je marmonne. J'ai l'impression que ces objets inanimés pourraient commencer à me répondre d'un moment à l'autre. Je décide que quand ça arrivera, soit je serais devenu fou à lier, soit que c'était vraiment un film Disney tordu. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est le second, mais honnêtement, ma bonne fortune ne peut pas aller jusque là.

Cela peut sonner cliché, mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais fatigué jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement allongé sur le lit de camp. Ce qui habituellement m'évite des heures durant me gagne en quelques secondes et je m'assoupis.

* * *

« Eren, est-ce que tu as pensé à mettre du déodorant ? »

Agacé, je passe ma tête par la porte de la cuisine et regarde ma mère. « La réponse est toujours la même, maman. » Elle me lance un regard mauvais, que je lui renvoie en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, bon Dieu. » Je dois toujours lui rappeler que j'ai, même si elle ne veut pas y croire, dix huit ans ; et, la plupart du temps, je peux prendre soin de moi. Bien sûr, elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle peut admettre que, oui, j'ai dix-huit ans, mais seulement parce que j'ai un certificat de naissance pour le prouver. Je sais qu'elle n'admettra jamais que je puisse me débrouiller sans son aide.

Je m'assoie sur un des tabourets de bar miteux dont ma mère ne veut pas se débarrasser. J'ai cessé d'essayer de la convaincre le jour où elle m'a rappelé qu'une fois, j'ai gardé un sandwich à la dinde sous mon lit pendant plus d'un an.

« Où est Mikasa ? Elle est levée avant toi d'habitude. »

« Ah, elle est restée debout tard pour réviser pour un contrôle. » je réponds. Attendez.

_Oh merde._

Ma mère relève ma grimace. « Tu n'as pas révisé, c'est ça ? » Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait l'effort de demander. C'est pratiquement une question rhétorique là. Je tape ma tête sur le comptoir. _Putain. De vidéos. De chat. Distrayantes. Sur Youtube._ Je pouvais dire que j'avais oublié mais, bon sang, Mikasa m'avait rappelé le sujet du test vingt fois la nuit dernière ; cette excuse ne tenait donc pas debout. Je me serais planté même si j'avais révisé. Shadis me hait, et j'ai la sensation que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je lui ai fait remarqué son absence de sourcils dès le premier jour.

Avant même que je ne puisse honorer la question de ma mère d' une réponse évidente, Mikasa apparaît comme par magie sur le tabouret à côté de moi, lui aussi tout miteux.

« Bonjour Mikasa. Je parlais avec Eren de ce fameux contrôle ? » Mikasa, déçue, me regarde et secoue la tête. Mais, hé, c'est pas de ma faute si mon cerveau aimait zaper des informations inutiles comme "contrôle" ou "études". Au contraire, j'étais en train de visionner encore ses foutues vidéos.

Elle se tourne vers ma mère, « C'est possible de le réussir sans avoir réviser ; je voulais juste m'assurer une bonne note. » Ma mère sourit chaleureusement à Mikasa, puis se retourne vers moi, la colère remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

« Rentrez directement après l'école aujourd'hui. » Ma mère me regarde pleine d'incertitude et attends une confirmation que l'ai bien entendu. Elle utilise cette technique depuis que j 'ai appris à devenir un petit impertinent. C'était une de ses façons de se prémunir de mes excuses futures qui sont « J'ai pas écouté » et « J'ai pas fait attention ». Cette femme m'a littéralement ficher depuis le jour de ma naissance.

Je croise son regard et hoche la tête paresseusement en ajoutant un signe de confirmation, « Hmph ». Ses yeux se ferment légèrement, mais on devine un sourire sur ces lèvres. C'est probablement parce que j'oppose moins de résistance que d'habitude. Je lui rends son petit sourire, même si je sais qu'elle se rends compte que je ne suis vraiment pas réjoui à l'idée de devoir passer la soirée avec lui.

Elle soupire, « Eren, je sais que... »

Je la coupe, « Non, maman. Vraiment, _ça va_. Je vais bien. Il va bien. Nous allons tous très bien. ». J'affiche un sourire sincère pour prouver et appuyer ce que je dis, mais elle me connaît trop bien.

« N'importe qui disant qu'il va bien autant de fois ne va, en fait, pas bien, Eren. », répond-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« C'est bon, _ça va_. » J'accentue cela juste pour faire mon sale gosse. « Je vais bien. » Ma mère s'indigne sachant très bien que c'est tout ce qu'elle obtiendra de moi. Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse car, d'habitude, ces conversations ne lui rapportent rien de plus qu'un grognement occasionnel de ma part.

« À plus, M'man. » je soupire et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée en ramassant mon sac-à-dos sur passage. Mikasa rassemble ses affaires et se dépêche de me rejoindre. Je jette un dernier regard à ma mère tandis qu'elle nous fait un signe de la main pour nous dire au revoir, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir pour aller retrouver Armin.

Je vois Armin qui nous attend à l'arrêt de bus. C'était ici que Mikasa et moi l'avions rencontré pour la première fois, il y a plusieurs années de cela, lorsque nous prenions encore le bus pour aller à l'école. Avant notre année de Terminale, nous avions pris la décision collective que le bus scolaire, c'était de la merde et que nous allions être en Terminale, bon sang. L'époque où nous prenions le bus était donc terminée.

Avec le recul, nous aurions probablement dû attendre jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ait une voiture pour devenir des révolutionnaire du bus. Mes actes étaient en accord avec ma nature rebelle mais, chaque jour de la semaine, mes jambes périssaient d'une mort silencieuse à chaque pas.

J'avais besoin de commencer à faire de l'exercice.

Pour nous rebeller encore plus contre le système, nous avions décidé que nous continuerions à nous retrouver à l'ancien arrêt de bus. Pour être franc, c'était surtout parce que l'arrêt de bus était l'endroit le plus simple pour se retrouver ; mais nous aimions croire que c'était parce que nous faisions une revendication.

« Eren ! Mikasa ! » lance joyeusement Armin. J'ai toujours été jaloux de l'optimisme dont Armin faisait preuve dès le matin, ou en général. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment on a fait pour devenir des amis si proches, considérant le fait que je peux être un sacré enfoiré.

« Hé, Armin. » Je le salue d'un signe de tête. Mikasa sourit en faisant de même.

« Est-ce que vous avez révisé pour le contrôle, les gars ? » Armin sourit quand Mikasa me lance un regard complice, répondant ainsi à sa question par inadvertance.

Je grogne, tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux déjà ébouriffés. « S'il-te-plaît, Armin. Ne me le rappelle pas. » Il se contenta en guise de réponse de rire bêtement tandis que nous commençons notre route vers l'école.

Nous étions à mi-chemin de l'endroit que certain aimait appeler notre lycée lorsque nous l'entendîmes. C'était un faible gémissement . Je me tourne et lance un regard interrogateur vers Armin et Mikasa mais ils semblent tout aussi étonnés. On fit encore quelques pas quand le gémissement nous parvînt de nouveau aux oreilles, sonnant cette fois plus désespéré.

Je regarde mes amis.« Je crois que quelqu'un est blessé. Est-ce qu'on devrait appeler quelqu'un ?»

Armin me lance un regard, méfiant. « Je ne sais pas, on devrait probablement voir ce qui se passe avant d'appeler quelqu'un. De toute manière, ton père est médecin, Eren. Si c e n'est rien de grave, je suis sûr que tu pourras aider.»

Je grimace lorsqu'il mentionne mon père, « Tu dis ça comme s'il avait vraiment essayé de faire partie de ma vie. » je dis sèchement alors que je me rapproche du bruit. Armin tressaille au ton de ma voix, mais continue de me suivre. Soudainement, une horrible odeur commence à envahir l'air. Je retiens un haut-le-cœur, tandis que je me tourne pour considérer l'expression de mes amis. Ils ont tous les deux l'air aussi dégoûtés que moi. Mikasa échange avec moi un regard inquiet, avant que je ne rompe le contact visuel pour avancer.

De petites tâches de rouge vifs commencent à parsemer le trottoir gris. Mes yeux s'agrandissent lorsque le rouge commence à devenir de plus en plus large, à chaque pas en avant. Le gémissement était extrêmement proche désormais, tout ce que nous avions à faire c'était tourner à cet angle et...

_Oh mon Dieu._

Il est en train de le manger. Non.** Il est en train de le dévorer, putain.** Les bras de l'homme sont teintés de rouge jusqu'aux coudes, tandis qu'il continue d'attraper par poignées les entrailles de sa victime. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de regarder ? Je suis trop fasciné par l'horrible scène pour ne serait-ce que songer à voir si mes amis ont la même expression hypnotisée. Je ne peux pas dire si le responsable du gémissement était celui qui était actuellement en train de festoyer ou la malheureuse victime. Les grognements de l'homme qui consommait la chair étaient bestiaux. Terrifiants. Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise et l'homme tourne lentement la tête pour faire face à son public.

Il lui manque une partie de la mâchoire. Des filaments de muscles et de nerfs pendent lâchement de son visage. En dépit des ses blessures évidentes, il n'a pas l'air de souffrir. Si c'est le cas, c'est bien là dernière chose à laquelle il pense. Là maintenant, la seule chose que je distingue dans son regard, c'est l'envie de tuer. De manger. Lorsqu'il commence à se relever, j'attrape les mains de Mikasa et d'Armin et les traîne vers là d'où nous venions.

Personne ne dit le moindre mot.

Nous se contentons de courir.

Au moment où nous nous arrêtons, nous sommes de nouveau à l'arrêt de bus. Il y a des traînées de larmes salées sur le visage d'Armin et Mikasa semble aussi vide que lorsqu'elle avait appris que ses parents étaient morts.

« Je-je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Je ne-ne sais pas quoi faire. » bégaie Armin à travers ses larmes. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire et me contente de hocher la tête.

« On va rentrer à la maison, vérifier que ta maman va bien puis appeler la police. » Il ne me faut une seconde pour réaliser que Mikasa s'adresse à moi. Encore une fois, je me contente d' acquiescer de la tête.

« Reste avec nous, Armin ; je ne veux pas que tu partes tout seul avec un truc comme ça qui traîne dans les rues. » Armin semblait prêt à contredire Mikasa ; il y avait son grand-père chez lui. Cependant, son regard ne laissait pas la moindre place aux négociation. « On pourra aller voir ton grand père après, promis. » Armin semble être tombé dans le même état mental que moi, faisant oui à Mikasa de la tête. Elle nous traîne à tous les deux par les mains tandis qu'elle se dépêche de nous ramener à la maison.

Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul monstre. Ils étaient partout, se nourrissant de quiconque ayant été suffisamment malchanceux pour se trouver à la portée de leur griffes. Je reconnais l'un d'entre eux ; c'était l'une de ces voisines que je ne voyais qu'en de rares occasions à l'épicerie du coin. Nos conversations n'avaient jamais dépassées les salutations cordiales. Maintenant, elle est couverte de rouge, de sang humain. L'une de ses mains paraît mutilée, tordue dans une direction qui -je le sais, ne devrait pas être humainement possible. Elle se trouve quelques maisons plus loin au beau milieu du chaos, courbée et respirant lourdement. Même d'ici, je peux voir la soif de sang assombrir ses yeux.

Je ne sais pas trop comment, nous réussissons à rentrer à la maison sans le moindre incident. Quand Mikasa relâche nos mains, Armin est toujours dans un piteux état, ses yeux bleus bordés de larmes, et je suis toujours sans réaction. Mikasa soupire et commence à pousser l'une de nos énormes bibliothèques devant la porte. Elle était toujours si calme et posée, même dans une situation comme celle-ci. Je la regarde jalousement, souhaitant aussi pouvoir être vide. Du moins, pour aujourd'hui.

Je me retourne en entendant le bruit sourd de chaussures descendant en courant les escaliers et voit seulement ma mère nous jeter un regard frénétique. Ses yeux sont écarquillés par la panique et je sais il y a un million de questions qu'elle veut nous poser, mais une se situait fièrement au dessus des autres.

Mikasa, toujours aussi observatrice, le comprend rapidement et répond, "On va tous bien." Il y a encore ce mot. _Bien_. Et je le méprise aussitôt, l'éliminant de mon vocabulaire ; car non, Mikasa, nous n'allons pas bien. Nous venons juste d'être témoin du génocide de tout le voisinage,_ nous n'allons pas tous bien_. Mes émotions sont manifestement affichées sur mon visage car ma mère me lance un regard inquiet. Encore une fois, je hoche la tête. Ne pas être d'accord avec le mensonge de Mikasa n'aurait causé que plus qu'inquiétude à ma mère. Et si elle commence à s'inquiéter encore plus alors, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne s'effondre ici-même .

« On... on doit partir. » Ma mère est bouleversée ; elle doit en avoir vu autant, sinon plus, que nous. Tous les trois la suivons jusqu'au garage où elle démarre la voiture d'une main tremblante.

Sur la route, ma mère essaie habilement d'éviter les créatures mais, en vain. Plusieurs d'entre elles tente de se jeter sur la voiture et Maman finit par en percuter quelques unes avec toute la force d'une Lexus 2003. Elle pleure silencieusement tandis que je l'observe depuis le siège-passager. Mikasa et Armin sont blottis à l'arrière, aussi serrés que possible, se cramponnant l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

On passe la route qui mène à la maison d'Armin. Il ne dit rien. Il se contente de serrer plus fort la main de Mikasa.

Je l'entends murmurer, de façon presque inaudible : « Je suis désolée. »

Tout se passe si vite, j'en viens presque à penser que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Tout est au ralenti lorsqu'un autre véhicule entre en collision avec l'aile de notre voiture. Nous tournons, tournons si vite que cela semble irréel. Presque comme si j'étais dans une déformation temporelle et que je remontais le temps. Avant que j'ai vu ce monstre. La voiture ralentit avant de s'arrêter complètement et je réalise que la déformation temporelle a échoué. Nous sommes toujours dans un cauchemar. Une marque rouge vive décore désormais le front de ma mère. Elle serre toujours le volant entre ses mains, crispée. Je me tourne pour voir Mikasa et Armin qui me semblent indemnes. Un accident de voiture n'était vraiment pas la pire chose qui soit arrivée aujourd'hui.

Subitement, Mikasa est de nouveau aux commandes et je ne pense pas qu'elle avait déjà quittée cette position. Elle nous sort de la voiture accidentée comme si elle avait déjà fait ça un million de fois. Une fois que nous sommes hors de la voiture, c'est comme si nous avions mis un pied dans un champs de bataille.

« Merde. » murmure ma mère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que je la vois en plein désarroi. Mais je m'en fiche, nous avons Mikasa, alors maman n'a pas besoin de jouer les fortes.

Nous contournons le long du trottoir, évitant ainsi dans la rue les yeux de fou des monstres. Je ne sais pas où on va. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous le sache. Et, soudainement, cela me parait être le pire plan auquel je me suis jamais permis de participer. Encore plus stupide que la fois où Connie et moi avions décidé que, si nous séchions les cours, Shadis ne pourrait pas nous donner de devoirs.

Je m'arrête.

Pendant un instant, je me dis qu'ils vont simplement continuer sans moi. Armin le remarque en premier.

Sa voix est toujours enrouée par les larmes, « Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Les deux autres se tournent vers moi, le regard interrogateur.

Ma mère parle, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Eren ? » Sa voix est imprégnée de désespoir ; elle me supplie silencieusement de renoncer à toute la détresse à laquelle j'aurais décidé de succomber. Étant donné que je ne réponds pas, elle recommence. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Cette fois, elle élève la voix, le ton similaire à celui qu'elle utilise lorsqu'elle me surprend en train de manger au lit.

Le gémissement est ce qui m'avertit qu'ils sont là. Les yeux de ma mère sont ce qui le confirment. Elle crie mon nom mais cela ne me parvient pas. Je suis à présent hypnotisé par sept ou huit monstres qui semblent bien décidés à me tuer. Leurs yeux sont pleins de sauvagerie lorsqu'ils me regardent. J'essaie de ne montrer aucun signe de peur mais, ils se rapprochent de secondes en secondes et je suis incapable de bouger. Pétrifié.

Ma mère, avec Mikasa et Armin, se regroupent près de moi et je veux leur dire quelle erreur c'est; car maintenant nous ne sommes plus qu'une seule grosse cible au lieu de quatre petites. Les monstres ont formés un arc de cercle autour de nous, acculant leur proie. Ma mère prend une décision avant que nous puissions l'arrêter. Elle nous repousse avant que le cercle ne se referme complètement autour de nous. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse rétracter ses bras, ils la saisissent.

Et elle hurle.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, complètement éveillés, seulement pour me heurter à un râle familier et le bruit de coups irréguliers contre la porte. La vue toujours trouble et le cœur battant la chamade, je jette un coup d'œil à la porte. _Putain de zombies._ Je rend grâce à M. Puissance Supérieure d'avoir rendu mon sommeil léger depuis que tout ce truc a commencé. Où peut-être que c'est juste un con qui me donne des cauchemars sur le passé. Mmh, cela demande réflexion ; mais je ne veux vraiment pas foutre en l'air mes chances. Donc, pour l'instant, j'opte pour le chic type et avec un peu de chance, il me pardonnera d'avoir pensé le contraire.

J'imagine que je devrais m'occuper de Grande-Gueule dehors mais il ne me reste, à ce que je sache, probablement que quatre balles et un couteau de chasse très émoussé. _Parfait_. Ah, mieux vaut maintenant que jamais, je suppose. Alors que je me lève pour empaler le zombie avec mes ciseaux de maternelle, j'entends un autre bruit. Le plus terrifiant de tous.

_Des gens._

Et pas ceux qui n'ont plus de cerveaux.

J'ai essayé de me dire à plusieurs reprises que cette hypothèse était fausse mais malheureusement, j'ai eu plus de petites copines que d'hypothèses justes.

_ Et merde, merde, merde_, ils sont trop proches. Je ne peux pas dire combien ils sont mais, je peux entendre plus d'une seule voix. Mes chances de survie on l'air de s'amoindrir d'instant en instant et je commence à me demander si je devrais me battre. Vous savez, en emporter autant que possible avec moi dans la mort ? Cela paraît courageux, beaucoup plus que d'attendre de se pendre une balle à l'arrière du crâne.

Mais je veux vivre. Pour la première fois depuis sept jours, je veux revoir le soleil se lever. Je suis content qu'il ait fallu une situation de Je-Suis-le-Point-de-Mourir pour finalement embrasser la vie mais mince, je veux survivre.

Je roule sous le lit de camp, sachant très bien qu'au bon angle, ils pourraient me voir sans problème. J'ai été chanceux jusque là, pas vrai ?

Peut-être qu'ils vont simplement partir.

Cet espoir meurt avec le zombie qui frappaient à ma porte avec tant de vigueur. Je suis presque tenté de sortir et de les remercier mais, quelque chose me dit que cela ne se passerait pas bien. J'entends qu'on pousse la porte et le coffre vide et si je meurs dans les prochaines minutes, la seule question dont je veux la réponse est comment ce crétin de zombie a-t-il fait pour ne pas réussir à rentrer ici parce que, bon sang.

_ Fortification de merde, rappelle-toi , Eren ?_

Oh, va te faire foutre esprit sarcastique.

J'ai commencé à sortir de mes pensées embrouillées et de dégoût de moi même quand mes yeux repèrent quelque chose sur le sol. _Mon foutu sac-à-dos remplit avec un pot de beurre de cacahuètes vide._ Je retire tous les trucs sentimentaux que je t'ai dit beurre de cacahuètes. Ce n'était que des mensonges. Parce que s'ils cherchaient personne avant alors, je te peux te garantir qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un désormais.

Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait qu'une personne qui examine l'intérieur de mon taudis et je commence à penser que, oui, je suis apparemment en train de délirer et que j'avais des hallucinations auditives car je croyais que c'était un groupe, pas un ranger solitaire.

Je glisse ma main jusqu'à la poignée de mon couteau et l'extirpe lentement de ma ceinture. C'est stupide, je devrais juste le ou la laisser partir et poursuivre ma vie de hobbit.

Bien sûr, juste quand le paradis me réserve pratiquement une place pour mon âme innocente, ce connard commence à fouiller dans mon sac. Peu importe. Je me dis que je peux accepter que l'on soit fouineur ; car dans cette situation, je serais pareil.

Ce que je ne peux cependant pas supporter, c'est que cette tête de nœud sorte mon portefeuille de mon sac et commence à en sortir les photos à l'intérieur pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Je m'en moque complètement que les photos soient remises en place, je vais tuer ce fils de pute avec mon putain de couteau émoussé. Je rampe tout près du bord du lit, prêt à en sortir et à commencer ma vie de sociopathe lorsque quelqu'un d'autre entre dans la pièce.

_Bordel de merde, putain, chiotte._

Je ne sais pas si je devrais être heureux ou contrarié que cette personne m'ait pratiquement sauvé d'un pétage de plomb définitif mais là maintenant, la colère est le seul sentiment avec lequel je veux raisonner.

« Oh, regarde ça, c'est la maison de quelqu'un. » dit une voix de femme avec enthousiasme.

« Ce n'est pas une maison, c'est de la merde. » répond un homme, la voix sombre, presque énigmatique. Mon dos est appuyé le plus près possible du mur ; parce que je suis sûr à cent pour cent que mon couteau ne ferait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre ne serait-ce qu'une petite coupure, comme celle que l'on se fait avec une feuille de papier

« Ah, je crois que c'est plutôt douillet. Dans un sens apocalyptique. » Je peux pratiquement sentir l'optimisme dégouliner de sa voix. M. Grincheux aussi apparemment, car qu'il rétorque rapidement par une remarque désobligeante à propos la femme et des zombies.

Elle soupire, « Bon, si tu as fini, je crois qu'on va repartir. Il n'y a rien de vraiment utile ici, à part ce sac-à-dos. Mais ça me gêne de laisser quelqu'un sans-défense. Tu sais qu'Erwin n'aime pas qu'on traîne trop longtemps. »

Il répond par un «Tch. » et je vois les pieds de la femme quitter la cabane. Après quelques minutes de silence, l'homme commença finalement à faire un pas vers la sortie. Je libère la respiration que je retenais. Il s'arrête à l'embrasure de la porte, se retourne et s'avance jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses bottes touche à peine le bord du lit.

_ Merde. _

Et tout d'un coup, il parle.

« Je peux te voir, ducon. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ma première réaction est de ne rien dire. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il délire autant que moi.

« J'ai dit, » J'entends le chien d'un pistolet que l'on tire en arrière. « Je peux te voir, du con. »

_Prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, mon cul._

Bon, c'est ici que je meurs. Mon Dieu, je t'en prie, ne retiens pas toutes ces conneries auxquelles j'ai fait allusion à l'instant à propos d'assassiner cet homme avec un couteau émoussé.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et je prends cela comme une indication comme quoi je prie peut-être depuis trop longtemps. Quand je finis par sortir, l'arrière de ma tête est poliment présenté au canon d'un flingue.

Tout en faisant face au sol, je demande, « Alors, tu vas me tirer dessus ? » Je ne peux pas empêcher le léger tremblement qui transparaît dans ma voix. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Je suis resté dans ce trou de hobbit spécialement pour éviter tout contact avec le côté intelligent de la race humaine. Je croyais que c'était comme cela que cela fonctionnait. Ou peut-être que j'aurais dû lire ce guide de survie en territoire zombie plus attentivement.

En tout cas, le fait que je sois en train de demander à cet homme s'il allait me tirer dessus ne sert a rien. Bien sûr qu'il va me tirer dessus, j'ai été mordu. C'est la règle numéro une de la survie en cas de zombies. Vous êtes censé ne prendre aucun risque.

« Ça dépend, » commence l'homme, « c'est quoi ton nom ? » De toute évidence, il a été aussi loin que moi dans le livre.

Je tente de lever la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Si je dois mourir alors, merde, je veux savoir qui m'a tué. Étonnamment, il pose le pistolet sous mon menton, m'autorisant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux et bordel de merde.

S'il y a un homme sur terre fait pour ce tour de force apocalyptique, c'est définitivement ce type. Bon sang, je parie qu'il tuait des gens avant que cela ne devienne une mode. Des yeux gris se perdent dans un regard noir, sa mâchoire crispée, et ses articulations serrées autour du métal noir de son arme, cet homme ressemble à quelqu'un qu'on pourrait rencontrer dans une de ces ruelles sombres que nos parents nous ont toujours dit d'éviter.

Je le fixe tandis que j'essaie de trouver quelque chose de spirituel à dire. Je ne veux pas mourir mais putain, je n'allais pas laisser un connard lambda dicter les derniers instants de ma vie. Je rencontre son regard, et ses yeux tombants ne portent aucune émotion, hormis peut-être l'agacement.

Rassemblant mon courage, je lui réponds, « Tu devrais le savoir, considérant le fait que tu viens juste de fouiller mon foutu porte-feuille. » Je veux partir avec panache. Je suis à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent certain que ce type est à deux doigts à deux secondes de me tuer que je satisfasse sa curiosité ou non.

Ses yeux tiquent.

Je change d'avis, je suis à zéro virgule zéro une seconde d'avoir ma cervelle répandue à côté de mon ex-meilleur ami, beurre de cacahuètes.

« Tch. » Il serre les dents, une expression vraiment meurtrière se formant sur les traits de son visage déjà intimidant. « J'essayais d'être poli, espèce de petit con. »

Je lève un sourcil, parce que je suis honnêtement confus. « Je crois que ta définition de la politesse a besoin d'être retravaillée. »

« Je ne t'ai pas tué. Je pense que c'est foutrement courtois, » dit-il impassiblement. Je me moque de lui, tout en secouant la tête. J'emmerde ce type. Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait que les gens avec lui ne l'aient pas déjà laissé derrière. Ouais, j'emmerde ce type.

_Connard._

« Merci, prince charmant, » je rétorque en pouffant de rire.

Il lève son pistolet jusqu'à ma tempe, mon sarcasme évident ne l'ayant pas atteint. « Ton nom ? »

Je lui lance un regard avec ce que j'espère être, une expression de pure haine ; mais je sais que mon visage n'avait jamais été capable d'afficher cet faux air de ''je suis sur le point d'assassiner ta famille''. Je vois un soupçon d'amusement dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se moque intérieurement de moi. C'est parti aussi vite que s'est apparu cependant, et il recommence à se perfectionner dans l'art d'imiter un foutu cadavre. Merde, ce n'est visiblement pas le genre de mec qui laisserait le passé être le passé. On dirait bien que la seule chose qu'il soit sur le point de bouger, c'est son doigt sur la détente ; donc je ravale ma fierté.

« Eren. » je soupire. C'est tout ce qu'il aura. L'arrière-goût de mon prénom me semble déjà amer dans la bouche. Son regard se noircit et heureusement, perd cet éclat meurtrier.

« Mmh, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement,_ Eren_ ? » Il dit mon nom comme si c'était du poison sur ses lèvres et je ne suis pas vraiment certain de comment répondre à ça. Je sais comment je veux y répondre, mais je pense que cette remarque me placerait probablement sur la liste noire de cet enfoiré à nouveau. Le commentaire spirituel reste dans ma gorge ; mais avant que je ne puisse le remettre là ou il est censé être, il remonte avec ferveur jusqu'à mes cordes vocales.

« Je pense que c'est plutôt évident, tu ne crois pas ? À moins que tu ne sois à moitié aveugle, à moitié stupide. De ce que je peux en dire, je suis actuellement tenu en joue par un connard qui, à ce propos, est bien moins intimidant que ce qu'il en a l'air. » Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

_Bordel de merde. Je n'aurais pas dû rire ça._

Il est bouillonnant. Je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un de si en colère depuis la fois où Jean avait volé dans l'assiette de Sasha. J'attends juste que de la fumée sorte de ses oreilles.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

J'attends les ténèbres. Et cela va venir ; je peux dire qu'il va désormais appuyer sur la détente à n'importe quel moment. Je ferme donc les yeux et attends l'oubli, tout en espérant que M. Puissance Supérieure se souvienne de la fois où j'ai offert un burger à ce sans-abri.

Soudainement, je suis tiré parle col et jeté sur le lit de camp. Je suis désorienté. Je m'attendais à mourir, et...

Oh, attendez, on y vient.

Ses mains s'attachent autour de mon cou et il commence à serrer.

Fort.

La façon dont il essaie d'en finir avec moi me rend malade. C'est si violent et immoral. Je devrais être habitué à ce genre d'acte mais, merde, je ne suis pas habitué à _ça_. Encore que je me donne une médaille d'or mentale pour avoir deviné que ce type était un putain d'assassin avant que cela ne me tombe dessus. Car c'était ce qu'il était en train de me faire à cet instant, il était en train de m'assassiner. L'apocalypse avait forcé les hommes à faire pas mal de choses ; mais, ça, la façon dont il regardait la vie quitter mes yeux, ce n'est pas un comportement appris. Mais je suppose que c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais su quand me taire et Maman avait toujours dit que ma bouche causerait ma perte.

_Maman._

Mon instinct de survie avait apparemment pris des vacances, parce que peu importe combien je me débat, son étreinte ne fait que se resserrer.

Mes yeux commencent à se révulser et le visage de Mikasa m'apparaît. Je suis assailli par des scène dans laquelle elle essaie de m'apprendre ce qu'elle avait appris dans son cours d'auto-défense. Ou elle, me montrant comment se débarrasser d'un intrus qui attaque par derrière. D'elle me démontrant comment se défaire d'une prise d'étranglement. D'elle me montrant comment handicaper un attaquant qui tente de vous étrangler.

_Attendez, quoi ?_

Je ne sais pas si c'est ma vie que défile devant mes yeux, ou si c'est un espèce de présage étrange venant de M. Puissance Supérieure. Parce que, _je le jure_, ma vie ne consistait pas uniquement à me faire mettre une raclée par Mikasa et ses foutus talents de ninja. En tout cas, je suis désorienté par l'information fournie. Et je suis censé savoir reproduire ces mouvements ? Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin d'appuyer sur le bouton de retour rapide, car j'avais passé plus de temps à être perplexe qu'a prêter attention. Du Jeager tout craché, que pouvais-je dire ?

À ce propos, est-ce que je suis mort ?

Après que le Mikasa-Show se termine, ma vue devient noire d'encre. Je vais supposer que je suis mort, et que c'est le purgatoire. Ben, putain.

Va te faire foutre M. Puissance Supérieure. Tu as été aussi utile qu'un troisième téton, et je me lave les mains de toi, mon bon seigneur.

Je ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas avoir affaire à ces ténèbres suffocantes. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine pour prouver que, non, je n'ai pas dix-huit ans, j'en ai douze. Mais je réalise qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'agrippe le poignet droit, éloignant mon bras de mon corps.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il me regarde intensément, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et le souffle court. Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, car je suis certain que M. Puissance Supérieure est encore plus en colère que ce que j'avais cru.

L'enfer devait ressembler à cela. Je suis forcé de passer une éternité à revivre ma mort et à regarder dans les yeux gris et glacés de mon assassin.

_Bon sang._

J'attends que ses mains reprennent place autour de mon cou, et je ne vais même pas résister cette fois. Mais ses yeux continuent de me transpercer, semblant chercher une quelconque réponse dans les lignes de mon visages. Il commence à déplacer son regard de mon visage à mon bras et semble être en train de rassembler un puzzle auquel il manquerait une pièce.

_Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe. Où était ma souffrance éternelle et toute cette merde ? On m'aurait menti, putain. Ce truc de l'enfer dont m'avait parlé Mme Springer n'était donc qu'une provocation pour m'empêcher de cacher ses nains de jardins dans les buissons.

Soudainement, l'homme prend la parole, « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Cela semble forcé, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il demandait. Ben on est deux, mon pote, parce que ces questions vagues et énigmatiques ne m'aidaient pas forcément.

Il arrive visiblement deviner que je ne le suis pas. Il roule des yeux puis, regarde encore une fois en direction de mon bras ̶ plus spécialement, de mon avant bras.

_Oh, ça._

Mais, attendez, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se soucierait de la morsure ? Je suis mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? J'ai visiblement un air suffisant, et mon incompétence à former une réponse à sa question doit l'énerver (d'une certaine façon) encore plus. Il attrape sèchement mon menton avec sa main libre et me colle le visage vers la morsure.

« Ça ! Tu as été mordu, mais tu n'es pas... » Il relâche mon menton, pour que je puisse retourner mon attention vers son visage. « Tu n'es pas mort. Je... tu devrais être mort ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Il a toujours mon poignet dans sa main, et il secoue maintenant le membre, l'utilisant pour ponctuer chaque mot.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est réel, ou juste une partie bien tordue de l'enfer qui m'offrait une fausse chance de rédemption. Je ne dis donc rien.

Il inspire lourdement, prêt à lancer une nouvelle attaque verbale, mais s'arrête brutalement. Je dois avoir l'air pétrifié. On m'avait dit que mes grands yeux tremblaient quand j'avais peur, et il les regarde directement. Ma peur semble calmer sa colère, lentement mais sûrement. Ce n'est que quand sa colère est retombée que je réalise qu'il me chevauche.

_Ouais, c'est l'enfer. Mme Springer avait raison._

Quelque chose se brise. Je commence à lutter sous son poids. « Lâche-moi ! » Je m'en fous qu cela paraisse juvénile. Je veux être aussi loin de cet homme qu'il est humainement possible.

Et mince. Si les Dieux faisaient des paris sur qui tiendrait le moins longtemps en enfer, je serais définitivement le premier choisi.

Il resserre sa prise sur mes deux poignets. « Putain, arrête de résister, abruti ! » il demande, toute sa colère revenue. Je n'ai plus de souffle, et je n'ai pas l'énergie pour continuer à me battre. Alors, j'arrête tout simplement.

_Détends-toi. Fais ces exercices de respiration que t'avais appris Mikasa. Arrête de penser à la situation de merde dans laquelle tu es._

Quand il réalise que je vais coopérer, ses main relâchent leur poigne ; mais son visage ne se radoucit pas.

« Réponds à ma question. » Je le regarde lui puis, par la fenêtre.

Attendez.

« Où sont tes amis ? » je demande. Il rit et c'est sec et sans humour.

« Réponds à ma foutue question. » La façon dont il le dit semble définitive. Comme si j'étais un animal en cage qui n'aurait aucun espoir de sortir et lui, le gardien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule voie, la sienne, et je devais la suivre. Et je le hais pour ça.

« Je ne sais pas. » C'est honnête et j'espère qu'il le comprend. Je ne veux vraiment pas retourner à un interrogatoire avec ce connard.

Étonnamment, il semble accepter cette réponse, aussi vague soit-elle. Je suis choqué. Cela semble presque trop facile. Je veux presque en douter mais, pour une fois, j'empêche ma bouche de fonctionner plus vite que mon cerveau. Je ne suis en aucune façon un adepte des punitions, et je ne veux pas donner à ce connard une raison de penser le contraire.

Il me lance un dernier regard perçant avant de descendre de moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre maintenant. Évidemment, j'aimerais bien qu'on me laisse seul. Je pourrais retourner à ma méditation avec mes objets inanimés. D'un autre côté, quelque chose me disait que cela ne faisait que commencer, que ce type était loin d'en avoir fini avec moi.

Pourquoi pas ? Il avait découvert sans le vouloir que j'étais immunisé, ou que je mourais plus lentement ; peu importe de quoi il s'agit. Si cette apocalypse était un jeux d'échec, il venait de faire échec et maths. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours être en colère et décider de me tirer dessus. Croyez-moi, je ne peux pas imaginer d'autre réaction chez ce gars.

Il se tient devant l'entrée, les bras croisés, et attend. Je me contente de garder un regard noir sur lui, même s'il ne fait que penser que cela n'affecte que mon habilité à voir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour une seconde fois aujourd'hui. Non, je sais où il voulait en venir, et je l'emmerde.

C'est comme s'il peut lire mes pensées, car son regard s'assombrit. Je suis certain que ce regard ferait réfléchir n'importe qui à deux fois avant de lui désobéir, mais je le répète, je l'emmerde.

« Va te faire foutre, » je le dis finalement à voix haute. Il n'a pas l'air en colère, surpris, contrarié, rien. Il semble vide. Mince, il devrait rencontrer Mikasa.

Apparemment, son sablier de patience avait écoulé son dernier grain de sable, car avant que je ne m'en rende compte il se dirige vers là ou je suis assis.

Il attrape le col de ma chemise à carreau, une fois de plus, et me relève. Maintenant que je suis à la même hauteur que lui, je réalise que je suis plus grand. Pas de façon substantielle, mais assez pour me faire sourire d'une victoire biologique. Mais attendez, ce n'est pas une victoire.

_Je suis en train de me faire malmener par un nain._

Il remarque que mon petit sourire s'efface et s'il sait ce qui me faisait sourire, il ne fait aucun commentaire. Il me pousse vers mon sac à dos, et je ne peux que deviner qu'il veut que je le prenne.

Je devrais me débattre. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense avoir gagné. Et dès que cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, il me tire plus bas pour me parlé à l'oreille, « Je te jure que si tu te sauves, je briserais personnellement chaque os de ton corps, _Eren_. On verra bien si ça guérit. »

Je frissonne. Putain d'enfoiré. Je ne vais pas me sauver. Je suis brisé, les bleus que je sens atour de mon cou le montrent bien. Je parie qu'ils ont l'air d'un collier, comme un chien. Cela me fait grimacer.

Il m'attrape par le bras et m'escorte sèchement jusqu'à la porte de la cabane.

« Noël est en avance, bande d'enfoiré. » Il parle avec un ton impassible tandis qu'il ramasse mon sac-à-dos pour moi. Je réalise seulement maintenant que ses amis avaient été là, dehors, depuis le début. L'un d'eux à même le culot de me regarder dans les yeux. C'est un grand homme blond dont le visage, même après cette tragédie, semblait encore afficher de l'optimisme. Caché dans ses yeux il y a un tourbillon de compassion et de sympathie. Je peux difficilement les voir, parce que ces même yeux sont écrasés par les sortes de' chenilles qui lui serrent de sourcils. Je continue de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il n brise le contact visuel , pour tourner un regard désapprobateur vers l'homme qui tenait toujours fermement mon bras.

« Levi, qu'est ce que tu lui a fais bon sang ? » Les yeux de l'homme se posent sur les bleus frais autour de mon cou. Je lâche un hoquet de surprise à ces mots et je me crispe involontairement. Je veux pouvoir apprécier son inquiétude. Mais j'ai aussi envie de lui dire de se la foutre au cul, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il n'ait pas entendu la tentative de meurtre sur ma personne.

L'homme, Levi, le regarde froidement, « Tu n'auras plus rien à foutre de ce que je lui ai fait un fois que tu sauras son grand secret. » L'air dans mes poumons se gèle comme s'il avait été exposé au zéro absolu.

« On a entendu ? » C'est une voix différente cette fois, calme et posé, mais pas froide. Contrôle. Je me tourne vers le son juste pour faire face à un homme qui avait décidé de me regarder des pieds à la tête. Je me sentais un peu exposé. Je n'avais pas l'air en bonne santé, mais c'était commun à tous durant l'Effondrement Zombie 101. Je suis sale ; en fait, non.

_Je suis dégoûtant._

Les restes de ma dernière tuerie, via mon couteau de chasse bien utile, sont toujours répandus sur mon haut. Un haut qui a l'air tout aussi détruit que moi, parce que mince. J'en suis à prier que ses amis sont plus accueillant que Levi.

Il y a une femme, qui je suppose est celle qui est aussi entrée dans la cabane, juste à côté de l'homme calme. Elle tremble, cependant, elle n'a pas l'air du tout effrayée. Elle semble... excitée ? Presque comme un chien attendant une récompense. Son regard semble presque affamé. Je peux dire qu'elle se retient, mais de quoi ? De moi ?

_Oh merde._

Ces gens sont des cannibales. Je refuse de croire le contraire. Ils vont me manger. Merde. Cela prend tout son sens, voilà la raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas empêché Levi d'essayer de me tuer. Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que ceux qui ne seraient pas humain seraient ceux qui consommeraient ma chair ; mais si ces connard voulaient un morceau, alors très bien. J'espère simplement que le peu de virus zombie qui coule dans mes veines les tuera lentement.

Dans mon état d'hébétude, je ne remarque pas que Levi a apparemment pris sur lui et à commencer à me fouiller.

Il y avait un gros tas de merde que j'avais dû supporter aujourd'hui. Finir mon pot de beurre de cacahuètes, perdre ma maison, être trouvé par des cannibales ; mais me faire fouiller par le connard qui venait juste de tenter de m'envoyer de l'autre côté n'allait pas être l'une d'entre elle.

Il ne me tient plus les bras mais effleure mes hanches, me fouillant pour trouver des armes. J'imagine qu'il ne me pense plus dangereux, que je prend sa dernière menace à cœur. Eh bien, c'est l'apocalypse, mon pote. Tout le monde est dangereux.

_Viva la Putain de Vida, connard_

J'envoie mon coude en arrière aussi fort que possible et d'une certaine façon, j'arrive à entrer en percussion avec sa tête. Sa prise sur moi faiblit et je peux entendre les autres préparer leurs armes. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir, à moins que s'en sortir ne signifie obtenir un billet pour une soirée chez Hadès.

« Fils de pute ! » J'essaie de m'enfuir, parce que je commence à croire que toute la merde qu'il m'a fait dans la cabane n'était qu'une jeu d'enfant comparé à ce qu'il est sur le point de me faire. Un pied botté entre en collision avec le milieu de mon dos et je m'étale la tête la première. J'essaie de relever la tête, mais une lourde botte se pose sur ma nuque, enfonçant mon visage dans la poussière. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais ce n'était définitivement pas à du secours.

« Levi ! Arrête ! » Je reconnais la voix du blond et soudainement, Levi est éloignée de moi.

Je roule sur mon dos, regardant le ciel dénué de nuages. Les branches des arbres autour de moi cachent un peu l'image, mais j'aime penser que cela ajoute quelque chose de beau à la mer bleue autrement unicolore qui flotte au dessus de moi. La tête qui rentre dans mon champ de vision, par contre, détruit l'image.

Je tourne sur mes genoux, et je tente d'imiter Houdini ; mais ce type à trois coups d'avance sur moi.

Il attrape ma chemise en flanelle par le col et me remonte vers lui. Je suis bloqué à genoux, de puissantes mains saisissant fermement mes épaules pour me maintenir en place.

« Écoute, » commence-t-il, « On ne veut pas te faire de mal. » Et c'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendue venant d'un groupe de cannibales et _j'ai_ déjà rencontré un groupe de cannibales avant. Au moins ils allaient droit au but, par contre. Le doute est probablement bien marqué sur mon visage, Mikasa m'avait toujours dit que j'étais facile à déchiffrer. Il le remarque, et m'accorde un petit sourire. S'il croit que cela m'aide à me sentir mieux, il a encore plus tord que Connie quand il disait que Mc Donald utilisaient de vrais poulets. « Je sais qu'on ne t'a donné aucune bonne raison de nous croire, » il jette un coup d'œil à mon cou, « mais je jure qu'on ne te voulait pas de mal. »

Je ne veux pas le croire. Chaque parcelle de moi me dit '_j'emmerde ce type et ses sourcils_', mais une autre partie de moi cède à sa déclaration.

Tandis que je me retire de sa prise, l'homme se redresse de sa position accroupie pour venir se poser à côté de moi. Je ne réalise que maintenant que suis pratiquement encerclé. La femme taré est de mon autre côté, sautant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. L'homme calme est à côté d'elle, regardant avec curiosité dans ma direction. Et puis il y a Levi, qui porte une entaille sur le côté de son front. Directement en face de moi, il est appuyé contre la cabane et jette un regard noir dans vers moi, sa colère presque palpable d'ici.

L'homme remarque l'inconfort évident que le regard de Levi provoque.

« Il ne te fera plus de mal. Je te le promet. Levi ne te touchera pas. »

Finalement, Levi bouge. « Oh, va te faire foutre Erwin »

J'aimerais pouvoir douter de la promesse d'Erwin, mais l'homme l'avait prononcé avec un certain caractère définitif. Comme s'il savait que Levi allait obéir. Je commence à penser que je ne suis pas le seul à qui on a mis un collier.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas. Je m'en fous de ta petite vendetta. Si ce que tu as dit est vrai, alors il est peut-être la solution à ce cauchemar. Et de toute façon, il était temps que quelqu'un te rende la monnaie de ta pièce. » Je suis sur le point de lui rappeler qu'un coude en pleine tronche n'équivaut pas vraiment à une tentative de meurtre, mais le silence de Levi étouffe ma voix.

Et juste comme ça, toute l'attention est retournée sur moi, comme si elle ne m'avait jamais quittée.

Le regard d'Erwin semble anxieux, comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce que j'allais choisir. Mais, est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix ? Je ne sais même pas quelles sont mes options.

« Est-ce que vous êtes des cannibales ? »

_Bon, Eren, ça n'aurait pas été mon premier choix de question, mais eh, pourquoi pas ?_

L'homme se met à rire, comme si l'idée qu'il existe des cannibales était aussi incroyable que les sirènes et les dragons. Ben, explique-toi, Sourcils.

« Non, » répondit-il en riant, « non, nous ne sommes absolument pas des cannibales. Bien que, maintenant que tu fais la remarque, Hanji me semble un peu affamée en te regardant. » Mon regard retourne vers la femme.

Elle tremble de nouveau de façon erratique, les lunettes sur son visage vibrant sous la secousse. Je suis tiraillé entre être effrayé et inquiet.

C'est comme si mon regard avait allumé un feu en dessous d'elle. « Je suis tellement intriguée ! Comment ça a pu arriver ? Est-ce que ça t'as fait mal ? Ça fait depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce que ̶ »

« Hanji. » La voix de Levi la fait taire immédiatement. J'aurais dit qu'il voulait m'épargner la pluie de questions, mais le regard qu'il tourne vers moi ne s'était absolument pas radouci. L'homme calme posa une main sur son épaule et la serra légèrement. Ils devaient être habitué à ces démonstrations.

Je commence à ressentir de l'inconfort, et pas seulement parce que les yeux de Levi percent des trous dans ma silhouette. Je n'aime pas le regard qu'ils ont tous sur moi. Je me sens à nouveau exposé et sans défense.

« Je sais que ça peut prêter à confusion et que tu voudrais probablement juste retourner à ta... » Erwin fait une grimace et jette un regard au taudis, « ...maison. Mais tu pourrais aider beaucoup de gens si ce que Levi a dit est vrai. Mince, tu pourrais sauver l'humanité. » Je dois avoir l'air peu convaincu car Hanji décide d'ajouter un titre pour essayer de gagner mes faveurs.

« Le Dernier Espoir de l'Humanité. » Elle fait un grand sourire, tout en touchant mon épaule de manière taquine. C'est accrocheur, je lui accorde ça.

« Oï, Cul-de-Bouteille , » Hanji regarde curieusement dans la direction de Levi. « si je peux pas le toucher, toi non plus. » Levi lance un regard noir. Je ne sais pas s'il est sérieux, mais il ne semble pas être le genre de personne à aimer quoi que ce soit impliquant un changement d'expression faciale.

« Et c'est un nom de merde. » ajoute-t-il. Ah, oui. Il est sérieux.

Je suis prêt à défendre mon nouveau titre, mais un gémissement immanquable émerge des feuillages.

Merde.

Je commençais à me demander combien de temps ils leur faudrait pour nous trouver, considérant le boucan qu'on faisait.

Levi se retire de la cabane et marche nonchalamment vers le zombie. Ce n'en est pas un particulièrement dangereux, considérant qu'une de ses jambes n'est plus rattachée à son corps. Mais, il avait toujours des dents.

Le mort-vivant rampe maladroitement sur le sol, traînant son corps avec des bras défaits. Ces appendices se dirigent vers Levi avec avidité, désireux d'obtenir sa chair. Ses dents claquent, encore et encore, produisant un bruit écœurant.

Levi lève une botte et la laisse retomber fermement sur la tête du zombie. Gémissant toujours, le zombie tressaille légèrement au sol.

« Tch. » Levi, encore une fois, lève sa botte et l'écrase contre le crâne déjà fissuré. Il continue son attaque jusqu'à ce que la tête ne soit plus qu'une bouillie liquide.

J'imagine que je devrais être horrifié par la scène, mais l'apocalypse avait cette étrange façon de rendre l'excès presque normal. Merde, ou peut-être qu'il est juste psychotique.

_Attends._

Il est dingue putain. Il a essayé de me tuer il y a moins d'une demi-heure, si je me souviens bien.

Levi sort un mouchoir de sa poche de pantalon et commence à frotter méticuleusement sa chaussure. Je suis hypnotisé par l'acte étrange. Puis, je réalise que sa personne entière est presque impeccable. En dehors de quelques taches de poussière sur son visage, il a l'air propre. Le mot sonne étrangement dans mon esprit. Propre. Les chances de trouver quelqu'un qui n'est pas tâché sont notées sur la liste des choses rares, voir absolument impossibles pendant l'Armageddon.

Alors comment ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à ses amis, et je remarque qu'ils sont aussi propres. Lavés est un meilleur mot pour les décrire. Pas de cheveux gras, pas de vêtements déchirés. Soignés.

Un soupçon de jalousie me pique à l'arrière du crâne et je veux subitement que quelqu'un m'abrite. Je veux ce qu'ils ont, si l'image que je m'en fais est bonne

_J'en ai besoin._

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. On me serre de façon rassurante ; un ''tout va bien'' silencieux. Je tourne ma tête pour découvrir le propriétaire de cette main, quand je réalise que ma vue est troublée.

Attendez, est-ce que j'étais en train de pleurer ?

Évidemment, je peux sentir les coulées chaudes sur mon visage. Je dégage mes yeux pour me rendre compte qu'Erwin n'a toujours pas retiré sa main. Je devais avoir l'air encore plus minable que ce que je pensais.

Finalement, il prend la parole. « Tu veux venir avec nous dans notre camp ? » Cela me semble prometteur, mais je ne sais pas où le camp se trouve. Je sais seulement que ces gens m'y offrent une place. Je connais maintenant mes options.

Aller avec Erwin et les autres dans un endroit qui ne filtre visiblement pas ses entrées.

Rester et jouer au papa et à la maman avec un pot de beurre de cacahuètes vide en attendant que quelque chose de mieux n'arrive.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

« Je vais venir. »

TBC

Merci beaucoup pour le support. Ce chapitre risque d'être édité dans un proche avenir.

Réponses aux reviews : les réponses de Bronkentimespaces,

P'titeLilith : Merci pour la review !

Contente que ça te plaise pour le moment, mais juste pour un petit point de précision, ce n'est pas son/notre histoire mais bien une fic que nous avons traduite !

Hé bien tant mieux si ça te plaît pour l'instant, et en espérant te revoir au tournant ! =D

BTS

Rinkachirikitateku : Ah bah ça, c'est sur qu'il est dans une situation pas facile le pauvre x) ! Mais je ne dirais rien sur comment il s'en sort :D *incorruptible*

Merci en tout cas pour ta review, et en espérant que la qualité restera te satisfera tout le long ! :)

BTS

Réponses de moi :

P'titeLilith : Tu verras cette fic vos vraiment le coup, puis on compte arrivé jusqu'au bout même si c'est une montagne.

Rinkachirikitateku : Eren a le don pour ce mettre dans les pire situation, mais est-ce que ce serait intéressant autrement ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Erwin avait une montre. Je ne voulais pas dire que j'étais jaloux, mais...

_**PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, ERWIN AVAIT UNE MONTRE.**_

Et j'étais jaloux.

_Tellement jaloux._

Cela ne paraît pas grand-chose mais, quand l'Humanité est pratiquement foutue à la porte sans même un ''Sayonara, crétine. Ne meurt pas.'' de petites choses comme les montres me rappellent qu'il y avait encore des traces de la vie que nous avions tous laissé derrière nous.

J'ai dit que je n'étais pas poète, mais voilà où j'en suis. Débitant des conneries comme ces hipsters qui demandent à faire des photos lors d'un club de poésie.

Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que mon esprit se comportait-il de manière si prétentieuse ?

Dans ma stupeur, Erwin remarque apparemment que je salive.

« Est-ce que tu veux la voir ? » me demande-t-il. Je le regarde stupéfait. Il y a autre chose à savoir propos de l'apocalypse, c'est que les gens sont devenus beaucoup plus cupides. Ils savaient que tout était gratuit pour tout le monde, donc leur niveau de protection pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un coupe-ongle passaient très rapidement de '' mouais'' à celui de maman ours.

« Euh, » je commence, toujours aussi éloquent, « je peux ? » Il sourit chaleureusement et commence à détacher la montre de son poignet. La tenant entre deux doigts, il me fait signe de tendre la main.

Dès que l'acier inoxydable touche ma peau, je referme impatiemment mes doigts autour. Je dois avoir l'air d'un gamin dans l'un de ces magasins de bonbons trop chers, parce qu'Erwin m'observe comme si j'étais le fils pour qui il allait joyeusement acheter ce sac de bonbons à six dollars quatre-vingt-dix-neuf.

Je réalise que j'ai dix-huit ans et que je suis un adolescent.

Où étaient mon manque d'enthousiasme et mon côté ''en colère contre le monde'' ? Il y avait probablement des manières beaucoup plus ''adolescentes'' de montrer mon intérêt pour la montre. Comme peut-être, ''_chouette montre, mon vieux. Tu l'as gagnée à une partie de bingo ?''_ Bon sang, je perdais de ma répartie.

« Tu peux la garder, tu sais ? Je crois qu'il y en a une autre de rechange au camp. »

Je ne suis plus un adolescent.

Ou même un humain.

Je suis un poisson, parce que actuellement je regarde Erwin avec la bouche bée.

Il émet un petit rire, « Quoi ? Tu n'en veux pas ? » Est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? _Parce que, oui putain je la veux_. Mais, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on donne comme ça. Ou peut être que je vivais tout simplement du côté merdique de l'apocalypse. Peut-être que lorsqu'on arrivera au camp, tout le monde sera en train de bronzer et d'écouter _If You Like Pina Coladas_.

Et, hey, je n'ai eu aucune sorte de souvenir depuis que toute cette merde s'était abattue, et cela serait mentir si je disais que mes affaires ne me manquaient pas.

« Tu n'es pas censé t'attacher aux animaux domestiques, Erwin. » Merde, j'avais presque failli oublier qu'Ebenezer Scrooge était mon compagnon de voyage.

« Ça s'appelle être gentil, Levi. Tu devrais essayer parfois. Je suis certain qu'il te reste un peu de place dans ton emploi du temps. Et Eren est un membre de notre groupe maintenant, met-toi ça dans la tête. » lance malicieusement Erwin.

« Laisse moi voir. » Il déroule une feuille de papier imaginaire, « Nan, ''Être un connard'' semble être la seule chose de prévue aujourd'hui. » Même si je ne devrais pas, je rigole. Vous savez, Levi semble être beaucoup de choses et honnête en fait au moins partie.

_Franchement honnête_.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment ça marche ? » Je me rend compte qu'il me parle. Je veux être puéril et l'ignorer, car ce connard a failli me tuer. D'un autre côté, qui sait combien de temps je devrais partager le même espace que lui. Levi paraît aussi fou de moi que je le suis de lui.

« Je ne suis pas idiot. C'est une foutue montre, pas le théorème de Pythagore. » Il semble stupéfait, et j'aimerais lui rappeler que l'on ne s'arrête pas d'être sarcastique en un claquement de doigt.

« C'est des maths de base, sac-à-merde. » Peu importe. J'ai essayé de faire ami-ami. Bon, non. J'ai essayé de faire ami-ennemi. Comme avec Jean. Mais, merde, à côté de Levi, la personnalité de Jean ressemblait à celle de mère Teresa.

_Va te faire foutre Levi_.

« Écoute, je suis désolé si ton ego en a pris un coup quand mon coude est entré en contact avec ton crâne épais. Mais, tu sais quoi on est du même côté. Jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir une folle envie de cervelle, aurais-tu l'amabilité de baisser d'un putain de ton ? » Je dois reprendre mon souffle, parce que _oh merde, tu viens de te faire casser, espèce de crétin_.

Tout le monde me semble un peu abasourdi, même Erwin. Soit aucun d'eux ne s'étaient attendus à ce que je réponde, soit personne, en dehors Erwin, ne s'était jamais opposée à Levi. Je suppose que c'est un peu des deux. Au lieu de répondre, Levi me donne juste un coup de coude en passant.

_Attends._

Est-ce que je l'ai blessé ?

Tout le monde semble passer l'éponge là-dessus et marche déjà dans ses pas. Je soupire et je commence moi aussi à suivre le mouvement.

...

Si on se fiait à l'heure qu'affichait la montre, nous marchions depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Le soleil était déjà descendu sous l'horizon, sa lumière mourante la seule chose illuminant notre chemin. Je commence à me demander si leur camp est encore loin. Non_, si mon camp est encore loin_. C'est agréable de faire de quelque chose à nouveau partie. Même si c'est plein de gens qui veulent me tuer. Non, ce n'est pas exact non plus. Seul l'un d'entre eux veut me tuer, je crois. Et mince, Mikasa serait fière de voir a quel point je m'en suis bien sorti pour garder ces amis-là.

Levi n'avait parlé à personne depuis que je lui avais fait face. Il ne s'était même pas retourné. Cela me faisait regretter d'avoir été un tel connard, mais c'était lui qui avait commencé. C'est exact, j'ai choisi la pire excuse.

Maintenant que j'y repense, personne n'avait vraiment parlé. De temps en temps, je surprenais Hanji en train de marmonner quelques mots au Mec-Dont-Je-Ne-Connais-Toujours-Pas-le-Nom mais en dehors de ça, c'est le silence complet. Et ce n'est pas confortable. Cela me rappellait ces pulls qui grattent que m'achetait ma mère, ceux que je me sentais mal de ne pas porter. Eh bien, peut-être qu'ils aimaient les pulls qui grattent, car personne ne semblait se soucier du silence. Hormis peut-être Levi, mais la seule chose dont il m'avait honoré durant ces deux dernières heures était la vue de son dos. _Connard._

Finalement, quelqu'un prend la parole.

« Je crois qu'on devrait monter un campement. » suggère Erwin. Personne ne le contredit, donc nous commençons à nous installer pour la nuit. Erwin et Hanji ont ces sac-à-dos qui, je ne sais pas trop comment, se transforment en tentes. Je n'ai pas de mots pour les nommer, donc cela sera tente sac-à-dos.

Ils continuent de s'installer, quand je remarque que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de où je vais dormir. Cela semble être un sujet embarrassant à aborder, même s'il ne s'agit que d'endroit où coucher. Je veux dire, merde, ce n'était pas comme si je demandais à quelqu'un de... Attends quoi ? Mes joues deviennent rouges à cette idée.

Levi commence à tendre entre les arbres une corde à laquelle est accroché des boîtes de conserves. Ah, Protection anti-Zombie 101 : La ligne de Conserve. Un nom stupide, je sais mais quand vous assignez Connie au choix des noms, voici le résultat qu vous obtenez.

Avant même que je ne sache ce que je suis en train de faire, je me suis avancé et je me suis planté juste devant Levi. Il est accroupi et doit donc relever la tête pour me regarder mais, il aurait eu à le faire dans tout les cas...

_Attends, ce n'est pas le moment d'être un connard. Pardonne et oublie, l'ami. Pardonne et oublie._

Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de jouer les enfoirés, je lui demande, « Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Il ne dit rien au début et se contente de me fixer mystérieusement à travers ses mèches noires. Tout au plus, son regard s'assombrit. « J'installe une ligne entre les arbres. Mon crâne épais devrait en être capable, non ? »

_Aïe_.

Voici le problème qui, je mettais rendu compte, allait de paire avec le fait d'être un con. Ou peut-être que les autres connards n'avaient pas rencontrer ce problème uniquement moi. Par exemple, je suis pratiquement certain que Levi ne va pas se tourner et se retourner cette nuit en se demandant si ou non, il m'avait blessé. C'est probablement juste moi

Je recommence à me comporter comme un poisson, ne sachant pas la bonne chose à dire. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler au gens, donc c'était en fait à mon avantage que la majorité d'entre eux perdent la faculté de parler.

« Je... » je commence, mais présenter des satanées excuses est plus difficile que cela en a l'air, surtout quand vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes celui qui le fait en premier. « Je suis désolé. » Cela sort enfin, et c'est comme si mon corps venait d'être aussitôt purifié comme si on m'enlevait enfin un fardeau du dos.

Levi ne répond pas, mais son regard s'adoucit. C'est le seul signe dont j'ai besoin. Levi ne semble pas du genre à distribuer aisément des excuses de toute façon.

Je me penche pour ramasser la ligne, mais sa main m'arrête.

Il entoure fermement mon poignet avec, pas aussi fort qu'avant, mais assez pour que cela me rappelle la sensation que j'avais éprouvé entre ses mains quelques heures plus tôt. Je me crispe sans le vouloir. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué, parce que je ne veux pas que Levi pense que j'ai peur de lui.

_Parce que j'en ai une putain de trouille__. _

Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi laisser Levi avoir accès à cette information pourrait m'être bénéfique à la longue. J'avais dû avoir l'air d'une grosse bouteille d'air chaud, lui soufflant tous ces mots brûlants au visage. Alors qu'en réalité, s'il corroborait ses dires, je serais en train de pleurnicher au sol. Mmh, est-ce que cela fait de moi un lâche ?

J'espère que non.

Bien évidemment, il remarque ma peur. Et, bon sang, M. Puissance Supérieure a de toute évidence révoqué mes privilèges après notre dernière session. Ah, j'ai été un connard en quelque sorte.

Il relâche mon poignet comme s'il était brûlant. « J'ai dit que je pouvais m'en charger. Va aider Erwin et Hanji avec les tentes.» se force-t-il à dire et pour la première fois, j'entends un soupçon d'émotion dans sa voix qui n'est ni de la colère, ni de l'agacement. Je hoche la tête et part sans ajouter un mot.

La culpabilité est un étrange sentiment. Je veux être furieux, en colère. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai juste l'impression qu'un mini-Eren me frappe au ventre de l'intérieur .

_Idiot, idiot._

Peut-être que je devrais être plus gentil avec les gens. Erwin a fait paraître cela comme un concept plutôt simple. En parlant du loup. Tente. Erwin. Hanji. Aider. Exact.

Et attends, je ne sais même pas c'est quoi ces trucs. Comment suis-je censé aider ?

Je parviens jusqu'à l'endroit où le duo est en train d'installer les étranges machins lorsque Hanji me remarque.

« Eren ! » crie-t-elle dans un murmure. Elle s'était beaucoup calmée depuis notre première rencontre, mais une folie constante semblait toujours se dégager d'elle. Peut-être que c'était à cause de ses cheveux châtains désordonnées, attachés en une queue de cheval encore plus désordonnée. Ou peut-être que c'était cette façon que ses yeux avaient de pratiquement sortir de leurs orbites chaque fois que mon nom était prononcé. Non, je pense qu'elle est simplement folle.

« Eren ! » répète-t-elle encore, « Comment tu vas ? » C'est gênant. Cette phrase était celle que, par réflexe, je disais en premier lorsque je rencontrais une tante éloignée au centre commercial. Je l'utilisais même pendant les rendez-vous. _Mauvaise, mauvaise idée_. Inutile de le dire, je déteste cette phrase. C'était comme si vous cherchiez à combler un vide lors d'une conversation que vous ne vouliez vraiment pas avoir.

_Bon sang_.

Peut-être qu'elle s'en souciait sincèrement et que je suis juste un connard qui pense trop.

Probablement.

« Euh, je vais bien si on considère que, ben, tu sais. » Apparemment c'est drôle, puisqu'elle se met à rire, si fort qu'elle doit se tenir les côtes.

« Je, ouais, je sais. » dit elle entre deux prises de souffle. « Comment va Oscar le Ronchon ? Je t'ai vu lui parler. Vous avez finalement enterrer la hache de guerre ? »

« Je, euh, je suppose ? » je réponds, tout en me grattant la nuque avec embarras. Pourquoi était-il si dur de répondre à ses questions ? Je veux dire, flûte, elle ne me demande pas si j'ai tué un homme Dimanche dernier.

« Est-ce que ça va Eren ? » Cette fois ce n'est pas Hanji, mais Erwin, qui m'adresse cette question.

« Je vais bien, c'est juste bizarre. J'ai été seul pendant si longtemps, et là, vous apparaissez comme par magie. » J'ai été seul pendant sept foutus jours. Seigneur. J'agis comme si on m'avait abandonné dans la nature depuis l'enfance. Le prochain coup, vous aurez à peine le temps de dire ouf que je serais déjà en train de hurler à la lune comme mes frères loups.

« Bon, je suis content. Je comprends qu'il est difficile de s'adapter à quelque chose de nouveau. Mais, je pense qu'on doit tous traverser quelque chose comme ça à un moment ou à un autre. » Il sourit.

« Euh, ouais. » Je passe de nouveau ma main sur ma nuque, car je commence à me sentir encore plus gêné qu'avant. Puis, je me souviens.

« Oh, ouais. Levi m'a dit de venir vous aider avec, euh, les machins-tentes. » Erwin et Hanji échangent tous deux un regard avant qu'elle ne se remette brusquement à rire comme une folle.

Franchement, j'aurais aimé que les gens me préviennent que j'étais si drôle. Je savais que Jean racontait des conneries quand il disait que la blague des Trois strip-teaseuses et du Rabbin était stupide.

« Je peux vous entendre à cent mètres à la ronde, bande de cons. » Ah, je connais cette voix. Je me retourne pour voir Levi marchant nonchalamment vers nous.

Il enchaîne, « Je croyais t'avoir dit de les aider à planter les tentes ? Qui à le crâne épais maintenant ? »

Je commence à répliquer, quand Hanji m'interrompt.

« On avait presque fini, rabat-joie. À ce propos, tu sais si Mike va être encore long ? »

Donc, son nom était Mike ? Mmh. Tandis que je met un nom sur un visage, je décide que cela lui va bien. Son nom est simple, direct tout comme lui.

« Je ne suis pas sa nounou. »

« Je suis là. » Vous voyez, comme j'ai dit simple et direct.

Erwin tousse et dit, « D'accord, maintenant que c'est réglé finissons de monter ça. Après on pourra manger. » La mention de nourriture fait faire des saltos à mon estomac. Erwin et moi avions partager un demi-sachet de viande séché durant notre marche jusqu'ici, et la perspective d'un vrai dîner me faisait sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris, merdeux ? » demande Levi.

Je me tourne vers lui avec le sourire qui ne s'efface pas. « Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment faim et que la simple idée qu'il va y avoir de la vrai nourriture me paraît extraordinaire. »

« Eh, tu vexes ma viande séché là. » Erwin se met à rire. Je souris, car je suis effectivement content. C'est peut-être de la fausse joie ; mais, de la joie quand même. Je ne me suis pas senti comme cela depuis des mois. Comme si les choses s'arrangeaient enfin. C'est comme si j'avais une petite famille ; bien que je venais tout juste d'apprendre le nom d'un des membres, qu'un autre me déteste et qu'un autre soit probablement détraqué. Mais, hey, cela ressemble déjà à la famille que j'ai laissée derrière moi, il y des mois de ça.

_Attendez._

_Je fais quoi là ?_

C'est l'apocalypse putain, et je remplace ma famille par des étrangers. _Des étrangers dont je ne sais absolument rien_. Merde, je ne sais même pas qui ils sont. La seule chose que je sais, c'est ce dont j'ai déjà été témoin. Bordel, Erwin pourrait être complètement taré et Levi pourrait effectivement avoir un cœur en or.

Non, Levi est un connard ça, c'est la vérité.

_Mais encore._

Ce n'est pas juste.

Désolé, Humanité, mais tu as choisi la mauvaise personne.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'est démembrer les zombies morceaux par morceaux mais je sais ce que coûte mon rêve._ Je sais_ combien de vie j'ai gâché en essayant d'accomplir l'impossible. Je suis passé à autre chose. J'ai _accepté_ que les choses n'allaient pas changer.

_Acceptation_.

La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est bien de me faire des illusions en me disant que je suis la réponse à tout cela. Que je peux, Dieu sait comment, trouver un remède à cette maladie pourrie qui a emporté tout ce que j'aime. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Surtout maintenant que j'ai été si loin.

Mais je ne peux pas me contenter de partir, n'est-ce pas ?

« … et j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre le premier tour de garde... »

« Je peux le faire. » je répond sans hésitation. Ils me regardent tous, étonnés.

« Je suis juste... » je bafouille, « ...tellement excité a propos de ce camp. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à dormir de toute façon. Et, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. » Tout le monde semble être d'accord, mais je pense que c'est la fatigue qui répond pour eux. Tout le monde sauf Levi, bien évidemment. Il me fixe et c'est comme s'il savait déjà ce que j'allais faire.

Qu'il sache.

Qu'il voit le lâche je suis réellement. Il me déteste de toute façon, donc il devrait remercier n'importe quel des dieu auquel il croit, que je parte.

Il ne dit rien.

….

Tout le monde est endormi depuis environ une demi-heure. Après que les tentes eurent fini d'être installées, nous avons cuit l'écureuil qu'avait attrapé Mike. Et s'il y bien une chose qui rend les gens fatiguée, c'est la nourriture grasse. Par conséquent, tout le monde s'était éteint comme une lumière.

Erwin m'avait dit que quand mon tour sera fini, il viendrait et me relèverait de mes fonctions. Il partage une tente avec Hanji, et il a été bien clair sur le fait que Levi ne s'approcherait à aucun moment de moi durant mon sommeil.

Je soupire. Il me reste encore une heure avant qu'Erwin ne se montre. Je pourrais suivre mon plan, ou je pourrais rester ici. _ Avec des étrangers_.

Que ferait Armin ?

Il me dirait probablement en premier que je suis un idiot pour m'être fait mordre.

Merde, je me casse.

Je me casse et je vais retrouver mes amis.

Je me relève du sol et je ramasse mon sac-à-dos en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Là où cela va vraiment commencer à être drôle, c'est quand j'arriverais à la Ligne de Conserve.

Le travail de Levi est proche de la perfection. Il y a une corde tendue qui s'étant au niveau de ma poitrine et une autre juste au dessus de mes chevilles. Toutes deux ont des boîtes de conserves accrochées avec parcimonie le long. Cela sert à alerter le campement si un mort-vivant s'approche. Si le zombie se prend dans la ligne, les conserves s'entrechoquent et créer une réaction en chaîne. Ce n'est pas le repousse-zombie le plus efficace, mais cela marche.

Cela va être comme une versionhardcore du Limbo.

Bah, j'ai connu pire.

Je jette mon sac dans l'espace entre les deux. Ça, c'est la partie facile. Maintenant, à mon tour. Tout en prenant une grande inspiration, je me dandine entre les deux cordes. Grâce à mes mouvements précis, je parviens à passer sans alerter le campement.

Loués soient Jésus, Bouddha et Miley Cyrus. Je suis libre. Théoriquement.

Il fait nuit noire et la montre d'Erwin n'est pas un foutu communicateur de poche, donc je n'ai aucune source de lumière en dehors de la lune. Je soupire tandis que je commence à partir au hasard dans une direction qui, je l'espère, me ramènera vers ma cabane de merde.

Je rendre à la maison, beurre de cacahuète.

Je marchais sans but depuis environ cinq minutes quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était une décision stupide. Et, vraiment, je n'avais pas forcément été récompensé pour mes choix par le passé. Je m'arrête, en me disant que il faudrait peut-être voir si, en faisant marche arrière tout aussi aléatoirement, il me serait possible de revenir au camp avant qu'Erwin ne s'en aperçoive.

Il sort de nul part. Tout en me poussant par terre, le mort-vivant, toutes dents dehors, tente de m'arracher le visage. Les arbres obscurcissent la lumière de la Lune, mais je peux voir ce bâtard aussi bien qu'en plein jour. La moitié de son visage est méconnaissable à cause de la putréfaction. Ses yeux sont fixes leur objectif, tuer. Pas aussi létales que ses dents, par contre, qui s'approchent de plus en plus de ma gorge.

L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines tandis que je repousse le zombie loin de moi. Profitant du peu de temps qu'il me reste, je me traîne péniblement jusqu'à mon sac-à-dos puis, en ouvre en vitesse la fermeture.

_Merde._

Je sais que je les ai mis là. _Putain, ils étaient là !_

Mon flingue et mon couteau ne sont plus là et ̶

_Ce fils de pute._

Je sais qui a fait ça. Foutrement que je le sais.

Avant que je n'ai pu maudire son nom sur cinq générations, le mordeur est de nouveau sur moi. Cette fois, cependant, j'utilise mon sac comme bouclier Cela ne sert quasiment à rien puisque je me retrouve encore le dos pressé contre le sol et cette fois, les tutoriaux de Mikasa ne seront pas là pour me sauver.

Il se penche plus près, plus près, presque là ̶

Un bruit de liquide me parvient aux oreilles, et je réalise que le zombie a stoppé son approche.

Il est _mort_ ?

Qu'est ce qui se passe, putain ?

Cela n'a pas intérêt d'être un autre mauvais présage de M. Puissance Supérieure. Ces machins sont merdiques, et je m'en fous qu'il m'entende.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un couteau qui dépassent entre les deux yeux du monstre ? Je sais que cela ne peut pas être le mien, ce connard m'en a privé et m'a hypothétiquement laissé crever.

Le cadavre est lourd sur mon corps et je démène pour le faire basculer sur le côté. En me redressant, je vois une paire de jambes qui, j'imagine, doivent appartenir à mon sauveur.

« M-merci. Vous m'avez sauvé la... » je lève les yeux, « FILS DE PUTE ! » Je m'attaque à ses jambes avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Pas de chance, je sois naze à la bagarre ; et il me manœuvre avec aisance sur le dos, avant même que je ne puisse dire ''merde''.

« Merde. »

Levi me lance un regard furieux, et je remarque la position dans laquelle il se trouve. Il est de nouveau à califourchon sur moi. Quoi, est-ce qu'il voulait me tuer lui-même ? Ne pouvait-il pas laisser le zombie s'en charger ?

« Bouge de là, sale connard. » J'essaie de l'éjecter, mais sans succès. Il serre mes poignets en tenaille et refuse de bouger.

« Je savais que tu partirais. » dit-il, impassible.

Je ris jaune, tout en croisant son regard. « Tu le savais ? Et alors, quoi ? Tu pouvais pas supporter de voir Sans-cervelle ici présent te piquer ton meurtre ? Tu vas finir ce que t'as commencé ? », Je me moque de lui ouvertement je le veux aussi furieux que moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais sa colère me nourrit, me fait me sentir entier. Comme si je n'étais pas complet avec ce mépris.

« Non, je suis venu pour t'arrêter et te ramener. »

Je suis un peu surpris et ma colère vacille. Mais je me souviens qu'il est à califourchon sur moi et aussi vite qu'elle est partie, elle revient de plus belle.

« Donc, t'as fait quoi ? T'as pris mes foutues armes ? J'aurais pu crever, couille molle. Est-ce que tu comptais au moins me le dire que t'avais chouré mes affaires ? Ou est-ce que t'allais attendre que j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir jouer les Superman ? Excusez-moi de vous dire, Votre Majesté, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de merdique, et me sauver ne te fera pas aimer de ta mère. Oh, et P.S. : ton plan était à chier. »

Il est impassible. « Il a marché, non ? ». Il m'a eu là, et même si je suis fou de rage, je reste silencieux. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour réussir à mieux maîtriser sa colère parce que ce genre de truc ne s'apprend pas en moins de vingt-quatre heures croyez-moi, je le saurais. Avec les zombies, il doit être apparu la sorcellerie et la magie, je suppose.

« On rentre, viens. » Il me relâche et commence à s'enlever de moi. Merci, Jésus. Une fois levé, il me regarde de haut. À nouveau, je n'arrive pas à identifier l'expression dans son regard. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour le déchiffrer puisqu'il se tourne déjà et se dirige vers le campement. Quel gentleman, il n'aide même pas sa dame à se relever.

_Attends, non_.

Je suis un homme. Je suis un putain d'homme et je n'ai pas besoin de son aide.

J'attrape mon sac à dos et le jette sur mes épaules. Je fais une pause pour regarder derrière moi. J'essaie d'imaginer où sont Mikasa et Armin. S'ils sont en sécurité, vivants, _morts-vivants_.

J'entends le chien d'un pistolet que l'on tire en arrière.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu la première fois ? », dit-il sans émotion. Je ne pensais même pas à me re-sauver, mais merde, maintenant j'ai juste envie de donner du fil à retordre à ce connard.

Il soupire, abaisse le flingue. « Allez, Princesse. On te ramène à ton putain de château. ». Tout en agrippant mon bras, il me traîne dans la direction que je suppose être celle du campement. À moins qu'il ne veuille me vendre au marché noir. Attendez, est-ce que le marché noir existe encore ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait obtenir en échange d'un maigrichon insolent comme moi ?

« Je croyais que t'avais reçu l'ordre d'avoir '' aucun contact'' ? » je demande, juste pour lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il serre fort mon bras, « C'est le cas. Je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien. ». Est-ce qu'il venait de faire une blague là ?

_Et alors ?_

Bien sûr que je vais le balancer, Levi est un connard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire pas là ? Quel avantage a-t-il ̶ Oh, attendez.

Je suis un idiot.

Un seul mot de cette histoire me coûterait le peu de confiance que j'avais pu gagné au sein du groupe.

Merde, Levi est un sournois petit fils de pute.

« Peu importe. Je n'allais pas le dire de toute façon. J'aime juste être un connard. » Je mens, enfin, pas sur le fait d'être un connard, mais je crois qu'il s'en fiche de toute manière.

« Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant t'avais l'air certain que ce bon vieux Papa Ours allait te protéger, il y a quelques secondes. » Papa Ours ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Ma confusion doit se voir sur mon visage car Levi a un sourire en coin. Je peux à peine le voir, mais il est là. D'une certaine façon, cela ne le rend que plus menaçant. Comme un chasseur qui a acculé sa proie.

_Et il m'a piégé._

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Et merde, ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent quand ils savent _exactement_ de quoi tu parles ? Je soupire, je reconnais un trou quand je l'ai moi-même creusé et celui-ci est plutôt vachement profond.

Levi pousse un grognement évasif et je n'arrive pas à dire si oui ou non, il me croit. Je ne lui ai jamais menti auparavant, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne me ferait pas confiance là. Mais, oh attendez. Je viens de le faire. Je viens juste de lui mentir.

_Oh et pis merde._

« Je suis sérieux. », À cela, il s'arrête et tourne son regard inexpressif vers moi.

« Je te crois. »

J'ai probablement l'air plus idiot que d'habitude, bouche béante et sans voix. Il lève les yeux au ciel et continue d'avancer.

« O... okay. » Je me sens embarrassé et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Levi a une façon de me taper sur le système, comme personne d'autre avant lui. Je veux le détester, et c'est le cas. Mais, une partie de moi lui pardonne. Pour m'avoir presque tué, pour m'énerver, pour avoir pris mes armes je ne suis pas totalement sûr. Probablement tout à la fois.

Puis, cela me percute.

_Eren, ne dis pas ce que tu penses._

« Je... je sais que tu voulais parler d'Erwin. » Il n'a pas l'air troublé quand je le lui dis. Connaissant Levi, il voulait probablement juste la satisfaction de m'entendre l'admettre.

_Bâtard sadique._

« Je pensais que tu ne savais pas de quoi je parlais ? » demande-t-il, mais le ton moqueur. Peut-être que me regarder souffrir durant cet interrogatoire était sa revanche silencieuse pour les insultes que je lui ai lancé tout à l'heure.

_Bon sang, Eren. Laisse tomber et oublie ça. Ne réponds pas à cette question._

« Je savais que c'était lui. C'est juste... que je ne savais pas ce que tu impliquais, c'est tout. »

_Espèce d'abruti._

Je suis embarrassé à l'idée d'en parler, car ce n'était peut-être même pas ce que suggérait Levi.

Il rit sèchement, « Tu veux dire que j'insinuais que tu le baisais. Non, qu'il te baisait, parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ton petit cul rachitique domine. T'es qu'un petit merdeux pervers, pas vrai ? Désolé, gamin. Erwin est aussi droit qu'un bâtonnet d'esquimau. Il n'est pas près de changer de bord pour un gringalet. »

Je sens de la chaleur irradier de mon visage. Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est de colère ou d'embarras, probablement un mélange des deux. Je dois répondre vite parce que si le lycée m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est que quand le silence est la réponse, les gens supposent le pire.

Levi continue, « Et, bon sang. Même s'il est des deux bords, il a dû vraiment faire vite, parce que vous n'avez quasiment jamais été seuls. »

« Qu... quoi ? N... non. » Bégayer est toujours une belle preuve d'innocence, bon boulot, Eren.

« Non, » je dis aussi fermement que possible, « ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est toi le putain de pervers pour m'avoir fait aborder le sujet. Et je ne suis même pas gay ! » J'ai l'impression que toute la plaidoirie que je viens de proférer n'a servi à rien, car le regard perçant de Levi voit clairement au travers.

Je crois qu'il devine que je suis énervé, car qu'il commence à dire, « Écoute, c'était une blague. Je me fous de savoir dans quelle direction ta flèche pointe ou ce qui fait se lever ton soleil. »

Comment est ce qu'il peut dire ces choses aussi franchement ? Je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas avoir une attaque juste à cause de la température à laquelle se trouve mon visage désormais.

« Peu importe, laisse tomber. » je murmure, en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi exaspéré que possible. Je ne pense même pas avoir besoin d'essayer. Levi a trouvé mon talon d'Achille.

Me défier de cacher le mug préféré de Shadis ? Je peux faire cela. Me demander de courir nu dans la rue ? Je suis votre homme. Défoncer quelques douzaines de crânes de zombies ? Les yeux fermés. Mais ne serait-ce que parler de sexe ? Je coince comme un périphérique aux heures de pointe.

Je sais que ce n'était qu'une blague mais pour une raison que j'ignore, elle m'avait vexé sévèrement. Merde, je ne devrais pas m'énerver autant. J'aurais simplement dû rire pour faire comme si de rien était et accepter le fait que, peut-être, l'amitié de Levi implique son lot d'humiliation.

_Attends, non. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je ne **veux** pas qu'on soit amis._

A l'époque où j'étais avec toute l'équipe, Jean faisait toute sortes d'accusations à propos de ma vie sexuelle ̶ ou plutôt, de son absence. Bien sûr, je m'énervais, mais je pouvais toujours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pas là, par contre. Les provocations de Levi m'avaient en quelques sortes souillées, et refusaient de s'effacer.

_Connard de merde._

Il prend mon souhait à cœur et sur le reste du chemin du retour, il ne prononce rien qui ressemblerait au mot ''sexe''. Je veux dire, merde, c'est l'apocalypse. Personne n'a le temps pour les plaisirs charnels tout tourne autour de la survie maintenant.

Une fois arrivés à la Ligne de Conserve, il m'arrête.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'être là ? » Est-ce que je devrais vraiment daigner répondre à ça ? J'ai plutôt bien réussi à ignorer ce nabot depuis qu'il a décidé d'abandonner Mission : Parlons Sex avec Eren.

Je soupire, « Non, pas vraiment, mais est6ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? ». Je le bouscule tandis que lance mon sac dans le campement.

Je ne veux pas de sa réponse. Je veux retourner à l'intérieur, et jouer ce rôle misérable qu'Erwin m'a si gracieusement donné.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à glisser entre les cordes, la main de Levi m'attrape le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il ne me regarde pas alors qu'il commence à dire, « Ne pense jamais que tu n'as le choix. Tu auras toujours un choix personne ne peut te retirer ça. Tout particulièrement moi, Eren. » Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux, « Si tu veux partir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. ». Je lâche un hoquet de surprise, les yeux vers le sol.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai envie d'appeler cela des conneries, mais cela avait l'air réel. Presque personnel. Il m'offre une liberté hypothétique vis-à-vis du groupe. Ou du moins, la liberté jusqu'à ce que Erwin me retrouve. Est-ce qu'il me chercherait ? Mon instinct me dit que oui, car mon sang semble quasiment avoir été conçu pour combattre cette maladie. Je suis précieux.

_Merde._

Je suis trop impliqué pour pouvoir faire demi-tour maintenant donc non, Levi, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis presque sûr que mes seules options sont de partir tranquillement ou pas. Mais, peut-être que je me trompe sur tout ce scénario. Peut-être que Erwin est l'incarnation de la confiance et de l'amitié. Peut-être qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de prendre un billet pour l'Apitoiement-Express. Il pourrait respecter ma décision de faire un doigt d'honneur au genre humain. Cependant, quelque chose me dit qu'il est le genre de type à dire que ''le bien du plus grand nombre prévaut sur le bien de quelques uns''. Néanmoins, je suis quasi certain que Levi tiendra parole et me laissera partir.

Tandis que je croise son regard noir, je soupire, « Je reste, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesce, lâche mon poignet puis détourne les yeux de moi. En me baissant pour passer à travers les fils, je regarde vers le haut pour entrevoir son visage.

_Misère._

Il a l'air déçu.

Et, non pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'ai fait le mauvais choix.

TBC

Pour une fois je serai la seule à répondre aux commentaires, merci quand même à tous de votre soutien de la part de toute l'équipe.

M. Ac : C'est le côté humoristique de cette histoire, en tout cas l'auteur du manga aime aussi vraiment faire du mal à Eren, l'aurai-t-il transmit à ses fans ?

DidiineOokami : Coriace c'est certain, mais jusqu'a quand ? Eren est tellement obsitné, quelque soit les tarte dans la tête qu'il prend il suit toujours Levi.

Un petit mouton : Oh ? Tu a réussi à reprendre ton repas quand même ? Ce chapitre ci ne t'a pas posé de problèmes ? On travaille dure avec les filles alors des commentaires comme le tien ça fait vraiment mais alors vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu ne te fera pas tondre de sitôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Attendre Erwin est embarrassant. À cause d'un enfoiré du nom de Levi, j'avais désormais plein d'images peu reluisantes de cet homme qui me tournaient en boucle dans la tête. Merde, je voulais me venger de cette petite ordure pour tout cela, l'attaquer, mais cette dernière expression sur son visage m'en avait découragé.

_Que t'est-il arrivé, Levi ?_

Je veux connaître son histoire, savoir comment il a fini ici. Appelez-moi curieux, mais je crois que je mérite bien cela de l'homme qui a fait passer mon visage par toutes les teintes de rouge.

« Eren ? » j'entends la voix d'Erwin appeler et c'est comme on dit, comme si les anges avaient ouvert les porte du paradis. Ce n'est pas qu'être de garde est ennuyeux mais, _être de garde est_ _foutrement ennuyeux_.

« Content de voir que tu es toujours en un seul morceau. » dit-il en riant doucement, tandis qu'il s'assoit à mes côtés près du feu. « Il ne s'est rien passé ? »

Eh bien, si, Erwin. Il s'est passé tout un tas de trucs. Rien que tu ais besoin de savoir.

« Non, rien d'inhabituel. » je me dépêche de répondre, probablement trop rapidement ; mais Erwin n'y voit que du feu.

« Voilà qui est bon à entendre. Tu peux prendre ma place dans la tente, mais je te préviens, Hanji a une façon... originale de dormir. »

Je ris, « Je ne m'attendais pas à moins.»

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, « Ah, je suis ravi de voir que tu connais déjà nos personnalités sur le bout des doigts. » Je sais qu'il ne dit pas ça avec malice, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de nervosité.

_En fait, Erwin, je ne sais absolument rien sur vous._

Les habitudes de sommeil de Hanji n'étaient pas tellement difficile à deviner. Elle est dingue et j'étais certain que la folie de la cette femme ne s'arrêterait pas, simplement parce qu'elle a les yeux fermés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Erwin a dû être inspecteur avant que toute cette merde ne s'abatte, ou du moins flic. Son intuition est effrayante, ou c'est moi qui suis peut-être trop facile à lire.

« T'étais flic. » Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. « Avant la fin du monde, je veux dire. »

Il me répond avec un petit rire, « Non, mais tu y étais presque. En fait, j'étais thérapeute. » Presque ? Erwin doit avoir des problèmes de perception s'il croit qu'un homme de loi brandissant une arme à feu a quelque chose en commun avec un psy. Néanmoins, ça explique ses tentatives constantes de réconfort.

« Alors_ c'est pour ça_ que tu me demandes toujours comme je me sens ? » je demande avec un sourire.

« Je suppose qu'on peut voir ça de cette façon, oui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment abandonner mes habitudes professionnelles et je crois qu'elle se sont tout simplement insinuées dans ma nouvelle vie. Mais je me préoccupe réellement de tous les membres de mon groupe. » J'ai l'impression d'avoir touché un point sensible, mais c'est difficile à dire parce que je n'avais jamais vu le visage d'Erwin affiché autre chose qu'un air perpétuellement enjoué.

« Je suis déso – » je commence mais il m'interrompt rapidement.

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire par là, tout va bien. » Il sourit.

_ Je déteste ce mot._

_Bien._

_Putain, je déteste vraiment ce mot._

Je prend cela comme un signal pour partir et me décide donc à me lever d'où j'étais. Après avoir fait un signe de la tête à Edwin en guise de « bonne nuit », je me dirige jusqu'aux tentes. Tout en saisissant les pans de la mienne, je me prépare au pire. Je prend une profonde inspiration, ouvre les portes et me faufile rapidement à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais c'est quand même plutôt violent.

Le corps entier de Hanji a élu domicile sur le sol de la tente. Elle est en étoile de mer, ne lassant absolument aucune place pour un autre humain.

En secouant son épaule, je prie pour qu'elle ait le sommeil léger et que je n'aurais donc peut-être pas à traîner son corps jusqu'au côté de la tente qui lui revient. Évidemment, aucune de mes actions pour la réveiller ne fonctionne. Je vais devoir faire ça à la dure.

Prépare-toi à rencontrer un adversaire à ta taille, Hanji.

Je lève un de ses bras dans le but de l'ancrer à son corps, mais il s'en éloigne violemment dès que je le pose à côté d'elle._ Merde_. De nouveau, j'essaie de caler son bras contre elle, mais c'est comme si la chose possédait sa propre volonté. Chaque fois que j'essaie de le placer contre son corps, il se jette sur moi de plus belle.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Hanji accepte enfin la défaite.

_Enfin._

Tandis que je me couche, je repense à ce que j'ai dit à Levi.

_Je reste, d'accord ?_

J'ai fait mon choix, pas vrai ? Cependant, l'expression dans ses yeux me hante au point que c'est tout ce que j'arrive à voir. Je ferme fermement les paupières et ils sont là – jugeant silencieusement ma décision. Outre une tristesse évidente, son regard renfermait une autre émotion : la jalousie. Comme s'il enviait le fait que je puisse partir. Était-il coincé ici ? Je voudrais le lui demander, mais Levi semble à peu près aussi enclin à discuter de son passé qu'à arrêter de se comporter comme un salaud sans-cœur.

_C'est impossible._

Mais il n'est pas sans-cœur, pas vrai ?

_Un salaud, oui. Mais sans-cœur ?_

Il m'avait sauvé.

_Attendez, non. Oubliez ça._

Il m'avait condamné à un désastre quasi-assuré en me piquant mes armes. S'il ne m'avait pas suivi, je serais probablement en train d'avoir une conversation avec mes compères les zombies sur quel type d'humain à le meilleur goût. Mais, il m'avait laissé le choix de partir. Cette tornade d'émotion n'aurait pas tourbillonné dans ces yeux s'ils manquaient de compassion. Cette homme est un mystère mais, je ne le connais que depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures. Je ne devrais pas ressentir autant le besoin de briser la coquille de Levi. Je devrais simplement laisser les choses se faire, attendre et espérer.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais exactement ?

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je fixais le même point. À chaque fois que j'essaie de dormir, mon esprit est rempli de ce regard gris et implorant.

C'est pathétique.

Dans l'obscurité de la tente, je ne peux rien voir d'autre que la silhouette de Hanji qui essaie toujours de se remettre dans sa positon d'étoile de mer initiale. J'ai eu de pires endroits pour dormir. Je me rappelle clairement la fois où Jean et moi avions du partager un placard lors d'une de nos missions de ravitaillement.

_Eugh, ce fut six longues heures de pure agonie._

Subitement, un des bras de Hanji passe rapidement devant mes yeux.

Merde !

« Oh, putain » je gémis en saisissant mon nez. Je peux sentir quelque chose de chaud qui commence à suinter de mon nez ; je présume donc que cette Neandertal endormie vient de me faire saigner. Fan-fucking-tastique. Je met le dos de ma main contre mes narines afin contenir le saignement, tandis que j'essaie de quitter ce numéro de cirque plus connu sous le nom de ''dormir avec Hanji''.

Une brise fraîche m'accueille à ma sortie de la tente. Le feu a diminué, n'émettant plus que de faibles lueurs, et je ne parviens pas à voir qui est de garde. Alors que je m'approche, je me rend compte qu'il n'y a personne. Quoi ? J'entends alors le cliquetis du métal et un grognement caractéristique. Ah, celui de garde est probablement parti s'occuper de... ça.

_En parlant de s'occuper de trucs._

J'ai atrocement mal au nez et du sang commence à présent à s'insinuer entre mes doigts.

« Oï, qu'est-ce tu fous là, crétin ? » j'entends Levi s'écrier derrière moi. Cela veux dire qu'il est celui de garde.

Ouais, ma carte chance m'a définitivement été retirée.

Mon nez est plein et il m'est difficile de former des mots. « Hanji m'a frappé au nez », j'essaie de dire.

Cela devient, « Hagi m'a f'apé o né. »

« Et ça te convient de rester planter là, comme ça, à te vider de ton sang ? il demande sarcastiquement.

Eh ben, non. En fait, j'étais sur le point de m'en occuper avant que toi, M. Bonne Tranche de Rire, ne débarque.

« J'édais en tain de m'o'uper de ça, con'a. »

« Tch. T'es même pas capable de soigner d'un saignement de nez ? » Il marche rapidement vers moi à grandes enjambées, et avant même que j'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il commence à scruter mon visage.

« Bouge ta main, Einstein.» Je grimace en l'enlevant de mon nez. Visiblement, Hanji m'avait frappé plus fort que je ne le croyais.

« J'y crois pas, on dirait bien que c'est pété. »

_Attends, quoi ?_

« G'oi ? »

Levi soupire, l'exaspération visible sur les lignes de son visage. « Est-ce que tu comprends le Français, où est-ce que je dois ajouter un dictionnaire à notre liste de provision ? » Je choisis de ne pas répondre et me contente de le fixer dangereusement.

Bien sûr, il ne semble pas affecté par mon regard assassin.

Il cherche dans la poche de son pantalon et en sort un mouchoir familier. Tout en saisissant mon menton, il commence à frotter doucement le tissus sous mon nez. Pour un homme si froid, il est brûlant au toucher. Les yeux fatigués et plissés, il se concentre attentivement sur la peau que mon sang a taché. Il est doux ; une caractéristique que je n'aurais jamais cru associer à Levi.

Soudainement, sa main quitte mon menton. Il croise mon regard, la tête nonchalamment inclinée sur le côté. Lentement, il lève ses deux mains pour y blottir mes joues. Je n'ai plus l'impression de contrôler mon corps quand il commence à encadrer mon visage avec ses doigts. Et je suis pétrifié. _Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Il garde son regard plongé dans le mien tandis qu'il passe son pouce le long de mes pommettes, jusque sur l'arrête de mon nez et...

« Putain ! » je crie, lorsqu'il remet mon nez en place. J'arrache mon visage de ses mains et commence à apaiser mon nez endolori. Levi laisse échapper un petit rire moqueur. Je ne devrais pas être surpris que ma douleur l'amuse.

_C'est un connard sadique, tu te rappelles ?_

Les tentes s'agitent et très vite les autres membres de la bande nous rejoignent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Erwin semble inquiet, comme s'il était prêt au pire.

Je dois l'admettre, ils sont tombés sur un sacré spectacle. Moi, qui tenait mon nez, visiblement courbé de douleur. Et, Levi qui avait l'air d'un chat venant d'avaler le canari.

Erwin en tire rapidement ses conclusions et aussitôt ses yeux se tournent vers Levi, accusateurs.

« Hanji lui a cassé le nez. » dit Levi, impassible. Erwin ne semble toujours pas convaincu.

Levi soupire, « Le cri que t'as entendu, c'est quand je le lui ai remit en place. Je n'ai pas fait de mal au môme... intentionnellement. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande au gamin. Je suis certain qu'il va adorer réitérer ses aventures avec Rambo. »

Tous les yeux se tournent vers la femme, dont les yeux ne sont plus fous, mais écarquillés et confus.

« Je... Eren, je suis tellement- attendez » L'air fou dans son regard revient, « Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que c'était déjà en train de guérir quand tu l'as remis ? Est-ce que je peux le cassé encore une fois et voir les résultats ? »

Je dois avoir l'air horrifié.

« Je crois que le gamin en a eu assez pour cette nuit, Hanji. » Pour une fois, je remercie la présence d'esprit de Levi. Elle soupire l'air désespéré et retourne dans la tente.

« Oï, La Bigleuse ; c'est ton tour de garde. »

Elle passe sa tête en dehors des pans de la tente, « Quoi ? Il me reste encore au moins une heure. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai dû toucher les fluides corporels du petit merdeux. » Je l'entends souffler, tandis qu'elle marche en dehors de la tente pour venir s'asseoir à côté du feu mourant.

Il tourne son regard vers moi, « Viens, Bright Eyes, c'est l'heure de dormir. »

Tandis qu'il se dirige dans ma direction, Erwin l'arrête en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je crois que Mike s'en charge, Levi. »

Mike pousse un grognement en signe d'acquiescement et s'avance pour poser une main sur la mienne. Je lève la tête et croise son regard ; il fait un signe de tête en direction des tentes. J'en déduis que les signes de communications de Mike ne s'étendaient pas au delà du grognement occasionnel, et ne pose donc pas de question.

Je peux sentir les yeux de Levi me suivre pendant que je me dirige vers les tentes, leur couleur cendre perçant au travers ma détermination à continuer d'avancer. Je tourne la tête pour croiser son regard, mais je m'aperçois qu'il a baissé les yeux et fixe le sol en dessous lui. Je détourne donc la tête et redirige mon attention sur les tentes.

Je prie silencieusement pour que Mike soit un meilleur colocataire que Hanji. Mais, là encore, je suis sûr qu'un bébé dinosaure serait un meilleur compagnon de lit que cette femme.

Comme je m'y attendais, Mike ne dit rien lorsque nous entrons dans nos quartiers. Il se contente d'aller de son côté de la tente, et de s'y allonger sans un mot. Je reste, l'air gêné, dans l'entrée pendant quelques secondes, avant de réaliser qu'il dort déjà.

Je soupire tandis que je me dirige vers mon côté. Alors que je commence à y allonger mon corps, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu tendu. Je crois que Hanji m'a fait développer, contre mon gré, une phobie des compagnons de lit.

Les ronflements de Mike sont étonnamment relaxant ; mais avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience, j'entends une voix familière résonner en dehors de ma tente.

« Je ne l'ai pas touché, Erwin. »

_Levi ?_

« Vraiment, Levi ? Parce que on aurait dit que tu venais juste de lui envoyer un _haymaker_. » Il y avait quelque chose d'autre imprégnant la voix normalement constante d'Erwin. _De l'inquiétude ?_

Comme Levi ne répond pas, Erwin soupire. « Écoute, Levi, je suis simplement inquiet. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois. Je ne peux plus te couvrir. Et Eren... Eren pourrait être la solution à ça. On a besoin de l'avoir de notre côté et personnellement, je ne pense pas que tabasser le garçon peut nous aider à l'y convaincre. »

« Je ne l'ai pas touché, Erwin. Que tu me crois ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre. Bon,c'est pas tout mais, aussi marrant que c'était de revenir avec toi sur le passé, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. » J'entends des bottes piétinés les feuilles du taillis tandis que Levi marche d'un pas lourd vers ce que je suppose être sa tente. Erwin laisse échapper un autre soupir, ses pas résonnant tandis qu'il commence le trajet vers ses quartiers.

Erwin m'avait dit qu'il se souciait de chaque membre de son équipe, mais son inquiétude semblait toujours être quelque chose de mis en avant. C'était presque calculateur la façon dont il savait toujours quand quelqu'un était contrarié ou en colère. Mais, la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Levi ne semblait en aucun cas fourbe. Erwin avait eu l'air sincèrement inquiet pour cette homme au visage impassible.

Je me tourne sur le côté et je me demande ce que Levi avait bien pu faire pour cela justifie qu'Erwin s'inquiète autant. Mince, lors de la précédente mission quelqu'un devait s'être probablement moqué de sa taille et il devait lui avoir mis une balle dans le crâne.

_À quoi est-ce que je pense ?_

Je perds le contrôle de mon imagination... ou bien ?

Même pas vingt-quatreheures s'était écoulées depuis le moment où Levi avait passé ses mains autour de mon cou dans l'intention de tuer. Je passe le bout de mes doigts sur la peau violacée. S'il n'avait pas remarqué la morsure, il aurait fini le travail. Il m'aurait tué.

Je frisonne à l'idée d'être renvoyé au purgatoire.

Une question familière me revient à l'esprit.

_Que t'est-il arrivé, Levi ?_

Alors que mes paupières se ferment enfin, la dernière chose que je vois avant de succomber au sommeil, c'est une paire d'yeux tombant.

« On se réveille ! Œufs et bacon ! »

La voix de Hanji était comme des ongles qui éraflent un tableau noir. Je n'ai jamais été du matin et la promesse d'œufs inexistants n'allait pas y changer grand chose.

Mes bras s'étirent au dessus de ma tête, un bâillement déformant mon expression. Alors que je m'assoie, je remarque que Mike a déjà commencé sa matinée. En raison de mon sommeil léger, c'est étrange que je ne me sois pas réveillé quand il s'est levé. Soit j'étais vraiment trop crevé, soit cet homme est un ninja. Je vais opter pour le ninja, parce que Mike semble être ce genre de gars silencieux mais fatal.

Je sors à l'extérieur, et je remarque que le soleil commence tout juste de se lever à l'horizon. En regardant ma montre (la montre d'Erwin), je m'aperçois qu'il est à peine plus de cinq heures. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devait se lever à l'aube, je ne le saurais jamais.

« Bonjour, Eren. » La voix d'Erwin semble trop enjouée pour quelqu'un qui, je le sais, a eu autant d'heure de sommeil que moi. En reconnaissance de ses salutations, je hoche la tête dans sa direction. Mon corps a des problèmes pour former des phrases cohérentes dès le réveil, donc j'imagine que je devrais m'épargner de l'embarras.

« Bien dormi ? »

Hanji m'interrompt avant que je ne puisse offrir un nouveau hochement de tête, « Oh, Eren, je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que je suis sauvage quand je dors, mais je n'ai jamais cassé le nez de quelqu'un. »

« Pas gr'v. » je marmonne. En y réfléchissant, mon nez me fait encore mal. Cela me rappelle aussi...

« Levi ? » Erwin et Hanji rient de mon incapacité à être cohérent.

Erwin répond, « Il est parti chasser avec Mike, ils devraient être revenus bientôt. »

C'était donc pour cela qu'on se levait si tôt. Nan, c'était pour cela qu'ils se levaient si tôt. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais levé déjà ? Je commence à repartir vers la tente pour dormir encore un peu, quand Hanji attrape mon poignet.

« Eren, je sais que tu es probablement fatigué, mais je t'ai réveillé pour qu'on puisse parler de ta... hum morsure, avant qu'on ne parte. » Je lui lance un regard incrédule, parce que cela pourrait très certainement attendre qu'on soit retourné à leur base.

« S'il-te-plaît ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire comment c'est arrivé, si tu ne le veux pas... Je veux juste savoir ce qui est arrivé après. Je suis vraiment curieuse et ̶ »

« Hanji, peut-être qu'on devrait laisser Eren se reposer encore un peu. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore totalement capable de former des phrases complètes là-maintenant. » Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'aimais vraiment Erwin ? Non ? J'aime vraiment Erwin.

« Oh, allez, mon vieux. » Il m'a l'air bien réveillé. » Hanji semble tout aussi prête à me laisser retourner dormir qu'elle l'est à laisser tomber le sujet.

Je soupire en m'asseyant sur le sol.

« Ouais ! » fait-elle en poussant un cri aigu. Et, je dois me demander comment sa voix n'a pas déjà alertée toute la population zombie.

« D'accord, donc tu veux me raconter ton histoire, ou tu préférerais que je pose des questions ? »

Je hausse les épaules, mon esprit n'est toujours pas opérationnelle pour communiquer.

« Mmh, d'accord. Comment c'est arrivé ? » Mon esprit sort de son étourdissement et soudainement j'ai plus envie de répondre à aucune question.

« Je... je– » Ma réponse ne sort pas. C'était une question simple, et je connaissais la réponse. Elle me reste juste coincé dans la gorge.

_Dis-lui la vérité, Eren. Dis-lui comment tu n'as pas pu le sauver. Dis-lui comment c'est arrivé._

Hanji attends ma réponse en retenant son souffle ; de toute évidence, inconsciente de ma gêne. Erwin, par contre, la repère quasiment aussitôt que nos regards se croisent.

« Je pense que tu devrais essayer une autre question, Hanji. » déclare Erwin.

« Qu... pourquoi ? » lui demande Hanji en redirigeant son regard vers moi. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, essayant de cacher les émotions qui tentent de s'échapper de moi.

« Oh, hum, hé bien, combien de temps as-tu mis pour te rendre compte que tu étais immunisé ? ». La question est tout aussi dérangeante, parce que ce n'est plus le visage de Marco qui m'envahit l'esprit désormais, mais le canon d'un flingue que je vois à la place. Je me rappelle que j'étais sur le point d'en finir.

« Je... » Les mots ne se forment pas. « Je... ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. » Ma réponse laisse Hanji perplexe. J'ai envie de lui raconter comment j'ai passé deux jours à fuir les morts-vivants, à me dire qu' à n'importe quel moment je pouvais les rejoindre dans leur mascarade funèbre. Comment j'avais passé le reste de mon temps dans une cabane délabré à attendre une fin qui n'est jamais venue. Comment j'ai commencé à rechercher l'amitié d'objets inanimés, parce que j'avais tellement... _besoin_ d'une forme quelconque de communication. Je ne lui dis rien de tout cela, cependant.

« Je n'ai jamais su que j'étais immunisé. Je ne le sais toujours pas. » Et, ça, c'est la vérité. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent tous être si sûrs que je ne me transformerait pas. Cela doit être Erwin. Il croit en moi, donc les autres suivent.

La confiance est une drôle de chose à accordé si facilement, de nos jours. Il semblait qu'aussi tôt les gens ont commencés à s'entre-dévorer, l'humanité était perdue. Ça a l'air d'être une chose stupide à dire. Bien sûr que l'humanité a disparue quand les morts-vivants sont apparus. Mais ce n'est pas cela. Les _vivants_ ont perdus leur humanité. Tout a été envoyé en l'air quand les gens ont compris que ce n'était pas un exercice. Que cette _chose_ n'allait pas simplement partir.

Alors, pourquoi la confiance était-elle quelque chose de si important ? La confiance signifie deux choses : la vie ou la mort. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Si quelqu'un te faisait confiance, tu vivais. Si quelqu'un ne te faisait pas confiance, cependant, tu ne valais pas mieux que les zombies qui mangeaient des restes dans les rues. Il ne m'a même pas fallu une semaine dans cet enfer pour m'en rendre compte. Après... _Merde._

Après ça, j'avais décidé que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à quiconque dont le nom n'était pas Mikasa ou Armin. Bien sûr, j'ai voyagé avec mes amis, mais est-ce que je leur faisais entièrement confiance ? Non. Alors pourquoi Erwin était-il si disposé à m'intégrer ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle confiance ? Je n'en étais toujours pas sûr. Peut-être que c'était parce que j'étais ''immunisé'', si c'est comme cela qu'ils voulaient appeler ça. Est-ce que je lui faisais confiance ? Est-ce que j'avais foi en l'un d'entre eux ? Je n'étais pas sûr de cela non plus.

Dans ma rêverie, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Levi et Mike étaient revenus avec le petit déjeuner.

Levi laisse tomber un lapin fraîchement tué devant Erwin. « Bon appétit, bande de cons. »

« Vous avez eu des ennuis ? » demande Erwin en sortant un couteau pour commencer à préparer le lapin.

Mike réponds, « Pas plus que d'habitude. »

« C'est bon à entendre. Eren, Hanji, pourquoi vous ne commenceriez pas à démonter les tentes ? Levi, toi et Mike pouvez passer en revue nos listes de ravitaillement pendant que je finis le petit déjeuner. »

Quoi ?

« Je... » je commence, mais Hanji a déjà attrapé mon poignet et me traîne vers mon inévitable perte.

Hanji me relâche enfin lorsque nous atteignons les tentes, et je me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas comment ces choses fonctionnent.

« Euh, Hanji... »

« Ne te prend pas la peine de m'aider. C'est une tâche qui nécessite d'habitude qu'une personne, de toute façon. Tu peux juste répondre à quelques questions supplémentaires pendant que je travaille. Ça te convient ? »

Non. Pas d'autres questions. Cela. Ne. Me. Convient. Pas.

« Je suppose. »

« Génial ! Okay, alors comment va ton nez ? »

« Hum, c'est encore sensible. Tu l'as vraiment cassé, tu sais ? ». Je frotte mon nez doucement à cette pensée.

« Hé, je me suis excusée donc je suis absoute, M. Sociable. »

Son surnom me vexe un peu. Je me rends compte que je n'ai probablement pas agi de façon très reconnaissante. Je veux dire, il m'ont vraiment tiré d'un sacré merdier. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est les remercier ; ce que je suis sûr de n'avoir même pas essayé de faire. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est utilisé leurs ressources et me disputer avec Levi.

« Ah, je suis désolé. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant même si je ne le montre pas. ». Hanji ne semble pas s'être attendu à ces mots et a l'air complètement déconcerté.

« Ne sois pas idiot, idiot ! Au contraire, nous devrions te remercier d'être venu avec nous. Alors, au nom de la bande de con, je vous remercie Ô Sir Eren. ». Elle s'incline d'une manière extravagante et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler.

Elle lève la tête, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, « Alors, est-ce qu'il a guérit plus vite que la normale ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais cassé le nez avant, mais je ne crois pas. Même ma morsure guérit à une vitesse normale. Je veux dire, s'il y a une vitesse normale pour une morsure de zombie. »

Hanji a déjà replié une des tentes. Je comprends pourquoi c'est une tâche pour une seule personne. Erwin devait vouloir des réponses au moins autant que Hanji.  
« Hum, c'est intéressant. Alors ce serait vraiment juste ton sang ? Tu n'as pas été mordu par une araignée radioactive quand tu étais petit ? Été nagé dans de la mélasse luminescente dernièrement ? »

Je me met à rire, « Hanji, je ne pense pas que je puisse être qualifié de super-héros. ». Cette femme est vraiment quelque chose. « Ah, et c'est non pour ta théorie de l'araignée radioactive. »

« Mais, tu as nagé dans les déchets chimiques. Intéressant. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je voulais dire... »

« Je plaisante, Eren. » Hanji glousse. Je lui rends son sourire. J'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'une fois que la curiosité de Hanji est satisfaite, elle agit presque comme un être humain.

Presque.

Je ne sais pas quel mois nous sommes, mais je crois qu'on a dépassé Septembre. Le vent gèle mon corps tandis que je resserre mes bras contre mon torse. J'ai toujours voyagé léger quand nous allions en mission de ravitaillement, donc les seuls vêtements que j'ai sont ceux que j'ai sur le dos. Malheureusement, mon polaire fin et déchiré et mon treillis ne font pas du bon boulot en matière conservation chaleur corporelle. Hanji remarque que je frissonne.

« Quand on arrivera au camp, on te trouvera un peu de chocolat chaud. Et une veste. » Elle sourit.

Je devrais être reconnaissant qu'elle m'offre de nouveaux vêtements, mais elle m'a perdu quand j'ai entendu les mots ''chocolat chaud'' sortir de sa bouche.

« Vous avez du chocolat chaud ? »

Son sourire s'élargit, « Tu paries ! Ça et du thé. Levi n'a pas pu en prendre pour cette mission, donc il est plus connard que d'habitude. »

« Je suis littéralement derrière toi, crétine. », rétorque Levi.

« Hé, c'est la vérité, et tu le sais. »

Comme Levi ne répond pas, Hanji continue, « On est plutôt bien installés au camp. Notre chef a trouvé cette ville abandonnée deux semaines après le début de l'infection. Son groupe a construit une sorte de barricade autour. C'est surtout un tas de tout et de rien empilé les uns sur les autres. Je sais que ça a l'air de rien, mais ça nous a protégé des morts-vivants. Ce que le Président a accompli est vraiment impressionnant. »

« Tu penses qu'ils me laisseront vous rejoindre sans poser de question ? »

Cette fois, c'est Levi qui répond, « Soit juste prêt à tout. ». Je remarque qu'il marche à coté de moi, maintenant. C'est la première fois qu'il m'adresse la parole depuis la nuit dernière et je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas soulagé qu'il ait brisé la glace.

« Okay. » Je réponds, mal à l'aise.

« Tu t'en sortiras très bien, gamin. » Je prends ces mots avec un grain de sel, parce qu'ils ont bien laisser entrer Levi dans le groupe. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ; l'inquiétude ne me mènera nul part.

« Un conseil, par contre. », commence Levi, « Ne ne te conduit pas comme un con et couvre cette merde. ». Je remarque qu'il montre du doigt ma morsure.

_Putain, comment j'ai pu oublié ?_

Je fouille dans mon sac et en tire un rouleau de gaze. Je commence à le dérouler avec hésitation autour de mon bras avant que Levi ne m'arrête.

« Arrête, abruti, ça ressemble à rien. » Il tire un couteau de sa ceinture et attrape mon bras. Je tressaille, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre.

« Je ne vais pas te couper le bras, sale gosse. Quoi que, je voudrais presque maintenant. » dit-il avec une lueur de danger dans les yeux.

« Bon, tu comptes t'y mettre ou bien ? »

« Tch. » Il attrape la manche de mon haut et commence à passer le couteau au travers, coupant la manche juste au-dessus de la morsure. Comme je le regarde avec un air confus, il me dit, « C'est pour qu'il n'y ait pas une trace de morsure visible sur ton haut, abruti. » Oh, ça tient debout.

Ensuite, il attrape mon bras et commence à bander ma blessure. C'est quasi médical, la façon qu'il a de s'occuper de moi. Cela me rappelle la façon dont Mikasa me soignait après chaque bagarre de cour d'école.

« Fini. » Je regarde en bas et mon bras a été complètement bandé, du poignet au coude. A nouveau, je le regarde, intrigué.

« De quoi ça aurait l'air si je n'avais bandé que ta morsure, mh ? Ça a déjà l'air suffisamment louche comme ça. » dit-il en donnant une tape à mon bras bandé.

« Pense avec ce petit pois que tu appelles cerveau, pour une fois. »

_Connard._

Je lève mes yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour une conversation agréable avec Levi, une qui ne serait pas parsemée de venin et d'insultes.

_Attends, quoi ?_

J'ai besoin de plus de sommeil. J'impute à Hanji ses pensées, puisque c'est elle qui m'a réveillé pour dire bonjour au soleil.

En parlant de la femme, elle est actuellement en train de sauter sur place de façon hystérique.

« Eren ! Eren, regarde ! » Je me tourne vers là où elle pointe du doigt, et je les vois.

Des murs qui doivent au moins faire quatre mètres cinquante de haut.

Est-ce c'est l'endroit dont parlait Hanji ?

« Eren, nous y sommes ! N'est-ce pas excitant ? »

Eh bien, cela répond à ma question.

« Hanji, baisse d'un putain de ton. Continue comme ça et on va avoir sur le dos tous les morts-vivants présent à un kilomètre à la ronde. » gronde Levi.

« Arrête d'être un rabat-joie. Je suis sûr que tu es aussi excité que moi. »

« Tu as raison je suis content que nous soyons revenus, mais personne ne me voit délirer comme un taré. »

« Levi. Hanji. » La sévérité dans la voix d'Erwin les fait taire.

Très vite, les murs deviennent plus distincts, et je peux voir que Hanji avait raison. Ils sont faits de débris. Des voitures, du métal ; ça a l'air d'une clôture de décharge. Plus je m'en approche, plus les murs deviennent nets et je me rends compte qu'il y a aussi des plaques de métal qui recouvrent la structure.

Il y a deux zombies qui tapent en vain sur les murs, mais avant que nous ne puissions faire quelque chose, les morts-vivants sont mis hors-jeu par une force inconnue.

Puis les murs s'ouvrent.

Erwin se retourne vers moi, _« Bienvenue à Stohess, Eren. »_

_TBC_

_Réponse au reviews non signées par Nami :_

: L'humour noir juste bien dosé. Eren est suicidaire c'est bien connu, tu le mets dans un monde moderne et il gagne en répartie aussi. Merci pour le comme j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a bien plus._  
_

Victoria : The Spazzbot à crée une fic génial, avec les filles on devaient absolument la faire partagé en français, pour tous les amateurs de zombies aussi (j'en fait parti) y'a tout ce qui faux dans cette fic et le gore est assez gérable même pour les âme sensible ^^. J'espère que tu continuera à nous suivre. A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Je ne sais plus quoi attendre de ce monde. Je veux dire, mince, il m'a déjà assez surpris en donnant la permission d'entrée aux morts-vivants. Des murs de débris qui se séparent comme la Mer Rouge ne devrait vraiment pas me choquer.

Les plaques de métal que j'avais remarquées se sont changées en portes improvisées, s'ouvrant juste devant mes yeux. Les portails grognent de douleur tandis qu'on les force à s'ouvrir. De toute évidence, ils ne le sont pas souvent.

Erwin et compagnie les franchissent déjà en tête, me laissant dans ma transe ahurie. Je sors de ma fascination suffisamment tôt pour rattraper le groupe.

« Impressionné ? » me demande Hanji, l'excitation irradiant d'elle.

Je n'arrive même pas à former de mots pour lui dire, donc j'opte pour un rapide hochement de tête. Elle rigole en levant la main et ébouriffe mes cheveux.

Une fois que nous avons passé l'entrée, c'est comme si j'avais pénétré dans un autre monde.

Tout ici semble intact. Ça a l'air _normal_. Je peux entendre des enfants rire, des chiens aboyer et même les oiseaux ont l'air de gazouiller de bonheur au-dessus de nos têtes. C'est presque comme s'il n'y avait pas de monstres mangeurs d'hommes juste derrière ces murs. Cela doit être un rêve. Quelque chose d'aussi serein ne pouvait plus être vraie. Pas dans ce monde.

Je vais pour me pincer, mais mes doigts sont bloqués par le bandage.

_Le bandage._

_La morsure._

Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais peut-être le paradis.

Je suis arraché à mon fantasme lorsque j'entends l'écho des portes qui se ferment brutalement, leurs gonds protestant à chaque traction. Soudainement, un son familier me parvient aux oreilles. J'entends le son d'un cran de sécurité que l'on replace en position de tire. Les armes ne sont pas dirigées vers Erwin. Pas vers Hanji, Levi ou Mike.

Mais vers moi.

Au lieu d'une utopie, je suis désormais face au canon de plusieurs armes à feu.

« Baissez vos armes. » Je n'ai jamais entendu cette voix auparavant. Elle sonne âgée, fatiguée. Le propriétaire de cette voix est de toute évidence important, puisque aussitôt l'ordre donné, tous les fusils sont baissés vers le sol.

Un homme se fraie un chemin à travers les civils armés qui nous ont encerclés. Son visage est ridé et dur. Une barbe grise et drue encadre son menton er remonte jusqu'à se mélanger harmonieusement à ses cheveux, qu'il garde élégamment en arrière pour dégager sa face. L'homme émane la puissance comme un four incandescent, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir intimidé.

Ses yeux examinent nos vêtements avant de venir sur moi. Il me fixe comme s'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi je suis actuellement entre ces murs. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, et je commence à penser que j'aurais peut-être dû accepter de m'enfuir comme Levi me l'avait offert.

« Président Zackly. » dit Erwin avec un salut. Ses salutations éloignent de moi le regard interrogateur de l'homme, de Zackly ; et non pour la première fois, je remercie silencieusement le blond. Le salut d'Erwin est étrange. Sa main droite est refermée en poing qu'il plaque contre sa poitrine. Cela a l'air original, comme si cela avait été créer, en partant de l'idée, que conserver un semblant d'ordre nous aiderait à garder notre humanité.

« Repos, Smith. » Zackly tourne de nouveau son regard vers moi. « Et qui est-ce ? » Je m'attends à ce qu'Erwin réponde pour moi mais, à mesure que les secondes passent, je me rends compte que j'ai la parole.

Et, putain, s'il n'y avait bien un moment pour commencer à avoir le trac, ce n'était certainement pas maintenant.

« Je... » Merde, c'est pire que devoir présenter un exposé sur un livre que je n'avais évidemment pas lu... Et moi qui me demandait pourquoi Shadis me détestait.

« Son nom est Eren. » J'entends la voix de Levi et du coin de l'œil, je le vois à côté de moi. Il se tient au garde-à-vous, les mains derrière le dos.

« Levi, laisse le jeune homme répondre aux questions qui lui sont adressées. » Zackly dirige à nouveau son attention vers moi, « Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce gars veut entendre. La vérité ? Non, la vérité me ferait probablement tuer. Mais, après tout, cela finira par se savoir, non ?

« J'ai... j'ai été mordu. » Les fusils qui étaient pointés vers le sol se sont relevés. Levi s'approche de moi et me pousse presque derrière lui.

_Est-ce qu'il me protège ?_

Non, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir à cause de moi. Je ne laisserais pas Levi devenir un autre Marco.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, et je me dis d'ignorer tous les objets mortels qui sont juste devant moi. Je me concentre uniquement sur le visage ridé et calculateur de Zackly.

« J'ai été mordu, et je ne me suis pas transformé. » Cela n'a définitivement pas l'air d'être la réponse à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait. Les yeux de Zackly s'agrandissent et les habitants qui tiennent les armes à feu chancellent.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Un peu plus d'une semaine. »

Zackly ne répond pas immédiatement. C'est presque comme s'il digérait ce que je venais de dire, et essayait de déterminer si mes mots étaient un plat surgelé ou un repas cinq-étoiles.

Il parle enfin, « Je vois. Je suppose que la blessure est là-dessous. » Son regard se pose précisément sur le bandage blanc enroulé étroitement autour de mon bras.

J'ai envie de demander à Levi pourquoi j'avais besoin de bander ma morsure si Zackly allait voir clairement au travers de cette mascarade, mais je me suis ensuite dit que Levi n'avait probablement pas prévu que je révèle tout.

« Oui. » Je m'en tiens à des réponses courtes. Ma bouche n'a jamais fait ses preuves en tant qu'amie, et cette conversation semble de celle que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de foutre en l'air.

Il lève une main pour caresser sa moustache, pensif, « Bon, si Erwin t'as amené ici, c'est tu es de toute évidence pas dangereux. »

« Je sais me défendre s'il le faut. »

Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit à propos de ma bouche qui n'était pas mon amie ? Ouais, j'ai dû oublier de mentionner que nous sommes des ennemis mortels, chacun complotant pour nuire à l'autre, une réplique maligne à la fois.

Zackly se met à rire, parce qu'apparemment mes menaces ne sont pas aussi intimidantes que je le pensais. « C'est bien. C'est bien. Tu vas bien t'intégrer ici. »

M'intégrer ? Quoi ?

Hanji a l'air positivement enchantée puisqu'elle rugit, « Yahouh ! »

Mike me donne une tape dans le dos, avec un sourire. Il a l'air fier de moi, et je me sens comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de bien pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Son sourire est contagieux, et très vite tout le monde l'imite à son tour. Bien sûr, sauf Levi. Ce regard froid et sibyllin semble presque plâtrer en permanence sur son visage.

Les muscles de ma bouche cèdent, et tout aussi vite, j'ai un sourire si large que Zackly peut probablement voir toutes mes dents.

Cela me percute comme une _overhead_ de Mikasa, et je réalise :

_Je ne suis plus seul._

–

La vue depuis la porte d'entrée ne rendait pas du tout justice à Stohess. Peut-être était-ce parce que cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de ville qui n'était pas jonchée de cadavres en décomposition mais, je la trouvais magnifique. Elle était petite, mais pittoresque, et n'avait qu'une seule route bordée des deux côtés par des bâtiments.

Les murs nuisaient à son côté carte-postale, mais je suppose que c'était une façon de rappeler aux habitants ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

Zackly s'était chargé de me faire visiter ce petit refuge en commençant par le petit café-restaurant qui se trouve au coin de la rue. Il se mariait bien avec le reste de la ville, cependant, il possédait quelque chose d'unique qui, en même temps, l'en distinguait.

Merde, je ne pense pas que je pourrais être plus ambigu. Je crois que je déteins sur Levi.

Le restaurant arbore une enseigne rétro, fièrement suspendu au dessus de l'entrée, avec écrit dessus "Hugo's". Alors que je franchis la porte en bois grinçante, je remarque une pancarte qui vante _"Le meilleur café de ce côté de Shigashina _!" J'ai une boule au ventre lorsque je pense à chez moi. La dernière fois que je m'y trouvais, j'ai vu ma mère être dépecée et Mikasa m'éloignait du carnage alors que je hurlais comme un hystérique. Je ne sais toujours pas comment nous avons fait pour sortir vivant de ce champ de bataille

« C'est ici que nous prenons nos repas. Nous mangeons trois fois par jours et tout est rationné. » Il fit une pause pour me laisser l'occasion de lui poser des questions, mais je suis toujours abasourdi. J'espère que ce n'est pas un rêve parce ce qu'on dirait bien le genre de tour que me jouerait M. Puissance Supérieur.

« Tu m'as entendu, Eren ? » Je me rend compte que Zackly m'a demandé quelque chose, mais j'étais trop occuper à rêvasser pour y prêter attention.

« Je crois que vous allez devoir répéter, le gamin est parti sur la Lune. » Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, Levi avait insisté pour m'accompagner pendant la visite. "C'est un petit merdeux et quelqu'un doit s'assurer qu'il ne se perde pas.'' _Connard._

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que personne ne semblait être vouloir le contredire. Erwin partit passer en revue des stratégies de missions de ravitaillement, Hanji déclara qu'elle avait chose à faire dans sa chambre et Mike alla faire... Mmh ce que Mike faisait. Ce qui me laissait seul avec Mister Personnality et Zackly.

Je fronce des sourcils mais, comme prévu, cela a sur Levi le même effet que d'habitude.

Zackly se met à rire et dit, « Eren, je te demandais si ça te disait d'aller manger. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me le demande. Ce n'est pas comme si mon opinion comptait réellement, pas vrai ? Et de toute façon, je m'en fous si la nourriture est rationnée. Rien que l'idée d'avoir trois repas consistants par jour me rend heureux.

« Oh, euh, oui monsieur. » Je répond me massant la nuque. Il rit de nouveau et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Allons te montrer l'endroit où tu vas dormir. »

–

Ma chambre est petite, morne et sombre. Mais c'est _ma chambre_. Je n'ai pas eu d'endroit à moi depuis que les gens ont commencé à bouffer des cerveaux. L'endroit n'est meublé qu'avec le strict minimum : un lit (_sois confortable, s'il-te-plaît_), un bureau, une chaise et une petite commode. La chambre aurait besoin de décorations, et cela me rappelle que je n'ai aucun effet personnel. La seule chose que je possède, c' est un vieux sac-à-dos tout abîmé et la montre d'Erwin. Et, je suis plutôt certain qu'un sac crado posé contre un mur ne compte pas comme une décoration d'intérieur.

J'entends quelqu'un frapper et je me retourne pour voir Hanji appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, un paquet de linge en main.

« Je peux rentrer ? » me demande-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà dépassé la porte d'entrée de ma chambre.

Je souris, « Fais comme chez toi. »

Elle a l'air un peu embarrassé, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire du paquet de vêtements qu'elle tient. Finalement, elle choisit de le jeter sur le lit. Eh bien, j'aurais plutôt choisi la commode mais, je suppose que rien n'est orthodoxe avec Hanji.

« Alors, comment tu trouves jusqu'à présent le grand, le magnifique monde de Stohess ? » Je vais pour lui répondre mais, je m'arrête. Je l'adore, pour le moment, vraiment je l'adore. Mais comment mettre des mots sur ces sentiments ?

_Stupéfait_

_Reconnaissant._

_ **Plus seul** _ **.**

« Je... je suis tellement heureux, Hanji. » Son sourire illumine ma bien triste chambre et laisse dans son sillage un doux sentiment de bien-être.

Je poursuis, « C'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est dix fois, non, cent fois mieux. C'est presque comme si les gens ne se dévoraient pas là dehors. Je suis... je suis content que vous m'ayez trouvé. »

« Idem. » Elle arbore un large sourire. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé quelques vêtements qui ont l'air à ta taille. Comme je devais la deviner, je me suis contenté de prendre des trucs qui me paraissaient trop grands pour Levi. »

« En gros, absolument tout ? » C'est un blague foireuse, mais je n'ai pas oublié que Hanji me trouve à mourir de rire.

Tout en riant, elle commence à dire, « Oh mon Dieu, Eren. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois. »

En essuyant ses yeux, elle continue, « Comme je disais, s'ils ne te vont pas, redonne-les moi et on te trouvera autre chose, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Elle s'apprête à sortir de ma chambre quand je l'appelle, « Hey, Hanji ? »

Elle tourne brusquement la tête vers moi, faisant balancer sa queue de cheval ébouriffée sur le haut de sa tête. « Merci. »

Hanji ne répond pas mais m'offre à la place, un rapide sourire en coin en sortant.

Maintenant Hanji partie, je ferme la porte et laisse mon regard se poser sur la pile de linge qu'elle a jeté sans détour sur mon lit. Je soupire tandis que je vais jusqu'à la l'armoire en traînant des pieds.

Tout en fouillant dans le tas, je m'étonne que tous les vêtements ont l'air incroyablement en assez bonne état ; certains semblent même neufs. Je pioche un maillot au hasard et tombe sur un T-shirt imprimé. Je regarde ce qu'il y a dessus et immédiatement, le rejette dans la pile avec un air de dégoût. C'était un de ces T-shirt de mauvais goût avec écrit dessus, _Cool story, Babe. __Now make me a sandwich _; ce qui semblait être le chant nuptial de tous les beaufs. Je suis sûr à 99 pour cent que Jean en a un.

J'allais prendre un autre T-shirt quand on frappe à ma porte.

En tirant d'un coup sec sur la poignée, la dernière personne que je m'attends à voir de l'autre côté c'est bien Erwin mais, si j'ai appris quelque chose au cours de ces dernières 24 heures, c'est de m'attendre à l'inattendu.

_Oh Seigneur, pas encore une de ces phrases toutes faites complètement cucul._

« Bon, euh, » Je regarde la montre à mon poignée pour vérifier l'heure. « Soir, Erwin. »

Il sourit, « Content de voir que tu trouves plus d'utilité que moi à ce truc. » Il jette un coup d'œil par dessus ma tête et examine ma chambre lugubre. « C'est... charmant. »

Je soupire en regardant autour de moi, « Je sais ; c'est pas un hôtel Hilton mais, c'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai eu depuis qu'on a commencé à devenir une espèce en voie de disparition. »

Erwin sourit, « Je suis content que tu l'aimes. Je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire ici. Mais avant que j'oublie, le Président Zackly voulait que je te rappelle que le dîner allait bientôt être servi. Après qu'on ait mangé, il veut finir la visite. »

Je suis un peu surpris que Zackly ait carrément envoyé Erwin dans ma chambre juste pour me rappeler quelque chose qu'il m'a lui-même dit i peine trente minutes.

« Mmh, d'accord. Ça me va. » J'offre à Erwin un sourire gêné pendant qu'il me dit au revoir.

Peut-être que c'est normal et je que réfléchie trop. Je l'ai beaucoup fait ces derniers temps, non ? Je ne devrais pas remettre en cause la manière dont fonctionne Stohess ; peu importe ce qu'ils font, cela a manifestement bien marcher ces derniers mois. Et si cela veut dire rappeler au nouveau quand est le dîner, alors ainsi soit-il. Cela me donne pourtant l'impression d'être un enfant à qui on doit rappeler constamment de se brosser les dents. _En fait, cela me rappelle maman._

_Ce tiraillement est de retour._

Cela fait combien de mois maintenant ? Assez longtemps pour s'en remettre mais, est-ce que quelqu'un réussit vraiment à surmonter la mort d'un de ses parents ? Même si c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire à tout le monde, je ne pense pas que Mikasa se soit vraiment remis de la mort des siens. Donc, je suppose que c'est normal d'avoir l'impression que ma poitrine est sur le point d'éclater chaque fois que je pense à elle.

_Attendez, ça n'a pas l'air normal du tout._

Je voudrais bien en parler à Hanji mais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être psychanalyser par cette femme. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'Armin me manque le plus. Il se rappelait comment faire une chose que beaucoup de gens fuyant l'apocalypse avaient oublié: comment écouter. Bien sûr, il critiquait les conneries que je sortais, mais au moins, il me laissait lui raconter mon plan tordu, avant de me rappeler pourquoi je n'élaborais jamais de stratégie.

Cette noix de coco blonde me manque vraiment, bordel, il me manque tous. Même Jean. Cet enfoiré avait une personnalité qui devenait attachante avec le temps. Attachante comme une tique, mais quand même. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Seigneur, j'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Je retourne vers le lit et reprends là où je m'étais arrêté dans la pile de vêtements, apparemment sans fin. Comment Hanji avait réussi à récupérer autant d'affaires ? Est-ce que c'était Zackly qui s'en était chargé ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, j'ai du mal à imaginer cet homme se préoccuper de mes choix vestimentaires.

Je regarde ma montre et constate qu'Erwin avait raison, le dîner va bientôt commencé. Je veux mettre autre chose que ces loques que j'avais coutume d'appeler habits mais, je suis toujours sale. Appelez-moi fou mais, je me sens mal à l'idée d'enfiler une autre tenue que je salirais sûrement après quelques minutes. Je vote pour que, dès que j'aurais trouvé Zackly, la première chose que je lui demande soit où se trouve les douches.

_Douches._

_Propre._

_ **Maison.** _

Lorsque j'entre dans le restaurant, un succulent arôme de viande éveille mes sens jusqu'à ce que je me sente subjugué par la forte odeur. Je ne peux pas en être certain mais, cela me rappelle les chevreuils que parfois Mikasa avait la chance d'attraper. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose qui n'avait pas été cuisiné à la va-vite, ou même pas cuisiné tout court. Mais hélas, c'est la vie qu'on mène lorsqu'on essaie d'échapper à des hordes de morts-vivants.

Le dîner bat sont plein dans le petit resto. Tout autour de moi, des habitants dévorent le ragoût de chevreuil (?) trop cuit en riant et discutant comme si la vie n'avait pas changée. Je me demande depuis combien de temps certains d'entre d'eux sont ici. De combien horreurs ont-il été témoin ? Je me souviens que Hanji m'avait dit que Stohess avait été fondée peu de temps après que la World War Z ait commencé , et aussi que Zackly avait un petit groupe. Il y avait au moins cinquante personnes qui participaient au repas du soir, sans compter ceux qui montaient la garde sur le mur.

Je descends de mon petit nuage lorsque mes yeux remarquent la queue qui s'est formée devant une petite fenêtre séparant la salle à manger, de la cuisine. Je me rappelle alors que je suis venu ici pour dîner, pas pour analyser les Stohesiens. _Stohesiens ? Quoi ?_

Je suppose que c'est juste une mauvaise habitude dont je dois me débarrasser. Trop analyser, pas assez analyser, analyser _en général_. Je dois me faire à l'idée que ces gens se sont probablement autant amusé que moi durant cette apocalypse. J'ai besoin de me faire des amis.

_Ouais, une seule chose à la fois, Jaeger._

La queue avance rapidement et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, je me tiens déjà derrière la fenêtre, fixant du regard avec un air embarrassé une paire d'yeux marrons impitoyables.

« Euh, Bonjour ? Une table pour une personne ? » je dis pour plaisanter, mais soit la femme derrière la fenêtre ne comprend pas ma blague, soit mes conneries la soûle déjà. Vu la manière dont ses yeux perçants restent braqués sur mon visage pendant qu'elle remplit mon assiette, je penche pour la seconde option.

Mon assiette glisse de l'autre côté de la fenêtre jusque dans ma poitrine et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je viens de me faire une ennemie. J'aurais probablement dû choisir quelqu'un qui ne s'occupe pas de ma nourriture.

Je devrais prévenir Erwin que, si je meurs soudainement d'une intoxication alimentaire, c'est que la cantinière maléfique m'a eu.

« Ah, merci. » Je sens ses yeux me suivre de manière inquiétante tandis que je m'éloigne de la fenêtre.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon assiette pour voir ce que Gordon Ramsey m'a si gracieusement préparé. Ça à l'air... comestible ; mais si la cuisine de ma mère m'avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien de ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture.

_Je suis manifestement un philosophe dans le corps d'un gamin de dix huit ans vu la quantité de phrases à la con que je débite._

Alors que je cherche une place où m'asseoir dans le restaurant bondé, mon regard se pose sur une undercut familière. Levi est assis tout seul dans un des box du restaurant, sirotant tranquillement une tasse de café. Son isolement ne devrait pas me surprendre, sachant qu'il arbore une personnalité cinq étoiles. Visiblement, les gens de Stohess le trouvaient tout aussi aimable que moi.

Je devrais aller m'asseoir à une table, me faire de nouveau amis et me réjouir du fait que mon choix d'interlocuteurs ne se limite plus à un muet, une folle et un enfoiré. Bien sûr, je n'écoute pas la voix dans ma tête et je commence à me diriger vers le box de Levi. Neuf fois sur dix, mon cheminement de pensée était a côté de la plaque. Je prie donc silencieusement pour que ce choix ne fasse pas partie des dix pour cent restant.

Je ne devrais pas ressentir le besoin de m'assurer que Levi va bien. Je veux dire, pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien ? C'est un loup solitaire, fait pour la solitude. Tandis que je me rapproche de Levi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que cet homme allait me faire regretter d'interrompre sa retraite.

J'atteins son box, et il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que je suis là. Ou peut-être m'ignore-t-il tout simplement, espérant que s'il n'alimente pas ma curiosité, je finirais simplement par partir. Il devrait me connaître mieux que ça.

Avec un soupire de fatigue, il prend enfin en compte mon existence, « Quoi ? »

Ouais, il espérait définitivement que je comprenne à demi-mot et que je m'en aille.

Je ne sais pas par où commencer, alors je réponds par la première chose qu'il me passe par la tête. Une excellente idée, d'habitude. « Tu avais l'air, hum, seul. »

En fait, il avait l'air parfaitement satisfait de sa réclusion, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Alors était-ce de la solitude ? J'aimerais bien le croire.

Il me fixe dangereusement, comme si j'avais deviné une sorte de secret qu'il souhaitait garder caché. « Donc, tu penses que de tous les gens qu'il y a ici, c'est de ta compagnie dont j'ai envie le plus ? »

_Oh oh._

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis du sel sur une blessure dont j'ignorais l'existence. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement accepté que les gens ne veulent pas le fréquenter. Et moi j'étais là, le grand Eren Jaeger, pointant du doigt avec un panneau lumineux le fait que tout le monde préférait l'éviter.

_Bien joué._

« J'essayais juste d'être gentil. »

Il se moque de moi, « T'as traîné trop longtemps avec Erwin. Ça ne te va pas d'être gentil. »

Mes mains se resserrent instinctivement autour de mon assiette, toute la colère que Mikasa et Armin m'avait appris à contrôler étant en train de remonter progressivement à la surface.

« Tu vois ça ? » dit-il dirigeant son regard vers mes mains tremblantes, « Ça, ça te va. »

D'une certaine façon, Levi, en pointant direvtement du doigt ma colère, ne fait rien pour l'apaiser. Au contraire, cela augmentait le ressentiment que je voulais exprimer à ce petit enfoiré. Avec mes poings de préférence.

C'était probablement ce qu'il voulait, cependant. Que je perde le contrôle. Je jette un coup d'œil à son front pour voir si le coup de coude que je lui ai donné sur le côté de la tête avait bien enflé. Il cherche très probablement une excuse pour pouvoir se venger cet œuf de pigeon que je lui ai donné.

Eh bien, je refuse de jouer à ton petit jeu, espèce de salopard haut comme trois pommes.

« Comme tu veux. » je dis en faisant mine de le laisser seul dans son malheur.

La voix de Levi me stoppe, « Oï, espèce de petit merdeux, j'ai pas dis que tu devais partir. » Je jure que ce mec est déterminé à me torturer mentalement. Tantôt, il me déteste, tantôt, il me demande plus ou moins de lui tenir compagnie.

Je me glisse sur la banquette en face à la sienne en soupirant et place mon assiette face à moi. Je suis assis là, mal à l'aise, en train de jouer avec mon ragoût de chevreuil (?) pendant quelques instant avant de soupirer d'un air énervé. Est-ce que cela lui va de rester assis comme ça, dans ce silence inconfortable ?

_Eh bien, pas moi._

« Alors... comment était ta journée ? » Il s'arrête à mi-gorgée pour me regarder avec une expression que je ne peux interpréter que par : _putain, t'es sérieux ?_

Avec un soupire, il repose sa tasse sur la table et les avant-bras joints, pose son visage sur ses paumes. « C'était le putain de bonheur.. J'ai fait du jardinage, j'ai été faire une manucure et waouh, j'ai même marché sous la pluie. » Ma bouche est grande ouverte, de manière plutôt inesthétique. « On est pas un couple marié dans une de ces foutus sitcom, alors arrête de faire comme si tu souciais que je finisse en merde de mort-vivants. »

Je veux lui dire que je me soucie effectivement que - _attendez, quoi ?_ Depuis quand je me soucis du bien-être de gens qui ont essayé de me tuer ?

_Eh bien, il y avait cette fois où Mikasa avait essayé de m'étriper... _

Peu importe garde toujours tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis, encore plus près, je suppose.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent et ni lui ni moi n'avons dit un mot, et plutôt être maudit qu'être celui qui brisera cet agaçant silenceen premier.

Levi avait repris depuis sa tasse de ce que je supposais être du thé. Hanji m'avait dit que Levi et le thé faisaient pratiquement qu'un. Ce qui était... une étrange manière de décrire son amour pour cette boisson, mais je suppose que c'est très Hanji-esque. L'homme en question avait recommencé à se comporter comme si je n'étais pas assis juste en face de lui. Il tient sa tasse d'une étrange façon, sa main la saisissant par le haut au lieu d'être autour. Je me moquerais bien de lui pour cela mais, il ne ferait que retourner la plaisanterie contre moi en me faisant remarquer que je me comporte effectivement comme un gamin.

Tout d'un coup, la tasse de Levi est reposée sur la table, avec suffisamment de violence pour que le bruit me sorte de ma rêverie. Je me rend compte que j'étais en train de fixé mon ragoût de chevreuil (j'ai vérifié) depuis plusieurs minutes, tout en étant péniblement conscient du silence.

Levi s'éclaircit la gorge comme s'il était sur le point de parler, mais je le devance, « Alors, quoi ? Tu veux juste rester assis en silence ? »

_Attendez, bon sang. J'ai oublié que j'étais censé... laissez tomber. _

« Est-ce que la tranquillité est un concept trop compliqué à comprendre pour ton esprit ignare ? »

« Non, mais »

« Alors ferme ta gueule et finis ton dîner. »

_Bon, d'accord alors._

Je ne veux pas me disputer, alors je commence pousser avec réluctance le ragoût dans mon assiette. Ma nourriture est probablement froide désormais je n'en ai pris seulement qu'une ou deux bouchées depuis que je me suis assis. Et, oui, c'est aussi bon que cela en l'air.

Alors que lève les yeux de mon ''dîner'', je remarque que Levi sirote toujours sa boisson. Je me rends compte, cependant, qu'il n'a pas de ragoût. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi énervé la cantinière la première fois qu'il était arrivé, et qu'il a décidé que la mort par ingestion de ragoût pourri n'était pas la manière la plus poétique pour s'en aller.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

Levi soupire, se préparant sans doute à me reprocher d'avoir interrompu son précieux silence. « Pourquoi tu es là ? »

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

La question me prend au dépourvu et je n'ai rien d'autre à lui offrir qu'un très éloquent, « Quoi ? »

Il répète sa question en y ajoutant plus de détails, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu t'asseoir avec moi ? »

Avant qu'il ait fini, j'ai déjà la réponse ; bien que cela n'en pas soit une très bonne, cela reste quand même une. « Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu avais l'air seul. »

Il répond rapidement, « Je n'ai pas l'air seul. » Le ton défensif de voix semble étrange et discordant avec son habituel ennui et désintérêt. De ce que je sais sur Levi, il ne semble pas être du genre à laisser des choses insignifiantes comme l'attribution de siège lui mettre les nerfs à vif. Mais je pensais qu'il était également quelqu'un de sincère et visiblement, sa dernière phrase ne l'était pas.

_Le déni n'est pas sain, mon ami._

Je dis, sur un ton moqueur, « Tu as raison. Tu as l'air d'un ours mal léché. » Je ris à présent parce qu'à l'expression qu'il affiche, on dirait qu'il a du mal à décider s'il doit se sentir offenser ou trouver cela drôle.

À en juger par le fait qu'il n'a pas essayé de faire une nouvelle tentative de homicide sur ma personne, je suppose que c'est la deuxième possibilité.

« Je _n'ai pas_ l'air seul. » réitère-t-il, cette fois avec un soupçon d'obstination. De toute évidence, il ne va pas admettre qu'il a tort, je décide donc de laissez tomber... après ça.

« Plus maintenant. » je dis en souriant.

Le coin de ses lèvres se relève, en un petit sourire qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu et il reprend mes mots dans un marmonnement qu'il essaye de faire paraître plus agacé qu'il ne l'est réellement, « Plus maintenant. »

TBC

Réponses au reviews par nami :

: Il important de profité de l'humour de cette fic parce qu'après elle deviens si noire...mais toujours aussi bonne, je trouve aussi que la personnalité des perso s'accorde parfaitement avec l'environnement qui au final et différent de l'univers d'origine. bye merci pour ton com.

Un petit mouton : Trop mais alors trop mignon, alors on te pardonne si tu oubli de mettre de commentaire, tu le fait quand tu veux, on te donnera de quoi brouter avec joie. Chapitre posté un peux tard, mais y'a eu un problèmes interne avec les, l'une de nous n'ayant plus internet pour l'instant. Enfin j'espère juste que ce chapitre t'a sustenté aussi. bisous à toi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Tenant parole, Zackly m'attendit aussitôt le dîner fini. Plusieurs survivants étaient restés pour aider à nettoyer et faire la vaisselle. Si la cuisine n'était pas contrôlée par le troll local, j'aurais aidé avec plaisir. Levi semble avoir la même opinion que moi, puisqu'il me suit en silence.

Tandis que nous sortons dans l'air frais de la nuit, Zackly est en train d'attendre patiemment le corps appuyé sur la façade du bâtiment. L'épaisse veste de chasse qu'il porte, semble plutôt bien le protéger du vent froid et rude.

Zackly remarque mes flagrants frissons. « Eren, Hanji m'a dit qu'elle t'avait amené de nouveaux habits. ». Alors, c'était lui qui _était _derrière cette énorme pile de vêtements. Eh bien, je ne m'y m'attendais.

« Ouais, hum, pour être honnête, je me sens un peu sale et je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer les vêtements. »

Levi pouffe de rire, « Un peu ? » Je me retourne pour voir qu'il est en train de m'observer de la tête aux pieds, un air de dégoût sur son visage habituellement sans émotion, « Dégueu. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais c'est l'apocalypse. Être propre n'a pas tout à fait été dans le top de mes priorités... mais, » je tourne mon regard vers Zackly, « une douche serait vraiment géniale là tout de suite. ». Par vraiment géniale, je veux dire que je serais prêt à sacrifier une vierge si cela me garantissait juste cinq minutes d'eau propre.

_Ah, tu pourrais te sacrifier, Eren._

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que ma conscience était une connasse ?

Zackly rit de mon enthousiasme, « Tu penses pouvoir réussir à patienter jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini de faire le tour des lieux ? » Je hoche la tête sans hésiter, reconnaissant d'une promesse de douche.

« Levi, laisse-nous. » L'ordre de Zackly est sévère et ne laisse aucune place à la négociation. Levi hésite un moment, son regard passant rapidement de Zackly à moi et inversement. « Maintenant. » Il se retourne pour s'en aller mais alors qu'il fait sa sortie, son regard croise le mien. Son visage est peut-être illisible, mais ses yeux le trahissent. Ils portent, au sein de cette mer brumeuse, grise et tourbillonnante un avertissement muet.

_Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Levi ?_

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas né télépathe, alors je regarde Levi se retirer prématurément en direction du Super 8 qui marque l'emplacement de nos dortoirs. Zackly commence à marcher dans la direction opposée et rapidement, je le suis.

« Tu me surprends, Eren. » Je ne m'attendais pas au commentaire désinvolte de Zackly, alors je ne fais que le fixer en affichant un air confus. « Tu as l'air d'un garçon intelligent et normalement, les garçons intelligents ne s'associent pas avec les gens qui tentent de les tuer. »

« Je... »

« Je ne suis pas en colère, Eren, et je ne suis pas ton père non plus. Je ne crois pas avoir le pouvoir de te dire avec qui tu peux ou ne peux pas jouer aux cartes. » Il marque une pause, comme pour me laisser l'occasion de lui reprocher ses commentaires. Je reste silencieux. Il me prend une irrésistible envie de demander à Zackly ce qu'il veut dire. De toute évidence, il a découvert la tentative de meurtre de Levi sur ma personne, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être l'objet principal de sa mise-en-garde. Son inquiétude était presque un mauvais présage, comme s'il était en train de m'avertir que cela n'était pas ce que Levi pouvait faire de pire. _Pas ce que Levi avait fait de pire._

Mon silence en dit long, et Zackly l'interprète de travers.

« Je sais que Levi a tenté de te tuer. Erwin n'a même pas eu besoin de me le dire. Un coup d'œil sur les bleus autour de ta nuque, la bosse sur sa tête... hé bien, tout le monde peut faire le rapprochement. Bien sûr, Erwin m'a rassuré sur ce point quand je l'ai interrogé, mais ce n'était qu'une procédure nécessaire. »

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne jouais pas les muets pour éviter que l'attaque ne se sache. J'ai supposé, quand Zackly a abordé le sujet, qu'il avait déjà tirer ses propres conclusions. J'étais resté silencieux dans l'espoir que, peut-être, Zackly me dirait tout simplement pourquoi Levi était si dangereux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait que je garde mes distances. Est-ce que c'est pour cela que personne essayait de lui parler au dîner ? Est-ce que Levi a été blacklisté par tout Stohess ?

Je me sens coincé, comme une souris prise dans un piège. Je crains que tout ce que je puisse dire ne soit utilisé contre Levi mais Zackly sait déjà tout, pas vrai ? Bon sang, cet homme en sait probablement plus au sujet de Levi que ce salaud impassible lui-même.

Mais, pourquoi est-ce que Levi aurait des ennuis ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout que je dirais à son sujet aurait de l'importance ?

« Je n'essayais pas de le cacher, j'essayais juste... »

« Je sais, Eren. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va. »

_Ce mot._

« Arrêtons de parler de sujets fâcheux et continuons cette visite comme promis, mmh ? »

–

Stohess est bien plus grande que ce que j'avais imaginé en premier lieu. En dehors du restaurant, la ville se complète par un hôtel, une clinique et par une **putain d'armurerie**. Et elle est _pleine à craquer. _Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que Zackly m'avait amené ici pour m'intimider, mais j'ai réalisé qu'il voulait probablement seulement m'assurer que je suis en sécurité entre ces murs. Mais par quel moyen avait-il acquis tout cet armement ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser la question filer entre mes lèvres, « Comment ? »

« Les armes ? ». S'il essaie de m'appâter avec cette réponse, cela marche. « Certains de notre groupe étaient militaires. Ils sont tombés sur notre ville deux mois environ après que l'infection se soit propagée. Tu connais Marlowe, Boris ? » Je secoue la tête car je n'ai pas la moindre petite idée de qui cet l'homme me parle. Peut-être que j'aurais dû être plus sociable, au lieu d'essayer de bien m'entendre avec Levi si tenté que l'on puisse s'entendre avec lui. J'aurais tendance à croire que ce serait plus quelqu'un que l'on supporte, plutôt qu'autre chose.

« Ah, hé bien, ils nous en ont amenés la plupart. Ils avaient un tank aussi, c'était une vraie tuerie mais on l'a perdu avec le reste de leur escouade. » J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse perdre un char d'assaut, mais qui sait, peut-être que Marlowe et Boris étaient des idiots.

La clinique est le dernier arrêt de notre courte excursion. En y rentrant, je me sens étouffé, comme si les murs se refermaient sur moi. Tout, à l'intérieur du cabinet médical, est blanc et donne cette impression typique que l'on a lorsqu'on pénètre dans un hôpital. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait suffoquer. Quelque chose ne va pas ici. Quelque chose...

« Donc, c'est notre clinique. Rien de bien fantaisiste, mais elle fait l'affaire. Nous t'amènerons ici une fois que tu te seras adapté. Pour voir si on peut tirer un remède de toi.»

_Hé bien, si ça, ça n'avait pas l'air terrifiant, je sais pas ce qui peut l'être._

Zackly voit mon expression et commence à rigoler. « Je plaisante, Eren. Mais, si ça ne te dérange pas, nous voudrions quand même mener quelques expériences. Le protocole de base comme des échantillons de sang, pas tout de suite la torture chinoise de la goutte. » Je sais qu'il ne fait que plaisanter, mais cela ne me fait pas sentir mieux. Cet endroit a l'air trop menaçant, comme si quelque chose d'horrible s'y était passée.

Et non, je ne crois pas en cette connerie de fantôme coréen qui maudit un millier de fois un passant malchanceux. Ça a l'air réel. Effrayant.

Avant que je n'ai suffisamment de temps pour y penser, Zackly me dirige vers les douches.

Ce fourbe connard sait comment me distraire.

L'eau est une sensation divine sur mon corps. Je serais content de rester là pour toujours, à laisser l'eau emporter toute la terre et la saleté qui s'est déposé sur ma peau malmenée. Alors que je passe mes doigts le long de mon corps, je peux sentir chacune de mes côtes saillir sous ma peau. Est-ce que je devrais m'étonner d'être un de ceux qui ont de la chance? J'ai vu des choses horribles. Pire que les zombies. J'ai vu des gens si mal nourris que, dans un monde infesté par les morts-vivants, c'est la famine qui les a emporté. Et c'est une façon lente et douloureuse de partir. Et, merde, vous finissez quand même par revenir en cadavre ambulant. Vous ne pouvez pas gagner dans ce monde.

Pourtant, c'est marrant toutes ces choses que l'on croit acquises. Je n'ai jamais cru des mois se passeraient avant que je ne puisse reprendre une douche chaude. C'est foutrement mieux que de se baigner dans la crique. Ça, c'était la définition-même de ''embarrassant''. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu que moi à poil c'est juste que quand vous devez constamment faire attention à ce qu'un zombie ne nous attrape pas nu comme un ver, de drôle de choses ont tendance à arriver. Comme Jean qui convainc Marco qu'ils finiront plus vite s'ils s'aident mutuellement à se laver.

_Ugh._

Croyez-moi, je suis traumatisé à vie.

Zackly avait dit que mon temps de douche n'était pas limité, mais que nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'eau chaude. Je décide d'être fair-play et de mettre fin à mon paradis provisoire. On m'a dit que quelqu'un irait chercher quelques unes de mes fringues neuves, et je prie intérieurement pour que la personne qui choisit ma tenue ne prenne pas le T-shirt de beauf.

_Je t'en prie, Seigneur, laisse-moi avoir au moins ça. _

Cette unique chose était apparemment trop demandée, car je sors des douches en ayant l'air tout droit sorti d'une de ces télé-réalité affligeantes pour ados. Tôt ou tard je finirais par utiliser des phrases comme, ''C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes'' ou ''Reviens sur terre, mec''. Je vous le dis, Jean était un véritable artiste pour ce genre de truc.

Tandis que je m'approche de l'hôtel, je vois une silhouette familière adossée contre le bâtiment et une volute de fumée s'échappant de là où elle se trouve. Levi est, en effet, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur et noie ses problèmes dans la nicotine. Avec sa cigarette pendant dangereusement à ses lèvres, il a l'air d'un de ces gamins rebelles dont le passe-temps favori est de se défoncer sous les vieux ponts de chemin de fer.

« Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? » Je décide qu'il ne va pas commencer la conversation, donc je prends l'initiative.

Il lève la main pour prendre sa cigarette délicatement entre deux doigts et recrache un nuage de fumée dans ma direction. « Chouette T-shirt. » Je relève mon majeur devant son visage.

« Et j'ai une petite réserve où je me sers quand je me sens stressé. » Il dit cela si nonchalamment, et me regarde comme si c'était physiquement un fardeau d'expliquer pourquoi il avait le privilège de se tuer prématurément à la nicotine._ Connard._

« Oh. » Je choisis de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le T-shirt avec un peu de chance, il finira simplement par l'oublier.

_Attends, quoi ? Non, je veux dire- attends, je ne vais pas me disputer avec mon subconscient._

Je m'approche et m'adosse sur le mur à côté de lui. « Tu es stressé ? »

Il incline sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'allait pas répondre à ma question quand il finit par tourner sa tête vers moi.

« Est-ce que ça va devenir un truc régulier ? » demande-t-il en tirant une autre latte.

Je réponds avant même d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait tout juste de me demander, « Quoi ? Moi traînant avec toi ? »

Son visage prend une expression confuse. « Non, moi qui doit tout te répéter. Et, attends éclaire-moi donc un peu, d'où t'as vu qu'on avait traîné ensemble. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé exactement ? » J'ouvre ma bouche, mais avant que je ne puisse relâcher les mots, il m'interrompt, « Et je jure devant Dieu, si tu dis ''maintenant'', je te refais la raie du cul. »

Bon, je suis content que l'un de nous sache lire dans les pensées.

Je change de sujet, « Pourquoi Zackly ne veut pas me voir avec toi ? »

Oubliez ça, Levi n'est pas télépathe.

Il se crispe brièvement, avant de se détendre et de revenir à sa position normale.

« J'en sais foutrement rien, gamin. » Sa bouche s'ouvre pour continuer, mais aucun mot n'en sort, comme s'il n'était pas certain de vouloir dire ce qu'il pensait. Malheureusement, il reprend la parole tout en jetant sa cigarette au sol, « _Moi-même_ je ne veux pas t'avoir à mes côtés, donc fais-toi plaisir et écoute son conseil. »

Cela n'aurait pas dû me blesser autant. Une remarque comme celle-ci devrait être prévisible, venant de quelqu'un d'aussi cynique que Levi. Je veux dire, on est pas amis, hein ? Je ne devrais pas me sentir affecté qu'il confirme ce que je savais déjà. Mais, cette douleur me frappe en pleine poitrine, un peu comme les tiraillements qui me déchirent quand je pense à ma mère. La peine se transforme rapidement en colère et avant que je ne m'en rende compte je me suis éloigné du mur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » je demande sur un ton impératif. C'est une question ambiguë, mais sa gestuelle me dit qu'il sait exactement de quoi je parle. Ses yeux se plissent dangereusement, me prévenant que je m'aventure en territoire hostile. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi aux choses, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a... si _peur_ de toi ? » je demande encore, cette fois en adoucissant ma voix.

Il s'éloigne du mur et me donne un coup de coude pour passer, refusant de répondre à ma question. Mais je ne le laisse pas aller bien loin. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre les portes de l'hôtel, j'ai une main accroché à son bras, et lui fait faire volte-face.

Ses yeux sont suppliants et m'implorent de ne pas rouvrir sa blessure. Je redemande quand même.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Voilà. C'est la goutte d'eau. Mes mots ont pressés le bouton que Levi avait essayé de garder caché, bien enfoui derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Il se transforme en quelque chose d'en colère, quelque chose de brisée. Levi tend la main et empoigne le col de mon t-shirt avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Ses yeux sont féroces, la rage formant un cyclone au-dedans. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et ce vieux con non plus. Tu ne sais foutrement rien. Tu n'as aucun droit. Absolument aucun putain de droit. Tu n'es qu'un petit merdeux qui– »

« Lâche-moi putain ! Tu me fais mal, connard ! » Je savais qu'il était fort mais sa colère devait le mettre dans tous ses états puisqu'il me soulevait si haut que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, mon dos appuyé douloureusement contre le mur.

Mes supplications réduisent à zéro la force de son étreinte, et il relâche mon col. Je tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Levi me regarde de haut et je m'attends presque à ce qu'il me tende la main mais je me rappelle qu'il vient juste de me plaquer contre un mur de brique. Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à m'offrir son aide, je me relève. Je le bouscule, mon épaule percutant la sienne. Il ne dit rien mais je me dis que ce n'est pas grave, parce que je ne m'attendais pas à des excuses de toute manière.

Zackly avait raison, je suis simplement content qu'il ne m'ait pas fallu longtemps pour m'en rendre compte.

_Rien à foutre d'être ami avec Levi_

_Rien à foutre d'essayer d'être gentil avec Levi._

_Rien à foutre de Levi en général._

Il n'est pas différent de ces créatures auxquelles j'ai si durement tenté d'échapper.

Je ne regarde pas en arrière tandis que j'entre dans l'hôtel. Tout le long, une paire d'yeux couleur charbon me regarde partir.

Je me réveille en me sentant pour le moins pitoyable. Les souvenirs de la veille sont toujours en train de tourner en boucle dans ma tête . La nuit dernière, je m'étais persuadé que Levi était, sans aucun doute, le plus gros connard qui soit. C'était sous le coup de la colère, j'avais mal. Mais lui aussi.

J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'allait pas tout simplement se confier à moi comme si nous avions été amis toute notre vie. Mince, on a jamais été des amis. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui m'avait donné l'impression que Levi allait soudainement devenir un livre ouvert ? Était-ce le fait qu'il m'ait autorisé à m'asseoir avec lui au dîner ? Parce que, merde, si c'était ça, alors j'étais encore plus mauvais pour comprendre les gens que je le croyais. Mais c' est l'inverse, pas vrai ? C'est moi le livre ouvert, plein d'émotions et prêt à être étudié par quiconque étant suffisamment intéressé pour. Levi était le coffre fermé dont la clé avait été perdue depuis des années. J'ai le cœur sur la main, tandis que Levi ne semble même pas en avoir.

Lequel d'entre nous était donc le vrai connard ? Qui était celui qui était dans le faux ?

Mon dos endolori soutient que c'est Levi qui est en faute, mais la culpabilité qui me ronge la poitrine ne semble pas du même avis. Merde, je voulais juste être son ami. Mais, attendez. J'avais catégoriquement repousser l'idée d'amitié à chaque fois que celle-ci m'avait traversé l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Je grogne tandis que je passe mes doigts dans les mèches châtain éparpillés sur mon front. Cela ne semble pas être le moment idéal pour avoir une crise d'identité. C'est juste que... Putain, c'est de la faute de Levi si j'agis comme ça. Cela devait être ça. Je n'avais simplement jamais eu à supporter quelqu'un de si... si... _merde._ J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller et je pousse un cri étouffé. L'amitié ne devrait pas être quelque chose de si compliquée. Attendez, non, pas amitié. Une r_elation. _Est-ce que c'était le bon mot ? Ma correction orthographique mentale ne marche pas vraiment tant que je n'ai pris mon petit déjeuner, alors c'est vous qui voyez.

_Vie de merde, et crétin de nain de merde. _

Waouh, vraiment ?

Il faut que je lève avant de me retransformer en ce que j'étais à treize ans. J'en frisonne, parce que j'aimerais vraiment pas à avoir à repasser par la puberté.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, me rappelant que Zackly avait dit que le petit-déjeuner commençait à six heures. Il est déjà la demi passé mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger. Je décide de m'accorder une matinée, juste une matinée, pour bouder. Si j'y réfléchis bien, j'ai des tas de raisons pour de ne pas aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Un : Satan personnifié ne m'a sûrement pas oublié du jour au lendemain et franchement, je me sens pas d'humeur à mourir aujourd'hui. Deux : l'idée de tomber par hasard sur Levi m'est insupportable. Je suis sûr que, en ce moment-même, il est probablement assis seul au café-restaurant, sirotant tranquillement son thé du matin. Et qu'il trouve probablement cela très agréable. Au contraire, je vous parie qu'il était heureux que le bagarre ait eu lieu. Heureux que je lui lâche la grappe.

Ouais, me rendormir me paraît vraiment bien.

Je soupire en rejetant brusquement mes couvertures sur le côté. Je m'assois au bord du lit et passe les mains sur mon visage.

J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que m'inquiéter que Levi soit, oui ou non, mon ami.

Comme par exemple, savoir pourquoi les chambres d'hôtel n'ont pas de douche ? C'est super bizarre je sais que les Super 8 sont bas de gamme mais, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de chambre d'hôtel qui n'a pas de douche.

Tandis que j'enfile à la va-vite un polaire noir et un blue-jean, j'essaie de me rappeler que c'est mon matin en mode « pauvre de moi ». Mais, j'ai cessé de m'écouter après m'être dirigé hier vers le box de Levi.

Hanji a plutôt bien réussi à trouver ma taille. Ces vêtements auraient été parfaits si j'avais pesé le même poids qu'avant mais actuellement, ils sont un peu trop larges au niveau du torse et des hanches. Je peux faire avec.

Je songe à emporter mon sac-à-dos avec moi mais, au final, j'y renonce. Zackly paraissait certain hier, d'avoir tout un arsenal à portée de main en cas d'attaque. En sortant de l'hôtel, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je devrais retourner le chercher.

Je dois arrêter d'être parano.

Je dois apprendre à refaire confiance aux gens.

Je dois...

Le grognement familier d'un mort-vivant met brusquement fin à mes réflexions.

_Merde, merde, merde, merde. Non, non, non, non._

Je vais pour retourner à l'intérieur et prendre mon sac lorsque je réalise que cela ne servirait à rien. Cet enfoiré ne m'a jamais rendu mes armes. Merde, je suis censé faire quoi ? Zackly ne s'en est pas chargé. Il ne m'a pas dit quoi faire pendant une attaque. Il m'a fait me sentir en sécurité. Mensonges. Mensonges. _Mensonges._

Je dois m'enfuir.

Je dois trouver un refuge.

Je dois survivre.

_Survivre._

_Vivre._

_Survivre._

_Vivre._

Je répète ces mots dans ma tête, comme un mantra. Les psalmodiant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce soient les seuls mots que je connaisse. Dans ma paranoïa, je me rend compte que je n'ai toujours pas entendu les cris à glacer le sang qui d'habitude succèdent aux grognements. En fait, il y a plutôt l'inverse. Il y a des rires.

_Des rires d'enfants._

_Quoi ?_

_Est-ce que j'ai officiellement perdu la boule ?_

Ce son m'attire et je le suis sans hésitation. Un pincement au cœur me prend mais, je continue. Pourquoi devrais-je être effrayé ? Il n'y a rien à craindre. Hannes m'avait dit une fois que la peur n'était pas une émotion réelle. Bien sûr, c'était après qu'il ait essuyé les larmes de son visage. La douleur. Ça, c'était réel, m'avait-il dit mais la peur ? La peur était un sentiment que notre esprit créait de toutes pièces. Il m'avait dit que l'esprit fonctionne plus vite que le corps, que l'esprit reconnaît le danger et crée la peur. Je l'ai cru. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? C'était une bonne explication.

J'aperçois la source du bruit.

C'est un groupe d'individus, en fait non. C'est toute la communauté de Stohess. Ils sont réunis autour d'un grand arbre dont les feuilles était devenues les victimes de l'hiver qui approche. Plus les rires deviennent forts, plus le grognement l'est aussi. Je n'arrive pas à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Je ne comprend pas.

En me rapprochant du groupe, je n'y reconnais personne. Je cherche une tête familière mais tout ce que je vois, c'est un océan de visages inconnus. Je me faufile au travers du groupe, désespéré. Désespéré de quoi, je ne sais pas. De trouver des réponses ? Un ami ? Probablement les deux.

Plus de rires.

Plus de grognements.

Les gens autour de moi n'ont pas l'air inquiet. Au contraire, ils ont l'air content, limite de s'amuser Comme si c'était normal. Mais plus rien ne peut être qualifié de normal désormais. Ou peut-être que j'ai perdu toute foi en l'humanité. Quand suis-je devenu si pessimiste ? Qu'est-il arrivé au garçon aux yeux brillants, qui ne voulait rien d'autre que réussir dans un monde qui ne lui faisait pas cadeau ? Où est-il passé ?

_Je suis encore là_.

C'est vrai, je suis encore là. J'ai changé mais, je suis encore là. Alors laissez à ces gens leur distraction. Ne me laissez pas la leur gâcher. Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de douter de leur santé mentale.

Je me faufile jusqu'à la dernière rangée de personnes et... je_ le_ vois.

_D'accord, oubliez ça__. L__eur distraction peut aller se faire foutre. _

Le revenant est attaché à une corde de pendu, se balançant au gré du vent. Les enfants sont en train de courir autour de lui, en évitant les sales pattes qui cherchent à les attraper. Ils brandissent de gros bâtons et ils _le frappent_. C'est comme une espèce de piñata macabre. Et, je veux pas être celui qui leur annoncera que c'est tout sauf des bonbons qui va sortir de cette chose.

Les membres du rôdeur se sont brisés à plusieurs endroits, là où les bâton ont cognés. Il grogne de douleur, de faim, de détresse je ne suis pas certain. Mais il crie, hurle tandis son corps se fait battre. Je suis hypnotisé par le spectacle, un peu comme la première où j'avais vu une de ses créatures. Et j'ai le même sentiment : le dégoût. Je suis écœuré. C'est quoi ce genre de divertissement complètement malsain ? Quel genre de monstres sont-ils en train de créer ici ?

Du sang se répand au sol, au-dessous de la bête alors que sa chair est déchiquetée. Très vite, ses membres pourris commencent à tomber et peu après, il n'est plus qu'un buste et une tête. Même lorsque ses membres tombent au sol, les enfants ne cessent leurs supplices. Ils les frappent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que des tas d'immondices ensanglantés. Est-ce que cela soulageait les gens de Stohess ? Parce que, merde, je n'ai pas l'impression que cela soit la bonne manière de canaliser leur colère.

Je détourne les yeux de la scène, ce que je regrette à l'instant même où mon regard se heurte à une paire d'iris gris. À travers le cercle de gens, ses yeux sont rivés sur moi depuis combien de temps, je n'en suis pas sûr. J'étais trop fasciné par le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi pour m'en apercevoir. Le regard de Levi est indéchiffrable, vide. Pour une raison inconnue, celui-ci me rend plus malade que la vue du rôdeur en train de se faire défigurer.

Je me retourne pour quitter le groupe, parce ce que c'est un putain de remake de The Wicker Man et que je préfère foutre le camp.

« Ah, Eren, tu nous as manqué au petit-déjeuner. » Je me tourne et vois que Zackly est à mes côtés, totalement insensible à l'horrible scène.

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps et je peux dire avec certitude que lorsque je me trouve face à la torture d'un zombie, cela ne s'arrange pas . « Je... euh... je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« Ah, quel dommage. Greta a fait du potage ce matin, une vraie tuerie. » C'était donc le nom de l'ogresse. Cela lui va bien. Et, waouh, _attendez une petite minute_. Une tuerie ? Soit, la Méchante Sorcière de Stohess a expliqué à Zackly son intention de m'assassiner, soit il pensait vraiment que la soupe avait été délicieuse. Dans les deux cas, je parie que ce repas aurait été mon dernier ce matin.

« Le spectacle te plaît ? » Est-ce qu'il me demande ça sérieusement ? J'ai vu des amis et des membres de ma famille être mis en pièce par ces monstres. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est d'être près de l'un d'entre eux. N'avaient-ils jamais entendu dire ''qui s'y frotte, s'y pique" ou il n'y a que moi qui a la tête pleine de dictons inutiles ?

« Ne fais pas cette tête. On ne fait que s'amuser. À vrai dire, j'étais sur le point de choisir quelqu'un pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Eren ? » Non, va te faire foutre, mon vieux. Je ne laisserais pas entraîné dans le fétichisme tordu de cette ville. « Prend ça comme un rite d'initiation pour entrer dans la communauté de Stohess » Avant que je n'ai pu refuser, une batte de base-ball est mise de force entre mes mains et je suis poussé sur le peloton d'exécution. Un homme coupe la corde qui maintenait le zombie en place et la créature s'effondre au sol comme une masse. Il se débat sur le sol en gémissant et geignant. La faim est toujours présente dans ses yeux vitreux, même au seuil de la mort. Les bras tremblants, je lève la batte au-dessus de ma tête. C'est mal. Les mort-vivants doivent être, certes, tuer, mais avec pitié. Ils sont encore _un peu_ humain, pas vrai ? Je regarde la bête dans les yeux et je réalise que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça. La batte se balance toujours au-dessus de ma tête, attendant patiemment l'occasion de mettre fin à la vie du revenant.

Soudainement, un coup de feu retentit et le mort-vivant s'immobilise. Il y a un hoquet de surprise collectif parmi les gens et je m'aperçois que quelqu'un a tiré dans la tête du zombie. Je baisse lentement la batte, la laisse glisser entre mes doigts et tombe à genou. Le bruit de la matraque résonne d'un bout à l'autre du camp et je me rend compte que tout le monde est terriblement silencieux. Cela n'était jamais arrivé, pas vrai ? Personne n'avait jamais encore remis en question la moralité de_ tout ceci_. Personne n'a jamais réfléchi au fait que ce "jeu" les rendait aussi mauvais que les rôdeurs. Ils se contentent de suivre le mouvement, reconnaissants d'être toujours en vie. Reconnaissants qu'on leur donne un exutoire sur lequel déchaîner toute leur rage. Mais, attendez. Je n'ai pas tiré sur le zombie ; quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait. Qui ?

« Tch. » Levi se trouve au dessus de moi, son jean recouvert de restes du rôdeur inanimé et mon flingue entre les mains. Je veux le remercier mais, je me rappelle que nous ne nous parlons probablement plus. Je dirige mon regard vers le sol mais, le bruit d'une forte claque attire de nouveau mon attention vers lui.

Zackly se tient devant lui, la paume grande ouverte redescendant lentement le long de son corps. La tête de Levi était inclinée sur le côté, le rouge vif de sa joue enflammée contrastant douloureusement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Je relève la tête pour voir la scène, bouche bée et horrifié. À ma surprise, Levi encaisse le coup et reste muet en présence de Zackly. Hanji se précipite alors hors de la foule et passe ses bras autour des épaules de Levi tandis qu'elle l'emmène hors d'ici.

Je crie son nom.

Il ne se retourne pas.

Pas une seule fois.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures.

Vingt-quatre heures que j'avais été témoin de la perversion du genre humain.

Vingt-quatre heures que Hanji avait entraîné une certaine personne loin de la séance de torture.

Vingt-quatre heures sans avoir revu Levi.

J'ai presque envie d'aller le trouver et de m'excuser, mais il y a un petit problème à ça. Premièrement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il peut être actuellement. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas pour quel motif je m'excuserai. Pour qu'il ait dû me sauver ? Pour la cruauté de Zackly ? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que j'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Mince, je me contenterais même de Mike. En fait, cela serait probablement l'idéal. Il me laisserait pousser mon coup de gueule, en laissant échapper un grognement de temps à autre si nécessaire.

Je soupire en m'allongeant sur mon lit. Zackly nous avait immédiatement congédier après l'incident avec Levi. Il ne m'avait pas donner la moindre explication à propos de ce qui s'était passé et m'avait juste laissé en tirer mes propres conclusions. Aucune ne présageait rien de bon.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire après que nous ayons pu disposer, je suis donc simplement retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai verrouillé ma porte. Je n'en suis pas sorti sauf pour rejoindre la communauté lors des repas et soulager mes besoins naturels. J'avais imaginé que Levi pointerait au moins le bout de son nez à l'heure de manger mais à chaque fois, il ne venait pas. À chaque fois, je m'étais assis dans ce stupide box en me disant qu'il allait s'y glisser d'une minute à l'autre, une tasse à café à la main. À chaque fois, j'ai mangé seul.

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie d'élaborer un plan. Merde, Armin avait raison, c'était pour ça que je ne ferais jamais un bon stratège. Je dois trouver Hanji. Si Levi ne veut voir personne, soit. J'ai simplement besoin de _quelqu'un._

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte me fait presque sauter au plafond. Je me lève à contre-cœur puis, la déverrouille pour voir de qui il s'agit.

Erwin se tient, grand et robuste, devant ma porte. « Ça te dérange si j'entre ? » Je ne réponds pas, préférant simplement laisser la porte ouverte tandis que je me retourne. _Tiens, le voilà le côté adolescent en crise qu'il me manquait_. Avec un peu de chance, il comprendrait le message. Le son de lourds pas me fait savoir qu'il l'a saisis. Je m'assois sur le lit pendant qu'il prend la chaise de mon bureau.

« Je crois qu'on doit parler de ce qui est arrivé. » Qu'y avait-il à dire ? J'ai vu un groupe de personne approuver la torture d'un morts-vivants. Il n'y a rien à expliquer, ce que j'ai vu était assez explicite. Comme je ne réponds pas, il soupire, « Je sais que c'était... dure à regarder, mais les gens ici, sont– »

« Des monstres ? » je fis en lui coupant la parole. Je ne l'ai toujours pas regardé dans les yeux, craignant qu'au moment où je le ferais, toute ma persévérance s'évanouisse.

« Eren, je suis désolé que tu ais eu à voir ça mais, c'est comme ça que ces gens tiennent le coup. Je n'approuve pas ça non plus. Si tu as remarqué, je n'y ai pas assisté. Mais, ce n'est parce que nous ne l'approuvons pas que ça s'arrêtera. » Je croise finalement son regard. Erwin est un homme bien. Je peux voir dans son regard qu'il sait que ce rituel est mal, mais il a raison nous ne pouvions pas y mettre un terme.

« C'est bon, je comprends. » je lui réponds en agrippant très fort les draps, car tout ce que je suis en train de dire sonne faux. C'était comme si mon corps reniait les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche.

« Je suis au courant pour Levi aussi. » Je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise. Je ne pourrais pas supporter le regard d'Erwin si c'est de cela qu'il veut discuter, mes yeux retournent alors sur le sol. « Il est très courageux, mais chaque chose ici doit rester à sa place. » Il passe sous silence certaines choses, comme s'il voulait que je remplisse les blancs moi-même. « Je me suis dit que tu devrais savoir que je lui ai parlé de ce qui est arrivé, et il ne te reproche rien. » Une vague de soulagement me traverse, maintenant que je sais que Levi n'est pas en colère contre moi pour ce qui est arrivé lors de la séance de torture.

Attendez.

Erwin n'a jamais dit qu'il n'était pas en colère. Il a juste dit que Levi ne me reprochait rien. À ce que je sache, ce type a une cible de fléchette avec ma photo au centre.

J'ai besoin de le voir.

J'ai besoin de vérifier ce que je crois.

Euh, pas à propos de la cible... mais la partie ''pas en colère contre moi''.

« Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? »

Erwin sourit comme s'il s'était attendu à cela, « Chambre 26, troisième étage. » Je ne lui dis même pas au revoir et me précipite hors de ma chambre. Je me dirige vers la cage d'escalier située au bout du couloir. Je ne suis qu'à un étage au-dessus de lui, donc il ne me faut pas longtemps pour attendre le sien. Mes yeux scrutent rapidement chaque numéro de chambre, cherchant frénétiquement le 26.

26.

26.

26.

Les chiffres en laiton me guidant comme la lumière d'un phare, je trouve enfin sa chambre. En prenant une grande inspiration, je lève la main pour frapper à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Quoi ? Erwin ne m'aurait pas menti. Non ? Je frappe encore une fois, cette fois un peu plus désespéré.

De nouveau, le silence. Rien d'autre que l'écho de mes coups contre la porte résonnant à travers le couloir.

Je refuse de croire qu'Erwin m'ait envoyé jusqu'ici pour rien. Je réessaie, mais plus fort cette fois.

« Putain, je te jure Hanji, si c'est encore toi je vais te carrer tes lunettes si profondément dans le– » Après qu'il est ouvert la porte à la volée, Levi se fige en voyant mon visage apparaître. Il me regarde de haut en bas, une fois, puis une seconde avant de s'apprêter à me claquer immédiatement la porte au nez.

« Hé ! » Je passe ma botte dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de la fermer complètement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit-il à travers la fente.

« Je suis venu pour... merde, tu pourrais, s'il-te-plaît, libérer mon pied ? » Levi relâche la porte et me laisse m'appuyer contre l'embrasure. « Je suis venu pour... euh voir comment tu allais. » Cela paraît stupide sortant de ma bouche et à en juger par le visage de Levi, il le pense aussi. Il lève un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Je vais bien, maintenant va-t'en. » Son choix de mot me fait grincer des dents mais, je ne fais pas le moindre geste pour quitter ma place. Levi n'apprécie visiblement pas ma détermination car, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il claque la porte sur mon pied .

« Aïe, espèce d'enfoiré ! » Bon, cela ne se passe pas exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Mais, est-ce que j'avais cru pouvoir voir ce connard aujourd'hui ? Non, donc je suppose que je devrais m'estimer heureux... même s'il ne semble pas apprécier l'intérêt que je lui porte. « Est-ce que tu peux arrêter deux secondes de te comporter comme un sale con, que je puisse te dire quelque chose ? » La porte est pratiquement refermée et la seule chose que je peux voir, c'est son regard noir à travers la fente. Cela me fait penser à un chat d'appartement, effrayé par des invités. Je suppose qu'il a finalement compris que je ne m'en irai pas puisqu'il ouvre la porte, en signe de défaite.

« Très bien, mais retire tes putains de chaussures, sale porc. » Je lui lance un regard étonné mais dès que je vois sa chambre, je comprends pourquoi il me l'ordonne. Je ne dirais pas que sa chambre est impeccable, parce que ce mot n'existe pas pendant l'apocalypse zombie mais je dois avouer que c'est probablement l'endroit habité le plus propre que j'ai vu depuis que le monde a plongé dans le chaos.

Tandis que je retire mes chaussures, je grimace parce que, mince, ce connard ne m'a loupé. « J'ai mal au pied maintenant, merci beaucoup, vraiment. »

Levi soupire en s'asseyant au bout de son lit, « Je m'excuserais bien, mais tu essayais de rentrer par effraction. »

« Tu ne te serais pas excusé de toute façon. »

« Bravo, tu apprends vite. » Je relève un sourcil, ne sachant pas si je devais me sentir offensé ou non. Je décide que je ne devrais pas cracher dans la soupe. _Hypothétiquement parlant_. Voici que Levi m'autorise à entrer dans sa chambre, paré à écouter ce que j'avais à dire. Pour une raison étrange, j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais plus cette chance.

Je tire la chaise de son bureau, de la même façon qu'Erwin l'avait fait dans ma chambre. « Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

Il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, les doigts entrelacés, « Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça. » Le soir où Levi et moi avions dîner ensemble me revient en tête et je me rappelle qu'il n'apprécie pas forcément qu'on se soucie de lui.

« Ouais mais bon, on peut pas vraiment dire que ça rentre dans la catégorie ''conneries de couple marié''. »

« Oh ? » Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me mettre en colère, car je suis sûr à cent pour cent que ce n'est pas ce que veut Levi. Mais, merde, c'était presque comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Peut-être qu'il essayait juste de ne pas s'en souvenir. Est-ce que je n'avais pas retenu la leçon, à propos de ne pas m'immiscer dans dans la vie de Levi ? Bon, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes cloîtré ici ? » Il ne semble pas surpris que j'aborde le sujet si rapidement. Pour dire vrai, il semble s'y attendre ; comme s'il avait déjà une réponse toute prête pour moi.

« Depuis quand t'es devenu ma nounou ? »

Je réplique rapidement, « Depuis que tu as laissé Zackly te frapper comme si tu n'étais qu'une petite pute désobéissante. »

_Mince, Eren, dis-lui ce que tu ressens vraiment._

Je m'attends à ce que Levi me demande de partir, peut-être à ce qu'il me botte le cul pour faire bonne mesure car je venais juste de dépasser les bornes avec mon commentaire. Mais, il n'en fait rien. Il reste calme et fixe silencieusement le tapis marron disposé au sol. Maintenant que je l'observe, je remarque à quel point il a l'air débraillé. Ce désordre me semble étranger à Levi. Ses cheveux sont gras et en bataille, sa chemise blanche est boutonné du dimanche au lundi, une des manches est remontée tandis que l'autre atteint son poignet. Cela ne ressemble pas à Levi. Je ne devrais probablement pas mais, avant que je ne me rende compte de ce que je fais, je suis déjà en train de m'approcher de son lit. Je m'assois à côté de lui et attends qu'il prenne la parole.

« Tu devrais écouter Zackly, tu sais ? » Il ne dit pas ça avec méchanceté, sa voix est plutôt mêlée de regrets. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je ne l'ai jamais été et... » Il ferme fort les yeux comme si cette idée lui faisait de la peine, « et je ne pense pas que ça va changer. » Il rouvre les paupières et me regarde, ses iris argentés capturant les miennes de couleur verte. J'ai envie de demander ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me le dire de toute façon.

« Je suis désolé. » Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je m'excuse, mais c'est déjà sorti de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse me retenir.

« Pour quoi ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas m'excuser sans raison.

J'hésite, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Que je suis désolé que Zackly soit un connard ? Que ta vie ait été apparemment aussi pourrie que la mienne ?

« Pour t'avoir traité de pute.» je laisse échapper.

Levi rit. Pas un sourire en coin. Pas un ricanement. Pas même un de ses rires sarcastiques qu'il avait lorsqu' il jouait au gros con. Il rit. Et... je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est un son plutôt merveilleux.

« On m'a traité de bien pire. » Il cogne son genou contre le mien et sourit.

Je relève le coin des lèvres, en un petit sourire et cela fait tilt.

_Je crois que Levi est mon ami_.

Bordel de merde.

–

« Nous partons bientôt pour une nouvelle mission de ravitaillement, et Zackly veut que tu viennes. » J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'Erwin me laisse finir ma bouchée de ragoût avant de m'annoncer la pseudo-bombe. Je m'étouffe sur mon ragoût avant qu'il ne puisse descendre par le bon tuyau. Putain, je le savais que cette vieille sorcière aurait ma peau d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je couvre ma bouche avec ma main pour empêcher les morceaux d'être recrachés sur la table.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi ils autorisent les animaux au réfectoire, s'il-vous-plaît ? » Levi était réapparu aux heures de repas depuis que je l'avais rejoint dans sa chambre. Je ne peux pas dire que cela a pris longtemps, puisque cela ne fait que deux jours que je lui avais rendu visite. Néanmoins, nous partageons toujours le même box. Pendant certains repas, Erwin et Hanji nous rejoignaient, au grand mécontentement de Levi. Il disait quelque chose comme ''trop de monde pour un petit box'' mais il ne le disait pas avec suffisamment de venin pour que j'en vienne à penser que cela le dérangeait vraiment. Le ton désintéressé de Levi me pousse à lancer à ce dernier, assis en face de moi, un regard noir. J'essaie de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table, mais il me frappe le premier au tibia.

« Putain ! » Ma jambe se lève instinctivement, et mon genou cogne dans le dessous de la table, la faisant vibrer au passage. Hanji et Erwin me regarde curieusement alors que je m'occupe de mon tibia enflé.

« Tu vas bien, Eren ? » demande Hanji en ayant toujours l'air fortement perplexe.

« Ah, ouais. _Merde_. Je vais bien, je vais bien. »

« Le gamin essayait de me faire du pied. »

_C'est quoi ce délire ?_

On est peut être amis désormais, mais Levi reste un connard.

_Amis-ennemis._

« Non, c'est pas ce que je faisais, espèce de connard ! » Nous avons attiré l'attention de personnes qui se trouvent à d'autres tables et qui à présent, se sont retournés pour regarder le spectacle. Et si, ça, c'était faire du pied, c'est que vraiment tous les collégiens m'ont menti, bon sang. J'essaie de lui donner un autre coup de pied, mais cela ne me vaut qu'un autre coup dans le même tibia. « _Oh mon Dieu_, va te faire foutre. » je gémis aussi calmement que possible tandis que je pose mon front sur la table. Erwin et Hanji rient de nos singeries, mais honnêtement, je ne trouve pas cela tellement drôle.

« Levi, sois gentil. » Le ton de la voix d'Erwin ne fait rien, sinon encourager le con à continuer.

« C'est le petit merdeux qui a commencé. » Peu importe, espèce de gnome.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » commence Erwin, « Zackly voulait que je rassemble une équipe, et il a demandé spécifiquement à ce que tu en fasses partie. » La version hardcore de ''faire du pied'' m'avait distrait de ce qu'avait dit Erwin à la base. Je reviens sur Terre lorsque le nom de Zackly m'arrive aux oreilles. Je n'avais pas aperçu l'homme depuis l'incident avec Levi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir nerveux à l'idée de le revoir. Un affreux bleu s'était développé sur la joue de Levi, sous la force de la gifle de Zackly. Mes sourcils tiquent. Ouais, je ne veux vraiment pas revoir ce vieux con de si tôt.

Je relève ma tête de la table, « Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'a rien dit, hormis que tu devrais venir. Si j'avais à deviner, je dirais qu'il teste probablement ta loyauté. » Ma loyauté ? Comment une mission de ravitaillement va évaluer ça ?

Erwin remarque que j'essaie de décrypter ses mots. « Je n'y réfléchirais pas trop à ta place, Eren. Sa définition de la loyauté se résume à être capable de suivre les ordres, te défendre, etc... »

Hanji se réveille et essaie d'alléger la tension soudaine. « Tu sais, botter des culs et noter le nom de tes futures victimes. »

« N'écoutes pas la Bigleuse. »

« Rappelles-moi d'ajouter ton nom à ma liste, Levi. » Il roule des orbites et ignore sa menace. Comment sont-ils devenus amis ? Je ne le saurais jamais.

J'ai envie de demander à Erwin qui il prévoit de recruter pour l'excursion, mais bizarrement j'ai la sensation de déjà connaître la réponse. Et cela me flanque une putain de trouille. Je ne veux pas encore finir seul. Je_ ne peux pas_ finir seul.

En dépit de mon bon sens, je lui demande, « Alors, qui d'autre vient ? ». Un nuage sombre semble s'abattre sur la tablée. C'est comme si Hanji et Levi savaient déjà aussi.

« Hé bien, tu sais pour toi. Je mène l'expédition, alors évidemment, je dois y aller. Ensuite, il y a plusieurs habitants de Stohess que tu n'as probablement pas encore rencontrés et qui viennent. Et bien sûr, Mike, Hanji, et... » Je tressaille avant que Erwin ne prononce le dernier nom, « Levi ». J'aimerais n'en avoir rien à faire que quelque chose arrive à ses personnes. Je souhaiterais pouvoir me renfermer comme Levi ou Mikasa. Mais, je ne peux pas.

« Hé, Eren, ne t'inquiètes pas. Erwin m'a dit que la mission devrait être du gâteau. La seule raison pour laquelle on est si nombreux à y aller, c'est parce qu'il y a une montagne de trucs à ramasser. » J'apprécie que Hanji essaie de me remonter le moral, mais rien de ce qu'elle dit ne peut me débarrasser de la crainte qui venait soudainement de s'emparer de mon esprit.

Je sens le pied de Levi taper dans le mien sous la table, sauf que cette fois, le geste est doux. Je laisse mon regard croiser le sien, et il hoche légèrement la tête. C'est comme s'il essayait de me confirmer les mots de Hanji. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ce mouvement calme la tempête qui fait rage dans mon ventre.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de l'aval de Levi pour accepter le fait que peut-être nous n'allions pas tous mourir ? C'est bizarre, ce sentiment. Et je n'arrive pas l'identifier exactement. Peut-être que c'est la sensation d'une vengeance tardive coulant dans mes veines. _Il a essayé de me tuer_. J'essaie de me rappeler qu'il a fait plus qu'il n'en faut pour se racheter, mais cela me donne l'impression d'être fou. Quel genre de personne pardonne aussi facilement à leur ''presque meurtrier'' ? Hé bien, moi apparemment. De toute évidence, je suis une sorte de masochiste.

La même question résonne dans ma tête : _Pourquoi ?_

Je regarde Levi siroter tranquillement son thé, tourmentant mon esprit pour y trouver une réponse. Il me surprend à le fixer, mais au lieu de détourner les yeux, je maintiens le contact. Et je trouve ma réponse.

C'est l'émotion dans ses yeux qui rend ses actions si faciles à pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? Cette mer grise tremblante de rage, de regrets et d'indifférence le tout rassemblé en un. Cela paraît être une raison absolument ridicule, mais je l'accepte. Parce que c'est vrai. Et traitez-moi de fou, mais quelque chose dans mes tripes me dit que ma morsure n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était retenu de me tuer. Cette pensée a mijoté dans ma tête depuis que j'ai quitté sa chambre, il y a deux jours. Quelque chose me faisait me demander s'il m'avait réellement sauvé à cause de mon immunité. Sur le moment, j'ai cru que l'expression qu'il portait dans son regard, quand il avait essayé de me tuer, était de la colère, de la fougue. Mais ce n'était pas ça. _C'était quelque chose de complètement différent_. Remord. Honte. Chagrin. Mais, peut-être qu'il est fou et qu'il me faudra une autre tentative d'homicide pour m'en rendre compte ; mais je lui ai pardonné, pas vrai ?

Le pardon, ce mot sonne inconnu.

Mais il me semble également juste.

–

Zackly a requis ma présence dans son bureau de fortune. Le bâtiment auquel on me conduit à l'air d'avoir un jour abrité une agence immobilière, mais le panneau est trop usé pour que j'en sois sûr. En passant les portes, une sonnette teinte, alertant Zackly de ma présence. Il se tient au milieu de la petite pièce dans laquelle on me fit entrer. Un unique bureau décore la pièce, complété par des chaises de chaque côté. C'est sombre et obscur, la seule lumière provenant de la porte en verre derrière moi.

Je suis nerveux. C'est la première fois que je revois l'homme depuis qu'ils se sont amuser au jeu de la piñata sadique. J'éprouve de la colère pure envers cet homme, et j'en sais la raison. Je devrais être fou de rage vis-à-vis du spectacle qu'il a mis en scène avec le zombie, mais ce qui me met le plus en hors de moi, c'est la façon dont il a maltraité Levi.

« Prends un siège, Eren. » Sa main tendue guide mon regard vers la chaise, et je marche jusqu'à elle, mal à l'aise, pour m'y asseoir. Zackly fait le tour du bureau et se place dans le siège en face de moi, de l'autre côté du meuble. Ses coudes sont posés sur la table de manière décontractée, ses doigts se joignant pour former un triangle au devant sa bouche.

« J'imagine que Erwin t'a communiqué les détails de la prochaine mission de ravitaillement ? » Je savais que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais été escorté jusqu'au quartier général de Zackly, mais au fin fond de mon esprit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a d'autres choses sur lesquelles l'homme devrait entrer dans les détails. _Comme pourquoi ils pensent que la mutilation de zombie est une activité récréative. _Je réalise dans ma confusion, que Zackly attends toujours ma réponse.

« Je... oui. » En vérité, Erwin ne m'a laissé savoir que le strict minimum. Je savais que nous allions voyager hors des murs, mais c'était à peu près tout. _Non, je savais qui allait venir._

« Alors, je suppose qu'il a exprimé mon désir que tu en sois. » Je déglutis, essayant ainsi d'avaler mon anxiété.

« Oui. » J'en suis revenu aux réponses courtes. Je ne me fais pas nécessairement confiance pour m'empêcher d'exiger de lui une explication pour ses actes lors du spectacle d'horreur dont j'ai été témoin quelques jours auparavant.

Zackly soupire, visiblement agacé par mes réponses courtes. « Eren, je peux voir que tu es en colère après moi. Mais, ce que j'ai fait était nécessaire. Nous devons maintenir l'ordre, ou au moins un semblant de ce mot. Si j'avais laissé Levi s'en aller impuni, que crois-tu que les autres auraient pensés de moi ? » J'ai la sensation que c'est une de ces questions qui ne sont pas censées trouver de réponse. Que je suis juste censé laisser Zackly finir sa harangue. « Incompétent. C'est ce qu'ils auraient pensé. Le fait que je ne puisse pas contrôler une petite rébellion se serait, sans aucun doute, répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Tu comprends ? »

_Oui, Zackly. Je comprends exactement ce que tu veux dire._

Les mots sortent avant que je ne puis y penser à deux fois. « Alors, c'est une sorte de dictature ? C'est ça ? » Mes mains serrent la base de la chaise comme un étau. L'audace de Zackly est effroyable. Il a mis une putain de gifle à Levi, et il est là, assis en face de moi, à essayer de le justifier. Bon sang, il essaie de justifier pourquoi les survivants ressentent le besoin de tabasser un mort-vivant sans-défense. _Wow, je n'aurais jamais pensé utiliser les mots ''sans défense'' et ''mort-vivant'' dans la même phrase._

« Je crois que tu as besoin de te calmer, Eren. » Je n'ai pas remarqué que visiblement je tremblais jusqu'à ce que Zackly n'attire mon attention là-dessus. _Non, je n'ai pas besoin de me calmer, putain._ « J'avais espéré discuter des plans pour la missions de ravitaillement, mais si tu continues à agir si agressivement alors je crains de devoir t'envoyer dans ta chambre pour la nuit. Tu comprends, Eren ? » Est-ce que c'est le même homme qui m'avait dit, il y a juste quelques nuits de cela, qu'il n'était pas mon père ? Que je pouvais faire mes propres choix ?

_Hé ben, je choisis d'être fou de rage._

« Peu importe ce qu'il se passe ici... laissez-moi en dehors de ça. » Je formule cela aussi gentiment que possible, parce qu'énerver Zackly davantage ne me semble pas être un plan raisonnable.

« Je vois. » Son regard s'obscurcir en quelque chose de froid, de mauvais. « Eren, pourquoi crois-tu que nous aillons survécu aussi longtemps ? » Je ne réponds pas, tout en serrant encore les côtés de ma chaise. « Nous survivons, parce que nous avons l'ordre. La stabilité, si tu préfères. Je t'ai offert une part de paradis sur Terre, avec une chance de faire tes preuves et de te joindre la communauté. A présent, tu peux choisir de manger cette part de tarte ou _je peux te la fourré dans ta putain de gorge_. » Mes yeux s'agrandissent, et je dois me rappeler du discours de Hannes. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, Eren, tu resteras ici. Que tu choisisses de profiter de ton séjour ou non, ça, ça ne dépend que de toi. » S'il veut me garder ici, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me laisse sortir des murs ? Est-ce qu'il crois que je vais pas essayer de m'échapper ? Zackly n'est pas un homme stupide et je pense qu'il a déjà en quelques sortes, les réponses à ces questions muettes. Néanmoins, je réalise que ma colère ne va pas aider à tourner la situation actuelle en ma faveur j'essaie donc de me calmer. Je peux pratiquement entendre Armin dans mon oreille m'ordonner de respirer.

« Je comprends. » Ma réponse surprend Zackly. De toute évidence, il s'attendait à ce que je continue le combat. Une expression soulagé se répand sur son visage.

« Brave garçon. Bien, où en étions nous ? »

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'essaie tout. Mince, j'essaie même de compter les putain de moutons. Mais le sommeil est une maîtresse fourbe et elle ne fera pas d'exception pour un simple garçon.

_Va te faire foutre, Shadis. Je suis_ _ super poétique._

J'étire mes bras au-dessus de ma tête en baillant bruyamment. J'aimerais bien voir l'heure qu'il est mais, Erwin m'a fait savoir que les bougies étaient interdites dans les petites pièces. La seule chose que je peux faire dans mon minuscule espace, c'est penser. Et, j'ai appris par expérience que tu ne sais jamais à quel point tu es foutu, jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves coincé dans une pièce avec tes propres pensées. C'est terrifiant. Ces sentiments te consument tandis que tu essaies de les repousser en vain parce que plus tu essaies de les dissimuler, plus forts ils deviennent. Ils se cramponnent fortement à toi, te rappellent la moindre de tes erreurs et te font douter de tes décisions. _Si j'avais agi plus vite, il serait toujours en vie si je ne m'étais pas mis à l'écart, elle ne nous aurait pas quitté._

Putain.

Je tire brutalement mes cheveux, jusqu'à ce que leurs racines commence à s'arracher de mon cuir chevelu. La douleur physique, je peux y faire face. Mentale ? C'est une autre paire de manches. Je tire plus fort. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de _s__entir_ autre chose que du regret. Mais je n'y arriverais pas, pas vrai ? Même quand j'étais sûr que j'allais devenir fou (allez quoi, quelqu'un qui parle à du beurre de cacahuètes peut définitivement être considéré comme ''mentalement perturbé''), ces pensées surgissaient quand même en moi tel une terrible malédiction. Je pousse un profond soupire tandis que je me laisse aller à l'apitoiement. Me levant de mon lit, je vais pour récupérer mon sac-à-dos posé n'importe comment contre le mur. J'ouvre la fermeture éclair du compartiment et passe ma main à l'intérieur, sachant exactement ce que je cherche.

Le porte-feuille paraît usé au toucher mais après tout, il a survécu à l'enfer. Le fait qu'il soit encore en un seul morceau est un miracle en lui-même. Mes doigts fouillent dans ses replis jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur but. Alors que j'en sors l'objet, mes mains commencent à trembler contre mon gré. Cela m'arrive à chaque fois que je jette un coup d'œil à la photo.

C'est une photo de nous tous nous étant ma mère, mon père, Mikasa et moi. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune lumière pour voir ça. J'ai regardé cette photo plein de fois, des centaines de fois peut-être. Cela fait un certain temps qu'elle est gravée dans ma mémoire, désormais ; au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Nous étions heureux sur cette photo. Non, mieux, nous étions sur un petit nuage C'était avant que _quoique ce soit_ de mauvais ne se produise. Avant que Papa s'en aille. Avant que les morts-vivants apparaissent. Avant que Maman meure.

Je passe mon pouce là où je sais que son visage se trouve. C'est lui qui se démarque le plus sur la photo. Son sourire, ses yeux plein d'amour et de vie. Tout le monde me disait toujours que je tenais d'elle, et je dois admettre que c'était vrai. Je partageais ses traits mais je partageais aussi avec elle, la même volonté d'avoir une vie meilleure. Je sens les larmes se former avant qu'elles ne tombent et je décide que j'ai suffisamment ressassé tout cela pour la nuit. Je n'ai pas Mikasa ou Armin pour me consoler, à présent. Je n'ai que moi-même et je ne veux pas aller me coucher en pleurant. Remettant soigneusement la photo à sa place, je laisse tomber le porte-feuille au fond du sac-à-dos.

Alors que je re-dépose le sac contre le mur, je me rappelle à quel point j'étais prêt à tuer Levi pour avoir vu mes photos. À ce moment-là, cela semblait tellement grossier qu'il farfouille négligemment dans mes souvenirs. Et je l'aurais tué, si Hanji n'avait pas fait une apparition impromptue. Nan, quand j'y pense, ce couteau aurait probablement fait peu de dégâts. _Mais j'aurais essayé._

J'ai vraiment un problème, pas vrai ? Essayer de tuer quelqu'un pour des photos.

Soudainement, l'atmosphère de ma chambre me paraît irrespirable et j'ai besoin d'air.

Je pousse les portes de l'hôtel et l'air froid me fouette le visage. Une promenade paraissait une bonne idée à l'étage, bien au chaud sous mes couvertures mais là, dans le vent glacé, je me dis que je devrais simplement retourner me morfondre dans ma chambre.

Et puis merde, je suis déjà dehors et je fais la faire cette putain de promenade. Alors que je commence à avancer, une main saisit mon épaule. Je ne m'attendais à voir Mike avant notre départ mais sa présence est la bienvenue. À vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir vraiment le droit de sortir si tard. D'une certaine manière, Mike devine mes projets d'escapade nocturne et marche déjà devant moi. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre et j'en viens rapidement à devoir ralentir pour adopter la même allure que lui. Cela ne va pas tellement être une promenade étant donné qu'il n'y a un seul chemin, mais je sens que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Mike reste toujours silencieux, ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

Je commence donc, ne m'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse, « La mission de ravitaillement est pour bientôt.» Il grogne en signe d'approbation. « Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, pas vrai ?» Il s'arrête et pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir offensé.

« Parler peut te faire tuer. » Cet homme a raison. Je devrai sans doute prendre cela en considération.

Nous devenons silencieux, ce qui, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, est étrangement agréable. Avant que je m'en rende compte, nous avons fait le tour complet de la rue et sommes de nouveau devant le Super 8. Mike se frotte vigoureusement les mains entre elles afin de lutter contre le froid. Une question me vient à l'esprit, effaçant toutes les pensées liées à la température.

« Mike, » Il dirige son regard vers moi. « cet endroit n'est pas normal, pas vrai ? » Il réfléchit à ma question pendant un moment, son expression toujours la même.

Puis il répond enfin, « Plus rien n'est normal désormais. »

Eh bien, bordel. Si je voulais une réponse si énigmatique, j'aurais demandé à Levi.

Je hausse les épaules, « Ouais. » S'il allait être ambigu, alors merde, moi aussi. Mike décide que ma réponse brève signifie qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Ou peut-être que c'est le vent gelé qui forme du givre blanc dans sa moustache normalement blonde. D'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu mais,_ il fait super_ _froid._

Il me tient la porte tandis que nous rentrons dans le Super 8. J'arrive à la cage d'escalier, mais la main de Mike sur mon épaule m'arrête. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et je suis surpris par ce que je vois. Son visage est aussi expressif que d'habitude, mais ses yeux... s_es yeux ont__ l'air terrorisés_. Par quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait si peur ?

« Eren, » il commence, la voix sonnant comme une prédiction, « tu dois partir d'ici. »

Quoi ?

Avant même que je puisse l'interroger, Mike a déjà relâché mon bras et commencé son ascension dans les escaliers.

_Je dois partir._ Je savais que cet endroit était super louche, merde. Pourquoi Mike essayait-il de me mettre en garde ? Non, _de quoi Mike essayait-il de m'avertir _? Dans tous les cas, je suis certain que je ne suis pas prêt de fermer l'œil de sitôt.

Merci, connard.

TBC

réponse reviews par nami:

: Je crois que plus qu'Eren c'est Levi qui subit dans cette fic. On lui dit cent fois ! mais merci d'être entièrement d'accord avec nous et merci pour ton soutien.

Un petit Mouton : Bonjour a toi. Apparemment, il en pousse un par semaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle est très prenante cette fic malgré son développement lent. Contente de te faire plaisir en tout cas. Déplantater devrai être dans le dictionnaire comme cragnote qui veux dire crocrognon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Au moment où je me réveille, je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Ses mains sont resserrées étroitement autour de mon cou et ses ongles, s'enfoncer dans ma nuque. Ses pouces appuient sur ma trachée avec une force que seul lui pouvait posséder. Mes bras battent l'air, cherchant désespérément à se raccrocher à quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, qui pourrait potentiellement me sortir de cette situation. Ils trouvent finalement ses bras, les connexions aux armes qui empêchent l'air de pénétrer mes poumons. Je me saisis les membres qui sont tendus par les muscles, des muscles qui se fléchissent tandis qu'ils s'activent à prendre la vie. J'essaie de secouer ces bras, mais ils sont aussi robustes qu'un chêne et enracinés dans l'idée de ma mort. Je cherche frénétiquement ma prochaine cible. _Ses yeux_. Mes mains tremblantes se glissent jusqu'à son visage, et mes pouces lui caressent les joues.

Il pleure.

Des larmes s'écoulent silencieusement de son visage de porcelaine, pâle et sans imperfection, sur lequel des traînées de liquide se faisaient la course, pour se rejoindre sur son menton.

Je peux sentir, du bout de mes doigts tremblants, combien elles sont humides. Mes membres s'étendent vers son visage jusqu'à plâner au dessus de ses yeux. Je ne peux me résoudre à appuyer sur ces iris. Ces yeux qui sont tellement pleins d'émotion, ces yeux qui sont tellement pleins de douleur. Cela lui serait probablement bénéfique si je lui arrachais la vue. Il n'aurait pas à assister à la vie qui s'estompe peu à peu de mon regard. Mes yeux émeraude et brillants, autrefois tellement plein de vie, s'éteignent davantage à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Un dernier merci. Je n'y arrive pas. Mes mains tombent de son visage, ma défaite imminente.

« Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. » Il répétait ces mêmes deux mots, depuis le moment où il a passé ses doigts autour de ma gorge. Deux mots que je n'aurais jamais cru voir sortir de sa bouche. Le monde autour de moi s'estompe, les couleurs s'effacent petit à petit jusqu'à ce que la seule chose que je puisse voir soit ses yeux. Ses yeux qui me supplient de comprendre, de pardonner.

_Mais je t'ai déjà pardonné, Levi._

Je rend mon dernier soupir, « Le... vi. »

Je me réveille, à bout de souffle, et attrape ma gorge. Mon corps se redresse d'un coup, vibrant à chaque bouffée d'air. Mon souffle est rapide et si je ne me calme pas, je sais que je vais commencer à faire de l'hyperventilation. La transpiration me colle de partout, créant une enveloppe désagréable partout mon corps déjà brûlant. J'enlève brusquement les draps de moi et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine. En me berçant pour me calmer, je me concentre sur les mouvements de mon corps.

_Avant, arrière._

_Avant, arrière._

Les battements de mon cœur commencent finalement à ralentir et ma respirationn, à devenir plus régulière. Je tremble toujours cependant, mes mains tremblant d'une peur artificielle.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Eren. Ce n'était qu'un putain de rêve._

Combien de cauchemar j'avais fait depuis que la fin du monde avait commencée ? Combien de fois m'étais-je réveillé en hurlant le nom de ma mère ? Mais celui-là était si réel. _Si frappant_. Je touche l'endroit où ses doigts s'étaient enroulés autour de ma gorge. Les bleus qu'il avait laissé la première fois avaient jaunis depuis longtemps, se préparant visiblement à disparaître de ma peau. Mais, _ça_, ce n'était pas la seconde fois. _Ce n'était pas réel. Un rêve. C'était un rêve._

J'avais déjà suffisemment à penser avec les menaces de Zackly, l'avertissement de Mike... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'ajouter à tout ça des hallucinations où Levi me tue. Bordel, ce devait être une sorte de stress post-traumatique qui se déclarait, uniquement parce que j'avais traîné avec ce connard.

Je veux pleurer, je veux hurler mais quel bien cela m'apporterait ? Les bruits de ma souffrance ne feraient qu'augmenter ma douleur. J'appuie les paumes de mes mains sur mes yeux, suppliant mes larmes d'y rester cacher. Cela ne sert à rien, et très vite la chaleur de ma tristesse s'est répandue sur mes joues. Je me tourne sur le côté, maculant immédiatement le coussin de tâches sombres. C'est pathétique, ces larmes. Il y avait tellement de choses dont j'avais été témoin qui m'avais laissé indifférent. La mort, la séparation, le départ de quelqu'un. Mais un seul rêve, un seul foutu rêve arrivait à me faire pleurer. J'en ai plein le cul de cette vie, je n'ai besoin de personne. Je me suffis à moi-même. J'ai...

_Rien._

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à Stohess en dehors de manger, dormir et... _ben, vous savez._ Les enfants jouaient souvent dans la rue à des jeux comme au chat ou à cache-cache (quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à défigurer des zombies). Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il apprécierait que j'essaie de me joindre à eux, compte tenu du fait que presque tous les enfants avaient l'air d'avoir moins de dix ans. Ah, les épreuves de l'âge adulte.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux murs qui entourent la ville. La première fois que j'étais arrivé ici, il me paraissait sécurisant. Suite la crise de colère de Zackly, la structure me fait d'avantage penser à un moyen de soumission. Il y avait deux gardes qui marchent au-dessus de la construction, scrutant constamment le paysage en vue à la recherche du moindre signe de problème. C'était ça la liberté ? Je m'échappe d'un enfer, juste pour être enfermé dans un autre. D'une grande cage pour une plus petite.

Alors que je suis assis sur l'un des banc situé en dehors du restaurant, je me demande si quelqu'un a eu une matinée plus productive que la mienne. Est ce que Erwin était toujours en train de revoir son plan pour la mission de ravitaillement ? Et-ce que Hanji était toujours–

"Eren !" Parlez du loup et il, enfin elle, montrera sa queue. Hanji agite ses bras comme une folle devant moi, essayant ainsi de me faire sortir de ma stupeur. « Eren, t'es réveillé ? »

« Hanji, j'étais réveillé puisque que je me suis assis . Qu'est-ce que tu– »

« Génial ! Excellent ! Je, hum, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour un petit projet. » La lumière du soleil se reflète dans ses lunettes, lui donnant encore plus un air fou.

« Euh, Je– »

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, Hanji m'a attrapé le bras et me tire en direction du Super 8. « Je savais que tu dirais oui ! J'en étais certaine. »

« Hanji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » J'essaie de retirer mon bras, mais cette femme le tenait avec une poigne herculéenne. Bordel, on ne pouvait pas raisonner avec cette femme. Les enfants s'éloignent de notre chemin tandis que Hanji me traîne dans la rue. Je croise leurs regards, les yeux suppliant, mais les petits enfoirés se contentent de rire et de reprendre leurs jeux. _C'est pour ça que je hais les mômes, les sales petits merdeux._

Hanji ouvre les portes de l'hôtel, leurs gonds criant au supplice. J'imagine que la femme me laissera au moins grimper ces satanées marches tout seul, mais elle continue son kidnapping alors nous arrivons à la cage d'escalier. Je trébuche sur chacune des marches, chancelant désespérément derrière elle. Lorsque nous arrivons à sa chambre, je suis jeté directement à l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être gracieux, donc quand Hanji me lance dans sa chambre comme une putain de fusée en partance pour Mars, j'atterris bien évidemment sur les fesses.

D'accord, là je suis un peu en colère.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Hanji ? » je demande en me relevant du sol.

« Oh, je suis désolé Eren. Je suis juste _tellement excitée_. » Je comprends l'excitation. Croyez-moi, je connais ce mot.

_Ce n'est pas de l'excitation. Elle est carrément folle de moi._

J'étais sur le point de dire à Hanji et à sa personnalité bizarroïde d'aller se faire voir quand je l'entends. Le grognement.

« Ah, Eren, écoute ! Ils sont aussi excités que moi ! »

_Attends, quoi ? Ils ?_

Elle sautille jusqu'au bord de son lit et sort un gros sac de voyage noir. _Oh mon dieu, non_. Lorsqu'elle ouvre le sac, les gémissements se font plus fort. Merde, je savais que Hanji était dingue, mais ce n'est pas possible que...

_Oh, c'est foutrement possible. Je répète:** c'est foutrement possible**_**.**

Dans ses mains repose la tête d'un zombie décapité. Je _aimerais_ être en train d'imaginer tout ça.

Je suis sans voix, la bouche ouverte comme un oisillon attendant le dîner. Ma bouche n'arrête pas de s'ouvrir et de se fermer, les mots ne se formant pas. Hanji semble extatique. Bordel, elle _caresse _ ce foutu machin, ses mains passant dans les cheveux noirs du revenant.

« J'avais hâte de te les présenter. Voici Bean. Dis bonjour, Bean. » Le zombie gémit. _ Il gémit putain_. Merde, attendez. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de me convaincre que Hanji peut communiquer avec les rôdeurs ? Je suis juste aussi cinglé qu'elle.

« Et lui, » elle commence à nouveau à fouiller dans le sac, _oh seigneur_, « C'est Sonny. » Elle en sort une autre tête, celle-ci recouverte de mèches blondes. Ma capacité à parler a toujours le trac, car même pour me sauver la vie, je n'arrive pas à faire sortir le moindre mot. Tout ce qui quittent mes lèvres, ce sont des hoquets horrifiés. À quoi est-ce qu'elle pense ?

« Tu es impoli, Eren. Tu heurtes leurs sentiments. »

_QUOI ?_

Excuse-moi.

_**QUOI ?**_

Leurs sentiments ? Ces trucs ne connaissent qu'une chose ils n'ont qu'un objectif. Et c'est de tuer. De dévorer. Ils n'ont pas de _sentiments_. S'ils avaient des émotions, ils ne mangeraient leur propre espèce. _Enfin, "en partie" de leur espèce. _

« Hanji, c'est quoi ce délire ? T'es dingue ? » Étonnement, elle rit. Pour ton information, Hanji, n'importe qui rit après avoir été traité de fous, est bel et bien _taré_.

«C'est exactement ce que Levi m'a dit. Je crois que tous les deux vous passez trop de temps ensemble. » J'ai une fois de plus perdu la faculté de parler. J'ai dû mal me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne trouve_ rien_ de mal à ça.

Son expression se décompose. Son air excessivement enthousiaste est désormais remplacé par l'image-même du désarroi.

« Oh, allez quoi, ils sont inoffensif comme ça. » Non, Hanji, ils ont toujours des putain de dents et ils n'ont qu'une hâte, savoir quel goût tu as. Je pose mes doigts sur la racine de mon nez et la masse. Je devrais simplement partir. Il me suffirait de me retourner et de faire comme si Hanji ne collectionnait pas des foutus morts-vivants dans sa chambre.

« C'était quoi l'expérience ? »

D'un coup, cet air fou irradient de nouveau son visage. « Je voulais vérifier si ta... mmh peau était au goût des revenants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» Non, je ne vois pas du tout. Ma peau ? Au goût des revenants ? Merde, je ne suis pas un putain de buffet pour zombie, où ils peuvent choisir quelle partie de mon anatomie ils aiment le mieux.

« Je ne vais pas les laisser me mordre. »

Ses yeux sont déjà écarquillées par l'excitation mais, je ne sais pas comment, ils réussissent à s'ouvrir d'avantage. « Non ! Non ! Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux voir _si _ils vont te mordre. » Je connais déjà la réponse à ça

« Hanji, les morts-vivants sont attirés par moi, comme ils le sont par n'importe qui d'autre. Crois-moi, je le sais. » Son visage se décompose de nouveau. Étrangement, je sens que ce n'est pas la seule expérience qu'elle souhaitait réaliser. Je me tourne pour partir car plus je suis dans une pièce avec ces_ choses,_ plus je deviens énervé. « Euh, désolé de n'avoir pas pu t'aider » . Alors que j'atteins la poignée de porte, la voix de Hanji me stoppe.

« Merci quand même, Eren... Et, hum, est-ce que tu pourrais parler de ça à personne ? » Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un me croirait si je le faisais.

« Bien sûr, euh sà plus, Hanji. » Tandis que je sors de la pièce, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était la chose la plus étrange dont j'avais jamais été témoin. Comment fait-elle pour dormir en sachant que ces morts-vivants sont juste en dessous de son oreiller ? Mais, _c'est _Hanji je ne devrais pas trop me poser de questions lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle.

_Bordel de merde._

Alors que je finis de refermer la porte, la dernière chose que je vois, c'est Hanji ébouriffant les cheveux d'un des zombies.

« Elle t'a présenté ses animaux de compagnie ? » Mes nerf sont déjà à vif, et avoir Levi qui me fout les pétoches n'aide pas forcément.

« Putain ! » Je me tourne brutalement pour lui faire face, la main sur ma poitrine.« Fais pas ça. » Je n'ai pas revu Levi depuis son apparition surprise dans mon rêve. J'avais fait exprès de sauter le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner, je n'avais donc pas eu à me retrouver nez-à-nez avec lui. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je m'étais mis en tête que si je l'évitais alors, peut-être que le rêve ne se réaliserait pas. C'était une idée stupide mais à ce moment-là, la dernière chose que je souhaitais voir, c'était le visage de mon assassin virtuel. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que la chambre de Hanji était au même étage que la sienne mais, je suppose que c'est dû au fait que j'avais été kidnappé.

« Et, oui. Comment elle a fait ? » Hanji m'a dit que Levi pensait la même chose moi à propos de ses trucs. Je prie pour qu'il ne l'ait pas aidé à les apporter ici.

« Elle les a fait entrer en douce il y a deux missions de ça. Et, non, je ne l'ai pas aidé. » Merde, je suis trop transparent. « Tu ne t'es pas pointé aux repas. »

_Attendez, quoi ?_

Je suis pris de court, « Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en préoccuperais. » Ses yeux argentés me fixe, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire. Je peux dire qu'il est en train de songer à ce qu'il va répondre ensuite. Peut-être qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment. Peut-être que que préserver notre amitié signifie beaucoup plus pour lui que je ne le pensais.

« Je m'en fiche, mais j'aime bien les habitudes. » Quelque chose dans ses yeux me dit que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais réussi à faire parti de l'emploi du temps de Levi. Je suis une habitude. Et, d'une certaine manière, cela me fait d'autant plus douter de la véracité de la première partie de sa phrase.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Erwin voulait que je dise à la feignasse que tu es, d'être prêt à partir dans la matinée. » Merde, j'avais oublié que nous partions demain. Pour être franc, j'avais essayé de ne pas y penser. La pensée que l'un d'entre nous puisse ne pas en revenir m'effraie bien plus cela ne le devrait. Il y a une chose à bien garder en tête durant l'apocalypse : ne jamais créer des liens. Sauf si c'est votre famille, gardez vos distances. La seule chose qui pourrait probablement résulter de votre attachement, c'est du chagrin et de la douleur. Et, ces choses vous détruirons. _Vite._

Cela me fait penser que...

« Est-ce que je pourrais ravoir mon flingue ? Je veux dire, tu peux garder le couteau. C'est de la merde. Mais j'ai besoin de mon flingue. »

Levi se raidit, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question. « Je ne l'ai pas. » _Quoi _? Pourquoi il ment ? J'ai vu l'arme dans ses mains lorsqu'il a tué le mort-vivant.

« T'as tiré sur le mort-vivant avec. » Je vois bien qu'il essaie de se contrôler. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée d'évoquer le sujet. Je vais certainement être équipé d'une arme après tout.

« Ils me l'ont prise. » _Ils la lui ont prise_ ? Cela ne tient pas debout. J'ai vu des civiles armés marchant dans Stohess. Est-ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas confiance à Levi avec une arme ?

Il répond à la question avant que je n'ai pu la lui posé. « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je n'ai pas vraiment été élu ''citoyen de la semaine''. » Comme je ne répond pas, il continue, "J'ai gâché leur jeu de merde, ils ne vont pas me refaire confiance avant un bon bout de temps. »

Je baisse la tête, regardant le sol. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils n'auraient pas confiance en toi, malgré tout. » Je finis par marmonner, comme si je ne voulais pas qu'il l'entende.

«_Tu_ as confiance en moi ? » Ma tête se redresse brusqument en entendant la question et aussitôt, je regarde Levi avec de grands yeux inquiets. Je m'étais tenu loin de ce démon bien connu sous le nom de ''confiance''. Ce malin petit fils de pute peut te faire tuer dans ce monde. Ne crois en personne. C'est ça la devise, pas vrai ? Je me rappelle comment Erwin m'avait accorder facilement la sienne, en me laissant sans la moindre hésitation rejoindre leur groupe. Mais, je me rappelle comment Hannes l'avait fait aussi. Voilà qui lui aura été utile, tiens. Une balle dans la tête et rien d'autre à léguer qu'une foutue flaque de whisky en métal. Alors, est-ce que j'ai confiance en Levi ? Les paumes de mes mains deviennent moites rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir foi en quelqu'un d'autre. Mikasa et Armin sont les seuls à avoir ma dépendance inconditionnelle. Mais ils ne sont plus là, n'est-ce pas ? Ai-je vraiment besoin de leur trouver déjà un remplacement ? Toutes ces années, perdues. Je me rend compte que Levi se tient toujours devant moi et attend une réponse._ Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?_

«Je– »

« Tu n'as pas à me le dire, je peux le lire sur ton visage. » Sa réponse est courte et dépourvue d'émotion. Je crois qu'il s'attendait à autre chose venant de moi. Quelque chose qu'il le rassurait, qui lui prouverait qu'au moins une personne croyait en lui. Je l'ai déçu.

« C'est pas que je– »

Il détourne les yeux et dirige son regard vers la cage d'escalier. « C'est presque l'heure du dîner. Tu comptes t'y rendre ou je vais devoir te traîner par la peau du cul jusqu'à là-bas ? » Son empressement à vouloir changer de sujet est flagrant. Comme s'il ne souhaitait pas entendre mon rejet. Mais allais-je vraiment lui dire non ?

« Ouais, je viens. » Il marche devant moi, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste de chasseur couleur fauve. Depuis le temps que je connais Levi, il n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir une gestuelle facile à interpréter. Mais là, les signes sont clairs. Il est blessé.

Et c'est de ma faute.

–

« Voilà le plan. Tant que nous nous y tenons, nous devrions tous revenir vivants. » Erwin semble confiant tandis qu'il aborde les détails de la mission de ravitaillement. C'est un homme fait pour être leader et honnêtement, je me demande pourquoi il ne dirige pas Stohess. Il a clairement indiqué qu'il était contre les jeux auxquelles jouaient les habitants. Peut-être qu'il restait simplement dans l'ombre, en attendant patiemment une opportunité de renverser cette ville. « Des question ? »

Un homme, Dieter, prend la parole, « Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire si ça foire ? » Cela fait moins d'une heure que je me trouvais en compagnie de ce type et je le détestais déjà. D'accord, détester est un mot un peu fort ; mais sa coiffure m'a fait passer de la simple antipathie à la pure aversion. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'ai une dent contre les coiffures de beaufs depuis que j'ai rencontré Jean.

« Si nous suivons le plan, tout devrait se passer comme prévu. » Erwin répond avec certitude.

« Mais, et si– »

« Suis ce putain de plan et tu ne mourras pas. Maintenant, ferme ta gueule qu'on puisse partir. Ces debriefings sont super chiants. » Levi est plus éloquent que jamais. Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis l'incident concernant ma confiance en lui. Néanmoins, il était resté avec moi malgré cela pendant tout le dîner, alors que j'essayais de lui soutirer un semblant de conversation. Bordel, je lui ai même demandé quelle est sa couleur favorite. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il se comportait comme un enfant. Même si j'ai heurté ses sentiments, ce n'était pas mon intention. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au lycée, où tout ce que tu disais, finissait par être totalement déformée. Je veux m'excuser mais, je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois ces derniers temps. Je ne veux pas devenir une de ces personnes qui demandent pardon de manière compulsive.

« Nous partirons demain matin. Notre destination se trouve à une trentaine de kilomètres au nord, donc, nous prendrons deux véhicules avec nous. Eren, Levi, Hanji et moi montrons dans le premier ; Mike, Dieter, Jurgen et Ivan dans le second. » Seigneur, il met difficile de regarder Hanji sans que surgisse dans ma tête, l'image d'elle en train de caresser ces putain de zombie. Comment je vais pouvoir supporter d'être enfermer dans une voiture avec elle... je ne sais pas encore.

« Je vous revois tous dans la matinée. Rompez. » Je commence à partir mais, la voix d'Erwin m'arrête. « Eren, j'ai besoin de te parler en privée. » Merde. Sérieux, est-ce que Levi a dit des trucs sur moi ? Parce que, je jure devant Dieu que s'il est aussi puérile, alors je vais aller personnellement lui botter son petit cul de nain... Ouais bon, disons j'essaierais de lui botter son petit cul de nain. J'essaie de voir si Levi est en train de regarder vers moi en partant mais, Hanji n'arrête pas de sautiller autour de lui. Alors qu'ils quittent la pièce, je le vois l'attraper par la queue de cheval et la traîner en direction de l'hôtel.

Une fois la pièce vide, Erwin commence à parler. « Zackly m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi durant l'expédition. » Je savais que cet homme avait une longueur d'avance. _Mais, attendez_. Pourquoi Erwin était en train de me dire ça ? « Il m'a informé que je devrais éviter d'utiliser la force ; mais que si la situation se présente, je devais alors t'abattre. » Je grince des dents devant son choix de mots, ou plutôt à celui de Zackly. Il parle de moi comme si j'étais un animal sauvage, enragé et féroce.

« Je te le dis, parce que je prépare un coup d'état une révolte, si tu préfères. »

_Quoi ?_

C'est la dernière chose que je m'attendais qu'Erwin dise. Cet homme incarne la perfection. Humble, altruiste, loyal. Bon, plus tellement ce dernier maintenant, je suppose. Néanmoins, rebelle n'a pas tellement sa place sur le CV d'Erwin. Je le regarde, incrédule, car je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il me dit ça. Est-ce que Levi est au courant de ce plan ? Hanji ? Mike ?

« Je suis certain que tu te demandes quel est ton rôle dans tout ça. » Je hôche la tête, encore trop choqué pour former des phrases correctes. « Bien, Eren, je veux que tu vois à Stohess comme un jeu d'échec. Tu connais ce jeu ? » À nouveau, j'acquiesce.

« Quelle est pièce la plus importante ? » Merde, si Erwin s'attendait à ce que je réponde correctement, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. J'ai connais peut-être ce jeu, mais je n'y ai certainement jamais jouer. Ma patience peut à peine supporter les Dames. J'aurais eu une hémorragie en essayant de jouer aux échecs.

Erwin réponds à sa propre question, « Le Roi. C'est la pièce la plus importante du plateau. Cette pièce, c'est toi, Eren. » _Attends, quoi._ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde ici doit parler en énigme. Est-ce si difficile d'expliquer les choses de façon à que je puisse les comprendre ? Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes. Je ne peux pas deviner tout ce que ces machins codés veulent dire, bon sang.

« Tu es la clé pour détrôner Zackly. » _Quoi_ ? Rien de ce dit qu'Erwin n'a de sens. Comment je pourrais détrôner Zackly ? Il a une ville entière derrière lui. Est-ce qu'Erwin ne s'en rend pas compte ?

« J'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en mon jugement, Eren. N'essaie pas de t'enfuir lorsque nous quitterons ces murs. S'il-te-plaît. » Erwin avait deviné mon plan depuis le début, hein ? Il savait qu'aussitôt que ces murs se seraient ouvert, ça sera comme si j'étais déjà plus là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait que je reste ? Mike m'a expressément dit de partir. Est-ce que je suis censé décider duquel des deux je me méfie le moins ?_ Et, attends._ Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il ne l'a dit à personne ? Mike ne m'aurait pas demander de partir si Erwin l'avait inclus dans le plan.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait ? »

Il répond immédiatement, « Non. » Erwin place trop de foi en moi. Je me creuse la tête, essayant de réfléchir à comment je pourrais renverser Zackly, et rien ne me vient. Je ne comprends pas. _Je ne comprends pas._

« Aie confiance en mon jugement, » répète-t-il. « Peux-tu faire ça, Eren ? »

Ses yeux calculateurs fixent les miens, cherchant une réponse. Est ce la connexion que j'ai cherché ? La faculté à croire à nouveau en quelqu'un semble si loin de portée pourtant, Erwin agite ce pouvoir au bout d'un fil, juste devant moi. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est m'en saisir et le prendre. Je tends la main, prêt à l'attraper. Je suis si proche. Juste encore un peu plus.

« Oui. »

Je l'ai.

Le vent froid du matin picote mes doigts alors que j'essaie d'enfiler mes gants. Je remercie silencieusement M. Puissance Supérieure que le groupe d'Erwin m'ait trouvé. Sinon, je serais probablement un esquimau-zombie à l'heure qu'il est. _Dégoûtant._

Apparemment, mon combat avec mes gants est suffisante pour que Levi cesse de m'ignorer.

« J'te jure, t'es vraiment nul. » Il attrape une de mes mains et commence soigneusement à glisser le gant sur mes doigts, agrippe le bas du tissu et tire dessus d'un coup sec. Ses sourcils sont froncés par la concentration ou l'agacement, je ne suis pas sûr duquel.

« Donc, est-ce qu'on se parle de nouveau ou c'est juste temporaire ? » Ses mains s'arrêtent sur la matière, comme s'il assimilait ma question.

« C'est ce que tu veux que ce soit. » dit-il en continuant d'ajuster mes gants. _Ce que je veux que ce soit._ Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est tellement ambigu ? Que me faudra t-il faire pour que j'ai droit une réponse directe ? Levi a fini de tirer sur mes gants, mais ses doigts saisissent encore le bas du tissu. « Je ne suis pas en train de m'excuser _si c'est ça_ que tu veux. »

Je m'attends à ce que Levi commence à s'excuser , le jour où les rôdeurs se mettront à danser et à chanter. Je décide de me mettre à son niveau. « Je vais prendre ça comme un aveu comme quoi que tu avais tort. »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent, mais ils sont dénués de toute forme de malice. À la place, un soupçon d'amusement demeure dans les iris nuageux. « Petit merdeux. »

Le regard de Levi s'adoucit et il relâche mon gant, sans avoir avant laissé son index et son majeur caresser l'intérieur de mon poignet. Le contact me donne la chair de poule jusqu'en haut des bras. Je sens un rougissement m'acculer mon visage, parce que pour une raison quelconque, cette effleurement semble presque... _intime_. Il se retourne sans dire un mot de plus et se dirige vers le 4x4, avant d'en ouvrir la porte et de se glisser à l'intérieur.

La main d'Erwin sur mon épaule m'arrache à mes rêveries. « Prêt à partir, Eren ? » Un sourire taquine le coin de ses lèvres. Celui-ci semble étrange et déplacé, presque forcé. Je suis probablement le seul à le penser, puisque je connais les véritables intentions d'Erwin . Ou du moins, je sais que j'en fais en quelques sortes parti. _Je suis toujours perdu à ce sujet, d'ailleurs_. Il m'a dit de lui faire confiance, et j'ai accepté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout à perdre là-dedans, mais Erwin est un homme bien. _Erwin est un homme bien._ Je dois continuer de me le rappeler, car mon esprit implore pour que je l'abandonne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner ma confiance à quelqu'un, surtout à quelqu'un que je connais depuis si peu de temps. _Mais, c'est un homme bien. C'est un homme bien._

Zackly, ainsi que le reste de la communauté, est là pour nous regarder partir. Il marche vers Erwin et moi, puis tourne son regard dans ma direction. Ses yeux ont une façon trop artificielle de reproduire des émotions. En ce moment, son regard a un air de compassion, d'inquiétude comme s'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour moi. Mais, je connais la vérité. Sous cette façade se cache le vrai monstre. M'attendant avec un regard venimeux me défiant de venir à portée de ses serres afin qu'il puisse m'avaler tout entier.

Il agrippe l'épaule d'Erwin tout en parlant, « Erwin, prends soin d'Eren pour moi. Fais en sorte qu'il se comporte comme le bon garçon que je sais qu'il est. » Il sourit comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était comique. Mais, je peux voir clair à travers toi, mon vieux. Je serre les poings, faisant appel à toute ma bonne volonté pour qu'ils restent sagement le long de mon corps. Bien sûr, Zackly remarque comment ses mots affectent.

Avec un sourire qui ne s'efface pas, il continue. « Eren, fais en sorte d'écouter Erwin. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux mauvais garçons. » _Hé bien, j'en ai une idée_. « Tu comprends ? » C'est un putain de sadique, pour me faire confirmer ses mots.

Je dis les mots aussi calmement que possible, « Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bon garçon. Va te mettre dans la voiture, Eren. Les adultes ont besoin de discuter. » J'ai dix-huit ans, pour l'amour de Dieu. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je le quitte avec un regard méchant, et il me faut vraiment prendre sur moi pour ne pas attaquer ce connard tout de suite. J'ouvre la porte de la voiture et me jette à l'intérieur, sans m'inquiéter d'avoir, oui ou non, l'air puéril.

« Te comporter comme un petit merdeux ne fait que prouver qu'il a gagné. » Dans ma colère, je n'avait pas remarqué que Levi était assis sur le siège d'à côté.

Il me semble que j'ai oublier que nous nous sommes réconcilié il y a quelques minutes et lui dit, « Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Il répond avant que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. « Beaucoup plus que toi. Je sais qu'agir comme un enfant prouve seulement que tu en es un. Donc, arrête de te comporter comme si tu n'avais pas atteint la puberté et prends sur toi. » Je veux m'énerver davantage. Dire à ce bâtard que c'était lui l'enfant, en me boudant comme il l'a fait. Mais d'une certaine façon, les mots de Levi désamorcent ma colère.

Je soupire en desserrant mes poings, et accepte silencieusement le conseil de Levi.

La porte côté conducteur s'ouvre, et Erwin se glisse à l'intérieur, Hanji suit peu après. Il démarre le moteur et la voiture se met à vrombir. Cela fait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu ce son, et il me surprend.

« Doucement, Erwin, je crois que le gamin va se chier dessus. »

_Sale enfoiré._

Je vais pour ouvrir la bouche, mais je me souviens de ce que Levi m'a dit. _Respire, Eren_. « Je vais bien, c'est juste que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été dans une voiture. » Le silence qui survole la voiture est presque palpable. Est ce que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je me déchaîne à chaque pique ? _De toute évidence._

Le 4x4 s'avance tandis que les portes de Stohess crissent en s'ouvrant ; et, à ma gauche, j'entends un murmure presque inaudible.

« Pas mal. »

TBC.

Petite pause vacance de Noël après se chapitre donc peux être pas de nouveau chapitre avant la rentrée. Sorry.

Réponse au reviews.

: Un gros connard et c'est pas fini. Pour l'instant, mais je t'assure que l'humour va se tarir, il faut en profité. Merci pour le com


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Les arbres se transforment en une traînée verte alors que nous nous dirigeons vers notre destination. J'appuie mon front contre la fenêtre, essayant d'assimiler le paysage. Et quelle vue, c'est. Des cadavres jonchent de manière sporadique la rue, beaucoup d'entre eux déjà débout et désirant ardemment de la chair. Nous avions de la chance que ce coin n'était pas énormément peuplé. Je frémis rien qu'en pensant à ce à quoi doivent ressembler certaines villes plus grandes.

« Eurgh, encore combien de temps, Erwin ? » Hanji est affalée dans le siège avant, la tête entre ses genoux et ses bras ballants le long de son corps.

Erwin lui répond en ricanant, « Hanji, on est parti il y a seulement quelques minutes. On y sera bien assez tôt. » Sa réponse lui vaut un long et un interminable gémissement de la part de la femme. Soudain, elle se tait et tourne brutalement la tête pour nous faire face à Levi et à moi, dans la banquette arrière. Il y a de la folie dans son regard, et c'est le seul l'avertissement dont j'ai besoin.

Je ferme les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir. La vache, j'ajoute même des faux ronflements.

« Ça sert à rien, gamin. Elle sait que t'es réveillé. » J'entrouvre un œil et me rends compte que le corps de Hanji tout entier est penché en dehors de son siège, à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. _Et bien, en voilà une façon de se réveiller d'un sommeil factice_. Je fais un bond en arrière dans mon siège pour essayer de mettre de la distance entre moi et cet animal.

Hanji commence à parler, « Levi– »

« Non. »

« Levi, jouons à Devine ce que Je Vois. »

L'homme en question grogne bruyamment, tout en massant l'arête de son nez. « Non. » Je suis content d'être en dehors de la conversation. Si Hanji veut foutre en l'air la santé mentale de Levi, d'accord. Du moment que je–

« Eren, à toi en premier ! » Je suis en train d'adopter la même pose que Levi et gémis tandis que je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège. Erwin essaie de rire silencieusement mais, ce connard s'y prend très mal. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être conduit en silence vers nos morts probables ?

Qui avait-il ici à voir ? Je regarde autour de la voiture, cherchant une cible possible.

« Je vois, je vois quelque chose de pas content. » Hanji commence à glousser, sachant pertinemment ce que je "vois''.

Le regard noir de Levi se pose sur moi. « Vraiment très drôle, petit merdeux. » Je ne peux pas me retenir de rire aussi avec Hanji.

Levi pointe un doigt dans ma direction. « Va te faire foutre. » Il dirige ensuite son doigt vers Hanji. « Et va te faire foutre, toi aussi. Peut-être que je suis pas _content __à ce point,_ c'est parce que j'ai affaire à deux imbéciles. »

Hanji tente de faire des yeux de chien battu mais, cela rend seulement son air déjanté encore plus terrifiant. Elle commence à dire, « Mais tu aimes ça. »Levi dégaine un doigt bien choisi pour exprimer son envie d'être en notre compagnie.

La voix d'Erwin nous met fin à notre jeu, « Nous sommes arrivés. »

Je contourne le coffre de la voiture pour rejoindre les autres tandis qu'Erwin commence à attribuer les armes. Il nous a dit que nous transporterons chacun une arme à feu et une de corps-à-corps (pour certains d'entre nous, une lame) au cas où nous serions à court de balles. Le plan d'Erwin me paraissait solide à la base mais, maintenant que nous sommes à l'air libre, je commence à avoir des doutes. Un sentiment d'appréhension m'envahit alors que je repère Dieter du coin de l'œil. Si quelqu'un allait tout foutre en l'air, c'était bien ce trou du cul.

Durant ces deux dernières minutes, je l'ai déjà entendu dire de cinquante façons différentes, que cette expédition allait mal se passer. Pourquoi Erwin l'avait emmené, déjà ? _Ah, oui_. Il est censé être doué avec un pistolet.

On verra bien.

L'édifice où nous nous sommes arrêtés semble avoir été jadis une immense usine, avec un revêtement blanc en recouvrant la structure. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il y a là-dedans. _Qui est là-dedans._

Nous marchons jusqu'à l'entrée et il n'y a jusque-là aucun signe de revenants. Je dirais bien que nous avons de la chance, et que nous allons pouvoir récupérer des trucs et nous en aller. Mais, cela ne marche jamais comme ça. Dès que vous croyez être hors de danger, vous vous retournez et découvrez qu'une horde tout entière est à vos trousses. Croyez-moi, c'est déjà arrivé.

Erwin fait un geste pour ouvrir la porte, « Okay, tout le monde se souvient de la formation et si quelque chose arrive, ne paniquez pas. » Je ne peux retenir le frisson qui me parcourt la colonne vertébrale lorsque la main d'Erwin attrape la poignée. Tout à coup, on me tire par le col et ma tête est entraînée vers le bas, à la hauteur du regard impassible d'un certain salaud.

Mes yeux verts se heurtent à l'argent. « Ne meurs pas, connard. » Et bien, merci. C'était rassurant. Aussitôt que Levi a relâché le revers de mon haut, la main d'Erwin tourne la poignée de porte.

L'obscurité de l'usine est percée par un flot de lumière qui se déverse par la porte. D'un coup d'œil, je peux voir qu'il n'y a aucun morts-vivant, mais ça, c'est autre chose. Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à votre vue durant l'apocalypse zombie. Les ombres sont des créatures puissantes qui dissimulent les véritables monstres. Des yeux peuvent être dupés par l'obscurité, qui vous persuadent qu'il n'y a aucun danger. C'est pourquoi vous devez compter sur vos autres sens. L'ouïe pour les gémissements, l'odorat pour la pourriture. Laissez vos sens se combiner en un seul. Faîtes que les sens des morts-vivants deviennent leur propre perte. Erwin sait évidemment ça ; puisqu'il cogne contre les murs avec la crosse de son arme pour attirer les zombies, pour les faire sortir de leur cachette grâce aux martèlements qui résonnent.

Toujours rien.

Nous attendons patiemment à l'entrée, en anticipant le moment où un mort-vivant déciderait de nous approcher. On dirait bien que le plan d'Erwin ne sera pas nécessaire après tout ; car après le tintamarre qu'à causer le flingue d'Erwin, il n'y a toujours aucun signe de mordeurs. Mais... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. C'est impossible qu'il n'y ait pas ne serait-ce qu'un mort-vivant dans le bâtiment.

Ce sentiment de crainte est de retour, récupérant le contrôle de mon esprit. J'essaie de le chasser ; mais il se cache dans les recoins de ma tête, attendant un faux-pas pour pouvoir passer à l'attaque.

_Reste à terre, espèce d'enfoiré._

Erwin allume sa lampe torche et commence à illuminer les ténèbres de l'usine. Le bâtiment est trop grand pour que sa lampe torche puisse efficacement éliminer chaque parcelle d'ombre, mais cela nous confirme qu'il n'y a pas de zombie dans le périmètre. Prudemment, Erwin fait un pas dans la structure. Nous suivons derrière lui, tout en nous mettant en formation. Nous avons l'air d'un grand cercle, mais c'est la manière la plus efficace de prévenir les attaques surprises. Nos dos sont tous orientés vers le centre tandis que nous avançons. Personne ne peut être pris par surprise ; nous avons les yeux de tous les côtés.

« Quelqu'un à une idée d'où se trouver la came ? » demande doucement Levi. Il semble inquiet, et je suis content de ne pas être le seul à penser que c'était trop facile. _Il n'existe plus rien de trop facile à présent_.

Erwin lui répond, la confiance en soi prévalant toujours dans sa voix, « Pas tout de suite. Il devrait y avoir des produits emballés dans des boites si nous les trouvons. » Soudainement, un fort grincement nous fige. Je n'aime pas ça. _Je n'aime pas ça du tout_. Ce serait carrément différent si je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. Mais, ça... j'ai l'impression d'avoir les yeux bandés, et de suivre aveuglément les instructions de quelqu'un... _quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Tu lui fais confiance, Eren. Il ne te mènerait pas à ta perte._

L'un des hommes, Jürgen, prend la parole, « Je ne me sens pas très bien. » _Ouais, t'es pas le seul, mon pote_. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine, chaque battement vibrant dans tout mon corps. C'est fort dans mes oreilles et je ne serais pas surpris que Levi puisse l'entendre tandis qu'il se tient à mes côtés.

Ba-boom.

Ba-boom.

Ba-boom.

Un pistolet fait feu.

« Merde ! Putain de rats. » s'exclame Dieter. Ce crétin devait avoir oublié que dans une situation comme celle-ci, le silence était dans l'une des clés de la survie.

Levi, lui, s'en souvient.

« Tu veux crever, espèce de sale petit ingrat ? » Dieter fixe l'homme, les yeux ahuries. « Ferme-là avant que je ne mette moi-même une balle à l'arrière de ta grosse tête. » Bon, j'accorde ça à Levi, il est très convaincant. Dieter est retourné à sa position, les épaules tremblant légèrement.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à signaler dans cet étage, mais nous devons rester groupés quand même. » fait remarquer Erwin en abaissant son pistolet. Nous sommes arrivés de l'autre côté de l'usine et il y a toujours aucun rôdeur en vue. Merde, peut-être qu'on est chanceux. Peut-être que ce genre de miracle se produit vraiment ; tu dois juste te laisser te faire entuber plusieurs fois pour que l'on estime que tu le mérites. « Inspectons les alentours, et si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit, faites-le moi savoir. »

Je me colle à Levi, tandis que notre groupe se sépare doucement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est auprès de lui que je me sens le plus en sécurité. _ Attendez, de quoi ?_ N'importe qui ici pourrait aisément me protéger ; bon, en dehors peut-être des trois abrutis qu'Erwin a amené. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je veux être près de Levi ? _Je veux le protéger._ Mais de tous ceux présents ici, Levi était probablement celui qui savait se défendre le mieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Je devais plutôt être un boulet pour lui. Mais c'est la vérité, non ? Je veux m'assurer qu'il est en sécurité, donc je reste avec lui. La vie continuerait sans lui pourtant. _N'est-ce pas ?_

« Y'a quelque chose qui cloche. »

_Quoi ?_

Levi devrait savoir qu'il ne faut pas m'adresser de questions quand je suis en train de remettre en cause mes priorités. Comme je ne réponds pas, il soupire, irrité, et recommence, « Cet..._endroit_. Il me file les jetons. Quelque chose aurait déjà dû se produire. » Alors il le sent lui aussi. Et il a raison. La tension est en train de m'assassiner avec une putain de couteau à beurre. J'ouvre ma bouche pour répondre, mais la voix d'Ivan couvre la mienne.

« Hé, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Il y a écrit "Réserve". »

Cela se passe trop vite pour que l'un d'entre nous réagisse. Ivan tourne la poignée, et ils sortent. _Pétrifié._ Je ne peux plus bouger. J'entends ses hurlements lorsque les zombies déchirent sa chair. Leurs dents s'enfoncent dans son cou, ses bras, dans tout ce qu'elles peuvent atteindre. _Arrache et tire._ Leurs mains sont en train de le mettre en charpie, ses entrailles au sol._ Représailles envers Stohess pour avoir créé la piñata_. Il est toujours vivant, ses hurlements l'indiquent._ Pétrifié._

**« ****IVAN **! » Le cri terrifiant de Dieter emplit l'usine. On tire d'un coup sec sur mon bras et on m'éloigne d'ici. Où est-ce que je vais ? Qui est-ce qui m'emmène ? Il me parle, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre ses mots. La seule chose qui me parvient aux oreilles, c'est le dernier cri d'Ivan. Il y a des hurlements qui vous hantent, de ceux qui résonnent dans votre tête à chaque instant. J'ai même un visage avec lequel les associer. Le visage mutilé ira se cacher dans mon esprit, prêt à apparaître quand mes pensées seront consumées par les cris.

« Eren ! » La voix de Levi s'élève tant bien que mal au-dessus des hurlements. _Non, attends. _Les hurlements ont cessé d'être. Ce qui veut dans ce cas, qu'Ivan aussi .

J' halète, prenant enfin conscience de la situation. Le bruit d'armes à feu m'entoure, se mélangeant à la chanson-thème des zombies. Leurs gémissements omniprésents et leurs grognements se rapprochent de moi et soudain, je réalise. Putain de merde, nous allons mourir, c'est ça ? Nous allons être déchiquetés jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus qu'en lambeaux. J'ai peur, et je ne devrais pas. J'ai été sur le point de mourir de nombreuses fois. Mince, la Mort est pratiquement ma voisine de palier. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est différent ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Je comptais le protéger. Je comptais m'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. Et, j'ai échoué. J'ai échoué au pire moment possible. Il va mourir, et ses cris seront ce qui s'imprégnera par la suite dans mon esprit. Les siens serons sans aucun doute les pires.

_Je suis désolé._

_Je suis désolé, Levi._

Il ouvre une porte à la volée, et je réalise que le groupe entier est là. Bon, excepté Ivan. Je suis jeté à l'intérieur de la pièce ; puis tout le monde s'active et barricade la porte après qu'elle ait été refermée.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde. » Dieter répète ce mot comme un mantra. Des larmes souillent ses joues, sans doute avaient-elles fait surface à la vue de l'horrible mort d'Ivan. Il arrête de marmonner et essaie de se calmer. Personne ne parle, mais le silence est assourdissant. Personne ne veut dire ce que tout le monde pense. Que nous allons mourir. Je ne sais même pas où nous nous situons dans l'usine. J'étais trop occupé à perdre le peu de raison qui me restait pendant que Levi m'embarquait.

Le grognement brise le silence.

Jürgen hurle et je tourne brusquement la tête en direction du cri de panique. Je m'attends à voir Jürgen en train de se faire dévorer par la suite. _Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je vois._

_Loin de là._

Jürgen a poussé Erwin sur le rôdeur. Le blond n'a pas la moindre chance. Le zombie plante ses dents dans l'avant-bras d'Erwin, suscitant un cri écorché chez celui-ci. J'entends des coups de feu. _Bang, _un._ Bang_, deux. Et le zombie tombe. _Mais attends_. Deux coups de feu ? J'oriente ma tête dans la direction d'où les bruits étaient parvenus.

Le bras de Levi est tendu et tient un pistolet. Il tremble, le doigt toujours sur la détente. Sa bouche est entrouverte, les lèvres tremblotantes. Son habituelle façade impassible a été remplacée par quelque chose de complètement différent. _ De la peur._ Hannes m'avait dit que ce n'était pas réel, et je l'ai cru. Mais, l'expression qu'affiche Levi est suffisant pour inverser le cours de mes pensées.

« Jürgen, non ! Pitié, non ! » Ma tête se tourne rapidement vers le son.

_Quoi, non._

_Non, Levi._

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

Jürgen est mort, sa tête portant un trou assorti à celui du zombie étendu à côté de lui. Du sang gicle de la blessure par balle, créant une vision violente sur le sol. Dieter tient tendrement dans ses bras, le corps sans vie de Jürgen et sanglote de façon incontrôlable. Levi l'a tué. _Levi l'a tué. _J'ai l'impression que je vais être malade. C'en est trop. Je me tourne à nouveau vers l'homme qui tient l'arme. _Merde. _Le visage d'Ivan était terrifiant, mais le visage qui allait se fixer durablement dans mon esprit était indubitablement celui de Levi.

J'essaie de commencer à dire, « Levi... »

J'entends un gémissement, mais cette fois il est humain. Je me tourne vers le bruit et réalise que j'avais oublié le fait qu'Erwin venait _tout juste d'être mordu, oh seigneur, non._ L'adrénaline commence à faire effet sur moi et chasse Levi de mon esprit jusqu'à ce qu'une seule information circule dans mon cerveau. Je dois rejoindre Erwin. Je me précipite vers lui, enjambant un Dieter endeuillé et un rôdeur mort. Erwin serre son bras mordu, un air de panique sur son visage d'ordinaire souriant. Erwin, celui qui a toujours un plan, celui qui ne faillit jamais, semble totalement terrifié, perdu. Pupilles dilatées, il scrute son bras blessé de haut en bas. Même dans son état, il essaie encore de trouver un plan. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quel est le plan B ? _Merde, il n'y a pas de plan B. _Mes mains tremblent tandis que je regarde Erwin. C'est l'homme qui semblait pouvoir regarder la mort en face et se mettre à rire. Et maintenant, voilà où il était, au bord du précipice et bon pour passer l'éternité en tant que mort-vivant.

Erwin lève la tête pour croiser mon regard, son visage plein de détermination quand il parle, « Coupe-le. »

_Quoi ?_

Je ne devais pas l'avoir bien entendu. Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de me demander d'amputer son foutu bras ? Erwin sait désormais quel est le plan et comme ça, d'un seul coup, sa façade normale est de retour. « Mike, prends ton couteau. Hanji prépare un garrot. Levi– » Il marque une pause quand il se rend compte de l'état de l'homme. Mes yeux reviennent sur Levi. Il est toujours le bras tendu, les yeux écarquillés, regardant droit devant lui.

« Eren, j'ai besoin que tu me maintiennes. » Mon regard retourne sur Erwin, et je me dis que je suis bel et bien devenu fou. Impossible que je l'ai entendu correctement. _Mais, c'était le cas. _L'expression résolue gravée sur son visage me dit qu'il va vraiment faire. Il est déterminé à couper son propre bras si cela signifie pouvoir survivre. Et si on ne le fait pas, je suis sûr qu'Erwin se servira lui-même le couteau. Il ne plaisante pas. Sa volonté de vivre surpasse tout désir de mourir. Et je respecte cela.

J'attrape son épaule sans un mot, car je sais pertinemment que des phrases cohérentes ne sont pas sur le point de sortir de ma bouche. Mes mains tremblent toujours tandis qu'elles s'accrochent à lui. Il ne faut pas que j'ai peur, pas maintenant. Je dois être fort pour Erwin. J'agrippe sa chemise pour essayer d'arrêter les tremblements, mais ça ne fait que rendre les secousses plus apparentes pour l'homme. Erwin me regarde et fait un signe de tête, me disant silencieusement que tout allait bien se passer.

_Comment ? _Comment tout cela pourrait bien se passer, Erwin ? Mais, merde. J'ai confiance en lui. S'il dit que tout va s'arranger, il n'y avait aucun raison d'en douter.

Hanji apparaît avec un morceau de tissu déchiré. Elle attache rapidement le tissus au-dessus du coude d'Erwin. L'attitude surexcitée dont elle fait habituellement preuve a été entièrement remplacée par un sérieux que je n'aurais jamais cru voir chez Hanji. _Elle sait que c'est une question de vie ou de mort._ Mike émerge en brandissant un couteau de boucher. _Merde, cela va vraiment se faire._ Il tend sa main et serre celle d'Erwin une dernière fois avant de placer la lame contre la peau. Les yeux d'Erwin croisent ceux de Mike et il fait un brusque hochement de tête.

Le couteau commence à bouger.

Erwin rejette sa tête en arrière tout poussant un hurlement qui ne peut pas être considéré humain. L'arrière de son crâne cogne dans mon menton et pour un instant, ma prise sur son épaule faillit. Hanji est occupée à retenir son bras pendant que Mike coupe à travers le tissus de la peau. Je suis seul pour stabiliser cet homme qui se rebiffe contre chaque entaille. Mike a réussi à traverser la première couche de peau ; et si je croyais il y a quelques minutes que j'allais être malade, je vais définitivement l'être maintenant. J'enlève une de mes mains d'Erwin pour couvrir ma bouche.

« Je jure devant Dieu, gamin. Si tu me dégobilles dessus, je te fourre mon poing dans la gorge. » Levi se tient à coté de moi et tient l'épaule que j'aie abandonnée. Son agressivité habituelle est de retour, mais ses yeux suintent encore la terreur. Pourquoi est-il là ? _Non, comment est-il là ?_ Il y a quelques secondes, il ne pouvait même pas se tenir debout sans trembler. Mais c'est Levi, non ? Il ferait fi de sa propre souffrance si cela signifiait sauver ses camarades. Il jouerait le rôle du vilain si cela protège ses amis. C'est pourquoi il a tiré sur ce zombie au rituel. C'est pourquoi il m'a sauvé. Tout paraît tellement logique à présent... m_ais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tué Jürgen_ ? Est-ce parce qu'il a poussé Erwin sur le rôdeur ? _Attends._ C'est exactement ça, n'est-ce pas ? Jürgen était un lâche, et maintenant, Erwin paie pour ça. Il a mis un membre du groupe en danger. Levi l'a donc tué sans hésitation.

_Et il se déteste pour ça._

Une partie de moi veut faire une croix sur lui. _Il a tué Jürgen_ Je veux lui hurler dessus, et lui dire qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que les connards qui cognent derrière la porte. Mais, une grande partie de moi grande partie de moi aurait fait la même chose. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je comprends. Aussi fou que cela sonne dans ma tête, je sais qu'il a agi de la bonne manière. Il a fait le choix difficile, mais il l'a fait pour nous l'épargner.

Levi me fixe tandis que nous maintenons en place un Erwin qui se débat. Ces yeux orageux montrent chaque once de crainte que son visage essaie de cacher. Et cela fait tilt. Il n'a pas peur des zombies, il a peur de lui-même. Il croit qu'il est un monstre, et il veut que je lui dise le contraire. Cela me rappelle le test que j'ai échoué avec lui il y a moins de 48 heures. Je ne le décevrais cette fois.

J'essaie de faire en sorte que les mots se voient dans mes yeux. S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-le simplement voir qu'il n'est pas comme les créatures qui infestent les rues.

_Tu te trompes, Levi._

Erwin a cessé de se débattre ; l'état de choc en s'installant, l'avait rendu inconscient. Son bras est presque entièrement détaché, accroché seulement par quelques nerfs et fibres de muscles. Dieter vomit dans un coin de la pièce ; à cause de la perte de Jürgen ou de l'amputation d'Erwin, je ne saurais pas dire. Mike abaisse le couteau tandis qu'il finissait le travail, tranchant les derniers bouts de tissus. Le bras d'Erwin saigne abondamment ; et s'il ne meurt pas de l'infection, cela sera sûrement d'une hémorragie. Hanji cherche frénétiquement quelque chose pour envelopper le moignon sanglant. Ses yeux passent rapidement sur le corps de Jürgen, mais ils les détournent rapidement. Cela serait un sacrilège d'utiliser ses vêtements pour stopper le saignement.

Ses mains se sont agrippées à ses cheveux tandis qu'elle marmonne, « Merde, merde, merde. » J'entends un bruissement à côté de moi, et je me tourne puis vois Levi défaire son blouson. Il jette l'étoffe sur le sol comme si elle l'avait offensé, il commence à défaire la chemise blanche qu'il porte en dessous. Tandis qu'il retire le vêtement, je tourne la tête pour lui donner autant d'intimité que possible ; parce que merde, pour une raison que j'ignore, préserver la décence d'une personne m'importe toujours même pendant l'apocalypse. Pendant que Levi ré-enfile sa veste de chasse, Hanji attrape le tissu et commence à s'atteler panser la blessure d'Erwin.

En fait, la chemise fait un bandage décent avec ses manches bien serrées pour arrêter le saignement ; et je commence à avoir l'espoir qu'Erwin puisse survivre. Puis, je les entends.

Les grognements. Le tambourinage. Les putains de zombies.

_Oh putain._

Comment j'ai pu oublier ? Nous sommes coincés dans une pièce avec un nombre incalculable de rôdeurs affamés derrière la porte. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il n'y a pas de fenêtres là où nous sommes, aucune sortie hormis celle qui est actuellement prise d'assaut par les morts-vivants.

De nous tous, Mike était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à entendre parler.

« On se tient au plan d'Erwin. On le modifie juste un peu. » Personne n'a l'air de désapprouver, quoique je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait une meilleure idée. Mike ressemble beaucoup à Erwin, dans un sens. Il se remue le cul. Et même si nous faisons face à une mort certaine, sa tête reste sur ses épaules. Merde, il a charcuté le bras d'Erwin comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait régulièrement.

L'homme marche jusqu'à la porte et se prépare à déplacer la barricade. Il tourne la tête et nous fait un léger signe avec, pour nous prévenir que oui, _cela va définitivement se faire_. Le son des chiens de pistolets que l'on repousse en arrière emplit mes oreilles ; et très vite, je suis, levant ma propre arme devant mon visage. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que je tremble ? La peur n'est pas réelle. _La peur n'est pas réelle._

La porte s'ouvre.

Les rôdeurs sont avides de nos chairs et se ruent les uns sur les autres pour entrer dans la pièce en premier. J'appuie sur la détente de mon pistolet, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le son du pistolet qui tire soit la seule chose que j'entende. Du sang et des morceaux de cadavres de zombies volent dans les airs, créant un spectacle grotesque de feu d'artifice. Je ne m'arrête pas de tirer jusqu'à ce que mon chargeur soit vide, et même ainsi, je continue d'appuyer sur la détente, tirant des balles invisibles.

_Encore et encore._

Les autres tirent encore, puisqu'il y a encore quelques retardataires qui essaient d'atteindre notre abri. La façon qu'ont les morts-vivants de tomber est presque belle. Ils encaissent tir après tir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un touche enfin le jackpot : une balle entre les deux yeux. C'est presque une danse, la façon dont ils bougent. Leurs mouvements patauds forment un ballet de mort. Tout est au ralenti, à présent. Le sang, les rôdeurs, les balles. Mon doigt a enfin ôté de la détente, et je suis satisfait de regarder simplement le spectacle qui se joue devant moi. Une éclaboussure de sang ici, un soupçon de chair là, un chef d'œuvre zombie.

Le silence m'étouffe tandis que les balles arrêtent enfin leur offensive. Les murs qui entourent la porte sont peints d'un rouge vif, mettant ainsi en valeur les piles de cadavres à l'entrée. Cependant, personne d'autre ne prends le temps d'apprécier l'œuvre d'art zombie

Mike a déjà ses bras autour de la silhouette inconsciente d'Erwin tandis qu'il se dirige vers la porte.

_Nous allons sortir de là. Nous allons survivre._

Une main attrape mon poignet alors que je vais pour suivre Mike. Levi me fixe avec ces satanés yeux et soudainement, je me sens de nouveau malade. Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment faire ça tout de suite? Je prie pour que ma bouche soit en état de marche tandis que je l'ouvre pour parler.

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas mourir, tu te souviens ? Viens, sortons de là. » Ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il voulait, je sais ; mais c'est celle dont il a besoin. Le feu dans ses yeux se rallume, consumant la moindre trace de peur à laquelle il se raccrochait, prêt à affronter le monde._ Ça, _c_'est le Levi que je connais._

Il relâche son emprise autour de mon poignet, et c'est presque comme s'il ne venait pas d'avoir une crise d'identité. Nous nous mettons rapidement en formation, Mike et Erwin s'installant au centre. On dirait que notre petite performance dans la pièce ou nous étions a fait sortir tous les revenants de leur cachette, puisqu'il n'y en a presque plus dans l'usine. Ceux que nous repérons sont rapidement expédiés, et très vite, la douce lumière du soleil nous enlace à bras ouverts.

Nous avons réussi.

Bordel de merde, nous avons réussi.

Erwin est installé au côté passager du 4x4, le bandage de fortune de Levi déjà d'une toute autre couleur. Merde, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je prie en silence que la clinique dont se vantait Zackly soit aussi bonne qu'il prétendait. Mike et Dieter ont déjà mis pied au plancher, leur voiture projetant de la poussière dans son sillage. Pas de doute, ils sont partis pour prévenir la ville de la blessure d'Erwin. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à la plaie. Merde, ta clinique a plutôt intérêt à être de première classe, Zackly.

Hanji se glisse sur le siège-conducteur et démarre le moteur. Levi et moi prenons nos places à l'arrière, un silence de mort s'installe entre nous. Je pense en avoir dit assez, et que Levi devra se débrouiller avec ce _truc_. Avec ce combat de moralité. Ma bouche a la fâcheuse tendance à empirer les choses ; et bien que j'ai envie de le réconforter et lui dire qu'il n'a pas eu tort, je ne pense pas que ce sera si facile. Qu'est ce que je pourrais dire d'autre ? Que je suis désolé que tu aies eu à tuer Jürgen ? _Que tu aies choisi de tuer Jürgen_. Non, putain, je suis un enfoiré.

« Levi ? » Ses yeux sombres se tournent pour croiser mon regard avec un air d'indifférence qui m'est familier, résidant de nouveau en eux.

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, sous le choc, et son regard se mue en une émotion que je n'avais jamais vue dépeinte sur son visage.

_Le bonheur._

Stohess s'était déjà préparée à notre arrivée, plusieurs habitants attendant avec inquiétude pour soigner la blessure d'Erwin. _S'il vous plaît, laissez-le vivre_. Si quelqu'un mérite un jour de plus à vivre, c'est bien Erwin. Ils le sortent du 4x4 et commencent à le transporter à la clinique à la hâte. Leur chemin est constellé du sang qui lentement goutte du bandage de fortune d'Erwin, celui-ci étant depuis longtemps complètement imbibé.

C'est un putain de cauchemar.

Ce qui empire encore les choses, c'est que nous sommes revenus les mains vides. _Je jure que ce n'était pas un jeu de mot intentionnel._ Je m'attendais à des regards compatissants de la part des habitants, mais ce que j'obtiens, ce sont des visages pleins de colère. Pourquoi le sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce que nous aurions pu faire différemment ?

J'entends l'un des citoyens dans la foule dire, « Et voilà, encore des ressources gâchées. Tôt ou tard, le Président Zackly réalisera à quel point les plan d'Erwin sont inutiles. » Mes poings se ressèrent, les ongles formant de marques rouges en croissant dans ma paume. Comment osent-ils ? Nous avons risqués nos foutue vies pour améliorer les leurs. Putain, nous avons perdu deux hommes et Erwin, un bras. Et ils sont fous de rage ? Je vais pour riposter à leur jugement tendancieux, mais une main sur mon épaule fait taire les mots avant qu'ils ne quittent ma bouche. Hanji me fixe, me suppliant silencieusement de laisser couler. Je veux être en colère, furieux ; mais le regard que me lance la femme draine toute ma rage jusqu'à ce que je ne me sente que vide et creux.

« Levi, il faut que nous ayons une discussion. » La voix de Zackly me déconcentre du visage de Hanji. J'aurais me douter qu'il finirait par se pointer. Il n'était probablement là que pour nous reprocher notre mission ratée, ou peut-être était-il là pour savoir si je me suis comporté comme ''le bon garçon que je suis''. Je me sens dégoûté rien qu'en pensant aux mots de cet homme. Alors que j'aperçois la silhouette de Zackly, je remarque aussi un visage familier à côté de lui. Dieter ? Depuis quand ce connard est dans les bonnes grâces de Zackly ? Le regard qu'il nous lance est la définition- ''meurtrier''. Mais son regard noir cache une autre caractéristique derrière de son évident venin : la suffisance. Mais, pourquoi ? Je remarque que son regard n'est pas pointé dans ma direction ; mais plutôt dirigé vers l'homme impassible qui se trouve derrière moi.

J'entends le bruissement de corps en mouvement, et je me retourne pour me rendre compte du raffut.

Deux hommes sont apparus de chaque coté de Levi et le saisissent les bras.

« Je viens, alors dégagez gentiment vos mains de moi. » Sa menace est dite d'une voix neutre ; mais sous cette impassibilité, il y a la trace d'une tempête tumultueuse, prête à relâcher l'enfer et bien plus. Les hommes le relâchent, et commencent à l'escorter en direction de la clinique. _Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Je vais pour courir après lui ; mais Zackly attrape le col de mon haut et me tire d'un coup sec en arrière.

Ses yeux ont l'air absolument malveillants ; et je décide que si le Mal a pris une apparence, c'est celle de Zackly. Il ne me dit rien lorsqu'il se tourne pour suivre les hommes qui escortent Levi.

Hannes était un menteur éhonté, car maintenant j'en suis sûr.

_La crainte._

_La peur._

_La terreur._

Ces émotions existent bien.

TBC

Note importante de riz-mayonnaise

Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas posté de nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente !

Notre camarade Brokentimespace, qui traduit avec nous, compte arrêter le projet. Pour que nous puissions le continuer et faire du bon boulot, il serait nécessaire que nous soyons plus. Donc si vous êtes volontaire, n'hésitez pas à nous faire signe !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Noir et bleu.

Ce sont les premiers mots auxquels je pense quand je vois Levi le lendemain matin.

Son visage est couvert de bleus, variant en tailles et couleurs. Il ressemble à un Dalmatien à forme humaine, avec ces marques. Qu'est-ce que Zackly lui a fait ?_ Attends, non._ Ce qui s'est passé est plutôt évident. Il a tabassé Levi. Et l'homme battu est simplement assis dans ce foutu box, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela me fait chier. Pourquoi accepte-t-il autant d'être le punching-ball de Zackly ? N'a-t-il aucun instinct de conservation ? Mes yeux ne quittent jamais son visage tandis qu'il sirote son thé en silence, mémorisant chaque bleu, chaque coupure. Ceux de ses joues sont, de loin, les pires du tas ; la peau violacée créant un contraste absolu avec son teint pâle.

Ma fourchette n'a pas bougé de ma main depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur les blessures de Levi. Je suis trop choqué ; non, trop furieux, pour ne serait-ce que penser à manger.

Levi dit, la voix impassible, « Arrête de me fixer. C'est super glauque. » Ma prise sur ma fourchette se resserre jusqu'à ce que l'ustensile cliquette doucement contre mon assiette. Je serre les dents, obligeant ainsi les mots à rester tu. La dernière chose dont Levi a besoin, c'est que je lui reproche de ne pas d'être en colère vis-à-vis de son passage à tabac. _Mais, non._ Il faut qu'il soit furieux.

Il se lève pour partir, et je décide que c'est ma seule chance de lui faire voir. _De lui faire réaliser qu'il n'avait pas tort. Qu'il ne méritait pas ça._

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? » Ma question sort beaucoup plus désobligeante que je l'avais espéré. Levi se retourne brusquement afin de croiser mon regard, puis relève un de ses fins sourcils. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues les innocents ?_

« Excuse-moi ? » Je l'entends. Un soupçon de pure rage se cache dans les recoins de cette déclaration. Seigneur, il fait beaucoup d'effort. Il ne veut pas que sa colère se voie, mais ce n'est pas sain. Il ne peut pas continuer à réprimer quelque chose comme ça, sans que cela ne le consume de l'intérieur.

« Tu m'as entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te convient autant d'être traité comme ça ? » Dans le réfectoire bondé, le fracas du verre brisé est la seule chose que j'entends. Je ne vois pas les éclats s'envoler, cependant. Mes yeux sont braqués sur le visage livide de Levi. Ses sourcils sont froncés et son œil a développé un violent tic, le seul signe de son courroux.

« Va te faire foutre. » La façon dont il le dit n'offre aucun semblant de sarcasme ou de l'amusement. Il est en rogne. _Enfin._ Je suis content qu'il montre enfin une certaine colère ; mais c'est une situation ''gagnant-perdant'' puisqu'elle me ciblait. J'aurais dû le laisser tranquille. Peut-être que je suis le seul à me transformer en véritable banshie lorsque je suis furieux. Faire comme s'il était probablement sa façon de gérer ce genre de rage. _Merde._ Mes mots ont été le pompon sur la pomponette. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'excuser puisque Levi est sorti comme un ouragan ; laissant derrière lui, moi et la tasse de café brisée.

Je me lève pour aller après lui quand je remarque que Zackly, le parfait connard incarné, est négligemment appuyé à l'entrée du restaurant. Je n'ai rien à lui dire, la seule chose que je veux est de laisser mon poing échanger les mêmes amabilités que celles qu'il a échangées avec Levi. Je tente de le dépasser, sachant qu'avoir recours à la violence ne ferait se retourner contre moi. Zackly m'arrête avec l'écho de mon prénom. « Eren, » Je m'arrête, les poings serrés. Laissez-le voir à quel point je suis en colère, je m'en fiche, « As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? » Je ne pensais pas que c'était humainement possible, mais mes poings se resserrent d'avantage. Je sais à quoi il joue, et je refuse. Je ne me retournerai pas et je ne donnerai pas à ce connard la satisfaction de répondre à sa question vide de sens. « J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété. Levi était entre de bonnes-mains, je peux te l'assurer. »

_Okay, que ce type aille se faire foutre._

Il essaie juste de me faire sortir de mes gonds, et je ne laisserais pas cela se produire. Je fais volte-face. « J'étais plutôt inquiet pour d'Erwin. Vous savez, parce qu'il a perdu un bras hier. » J'étais inquiet pour Erwin la nuit dernière, mais je mens quand je dis qu'il était le principal sujet de mon anxiété. Zackly a mis droit dans le mille en présumant que j'étais inquiet pour Levi.

Je n'ai jamais été un bon menteur et de toute évidence, cette compétence ne s'est pas améliorée depuis que c'était présenté l'Armageddon ; parce que Zackly me fixe avec un regard qui signifie qu'il voit clairement à travers mon baratin. « Ah, je vois. Eh bien, tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'il s'est stabilisé hier. Il va s'en sortir. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il continue de jouer à ce petit jeu. Il sait que je mens. Merde, il sait probablement que je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas cru à mon mensonge et qu'il veut juste me voir me tortiller sous son interrogatoire. _Ouais, cela semble possible._ Ben, va te faire foutre, papy. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries psychanalytiques.

« Tant mieux. » Je me retourne et ouvre les portes du restaurant, me préparant à m'échapper.

« Passe le bonjour à Levi de ma part. » Ses mots me figent sur place. C'est plutôt terrifiant qu'il puisse lire en moi aussi facilement. Mikasa m'a dit un nombre innombrable de fois que j'avais besoin d'apprendre à maîtriser mieux mes émotions, mais cela n'a jamais été d'aucune utilité. Je laisserai toujours paraître mes sentiments ; et malheureusement, cela permet à des sales types comme Zackly de tirer plus facilement profit de leurs manipulations. Ouais, que ce type aille se faire foutre.

Je sors du restaurant, laissant les portes claquer derrière moi comme une sorte de défi envers l'interrogatoire de Zackly. À ce moment précis, je m'en fous s'il sache que je vais voir Levi. Qu'il le sache. La seule chose qui me trotte dans la tête, c'est le fait que j'ai probablement perdu l'un des seuls amis que j'ai ici.

_Merde._

Je frappe à la porte, ne m'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse. La façon qu'il avait de marcher lourdement indiquait qu'il ne voulait pas de compagnie. Alors pourquoi je suis donc là ? Seigneur, je suis un enfoiré. J'ai été un enfoiré. Je me prépare à me retourner et à partir lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant.

Le regard acerbe de Levi est la seule chose visible dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Cela me rappelle la dernière fois que je lui ai rendu visite ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Ouais, ça me semble vaguement familier. Je me résous à ne pas mettre ma chaussure dans l'encadrement de la porte cette fois parce que, la vache, mon pied me fait encore mal.

« Je... Je peux entrer ? » Comme il ne répond pas, je soupire, « Tu sais que je ne vais pas partir. ». Il roule des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloigne de la porte, la laissant ouverte. Je pose un pied à l'intérieur lorsqu'il commence à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux donc savoir ? Hein ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas en colère ? Savoir ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? » Sa voix est hargneuse, comme s'il avait enfermé cette colère dans un bocal depuis qu'il s'était assis au petit-déjeuner, ce matin. Il avait attendu quelqu'un sur qui la déchaîner, et il se trouve que celui qui avait été suffisamment stupide pour le déranger pendant qu'il broyait du noir. « Tu veux savoir ce qu'ils m'ont dit pendant qu'ils me tabassaient ? _''C'est pour le bien de la communauté, Levi. Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt.''_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils déconnaient si c'est ce que tu te demandes. »

Zackly, sale fils de pute dégénéré. Cela fait appel à tout mon self-control pour ne pas quitter la pièce et aller trouver ce taré. Je dois néanmoins rester là. Levi a besoin de moi. Laissez-moi servir de punching-ball à toute sa rage accumulée, je m'en moque. Donnez-moi sa douleur, sa colère. Je les pleinement pour lui. _Faites juste qu'il aille mieux._

Il est en colère, parce voilà au moins une réaction. Pas comme cette fausse impassibilité qu'il essayait d'afficher tout à l'heure. Zackly devait savoir que les gens comme Levi ne peuvent pas être brisés aussi facilement. C'est pour cette raison que Zackly le punit, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'_il sait_ que Levi est presque indomptable. Mais, il y a toujours cette chose. Cette unique chose qui peut briser une personne. Appelez cela une kryptonite moderne, c'est ce que c'est dans un sens. C'est peut-être un souvenir, un ami, un amant. Une fois que cette_ chose_ est mise à nue, vous êtes foutu. Peut-être que Levi est l'exception. Il pourrait n'avoir plus rien à perdre. Bizarrement, j'en doute fort.

Il tremble, ses bras faisaient frénétiquement des grands gestes. Je vais à l'encontre de tout ce que me dit mon esprit et m'approche. « À chaque coup-de-poing, à chaque foutu coup de poing, ils me disaient la même chose,_ ''C'est pour ton bien.''_ À chaque foutu coup-de-poing. » Sa colère qu'il contenait précédemment s'est transformée en pur abattement.

Je tends ma main vers lui, touchant presque son épaule. « Levi, je... »

Sa rage se rallume lorsqu'il prend conscience de mon inquiétude, et il fit un bond en arrière, comme si le contact de ma main était mortel. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta putain de compassion. Je sais pourquoi tu es monté ici,_ Eren_. Toi et ton foutu_ code moral_. T'essaies tellement de te comporter comme un petit saint. Ça me file la gerbe. T'en as rien à foutre de moi, alors arrête d'essayer de prétendre que je signifie quelque chose pour toi. »

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'est-ce qui redescend le plus vite, entre ma main et mon moral. Je me tiens là, abasourdi, ne croyant pas aux mots durs émanant de la bouche de Levi. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il pense de moi ? Que je ne fais que semblant ?

« Quoi ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? Est-ce que j'ai enfin trouvé les mots magiques ? Tu ne te prends pas pour une merde, tu sais ? Est-ce que t'es fou de rage ? Est-ce que ça te déçoit que je l'ai tué ? Hein ? » Sa voix se brise, toute cette colère dirigée à tort contre moi se changeant rapidement en regret. « Et tu sais quoi ? Je le referais. » Mon courage se revivifie et avant que je ne sache ce que je suis en train de faire, je me tiens devant lui. Il lève les yeux sur moi, gonflés de chagrin. « Je referais tout. » Je veux qu'il se taise ; ses mots ne me blessent plus. Ils rebondissent sur moi et le heurtent en représailles. Alors, je fais la chose qui je sais le fera se la fermer.

Mes bras s'enroulent étroitement autour de ses épaules et l'attirent vers mon corps. Il se raidit immédiatement, mon embrassade le prenant par surprise. Je relâche un peu mon étreinte, réalisant que cela n'a peut-être pas été ma meilleure idée. Soudainement, une paire de bras commencent avec hésitation à encercler ma taille pour essayer de rétablir la proximité avec laquelle l'embrassade a commencé. Levi s'appuie sur mon corps, et commence à descendre doucement sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa joue soit fermement pressée contre mon épaule. Mes doigts commencent à bouger de leur propre chef et frottent son dos, en de petits cercles. Je ne pense vraiment pas avoir le contrôle de mon corps puisque, contre toute attente, je me mets à fredonner.

C'est un air que ma mère chantait quand j'étais enfant. Après chaque bagarre de cour de récré, elle était là avec un regard sévère et un ton compatissant. Je m'enfuyais toujours dans ma chambre après qu'elle m'ait puni, me cachant par culpabilité de l'avoir déçu. Elle ne mettait jamais longtemps à venir frapper gentiment à ma porte, elle savait que je la laissais toujours ouverte pour elle. Elle entrait et m'enveloppait dans une étreinte réconfortante et commençait à chanter. La mélodie ne sortait jamais vraiment de ma tête et parfois, c'était la seule chose qui me calmait. Je me rends compte que c'est peut-être vraiment étrange pour Levi ; d'être collé à quelqu'un qui se décide à commencer à chantonner sans crier gare, alors je cesse mon fredonnement.

« N'arrête pas. » La voix de Levi sort en un murmure, son souffle chaud flottant dans le creux de ma nuque.

Maman me disait toujours qu'il a été démontré sur des générations que cette chanson qu'elle apaisait les cœurs gros. J'ai toujours dit que c'était des conneries, mais je suppose qu'elle avait raison. Je continue où je m'avais cessé, fredonnant doucement dans l'oreille de Levi.

Tandis que je finis la chanson, je commence lentement à diminuer mon emprise sur Levi. Lorsque mes bras tombent de ses épaules, il me tient toujours fermement, ses doigts se cramponnant très forts à mon haut. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et il ne se rend pas compte que mes bras pendent maintenant mollement le long de mon corps. Est-ce que je devrais dire quelque chose ? Je ne veux pas gâcher_ ce moment_, peu importe ce qu'il est. Il abaisse enfin ce mur froid d'impassibilité et d'insensibilité. Il laisse enfin quelqu'un entrer. _Et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi._

« Tu schlingues vraiment. » Je réalise que pendant que j'étais dans la lune, Levi a relevé sa tête de mon épaule. Il me fixe, ses yeux argentés faisant battre mon cœur à un rythme irrégulier. Ses mains ont depuis quitté ma taille, prenant place sur le devant de mon haut à la place. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que quelqu'un avait réconforté Levi ? _Et combien de temps, dans mon cas ?_ C'est la condition humaine. Nous avons l'impression que nous devons porter seul chaque fardeau. Nous nous enfermons nous-mêmes dans ces carapaces d'émotion ; jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un arrive et frappe avec un marteau sur cette enveloppe. Et elle vole en éclats. Et nous avons peur, parce que nous sommes vulnérables. Mais cette personne te dit que ce n'est pas grave. Que ce n'est pas grave de ressentir à nouveau. C'est cela ce qu'il faut que je lui dise ?

« Je n'ai pas pris de douche depuis notre départ. » J'étais bouleversé hier pour pouvoir faire autre chose, qu'aller dans ma chambre et réfléchir à ce qui arriverait à Levi, si Erwin était mort... merde. Les choses tournaient foutrement mal.

Sa lèvre supérieure se tord en un rictus dégoûté. « Tch. T'es répugnant. » Ses mots sont sans méchanceté, bien qu'il appuie au niveau de ma poitrine pour me repousser. Cela ne me vexe pas, car _j'étais répugnant_. De la sueur, de la crasse et du sang recouvraient toujours mon visage et mon haut. Je vais probablement devoir changer mes draps. _Dégueu._

Levi s'assoit au bout de son lit, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il jette un coup d'œil dans ma direction et fait un geste de la tête en guise d'invitation muette. Je m'assois à côté de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment engager la conversation. Est-ce qu'il voulait parler de ce qui était arrivé ? Probablement pas. Je veux lui faire oublier Zackly, mais que pourrais-je dire pour y arriver ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant ça » Il se crispe, et je regrette immédiatement d'avoir essayé d'aborder son passé. Est-ce que quelqu'un n'avait-il pas dit un jour que le passé était appelé ainsi pour une bonne raison ? Eh ben, merde, où est cette personne pour me donner des conseils tout de suite, parce qu'on dirait que je viens d'annoncer à Levi que le père Noël n'existait pas.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

_Attends, de quoi ?_

Je hoche la tête rapidement, étonné qu'il réfléchisse même à deux fois à ma question.

Il soupire lourdement et passe une main dans ses cheveux ébène. « J'avais une bande, avant que tout ne parte en couilles. Isabel et Farlan. » Son sourcil tique légèrement lorsqu'il prononce leurs noms. « On était pratiquement comme les doigts de la main. Et, merde, on prenait soin les uns des autres. Les choses n'allaient pas changer pour nous, juste parce que les gens avaient décidé qu'ils aimaient la cervelle. On était déjà complètement paumé à la base, alors cette merde d'apocalypse ne signifiait foutrement rien pour nous. Ça avait toujours été nous contre le monde. » Il marque une pause et ses doigts se resserrent dans le drap sur lequel ils se trouvent. Peut-être que je devrais l'arrêter. Il n'a visiblement pas envie de revenir sur ces souvenirs, donc je devrais le laisser tranquille et m'estimer heureux que Levi ne soit pas en colère contre moi après mon explosion de ce matin.

« Une nuit, on a été pris en embuscade par des bandits. Aucun de nous ne s'y était attendu. Ces connards arrivaient de partout. Ils nous ont alignés comme dans un peloton d'exécution et ont pressé un flingue derrière nos têtes. Putain, j'ai su à ce moment-là que c'était terminé. Puis, ce salopard m'a demandé si je voulais vivre. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre, parce qu'il avait l'air d'être ce genre de pourritures qui aiment qu'on les supplie. Il s'est mis à rire et m'a demandé si je voulais les rejoindre, et maintenant, je pense que c'est que des foutaises. Mais, ce salopard était sérieux. Du jour au lendemain, je me retrouve à diriger un troupeau de crétins lors de raids. Voler des trucs aux gens, et tu connais la suite. » Je n'ai vraiment aucun mal à imaginer Levi en voyou, étant donné sa personnalité et son attitude.

« Des emmerdes sont arrivées et je me suis retrouvé dans ce foutu sanctuaire. Pour tout te dire, je suis arrivé ici peu de temps avant toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui leur ai arrivé ? »

Les mots sont sortis avant que je ne puisse les retenir._ Foutue diarrhée verbale._ Je n'en avais jamais su autant (et n'en saurais probablement jamais plus) sur Levi d'un coup. Désormais j'avais tout gâché, parce que ma bouche aimait bien agir de son propre gré.

Il considère ma question pendant un instant, ses yeux fixant intensément le vieux tapis au-dessous lui. Mon malaise est pratiquement palpable ; cette sensation favorisée par la pensée qu'à n'importe quel moment, tout ceci allait se terminer.

« Isabel et Farlan ? » Je hoche la tête, étonné qu'il ne soit pas plus en colère contre moi pour mon indiscrétion. « Ce qui arrive à tout le monde de nos jours. Des morts-vivants. » C'est dur pour lui ; ses poings serrés et ses sourcils froncés me le disent.

Pas étonnant que Levi soit si renfermé et froid. Cet homme avait eu les deux seules personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus arrachées brutalement à lui. Et me voilà, essayant de me faire une place dans sa vie comme une présence contente et permanente. Je suis égoïste. _Si égoïste._ J'ai été avide quand je l'ai poussé à une amitié à laquelle il ne voulait visiblement pas réciproque. Je ne comprenais pas à ce moment-là, mais maintenant cela prenait tout son sens. Il ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. _Je suis désormais quelque chose à perdre._ Une irritation, violente et inappropriée, emplit mes veines, souhaitant qu'il m'ait parlé de son passé avant. Mais, est-ce que cela aurait compté ? J'ai toujours été têtu, donc je ne crois pas que son histoire m'aurait nécessairement éloigné du chemin qui me menait à lui.

« Je suis désolé. » Cela ressemble à des excuses de merde, mais c'est la seule chose que je peux lui offrir à cet instant.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute. » Il ne comprend pas, il ne sais pas pourquoi je recherche son pardon.

« Non, je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à devenir mon ami. » Cela ressemble au texte d'un film romantique à la con. Vous savez, la phrase que la personne dont le héros est amoureux dit avant qu'elle ne parte pour se retrouver ? Mais, la fin est toujours la même, donc je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la réaction de Levi soit différente.

Ses yeux d'argent observent mon visage, ce fameux sourcil arqué par l'incrédulité, « J'aimerais croire que tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je n'aurais pas accepté ton amitié si je ne l'avais pas voulu. » Les mots sont dans ma tête, mais je ne sais pas si je devrai les laisser sortir. Je suis déjà en train de tester notre lien en lui demander de me parler de son passé.

Je les dis quand même.

« Tu ne voulais pas. Tu m'avais repoussé. » Les mots que je voulais dire sont sortis, mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Je me sens de plus en plus agité à chaque nouvelle phrase qui sort de ma bouche. « Et... et je suis un enfoiré... j'aurais dû t'écouter ! Maintenant... maintenant, je suis une sorte de boulet ! J'aurais dû– » La main de Levi sur ma bouche fait taire tout autre désaccord qui aurait pu en sortir.

On reste assis comme ça pendant un moment, sa main couvrant ma bouche. Cela commence à devenir un peu gênant ; et j'ai une forte envie de sortir ma langue et de lui lécher la main pour la lui faire enlever, mais étrangement, je savais que ce geste serait très certainement mon dernier. Finalement, le membre inopportun est retiré, et glisse pour saisir mon menton. Je grimace, parce qu'il est encore un peu douloureux à cause du crâne d'Erwin l'a percuté. Son regard rencontre le mien, me fixant sans arriver à dire ce qu'il voulait faire. _Que veut-il ?_

« C'est facile pour moi de haïr les gens, particulièrement dans ce monde. Mais pour une raison quelconque... » Il marque une pause, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment dire ce qu'il a en tête. « Je ne te hais pas. Pour être honnête, en réalité, je t'aime bien, crétin. » Puisque je ne réponds rien, il soupire, "Je voulais être ton ami, _Bright Eyes_. N'en doutes pas." La main de Levi tombe de mon visage, laissant une sensation chaleureuse derrière elle. Je peux sentir mon rougissement avant qu'il n'arrive. _Attends, pourquoi est-ce que je rougis ?_ La couleur rouge réchauffe mes joues et je tourne la tête pour que Levi ne puisse pas la voir. Merde, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

« Je suis en colère. » _Quoi ?_ Je me crispe, tournant ma tête vers lui, parce rien à foutre des conséquences. Je croyais que cette définition de l'amitié effaçait toutes les conneries que je lui avais dites avant. J'aurais dû réaliser que certaines choses ne partaient pas avec un simple câlin. Il continue, « Tu m'as demandé si j'étais satisfait d'être traité de cette manière. Et bien non. »

_Oh, ça._

« Les choses telles qu'elles sont, je ne dois pas en être heureux. Et je ne le suis pas. Mais, je dois respecter l'ordre des choses. » Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds, parce que c'était bien la dernière chose que je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il dise. Il avance la main pour ébouriffer mes cheveux. « Ne sois pas si choqué, petit merdeux. » Choqué n'est pas nécessairement le mot que j'utiliserais pour décrire mon expression. Déçu. Ouais, ça correspondait mieux.

Mince, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Que Levi s'insurge contre tout Stohess ?_ Bon, ouais un petit peu._ Mais, ce n'est pas un idiot. Il savait que pour vivre dans le monde de Zackly, il devait obéir. C'était à ça que se résumait sa vie. Vivre comme un animal en cage sous le regard omniprésent d'un sadique, ou la mort.

« Il t'a mentionné. »

_Quoi ?_

« Quoi ? » je répète le mot, à haute voix. Pourquoi Zackly parlerait de moi ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec le fait que Levi a tué Jürgen. Ou si ? Non, non. C'est stupide. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de Jürgen. Je dois vraiment arrêter de me poser des questions. En aucun cas, ça ne fera du bien à ma santé mentale.

« Ouais, je suis pratiquement certain qu'il l'a dit quand mon visage devenait vraiment copain avec le bout de sa botte. » L'image de Levi en train de se faire battre me rend malade. Pendant combien de temps Zackly l'avait-il tourmenté ? _À chaque coup-de-poing, à chaque foutu coup-de-poings, ils me répétaient la même chose..._ merde. Je regarde les bleus sur le visage de Levi et j'imagine Zackly en train de les mettre là. J'imagine ses poings, ses bottes, tout ce qui pouvait faire mal, attaquant Levi. La colère que j'avais ressentie quand Zackly m'avait arrêté au restaurant est revenue. Elle m'appelle, me dit de d'attirer le destin et de trouver Zackly. S'ils n'avaient pas repris mes armes, je l'aurais fait. Non. Je n'utiliserai pas d'arme. J'utiliserai mes poings, mes pieds tout comme il l'avait fait avec Levi. Pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait.

_Non, Eren, calme-toi. Respire profondément._

Ce n'est pas à moi de mener les combats de Levi. Et, de toute façon, il venait juste de me dire qu'il laissait tomber. _Bon, en un sens._ Levi ne voudrait pas que je m'attire encore plus d'ennuis avec Zackly. Dieu sait si ce foutu dictateur ne blâmerait pas Levi pour mes actes. Donc, je dois me résigner à être le 'gentil petit garçon' que Zackly veut. Putain.

« Il a dit que tu serais le prochain. » Mon cœur s'arrête. Je sais que j'ai été un petit merdeux, et tout sauf coopératif. Mais, est-ce que cela justifiait l'impitoyable passage à tabac qu'avait reçu Levi ? « Si je recommence à sortir du rang, il s'en prendra à toi. » Levi ferait mieux d'avoir un défibrillateur à porter de main, parce qu'il n'y pas moyen que mon cœur reparte maintenant.

« Pourquoi ? » Ma voix est tremblante et effrayée, elle semble étrangère à mes oreilles. Le visage de Levi reste impassible, mais ses yeux sont un tourbillon de regrets et de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas à être en colère contre lui-même. Je lui avais imposé cela, je m'étais imposé cela.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu sembles être un des rares à vouloir s'associer à moi." _Mais attends._ Oui, je m'alliais à lui ; mais Erwin, Hanji et Mike sont aussi ses amis, pas vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce que Zackly me prendrait pour cible ?

_Merde._

Tout en revenait à moi. Les étranges conseils de Zackly ressortent du tréfonds de mon esprit._ ''Je ne pense pas avoir l'autorité de te dire avec qui tu peux ou ne peux pas jouer aux cartes.''_ C'était un foutu avertissement. Ce connard avait pratiquement présenté sur un plateau d'argent ce que je risquais si je me rapprochais trop de Levi. Il le savait, il savait pertinemment que cela allait arriver. J'ai juste été trop naïf pour m'en rendre compte.

Zackly me prend pour cible, parce qu'il sait que je considère également Levi comme un ami. C'était pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de place pour l'attachement en ce monde. Les hommes comme Zackly prenaient ce choix et le réduisaient en un million de petits morceaux, les laissant être emportés par le vent avec un bon gros doigt d'honneur. C'est un monde où les chiens mangent les chiens et je vivais dans l'illusion que peut-être, je pouvais changer ça. Que peut-être, je pouvais être ami avec Levi. La seule chose que j'avais fait, c'était accrocher une cible dans nos dos à tous les deux. Zackly nous craint et il allait faire une de ces deux choses. Fuir cette crainte, ou l'éradiquer. Quelque chose me disait que Zackly n'était pas du genre à fuir ses problèmes. Nous sommes un danger pour Stohess ; non, pour son pouvoir ; et il allait nous briser. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était montré au restaurant. _Il voulait voir ma réaction._ Il voulait confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. _Espèce de connard._

Tandis que je rencontre le regard charbon de Levi, je comprends quelque chose de fondamental.

_Nous sommes notre kryptonite mutuelle._

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte me réveille alors que j'étais à-moitié endormi. J'étire mes bras au-dessus de ma tête en poussant un bâillement. J'avais essayé de rendre visite à Erwin à la clinique après avoir quitté la chambre de Levi, mais les habitants m'avaient expliqué qu'il était encore en état de choc et ne pouvait donc pas recevoir de visiteurs. Logique. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit en pleine forme de sitôt. Je veux dire, il a perdu un de bras, putain. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un jour de nouveau le même. _Mais, au moins il sera en vie._

Un autre coup retentit à travers la chambre et je réalise que j'ai oublié d'aller ouvrir la porte. Je saute du lit, tout en passant les doigts dans mes cheveux afin d'essayer de dompter ma tignasse. C'est inutile puisque les dieux m'ont infligé des cheveux perpétuellement ébouriffés. Au moins, ils ont l'air propre. J'ai écouté le conseil de Levi et pris une douche après avoir quitté la clinique. Il va sans dire que j'étais un peu dégoûté par la quantité de crasse qui s'était accumulée sur mon corps. Comment Levi a-t-il supporté d'être aussi près de moi, je ne le saurais jamais. En soupirant, j'ouvre la porte.

C'est un homme et je le reconnais comme étant un des gardes qui surveillent le mur. Il tient un semi-automatique comme si c'était un nouveau-né, et une soudaine poussée d'anxiété me prend aux tripes. _Et s'il était là pour m'emmener ?_ Je déglutis, tout en saisissant la tranche de la porte d'une poigne ferme. Si c'est moi que cet enfoiré veut, je ne vais pas me laisser faire aussi facilement.

Il commence à parler d'une voix rauque, « Il y a une réunion obligatoire ce soir Au Trou. Tous les citoyens sont tenus d'y assister. » Le Trou ? De quoi parle ce type ?

« Je ne– » L'homme se retourne pour partir avant même qu'une question ne soit sortie de ma bouche._ Connard._ Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et - merde. Le dîner a commencé il y a vingt minutes. Je peux déjà imaginer l'air agacé que doit probablement arborer Levi. Je descends en vitesse les escaliers, oubliant complètement que je suis à peu près, aussi gracieux qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Le bout de ma chaussure loupe la dernière marche. Le temps ralentit tandis que je commence ma descente vers l'étage inférieur de l'hôtel. Je ferme les yeux, me préparant à l'inévitable douleur qui allait accompagner ma chute, tête la première contre le sol. Mais la douleur ne vint jamais.

« T'étais où, enfoiré ? « Levi me tient par les épaules ; et au lieu d'avoir du linoléum bas de gamme en plein dans la face, je me retrouve le visage enfoui dans la chemise en lin de Levi

_Oh merde._

Je m'éloigne vite de lui et bon sang, je ne me rappelle pas m'être senti un jour aussi pathétiquement maladroit et embarrassé. « J'ai, euh trop dormi. » je réponds en me frottant la nuque. Levi me regarde comme s'il m'était poussé une deuxième tête. J'agis de manière excessive. _Bien sûr que j'agis de manière excessive._ C'est juste que je ne sais pas exactement quelle est cette drôle de sensation au creux de mon ventre, et j'ai un peu de mal à parvenir à l'identifier.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air... » Je peux voir que Levi se sent aussi embarrassé que moi et, oh mon Dieu, j'ai transformé quelque chose de_ totalement_ insignifiant en quelque chose d'étrange. Il se retourne et commence à marcher en direction du café-restaurant. « Tu viens ? » Putain de merde. Je suis en train de le suivre quand je vois un large groupe de personnes se dirigeant vers la clinique. En fait, il semblerait que ce soit presque tout Stohess.

Levi s'arrête à la porte de l'hôtel et contemple la foule. Je regarde ma montre et je me rends compte que cela fait trente minutes que le dîner a commencé. À cette heure-ci, toute la nourriture doit être partie et si vous avez de la chance, il doit en rester quelques miettes. _Le Trou._ Ils doivent avoir fermé tôt le café-restaurant à cause de la réunion. Et merde ; je sais que ce truc est obligatoire, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir d'autres problèmes avec Zackly. Je suis prêt à parier mon bras droit... Merde, pardon Erwin... Que c'est là que ces gens se dirigent.

J'attrape l'épaule de Levi, « Cette réunion... Est-ce qu'ils t'en ont parlé ? » Il hoche la tête, saisissant là où je veux en venir. « Tu sais où se trouve Le Trou ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis ici depuis pas beaucoup plus de temps que toi. Et c'est un non, si la noix que tu appelles cerveau n'avait pas compris. »

_Sale con._

Nous commençons à nous mêler à la foule parce que, putain, comme si nous savions où était ''Le Trou''. Nous sommes conduits jusqu'à une allée située entre la clinique et l'un des bâtiments abandonnés. Et merde. Stohess est bien grand que je le croyais. Le Trou est un nom plutôt approprié pour la chose devant laquelle nous nous tenons. C'est, eh bien, un trou d'au moins six mètres de profondeur avec un poteau planté au milieu. Cela me rappelle une arène de gladiateur version miniature. La seule chose qui manque, ce sont des gradins. Je veux dire, merde, cela a l'air suffisamment large pour y organiser un combat à mort. Il y a même des tunnels construits le long de la fosse, certains fermés par des barreaux. Il y a dans Stohess tout un réseau sous-terrain dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence. J'échange un regard avec Levi, et il a l'air tout aussi confus que moi.

La voix de Zackly réclame l'attention alors qu'il commence à s'adresser à la foule. « Bonsoir, citoyens de Stohess. Comme certains d'entre vous ont pu en entendre parler, nous avons eu un petit problème récemment » _Oh merde._ Le trou me paraît de plus en plus menaçant à mesure que j'enregistre les mots de Zackly. Je prie pour que n'importe quelle divinité qui m'entendra fasse en sorte que ce meeting n'ait rien à voir avec Levi ou moi. L'homme en question est tout aussi nerveux que moi. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et je remarque qu'il s'est mis à agripper au tissu de son jean par appréhension.

_« Amenez-la. »_

Quoi ?

J'entends un cri étouffé venant de l'intérieur du trou, et je jette un regard vers le b- putain de merde. Il y a une femme qui émerge d'une des portes construites sur les côtés de la fosse. Elle lutte violemment contre ses ravisseurs, le chiffon qui lui couvrait la bouche assourdissant ses appels à l'aide. Tandis qu'ils commencent à attacher au poteau, Zackly continue son discours.

« Notre chère Ilse, ici présente, a beaucoup de choses à nous expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? » Je vois de nombreux habitants remués la tête en signe d'acquiescement ; certains murmurant même "oui". « Elle a volé mes armes, _vos armes_. Elle nous aurait laissé sans défense face aux morts-vivants. » Chacune des phrases sortant de la bouche de ce serpent embrase la foule. « Que voulez-vous donc que je fasse ? » La foule est en délire, scandant des revendications en direction de Zackly. Beaucoup d'entre elles incluant la mort de la jeune femme.

Je dirige mon attention sur le visage de la femme ; ses yeux ont l'air ahuris, agrandis à des proportions gigantesques. Elle sait ce qu'il va se passer. Et, putain, ce n'est pas bon.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Les hommes situés dans la fosse lui enlèvent son bâillon et aussitôt, elle commence à clamer son innocence.

« Je le jure, ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je vous en supplie, non ! » Les hommes sont sortis de la fosse en refermant la porte derrière eux. Le bruit soudain du métal que l'on soulève détourne mon attention du visage de la jeune femme et l'attire vers le bruit.

_Oh mon Dieu._

Des morts-vivants ont surgi des portes mécaniques, avançant lourdement en direction de leur repas. Non. J'en ai plein le cul de ça, Plein le cul de Zackly. Plein le cul de Stohess. Je peux accepter le fait que ces gens pensent peut-être que torturer un zombie est normal. Mais ça. Non. Je ne mets pas un pied dans le plat, j'y vais carrément à pieds joints.

« Arrêtez ! » je hurle aussi fort que ma voix me le permet. Les citoyens se tournent et me regardent avec dégoût, comme si j'étais celui qui était en tort. Comme quand ils regardent Levi. Putain, ces gens sont tarés s'ils croient qu'exécuter leurs concitoyens à l'aide de zombies est quelque chose de morale. « Laissez-la partir ! » Les revenants se rapprochent de plus en plus de la femme. Elle sanglote, à présent résignée à l'idée de mourir horriblement. Je continue lentement ma progression vers le trou, espérant qu'un miracle se produira et que les citoyens retrouveront leurs esprits. Un mort-vivant arrive finalement jusqu'à elle et enfonce ses crocs dans sa nuque.

_Non._

Ses cris perçants pénètrent dans mon crâne, jusque dans mes os. Je suis paralysé, hypnotisé par le spectacle. Les autres zombies sont désormais, eux aussi parvenus jusqu'à leur festin ; leurs mains lacérant grossièrement la chair de la jeune femme. Elle convulse à présent, sa silhouette chétive baignée de sang. Personne ne mérite ça. Ces gens... Non, _ces monstres_ sont pires que les morts-vivants. Combien d'entre nous meurent de la main des zombies ? Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Et ils sont là, _nourrissant_ ces putains de trucs comme s'ils étaient des animaux de compagnie. Cet endroit... Ce n'est pas le paradis. C'est tout le contraire.

Soudain, une paire de main me saisit et m'entraînent loin de la foule, loin du carnage. Je me débats violemment contre mon ravisseur, désirant retourner auprès de la femme et espérant, en vain, qu'elle soit encore en vie.

« Eren, arrête ! » La voix de Levi est désespérée, tandis qu'il me sort de la ruelle. Pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas arrêtés ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait quelque chose ? « Tu veux crever ? C'est ça que tu veux ? » Il me secoue un coup à chaque mot qu'il prononce. Ses yeux sont furieux et cherchent frénétiquement dans mon visage une réponse.

Je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où ceci est acceptable. _Je ne vivrais pas dans ce monde._ Je me libère de son emprise et commence à courir en direction du Super 8. Il crie mon nom pendant que je m'enfuis, mais il ne suit pas. Il n'est pas comme moi ; dans le sens qu'il sait quand les gens ont besoin d'être tout seuls. Moi, je suis celui qui frappe à leurs portes cinq minutes après leur avoir hurlé dessus.

J'arrive à l'hôtel et ouvre les portes d'un coup sec. Mes pieds bougent par eux-mêmes et c'est la première fois que Mr. Puissance Supérieur décide de me donner un peu de grâce. J'entre dans ma chambre et claque la porte. Plein le cul de Stohess. Plein le cul de Stohess.

_J'en ai plein le cul de Stohess._

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Cela se comprend étant donné que je viens de voir une femme se faire dévorer vivante, en guise de châtiment. Mike avait raison. _C'est_ ce qu'il voulait dire quand il m'avait mis en garde. Il savait que, comparé à quelques coups de bâton dans une piñata-zombie, cet endroit était bien plus tordu. Mes poings se resserrent autour des draps qui, sur mon corps, me paraissent tout d'un coup trop chauds. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Toutes ses émotions que je te contiens menacent de refaire surface, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me dise que ce n'est pas grave.

_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un._

Je sors de ma chambre et me rends jusqu'aux escaliers. Je savais de toute manière que je finirais devant cette porte. Cette chambre.

_26._

Un coup suffit pour que la porte s'ouvre, et il est là. Il ne dit rien lorsque que je rentre ; il se contente d'attendre que je parle.

Mon dos est tourné face à lui, alors que je commence à dire, « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Ma voix est faible et cassée, essayant_ ardemment_ de ne pas se briser. _Je ne me briserais pas._ Je répète la phrase encore et encore dans ma tête, comme une promesse à moi-même. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et me tourne. Ses yeux, bordel de merde, ses putains d'yeux. Ces iris argentés transpercent sans exception, toutes les barrières que j'avais mises autour de moi ce soir.

« Eren, » Levi passe ses bras autour de mon cou et ses mains attirent ma tête vers son épaule. « C'est pas grave. »

Ma promesse est brisée.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me lâche totalement tandis que j'enroule mes bras autour de Levi. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans s'arrêter. Il ne dit rien, alors que je pleure, alors que sa chemise est salie petit à petit par mes larmes. Il se contente de garder ses mains posées sur ma tête et me laisse me

lâcher. J'essaie de parler malgré mes sanglots, mais tout ce que j'essaie de dire est incompréhensible.

« Je-Je-J'suisdésoléLevi. »

Il me fait taire en me serrant plus fort, traçant des cercles sur ma nuque. « C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave. » Ce monde est cruel. _Foutrement cruel._ Il n'y a plus de place pour le bonheur ici. Il n'en reste que la douleur. La douleur et la mort. Nous attendons patiemment de mourir. J'agrippe plus fermement le tissu situé au niveau du haut du dos de Levi et enfuis d'avantage mon visage dans son épaule. J'ai essayé désespérément d'être fort ; mais je ne le suis pas, pas vrai ?

_Je suis brisé._

_TBC_

Notes:

Et un nouveau chapitre, un !

Nous avoins toujours besoin de volontaire pour continuer, ou les publications risquent de devenir très espacées voir même finirent par cesser. Faîtes-nous signe si vous voulez nous aider !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

« Eren, mon cœur, c'est l'heure de se réveiller. » Je maudis intérieurement cette faculté qu'a ma mère d'être de bonne humeur si tôt. Je grogne bruyamment pour essayer de lui dire silencieusement que jamais de la vie ma personne ne s'éloignera du lit. Le son de ses pas augmente tandis qu'ils s'approchent de mon corps endormi. « Eren, tu as cours. Tu dois te lever. » Ma voix matinale et confuse marmonne quelque chose qui sonne comme un ''non''. Je ferme les yeux plus forts tandis que je l'entends prendre une inspiration profonde. « Oï, petit merdeux, lève ton cul. »

_Quoi ?_

Mes épaules sont brutalement bousculées et mes yeux s'ouvrent grands. Le visage de Levi est la première chose que je vois, encore violacé et_ juste en face de moi_. C'est une bonne chose que Levi ait de bons réflexes, parce que mon corps se redresse comme un râteau sur lequel on aurait marché. Je ramène les couvertures sous mon menton, parce que…_ Attends, quoi ? Je ne suis pas nu, hein ? Oh mon Dieu, je ne suis pas nu, hein ?_ Je vérifie discrètement sous les draps pour me vérifier si, oui, je suis complètement habillé._ Pourquoi est ce que je… peu importe_. J'attribue ce trou de mémoire au fait que je vienne tout juste de me réveiller. _Ouais, je me sens déjà mieux_. Je lance à Levi un regard assassin, lui demandant silencieusement de descendre du lit.

Il accepte, mais pas avant de me lancer une remarque sarcastique. « Enfin, putain. Merci de nous avoir honoré de ta présence, Belle au Bois Dormant. On a raté le petit déjeuner, couillon. » On a raté le petit déjeuner ? Bon sang, quelle heure est-il ? Non, merde, je dois me poser les questions plus importantes._ Par exemple, pourquoi est-ce que Levi est dans ma chambre ?_

« Pourquoi ma chambre ? » je parviens à marmonner en me frottant les yeux. « T'es dans ma chambre, trou du cul. Mon lit, pour être exact. » _Hé bien, ça, ça me réveille_. Mon corps s'emballe et je lance mes draps… non, les draps de Levi loin de moi, dans la panique. Des mains fortes saisissent mon col et me projette en arrière sur le lit. « Calmes toi, Gogol. » Il soupire tandis qu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Seigneur, il est trop tôt pour ces conneries. » Bon, je suis d'accord avec lui là-dessus. Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi je suis actuellement dans la chambre de Levi.

« Pourquoi ? » je gesticule sauvagement avec mes bras dans les environs de la pièce, espérant qu'il rassemble les pièces du puzzle.

« T'étais dans un sale état hier soir. Et… tout était tellement tordu. » Il s'assoit sur la chaise en face du lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. _De quoi est-ce qu'il parle_ ? Levi lève la tête tandis qu'il commence à dire, « C'est… Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester ici. Je ne comptais pas dormir après avoir vu cette merde, de toute façon. Cette gonzesse... »

_Attends, putain._

La femme. L'exécution. Les rôdeurs. Comme une épiphanie de M. Puissance Supérieure en personne ; tout, chaque horrible détail me revient brutalement en mémoire. Sans m'en rendre compte, je peine à respirer. Chaque bouffée d'air semblaient ne pas vouloir atteindre mes poumons et j'ai la sensation qu'à tout moment mon cœur s'apprête à bondir hors de ma poitrine.

_Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ?_

_Bordel de merde, est-ce que je suis en train de mourir ?_

Je sens le lit bouger, et soudainement, les mains de Levi sont autour de mes épaules. « Calme-toi. Respire profondément. Calme-toi. ». Sa voix sonne étrangère dans mes oreilles. Est-ce que c'est bien Levi ? Où est parti tout son sarcasme ? Qui est cet homme, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient mes épaules ? Mes questionnements ne m'aident en rien, mais d'une certaine façon, la voix de Levi fait que ma respiration se pose.

« Je… Je vais b-bien. Je vais bien. » Ma voix est tremblante et tout sauf bien, mais Levi me prend au mot et relâche son emprise sur mes épaules. Il me fixe. Les yeux pleins de malaise et de culpabilité. Ces putains d'yeux. Je dois m'en détourner, car je ne peux pas accepter le fait qu'il se sente comme ça à cause de moi. Parce que je ne peux pas garder mes émotions sous contrôle. Je ne devrais pas m'excuser, pas vrai ? Que la personne qui a décidé de cesser mon développement social en Quatrième aille se faire foutre. _Va te faire foutre. Cordialement_. Je serre les poings dans les draps, souhaitant silencieusement savoir les bonnes choses à dire.

J'ai des mots sur le bout de la langue, luttant pour décider s'ils veulent émerger ou redescendre là où est leur place. « Erwin... ». De toute évidence, un nom tout seul n'est pas suffisant pour donner à Levi la moindre idée d'où je veux en venir. Sa tête dérive doucement sur le côté tandis qu'un air de confusion s'affiche sur son visage. « Erwin a un plan pour renverser Zackly. »

Cet air de confusion se change rapidement en quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Le choc. L'incrédulité. La colère ? _De toutes les émotions possibles, pourquoi la colère_ ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'Erwin ne l'a pas inclus dans le plan ? Et merde, je ne sais même pas si j'étais censé le dire à qui que ce soit. L'homme derrière le plan venait tout juste de me mettre au courant de son coup d'état. Alors, pourquoi je l'ai dit à Levi ? Bon, okay, je sais pourquoi je lui ai dit. C'est mon ami, hein ? Et ce plan, cette chose, me fait peur. Je pensais que j'étais brave, que j'étais fort. Mais la nuit dernière m'a prouvé que mon courage n'était rien de plus qu'une putain d'illusion. Que sous ces yeux émeraudes ne gisait rien de plus qu'un petit garçon effrayé. _Un morveux._

J'ai confiance en Levi, voilà pourquoi je le lui ai dit.

« Il se sert de toi. » _Quoi _? Je ne comprends pas vraiment les mots qui sortent de la bouche de Levi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Erwin m'utiliserait ? Mieux encore, comment est-ce que je pouvais être utilisé ? Je dois avoir l'air extrêmement perdu, puisqu'un soupir agacé quitte les lèvres de Levi tandis qu'il croise mon regard. « Zackly ne te tuera pas, tu es trop précieux. Erwin cache quelque chose dans sa manche, et tu seras en être en première ligne et le centre. » Merde, je sais que je suis la pièce principale de ce plan mystérieux. Erwin m'a dit cela lui-même, mais la façon d'agir de Levi me fait me demander si j'ai vraiment envie d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Je ne laisserais pas risquer ta vie pour des putains de chimères. ». Ses mots me font m'étouffer avec ma salive. C'est comme si Levi avait déjà dix longueurs d'avance sur moi quand il s'agit de deviner en quoi consiste ce plan. Erwin ne me sacrifierait pas… hein ? _Merde_. Je pense que c'est officiel : je déteste la petite voix dans ma tête. Rien ne peut jamais être simple, pas vrai ? Cela refuse d'être noir et blanc, optant plutôt pour devenir à la place, un putain d'arc-en-ciel de problèmes et de questions.

Qu'est-il arrivé à mes réactions instinctives ? Quand est-ce que mes réflexions sont devenues un jeu de vingt questions ?Je mets de côtés chacun de mes doutes, et décide de juste me concentrer sur la réaction de Levi. C'est une putain de grosse erreur, parce que, son visage semble dire que le seul résultat de ce plan sera ma mort.

_Bordel._

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous allions voir Erwin. »

* * *

Les habitants ne paraissent pas surpris de me revoir à la clinique si tôt. Cependant, mon compagnon supplémentaire semble valoir quelques regards renfrognés. Eh bien, que chacun d'entre vous aille se faire foutre. Ce sont les gens qui ont impunément regardé une femme se faire dévorée vivante. Ils ont écouté ses hurlements comme si ces lamentations étaient une putain de symphonie. Ils ont regardé quand Levi m'a éloigné de là. Ils savaient ce que j'essayais de faire et ils se sont contentés de me regarder me débattre. Que ces gens aillent se faire foutre._ Monstres._

Je marche d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la réception, avec Levi dans mon sillage. Je ne suis pas sûr de qui devrait parler. Dans tous les cas, les mots ne seront pas très éloquents. Mes mains serrent le comptoir blanc tandis que je commence à dire, « Nous sommes là pour voir Erwin. » La femme derrière le comptoir commence à ouvrir la bouche, lorsque Levi l'interrompt.

« Et on en a rien à cirer s'il n'a pas droit aux visites. Nous_ allons_ le voir, qu'il soit conscient ou non. » Je lance à Levi un regard incrédule, parce que je suis presque certain qu'il aurait pu formuler cela mieux.

La femme soupire lourdement, ne voulant visiblement pas avoir à faire à nos exigences. « Premier couloir sur la gauche, Chambre 37. » Nous nous faisons la malle aussitôt que nous entendons sa bouche émettre le chiffre. Les murs sont un méli-mélo de blanc lorsque nous précipitons vers la chambre d'Erwin. Une soudain poussée d'anxiété me prend aux tripes alors que nous nous rapprochons de la porte. Et si ce que Levi avait dit était vrai ? Et si je n'étais pour Erwin rien de plus qu'une pièce dans son jeu d'échec ? Je veux douter de ces appréhensions, mais quelque chose me chiffonne. Et me dit qu'elles sont vraies.

Nous ne prenons pas la peine de frapper et Levi ouvre la porte à la volée. _La grâce à son paroxysme_. Erwin est redressé dans son lit d'hôpital, l'air débraillé et sale. Son visage est couvert d'une barbe de trois jours mal rasée et ses cheveux habituellement impeccables sont en bataille. Mes yeux dérivent de son visage au bandage blanc enveloppant étroitement son moignon. _Merde._ Le membre invisible sied son apparence chaotique, accentuant son air chiffonné. Soudainement, je regrette d'être venu. Je sais que j'ai besoin de réponses, mais voir Erwin alors qu'il est dans cette état semble... _incorrect_. Presque blasphématoire. Mais est-ce que cela aurait paru correct un jour ? Que j'attende sa sortie ou non, ce membre manquant n'aurait pas simplement réapparu de manière aléatoire. Alors autant encaisser la chose.

« Erwin, » La voix de Levi paraît tendue. Ajouté à cela l'expression dans son regard, et je dirais qu'il est à deux doigts d'étrangler le blessé. « Je te donne trente secondes pour me dire pourquoi c'est une bonne idée de risquer la vie du gamin. » Erwin n'a pas l'air surpris de la déclaration de Levi. Au contraire, on dirait qu'il savait que cela arriverait. Que j'allais tout balancer à Levi. Un pointe de colère fait éruption dans ma poitrine, et je suis perdu. Pourquoi suis-je furieux ? _Oh, c'est vrai_. Erwin savait que je romprais le silence au sujet du plan. Je suis un traître aux yeux d'Erwin. Mais merde, j'ai jamais promis que je garderais tout ça secret. Je sens qu'une paire d'yeux céruléens me défie. Je croise son regard, et merde, il n'y a pas la moindre idée de trahison au dedans. Il ne pense pas que je l'ai dupé ; il savait que je le dirais à Levi. Le sale petit enfoiré calculateur ; cela faisait partie de son plan.

_Mais pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi Erwin voudrait qu'il participe à ce coup d'État ?_ Merde_. Levi est l'atout dans sa manche, pas vrai ? Le ranger solitaire. L'introverti impassible. L'étalon sauvage. Si Erwin a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, c'est bien de Levi. Erwin n'aurait pas eu à endurer tout cela pour convaincre l'homme, quand j'y pense.

_Merde._

_L'ordre des choses_. Nous sommes sur le droit chemin, pas vrai Levi ? Le droit chemin. Pas comme ces tarés. Je suis le suivant. "_Si je recommence à sortir du rang, il s'en prendra à toi_." Bordel de merde, Erwin sait que Levi ne me mettrait pas en danger. C'est pourquoi il voulait que ce soit moi qui le lui raconte. Parce que Levi ne me laisserait pas être blessé. Il briserait cette promesse d'obéissance si cela signifie nous vivrions un jour de plus.

Erwin commence à dire en riant, « Tu comportes comme si je signais son arrêt de mort. » Au mot "mort", un frisson me parcours la colonne vertébrale. « Réfléchis, Levi. »

Cela prend un moment, mais l'homme au visage impassible parvient enfin à recoller les morceaux. Il pousse un ''aah'' de compréhension avant de lancer à Erwin un regard assassin. « Non. Va te faire foutre, Erwin. Non. » Ne se rendent-ils pas compte que je suis aussi dans la pièce ? Cela me rappelle l'époque où je devais m'asseoir dans le bureau du principal avec ma mère. Le sujet de conversation était toujours centré sur moi, mais on ne me donnait jamais une chance de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Plus j'y pense, plus ça me met en colère. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions, bon sang.

« Levi, tu dois croire que ces gens suivent aveuglément Zackly. Mais comment est-ce que tu crois qu'ils se sentiraient s'il commençait à risquer la seule chance qu'a l'Humanité de se libérer de cet enfer ? » Je suis perdu, et le fait que je sois ouvertement ignoré n'arrange rien.

Finalement, quelque chose en moi tique et les mots que je retenais font surface. « Je suis là, merde ! De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » Mon explosion fait sursauter Levi et ses poings se resserrant le long de son corps. Une épaisse couverture de tension recouvre la pièce. C'est comme si personne ne voulait être celui qui m'expliquera la situation. De quoi ont-ils si peur ? Je déteste ça. Cette désagréable appréhension. L'impression que tout le monde autour de toi n'a pas confiance en tes réactions. Dis-moi, Erwin. Dis-moi, Levi. Aidez-moi à comprendre pourquoi je suis si important.

Erwin s'éclaircit la gorge, mettant un terme au silence inconfortable. « Nous avons besoin que Zackly montre au peuple quel monstre il est. S'il... s'il te fait du mal, alors cela prouvera qu'il est prêt à sacrifier le dernier espoir de l'Humanité afin de préserver son autorité. » _Me faire du ma_l ? Putain, voilà pourquoi Levi refusait vivement à Erwin le droit de poursuivre ce plan._ Il me protège_. Mais, à l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection. J'ai confiance en Erwin. _J'ai confiance en Erwin_. _J'ai confiance en Erwin_. Si ma douleur cause la chute de Zackly, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. « C'est d'accord. »

« Non ! » Levi a l'air dans tous ses états ; comme si ces mots était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu à ce que je dise. « Je ne le laisserai pas te faire ça. » Il fait un geste en direction de son visage, des contusions qui gâtent encore sa peau jadis parfaite.

Son attitude surprotectrice me fait douter de ma décision._ Attends_. Non, terminés les remises en question. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et mon subconscient tordu ne va pas m'en dissuader. La voix qui se déverse de ma bouche est énervée alors qu'elle raisonne dans la petite pièce. « Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre la décision ! C'est à moi ! Et j'ai dit que j'allais le faire ! » Il a l'air... d'avoir de la peine. Comme il en avait lorsqu'il me racontait l'histoire à propos d'Isabel et Farlan._ Il croit qu'il va me perdre_. Je veux lui promettre que ça va aller; mais puis-je vraiment le faire ? Non, je ne peux pas. Rien n'est écrit dans la pierre ; je suis certain que rien ne l'a jamais été.

« Zackly m'a dit que c'était pour aujourd'hui. » Ma respiration se fige dans mes poumons tandis que je jette un coup d'œil furtif en direction Erwin. « Ta punition pour t'être exprimé hier. Il veut faire de toi un exemple. Il m'a demandé si ça devait être en public, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion de montrer aux habitants le monstre que Zackly essaie de dissimuler. »

C'est marrant comment les gens peuvent agir comme s'ils étaient préparés à tout ce que le monde leur réserve. Comme s'ils pouvaient tout affronter, les mains derrière le dos. Puis vient le moment où il faut se révolter ou se taire, et soudainement personne ne dit un mot. Je pensais que je pouvais à affronter tout ce que Stohess pourrait me réserver, mais lorsque j'admire le visage de Levi, un sentiment familier de doute se répand à travers mon corps. Je suis le prochain qui serait marqué par ces bleus, pas vrai ? Bientôt, je serais celui qui arborerait cette apparence, via la rage de Zackly.

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si ton plan ne marche pas, Erwin ? On s'en fout du gamin ? On le laisse mourir ? » Levi devient de plus en plus agité à chacun des mots qui se faufilent entre ses lèvres. Si je change d'avis, il serait en paix. Mais combien de temps durerait cette tranquillité ? Combien de temps avant que les mains de Zackly soit autour de mon cou, ou celui de Levi ? Je dois le faire, même s'il n'en comprend pas la raison.

« Si le plan échoue, alors nous feront sortir Eren. Mike sait comment fonctionnent les portes. Je vais quitter la clinique dans une heure, donc Hanji et Mike seront au courant du plan avant même qu'Eren soit emmené. »_ Emmené_ ? Mes mains commencent à trembler alors que j'imagine être soustrait à une douleur et une punition certaine._ Je vais bien, je vais bien_. Contrôle. J'ai besoin de contrôle. Respire. J'ai besoin de respirer. Je... une main froide maintient doucement la mienne. Mes yeux remontent le bras attaché à la main qui tient la mienne pour ensuite croiser le regard lourd de Levi. Il donne une légère pression sur ma main ballante et je le regarde avec curiosité. Je devine qu'il y a tellement de choses qu'il veut dire pour essayer et me convaincre de me débarrasser de cette détresse, mais il sait que je suis tenace. Que je ne céderai pas.

« Et Levi ? » Nos deux têtes se tournent pour faire face à Erwin. « Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, écoute Zackly. » Il hoche la tête en guise de réponse. La demande d'Erwin est logique. S'il arrivait que Levi vienne à mon secours prématurément, cela pourrait réduire à néant tout le projet.

Sa main froide tient toujours la mienne d'une poigne surhumaine. J'enroule mes doigts autour de sa main pour essayer de lui assurer que cela bien se passer. _Cela va bien se passer. Cela va bien se passer_. Doucement, cinq petits appendices commencent à s'insinuer entre mes doigts. Ils tâtent d'abord pour obtenir une ouverture, comme s'ils avaient peur que je les repousse. Mais ils devraient savoir qu'il y a pas d'autre endroit où je voudrais qu'ils soient._ Ils s'ajustent parfaitement. Ils sont là où ils devraient toujours être_. Une sensation étrange qui ressemblent un peu à de la nausée envahit doucement mon ventre. Ce n'est pas le fait d'appréhender le châtiment de Zackly qui me fait me sentir comme ça, pas vrai ? Je regarde nos doigts entrelacés, et ce sentiment s'enracine encore plus profondément dans ma poitrine. Ouais, c'est définitivement pas Zackly. La voix d'Erwin me fait descendre de mon nuage.

« Tout va bien se passer pour toi, Eren. Promis. »

_Bien._

* * *

Je suis assis dans ma chambre quand ils arrivent. Merde, je ne suis pas surpris. Je m'y attendais. Mais, vous savez, ils pourraient être un peu plus aimable,étant donné qu'ils viennent juste de casser le verrou de ma porte. _Bande de connards_. Je ne comptais même pas résister, mais maintenant je songe à leur donner du fil à retordre.

Ils sont trois, tous armés du même semi-automatique. « Vous auriez pu simplement frapper. » J'ai envie de faire mon malin, et ces trois trous-du-cul n'allaient pas m'en empêcher. Je fais face à une certaine angoisse, et je n'allais pas partir sans quelques mots d'adieu. Apparemment, mon humour n'est compris que par Hanji, puisqu'ils traversent rapidement ma chambre et me tirent par les bras d'un coup sec. « Les gars, les gars, je sais marcher tout seul. Je vous jure, on m'a appris à faire popo comme un grand, et tout et tout.» Un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou plus tard, et je commence à me demander si ''faire le malin'' avec ces clowns était une bonne idée. « Lâchez-moi, putain ! » Je tente l'approche à la Levi, mais je suis visiblement aussi intimidant qu'un chat à qui on aurait coupé les griffes.

J'agite furieusement mes jambes tandis qu'ils essayent de me faire passer la porte d'entrée. Mes pieds parviennent à trouver une prise, mais elle m'est immédiatement retirée. Très vite, ils me maintiennent de tous les côtés : par les pieds, les bras merde, même par le torse. Je souris intérieurement en pensant au mal que je donne à ses abrutis, avant de me rappeler pourquoi ils me malmènent.

Je sens les rayons de soleil me frapper impitoyablement le visage lorsque l'on me conduit à l'extérieur du Super 8. _Où est-ce qu'ils m'emmènent_ ? Merde, je sais qu'Erwin a dit que cela allait être public, mais en dehors du Trou, où pouvaient-ils me punir ? J'entends les murmures de la foule, avant qu'onne m'oblige à passer au travers. Plusieurs des citoyens semblent inquiets, ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passe.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'amène ici ? »

« Est-ce que le Président est devenu fou ? Il est notre seul espoir. »

Bon, jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Il semble que le plan d'Erwin fasse déjà son œuvre et je n'ai même pas eu à prendre un coup. Soudainement, on me jette contre quelque chose de rugueux. On dirait du... bois ? Quoi ? Mes mains sont attachées serréautour d'un chêne, tandis que j'assimile ce qui m'entoure. Je suis visage collé au putain d'arbre dont ils se servent pour jouer à des jeux comme la Piñata Zombie. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ? Mon souffle commence à s'accélérer lorsque je sens mes bras être davantage étirés autour du grand arbre. Chacun de mes poignets est attaché par un nœud de corde, permettant aux liens de servir de menottes improvisées. Finalement, les hommes arrêtent leurs tractions, laissant mes mains connectées lâchement de chaque côté de l'arbre. Je ne peux me libérer. J'essaye, mais ça ne sert à rien.

« Citoyens de Stohess, » Cette voix. Cette putain de voix me signifie que c'était sur le point de commencer. _La douleur_. Je peux la supporter. _Je peux la supporter_. « Hier était un jour malheureux. Non, c'était un jour accablant. Ô qu'il est terrible d'être trahis par l'un des nôtres. » J'appuie mon front contre l'écorce et essaie d'ignorer le babillage mensonger de Zackly. _C'est un menteur. Un putain de menteur_. « Et savez-vous combien que j'ai été choqué– non, combien avez-vous été choqués, de voir notre très cher Eren, se battre pour la vie de cette traîtresse ? » Je m'attends aux murmures concordants. D'acquiescement. Au lieu de cela, j'en entends de confusion. _Ça marche. Erwin, t'es un putain de génie, ça marche._

« Maintenant, mes braves gens, mes nobles ouailles, que voudriez-vous que je fasse d'un tel garçon ? » Personne ne dit rien. Si je pouvais voir leurs visages, je suis certain qu'ils arboreraient tous un air d'incompréhension. Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant ce que cela se termine. M'attendant à ce que l'on gagne. Mes doigts agrippent fort les cordes qui encerclent mes poignets. _Prêts à tuer Zackly_.

Sa voix ne semble même pas paniquée alors il continue. Ne réalise-t-il pas qu'il est en train de perdre ? Que bientôt, la seule chose qui restera du ''Président Zackly'' sera un cadavre abandonné ? « D'un tel garçon qui s'associe à des meurtriers. » Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Il jette toutes ses cartes sur la table dans l'espoir que les citoyens se souviennent de leur haine pour Levi. Qu'ils se souviennent qu'il n'est pas l'un d'entre eux.

Ils ne le déçoivent pas.

Des cris me parviennent aux oreilles, demandant à ce que je sois puni, demandant à ce qu'on me donne une leçon. Je sens mon haut être soulevé, et la sensation froide d'un couteau que l'on passe à travers le tissu, laissant ainsi mon dos complètement exposé à la fraîcheur de l'automne._ Merde, merde, merde_. Je dois me calmer. J'étais préparé à ça._ Je suis préparé à ça_. Ils verront ils réaliseront quel genre de monstre est Zackly dès qu'il aura porté le premier coup de poing.

« Je vois, je vois. » Sa voix devient de plus en plus forte. Je peux seulement supposer qu'il se rapproche de moi et quand je sens une main ridée sur mon omoplate nue, cela me le confirme. « Mon brave petit garçon. Il n'a pas été très gentil, n'est-ce pas ? » Je me sens malade lorsqu'il passe le bout de ses doigts sur ma peau. Ils sont rêches, calleux et je ne pas m'empêcher de me sentir que violéet exhibé devant les citoyens de Stohess. _D'une minute à l'autre à présent. D'une minute à l'autre, Eren. Ils vont comprendre._

Soudainement, ses doigts sont enlevés de mon corps et remplacés par quelque chose de plus rugueux._ Du cuir. Un fouet_. Il passe l'arme sur mon dos en une répugnante caresse, me donnant une petite idée de ce qui allait venir. « A présent, je crois que notre cher Eren a besoin d'être puni. Pas vous ?" Ils deviennent incontrôlable et encouragent, non, _exigent_ que je souffre. « Mais malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'Eren retiendra la leçon. » _ De quoi_ ? Le fouet est retiré de ma peau et Zackly disparaît de ma vue. L'anticipation est en train de me tuer. Je veux juste… je veux juste que tout cela se termine. Je commence à me reposer sur l'arbre quand une voix familière attire de nouveau mon attention sur ce qui qui se passe sur le côté.

_Non._

« Je pense qui si c'est moi qui administre la punition, cela ne servira à rien. Maintenant, si notre cher Levi s'occupe de la sentence je pense qu'Eren fera plus qu'apprendre de cela. Il réalisera qui est sa vrai famille et que les gens comme Levi n'en font pas partie. »_ Non, non, non_. Je me débat ouvertement contre mes liens. Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, arrêtez ça. On met de force le fouet dans les mains tremblantes de Levi, un air de pur effroi affiché sur son visage. "_Quoi qu'il arrive, obéit à Zackly"_ Erwin savait que ça allait se produire. Erwin le savait foutrement bien.

Je tourne à nouveau ma tête en direction le tronc d'arbre. Je ne veux pas voir son visage. Ce satané visage plein de regret. Il doit le faire. Il le doit._ Levi, fait leur leur comprendre_. Je me prépare au premier coup, mais il n' arrive toujours pas. Il ne peut pas le faire, non ? Je veux être en colère contre lui pour avoir désobéi à Erwin, mais aurais-je pu le faire si j'avais été à sa place ? Aurais-je pu faire s'abattrele fouet de l'injustice sur son dos ?

Non.

Le bruit du chien d'un pistolet que l'on tire en arrière,s'infiltre dans mes rêveries et soudainement, le métal froid du canon d'une arme à feu est pressé derrière mon crâne. « Si tu ne soulèves pas ce putain de fouet, et ne le punis pas maintenant, je lui fais sauter la cervelle. » _Merde, Levi, je t'en prie_. Je le supplie de ne pas être un lâche, même si ''lâche'' n'est pas vraiment le mot que je cherche. Courageux, voilà c'est ça. D'être courageux. Sois courageux pour moi, Levi.

« Trois. »

_S'il-te-plaît, Levi._

« Deux. »

_Sois fort._

« Un. »

Et pour la première fois, Levi s'excuse.

« Je suis désolé. »

Le premier claquement du fouet cingle mon dos dans une douleur que je ne peux décrire. Un engourdissement, puis une brûlure. _Du feu_. Je ne crie pas, ne voulant pas donner à Zackly la satisfaction de m'entendre hurler. Cela le met en colère. « Si tu ne le fouette pas correctement, je vais le faire moi-même. Je le tuerais. Compris ? »

Je peux deviner que Levi réfléchit à si il veut vraiment faire ça. _S'il veut vraiment m'infliger cette douleur_. Mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? Cette perspective de pouvoir lui avait été confiéepar ce connard de malade, et à présent il devait s'en servir. Il devait utiliser ce pouvoir contre moi. _Me faire mal_.

Si le premier coup était de feu, le suivant est l'enfer. Je ne peux contrôler le gémissement qui s'échappe de ma bouche alors que le fouet mutile ma peau. Toute sa colère, toute sa douleur se canalisait dans ces coups. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je la lui avais imposé, cette camaraderie. Tout est de ma faute.

Je sens la sueur dégouliner de mon dos tandis que l'armeest encore une fois portée sur moi. Ou est-ce que c'est du sang ? Une odeur ferreuse emplit mes narines, et je suis désormais certain que du rouge descends le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mon dos devait avoir l'air découpé en filet avec toutes ces marques. Comme ces foutus poissons qu'on vend au marché. Je serre les cordes entre mes poings, et cherche de quoi me distraire de cette douleur. Je pense à lorsque nous prenions, avec Mikasa et Armin, le tram pour aller en ville, aux fois où ma mère me faisait des cookies pour me pousser à me lever, au rire de Levi, à la sensation de sa main dans la mienne.

Cela ne sert à rien. Aucun souvenir n'est suffisant fort pour faire oublier à mon esprit le fait que le fouet est en train de creuser une autre entaille sanglante le long de mon dos.

Je pleure, au diable ma fierté. Je le supplie de cesser les hostilités. Tout comme lui le fait. « Je t'en prie, arrête. » Je dois me contrôler, car je sais qu'il ne peux pas. Il doit obéir à _Zackly. Le plan. Erwin_. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Les mots ne font que continuer à se déverser, implorant un semblant de pitié. Chaque mot que je prononce le fait hésiter jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur cinglante enflamme à nouveau ma peau. Je le tue avec mes cris, avec mes requêtes. Cela lui fait tout aussi mal qu'a moi, si ce n'est plu.

J'entends le fouet virevolter dans les airs avant qu'il s'abatte sur moi un fois de plus.

« Pu...tain ! » Je fais, m'étouffant à moitié, entre les larmes tout en tordant mon dos pour essayer en quelque sorte de m'éloigner du fouet.

« C'est ce que tu as voulu, Eren. » J'entends la voix de Zackly raisonner à travers mon crâne. Ses mots sont un acide sur les plaies de ma peau tuméfiée. _Juste un coup de plus, Eren. Un de plus et ils verront. Un de plus._

_Encore un._

Une douleur fulgurante.

_Encore un._

Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi.

_Encore un._

Un tir d'arme à feu retentit au loin, et j'entends Zackly crier de douleur. Le chaos. Tout le monde hurle, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que la douleur se soit stoppée. Je sens quelqu'un tirer sur mes liens et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Levi est en train de couper à la hâte à travers les cordages. Il a l'air mortifié, comme il l'avait été quand il avait tiré sur Jürgen. _Ce n'est pas ta faute_. Les cordes tombent enfin, et un bras me soulèvedu sol. Je vois sa bouche bouger, mais ses mots n'atteignent pas mes oreilles. Les grognements sont la seule chose audible pour moi.

Tout comme Erwin l'avait dit, les portent avaient été ouvertes. Mais cela voulait dire c'était un échec._ Le plan avait échoué_. Ces gensm'auraient laissé me faire battre à mort,simplementparce que Zackly en avait donné l'ordre. _Des monstres_. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de rôdeurs qui entrent dans Stohess, mais suffisamment pour causer la panique entre les murs. Quelques uns se repaissent déjà des civils suffisamment malchanceux pour avoir été sur leur chemin. _Bien_. Laissez-les sentir la douleur. Laissez-les sentir autre chose que ce consentement répugnant. Nous sommes presque aux portes. Je peux voir Hanji, Mike et Erwin qui nous font signe depuis l'extérieur de la barrière.

_Liberté._

Brusquement, je suis retiré des mains de Levi. Il y a une douzaine d'autres sur moi, qui m'entraînent encore plus loin de la porte. Levi se retourne pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi je ne suis plus à côté de lui, quand il me voit. Je tends la main, cherchant à l'atteindre. Un dernier espoir.

_Ne me laisse pas._

Je commence à vivre un de ces moments où tout ralenti, et que malgré le changement de vitesse, vous n'êtes jamais assez rapide pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'est comme une mauvaise blague. Tu te mets à voir ta vie s'échapper lentement d'entre tes mains tandis que tu réalises qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Rien sauf laisser cela se produire. Il commenceà revenir en arrière pour moi, bien que mon sauvetage soit quasi impossible. Erwin et Mike se saisissent de lui et le retienne juste au moment où les portes commencent à se refermer.

_Ne me laisse pas._

Sa main est tendue vers moi en une tentative vaine de me libérer de mes ravisseurs. Espérant que peut-être nous serions capable d'attraper celle de l'autre. De recréer ce sentiment qu'on avait partagé à la clinique._Ils étaient là où ils devraient toujours être_. La dernière chose que je vois avant que les portes ne se referment, c'est son visage plein d'effroi. Il sait. J'entends mon nom sortir de la bouche de Levi une dernière fois.

_Ne me laisse pas, Levi._

Et soudain, les ténèbres.

Fin du chapitre 11:

Note de Riz-Mayonnaise :Souhaitez la bienvenue à Tralalaj'aimelesaxolotls qui a rejoint notre équipe pour les prochains chapitres, ainsi qu'à Rima qui désormais s'occupera des corrections (donc si vous voyez des fautes ou des trucs bizarres, c'est à elle qu'il faut tirer les oreilles !).

Note de Nami : Voilà ça aura pas été de la tarte. En tout cas un grand merci pour le soutien que vous nous apportez, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que cette fic ne compte pas que pour nous. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap. 12 :**

Mes poignets et mes chevilles sont à vif à cause des liens qui m'attachent à la table froide en métal, et qui me tiraillent. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis éveillé, étant donné que la montre d'Erwin est introuvable. Purée, je ne pourrais pas voir ce foutu machin même s'il était toujours sur moi. Tout ce qui emplit mon champs de vision, c'est le noir. _L'obscurité._ Je n'ai jamais eu peur du noir, mais en être totalement entouré pendant une durée indéterminée a définitivement révélé une nouvelle crainte. La noirceur de la pièce est si intense que ma vue refuse de s'ajuster, me laissant seulement deviner ce qui m'attend dans l'ombre.

_C'est donc ça, la peur véritable ?_

_C'est donc ça, ce qui selon Hannes n'existait pas ?_

Ce putain de menteur. Je ne sais pas s'il essayait de me protéger moi ou son ego, probablement ce dernier. Il se comportait toujours comme s'il était invincible, immunisé à tout ce qui porterait atteinte à son orgueil. Seigneur, Hannes était un imbécile. Il me manque parfois, puis je me rappelle qu'il nous a laissé Mikasa, Armin et moi dans un placard pendant qu'il se faisait tirer dessus durant un troc pour du whisky qui a mal tourné. Enfoirés de bandits.

L'obscurité a commencé à doucement m'asphyxier, me donnant l'impression que la pièce est continuellement en train de rétrécir. _Est-ce qu'elle rétrécit ? Est-ce que j'ai définitivement perdu la tête ?_ Il faut que je me rappelle de dire à Hanji que son club vient juste d'avoir un nouveau membre. Hanji. Mike. Erwin. Levi. Je me demande où ils sont. J'espère, très loin d'ici. Quelque part en sécurité.

J'essaie de tirer sur les cordes une dernière fois avec l'ultime espoir que peut-être les liens se seront, d'une manière ou d'un autre, détendus dans les cinq dernières minutes. La seule chose que cela parvient à faire, c'est brûler davantage mes membres déjà à vif en les frottant. Putain. T'as assuré sur ce coup, Jaeger.

Je me demande si l'équipe d'Erwin est inquiète pour moi. Okay, c'est une question idiote ; bien sûr qu'ils sont inquiets. Je pense aux autres, mais principalement à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Levi. Une partie de moi veut qu'il entre précipitamment et me sauve, m'embarquant vers le soleil couchant sur un cheval blanc. Mais l'autre moitié veut qu'il m'oublie. Qu'il oublie que j'ai existé. Cela serait mieux bien mieux, pas vrai ? Pour lui, qu'il efface de son esprit tout souvenir qu'il pourrait avoir de moi. Cela serait avide de ma part de vouloir qu'il en soit autrement. J'ai été suffisamment égoïste, pas vrai ?

_Oublie-moi, Levi._

Je devrais suivre mes propres conseils. Essayer d'effacer toute image de l'homme impassible de mes pensées. Mais je ne peux pas. Dans l'obscurité, la seule chose que je vois, c'est son visage. Ces yeux gris, plein d'émotion et de manque. Ces joues meurtries, marquées par l'oppression et la persécution. Ces lèvres fines, prêtes à déverser méchancetés et mépris. Mon ami, Levi. Mon ami._ Ami._

Je vais mourir ici, j'en suis certain. Il m'avait été rendu évident que Zackly se soucie peu de ma vie. Ma pauvre et pitoyable vie pourrie. Qu'est-ce qu'Eren Jaeger a-t-il fait de bien ? Je ris intérieurement, même si la réponse est dure à trouver amusante. _Rien._ Je n'ai rien fait de positif. Mikasa devait toujours me sauver pendant les missions de ravitaillement. Armin devait me dissuader de mes idées idiotes. Levi... Levi... Il a souffert le plus de mes actions, n'est-ce pas ?_ Il m'a perdu._ Je suis tellement stupide, tellement stupide. Je promets silencieusement à M. Puissance Supérieur que si d'une manière ou d'une autre, je m'en sors, je serais moins entêté. Je sais qu'il est probablement dans les nuages en train de rire de moi et de dire que je bluffe.

Je sens la chaleur sur mes joues, et..._ attends._ Je croyais avoir fini de pleurer. Je croyais que la dernière de mes larmes s'était envolée avec ce fouet. C'est ça, mon acceptation ?

_Acceptation._

La noirceur commence à s'estomper tandis que les larmes tombent en cascade de mon visage. Je suis de retour à l'étape une, hein ? Je suppose que toute cette merde d'acceptation avec M. Beurre de Cacahuète était une supercherie._ Je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à ce fils de pute. Ça. Ça, c'est la vraie acceptation._ Parce que je vais mourir.

Seul.

Effrayé.

Dans le noir.

_Oubliez ça._

_À la lumière._

_Je vais mourir sous la chaleur d'une ampoule fluorescente._

Elle brûle mes yeux lorsque ses rayons filtrent dans la pièce, son grondement féroce faisant fuir les ombres. Ma vue est encore trouble à cause des larmes que je ne peux essuyer de devant mes yeux. Je m'attends à une voix, à un signe comme quoi quelqu'un est ici avec moi. Visiblement, je ne mérite pas ce privilège. Celui qui est venu me tenir compagnie se contente de rester muet comme une tombe. Je me sens mal à l'aise, exposé. Cela doit être une nouvelle forme de torture, de rendre vos victimes dinguent grâce à un silence assourdissant.

Finalement, le bruit de pas pénètre mes tympans. Plus près. Plus près. Ils s'arrêtent. Je tourne ma tête vers le bruit étouffé quand une paire de mains saisit ma tête et m'oblige à regarder vers le haut. Je panique. _Depuis quand y avait-il deux personnes ici ? Est-ce qu'une d'entre elle m'avait surveillé tout ce temps ?_ Ma poitrine commence à éprouver la même sensation que lorsque Levi m'a rappelé l'exécution de la femme. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'est pas là pour me calmer.

Une main agrippe mon bras et je jure que je vais mourir. Je ne peux pas respirer. Mon cœur. Mon foutu cœur est en train de courir le steeple-chase. J'essaie d'imaginer la main de Levi sur mes épaules, sa voix dans mes oreilles au lieu de ma respiration affolée._ ''Calme-toi. Respire profondément. Calme–''_ Une forte piqûre dans mon bras fait voler en éclat l'image que j'ai invoqué._ Une aiguille ?_ J'essaie de dégager mon bras, mais cela ne réussit qu'à enfoncer profondément l'objet dans mon muscle.

Seigneur, ça fait mal. Pas comme la douleur atroce causée par les coups de fouets, mais c'est douloureux quand même. « Arrêtez ! laissez-moi partir putain ! »

Soudain, une main se soulève de ma tête ; et j'entends ce qui sonne comme du tissu que l'on froisse. Avant que je ne puisse déduire ce qu'il se passe ; un chiffon est placé de force contre mes lèvres. _Non, allez vous faire foutre._ Je refuse de laisser ces connards me bâillonner. Au contraire, ils devraient être hantés par mes cris. _Mes cris pour appeler en vain à l'aide._ Deux larges doigts s'avancent et commencent à me pincer les narines, me privant d'oxygène. Je balance la tête de droite à gauche comme un pendule, essayant frénétiquement de repousser les doigts inopportuns de ma face. Des tâches blanches commencent à moucheter mon champs de vision et j'en conclus que si je m'évanouis, cela présage rien de bon pour moi.

Elle s'ouvre alors.

Je prends une énorme bouffée d'air, essayant ainsi de remplir mes poumons à la hâte avant que le bâillon soit enfoncé. L'enfoiré relâche mon nez et saisit de mon menton de chaque côté pour ouvrir ma bouche de force. Mes papilles sentent le goût putride du tissu, comme s'il avait été entreposé avec de grands crus dans une cave à vin sentant le moisi. C'est écœurant, et je vais immédiatement pour le recracher mais une main calleuse me recouvre rapidement la bouche.

Le bruit de ruban adhésif que l'on déroule me parvient aux oreilles, et cela réenclenche ma panique à une vitesse alarmante. Mes jambes font des ruades, essayant désespérément de se libérer. D'échapper en quelque sorte à ces liens oppressants.

_S'il-vous-plaît, quelqu'un._

La peau de ma joue tire fort lorsqu'on m'administre le scotch, fourrant le bâillon plus profondément ma gorge. Les mains sont derrière ma tête, m'obligeant à scruter la lumière qui se balance avec violence au-dessus moi. De gauche à droite. De droite à gauche. Cela serait presque apaisant si l'on oubliait l'aiguille que l'on était en train de planter au hasard dans mon membre afin d'essayer de retrouver la veine perdue dans mon bras. De gauche à droite._ De droite à gauche._ Cela me donne l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un métronome, et je me surprends à compter les fois où la lumière oscille au dessus de moi. _Dix. Dix-sept. Quarante-deux._

Les mains s'enlèvent enfin de ma tête et de mon bras. Toute ma curiosité initiale, vis-à-vis de mes ravisseurs, s'est volatilisée avec le balancement du luminaire au-dessus moi. Je la fixe, immobile, tandis que les pas commencent à s'éloigner de mes oreilles. _Brisé._

_Espèce de petit peureux. Eren, je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. Que tu étais plus fort que ça._

Je l'étais.

Alors que la porte s'ouvre et se ferme, la lumière s'en va, et je suis à nouveau entouré par l'obscurité.

_Mais plus maintenant._

* * *

Pourquoi suis- je encore vivant ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Comment vais-je mourir ? Ces questions me hantent dans l'obscurité. Personne n'est revenu depuis que les deux trous du cul m'ont empalé avec une aiguille. Le bâillon est devenu aigre dans ma bouche, me faisant régurgiter chaque fois qu'il passe sur ma langue. J'ai abandonné il y a longtemps l'espoir d'un sauvetage. Je ne pense sincèrement ne pas en mériter._ Je n'en veux pas._ Tout est de ma faute. J'étais faible et maintenant, je vais être puni pour ça. J'aurais dû tenir compte de la mise en garde de Mike. J'aurais dû dire à Levi que j'avais peur pour sa vie. J'aurais... merde. Ma vie n'est qu'un tas le de ''j'aurais dû, j'aurais pu'', c'est ça ? _Une blague. Une putain de blague._

Un brusque grincement de porte me tire du dégoût pour moi-même. La lumière clignote une fois de plus, puis illumine la pièce sombre.

« Eren, » Une voix. _Non._ Il ne peut pas... J'avais entendu ses cris. « tu as été un très, _très_ vilain garçon. » Je lève la tête, les yeux s'adaptant à la lumière. Il est ici. Zackly se tient au bout de la table, le bras en écharpe. Je tente inconsciemment de trémousser mon corps le plus loin de lui ; mais c'est inutile, et cela ne fait que me rappeler les profondes lacérations qui tourmentent mon dos. « Tu m'as déçu, Eren. » Si le bâillon n'était pas à moitié au fond de ma gorge, je lui aurais dit de prendre sa déception injustifiée et de directement de se la carrer dans son cul de vieux. « J'avais de grands espoirs pour toi. C'est vraiment dommage que les choses aient dû en arriver là. » _Va te faire foutre. Va te faire foutre, Zackly._ S'il y a un enfer, je suis certain que cet homme va y pourrir. Juste à côté des démarcheurs téléphoniques et ces gros cons qui portent des fédoras.

L'homme s'approche de moi, souriant tandis qu'il s'approche d'un pas nonchalant. Il jette un coup d'œil en direction du scotch qui recouvre ma bouche, puis commence à passer calmement ses doigts sur l'étoffe. Quel spectacle je dois être ; rien d'autre qu'un regard, brillant comme une mer de feu, qui éclaire mon apparence. _C'est vrai_. Le surnom que Levi m'a donné se rejoue dans ma tête, _Bright Eyes._ Je ne peux pas abandonner. Je... je refuse. Et tout d'un coup, juste comme ça, un brasier plein d'énergie et de cran irradie mon corps. Seigneur, il faut que j'arrête l'autoflagellation mentale. Il faut que je réalise que l'échec n'est pas une option. _Jamais plus._

Zackly arrache sans ménagement le ruban adhésif de ma bouche, provoquant une vive brûlure à travers mon visage. _Ouais, va te faire._ Avec toute la force qu'il me reste, je crache la boule de tissus rance au visage de Zackly. Cela fait un bruit répugnant lorsqu'elle entre en collision avec sa joue, laissant derrière elle une tâche humide de salive. Il est fou furieux ; et même sous la lumière faible, je peux voir ses yeux brûlant de rage.

Sa voix est tremblante quand elle atteint mes oreilles, essayant tellement fort de ne pas exploser. « J'allais essayer de faire ça de la manière simple. J'ai juste besoin de quelques réponse ; ce que, je suis sûr, tu seras heureux de me fournir. » Sa main gauche s'étend en avant brusquement puis se cramponne autour de ma gorge._ Putain, je vais mourir, c'est ça ?_ Sa poigne continue de resserrer jusqu'à ce que je sois certain que son pouce soit sur le point de couper net ma trachée en deux. Lorsqu'il recommence à parler ses mots ne sont désormais plus masqués par un faux sentiment de sécurité. La totalité de la colère non-dissimulée de Zackly déferle dans ces mots « Mais tu veux jouer, Eren ? Alors on va jouer. » Il se tourne pour ouvrir la porte, tout en relâchant ma gorge. « Amenez-moi mon couteau. »

_Merde, merde, merde_.

Je commence à tirer sur les liens parce que, fuck la réalité. Il est évident que ces cordes ne vont pas céder sous la pression, donc c'est vraiment inutile, pas vrai ? _Non. Bats-toi._ Tu dois te battre. Je continue de me débattre, ignorant la douleur virulente de mes membres à vif. _Bats-toi, Eren._ Si j'étais juste un petit peu plus fort._ Bats-toi, bordel de merde !_ La douleur aiguë du couteau qui tranche le long mon bras fait cesser brusquement toute ma résistance. Je siffle entre mes dents à cause de la sensation pénible tandis que le brillant métallique, teinté d'un filet de rouge, est agité devant mon visage.

« Regarde, voilà ce qui arrive quand on est un vilain garçon, Eren. Les vilains garçons se font punir. » Il dessine une autre ligne, cette fois-ci sur mon torse nu. Putain. Putain. Putain. « Maintenant tu vas répondre pour moi à quelques questions. » Je le hais. Je hais absolument tout chez ce type. Je prie silencieusement pour une sorte de cadeau du ciel, de miracle. Mais ça ne viendra pas, si ? J'ai utilisé toutes mes neuf vies, et je vais devoir me sortir seul de tout ça.

« Va te faire foutre . » Mon visage est projeté sur le côté par une gifle cinglante._ Bon, tu es totalement parti du pied gauche, Eren._

Zackly ricane sombrement tandis qu'il commence à dire, « Tu as traîné avec cet assassin trop longtemps. Tu as déteint sur lui. » Quelque chose dans son insulte envers Levi déclenche quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas été rallumé depuis mes jours passer à fuir avec Mikasa et Armin.

« Levi n'a rien à voir avec ça, sale taré ! » La façon dont je veux charcuter Zackly est bestiale. _Comment ose-t-il ?_ Comment ose-t-il salir quelque chose qui n'existe même plus ? Notre amitié est morte. Elle s'était close en même temps que les foutus portes de ce trou à rats. C'était comme s'il crachait sur nos tombes. _Un dernier rappel du fait qu'il avait gagné._

Je m'attends à un autre coup, à une autre coupure ; mais ce qu'il m'offre, c'est un rire saupoudré de malveillance. « Au contraire, il a tout à voir avec ça. Lui, Erwin, Mike, et cette folle à les lunettes. » Pour la première fois depuis ma capture, je laisse la confusion se propager en moi. _Qu'est-ce que Zackly voulait dire _? Mon trouble devait être palpable, puisque l'homme répond à ma question avant même qu'elle ne franchisse mes lèvres. « Tu vas me dire où ils sont. Puis, quand je les ramènerais, tu regarderas La Famille s'amuser avec eux. »_ La Famille ?_ _De quoi parle ce type, bordel ?_ « Je pense que nous commencerons par Erwin. Il refusera sans doute de nous offrir un beau spectacle. Mais Levi... » Mes yeux s'écarquillent à son nom. « Levi... Nous le garderons pour la fin. Nous ferons en sorte que ça soit lent. Que tu le regardes dans les yeux pendant qu'il meurt. »

Mon souffle se perd lorsque je pense à la vie de Levi qui s'échappe doucement de ce regard brillant couleur charbon. Sa main se tend vers moi comme elle l'avait faite aux portes ; sauf que cette fois, c'est lui qui me supplie de le sauver. D'abréger ses souffrances. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis forcé de le voir m'appeler ; mon nom, un dernier cris sur ses lèvres. _Eren, sauve-moi ! Eren, aide-moi !_ Je ne peux même pas tendre une main vers lui, puisque les miennes sont toujours liées à cette satanée table. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ce n'est qu'un foutu rêve_. L'enfoiré est entré dans ma tête. Il n'a pas besoin du couteau pour m'infliger des blessures, mon esprit se débrouille plutôt bien quand il s'agit de me faire souffrir à lui tout seul.

J'ouvre la bouche, la colère se déversant comme la fumée d'un pot échappement. « Je ne sais pas où ils sont. » C'est la vérité, et je prie intérieurement pour que Zackly le voie.

_Je ne demandais vraiment pas grand chose, M. Puissance Supérieure._

La douleur ne m'atteint pas au début ; c'est presque comme si j'étais trop choqué que Zackly l'ait vraiment fait. Mais ça ne devrait pas, pourtant. _Ce type donne des gens à manger aux zombies._ Je regarde le couteau s'enfoncer dans la paume de ma main gauche, lorsque la douleur m'envahit enfin.

« Putain ! Fils de pute ! » Les larmes n'arrivent même pas à sortir, c'est comme si mon corps avait cessé toute fonction pour se concentrer sur ma main empalé. Zackly attrape la poignée, et la remue._ Oh, je vais adorer te tuer quand je me sortirais d'ici._ « Ah ! Pu...tain ! Merde ! Arrête ! Bordel... j'en sais rien ! » Que veut-il de moi ? Je suis sincère ; je ne peux pas sortir leur localisation de mon cul. Et, merde, même si je le pouvais, est-ce que je lui fournirais l'information ?

_Non._

_Alors, reste fort, Eren._

_Reste fort pour eux._

Il saisie mon menton, et renverse ma tête en arrière pour que je croise son regard malveillant. « Je vais te le redemander une dernière fois, Eren. Je sais que tout ça avait été planifié, alors ça ne sert à rien de me cacher l'information. Si tu es gentil il se pourrait que je sois tenté de laisser à la place Levi trouver la mort par une de mes balles. » _Zackly, sale petit fils de pute manipulateur._ Je sais qu'il ment. Il se croit tellement malin, à agiter le destin de Levi au dessus de ma tête comme si j'étais un chien qui attendrait une récompense. Ben, je ne mors pas à l'hameçon, connard. Même si je lui disais, même si je le savais, c'est certain qu'il reviendra sur ses paroles. Il ne laisserait jamais passer une occasion pareille. _Pour me donner une leçon. Pour faire de moi un citoyen parfait. _Va te faire foutre, Zackly.

Je secoue mon menton pour le débarrasser de son emprise. « J'en sais rien ! C'est la vérité ! » Je ne savait pas qu'il était possible pour le regard de Zackly de s'assombrir d'avantage. _Il ne me croit pas. Il ne me croit pas._ Je veux dire quelque chose d'autre, proclamer mon innocence. Mais est-ce que cela marcherait vraiment sur lui ? Cette femme avait supplié et imploré jusqu'au bout, cependant tout le monde avait fait la sourde oreille. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le convaincre ; j'avais avec ce monstre semer le vent. Maintenant il allait m'obliger à récolter la tempête.

Zackly retire brutalement le couteau de ma main, me faisant pousser des jurons sous la surprise. Puis, il m'abandonne, et se dirige directement vers la porte. Quoi ? Je ne voulais pas paraître ingrat, mais où allait ce bâtard ? La porte est toujours grande ouverte, je me doute donc qu'il allait vite revenir.

_Putain._

Les minutes s'écoulent dans un angoissant silence et je commence à me dire que _peut-être_, il était vraiment parti. Mais merde, c'est trop sûrement demandé et je ne devrai probablement pas m'emballer. Le silence prépare le terrain pour que mes pensées indésirables entrent en action. Des pensées que j'avais cru longtemps disparues, des idées qui pénètrent de force mon esprit avec leurs images atroces. Je vois leurs corps démembrés et tout éparpillés. Et, putain, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour savoir si mes amis sont en sécurité, Mikasa et Armin y compris. Juste un signe comme quoi ils vont bien._ N'importe quoi._ Je veux m'excuser auprès d'eux d'être parti, mais il n'y avait personne ici pour m'écouter. Personne pour transmettre le message. Je suis écrasé par le poids étouffant de la culpabilité et de ses accusations d'abandon. _Mais je ne les ai pas abandonnés._ Je... je ne les ai pas abandonné, pas vrai ? _Non, arrêtez._ Sortez de ma tête, putain. Ces pensées. Laissez-moi tranquille. Ces allégations. _ Je veux seulement la paix. La tranquillité. Le bonh–_

Un grognement.

_Quoi, non._

Non, s'il-vous-plaît, pas comme ça.

_Pas attaché à une putain de table et aussi vulnérable que le jour où je suis né._

Les yeux émeraudes collés sur mon visage, s'élargissent lorsque j'assimile la vision d'horreur. Un rôdeur se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses bras disparus depuis longtemps, mais ses dents se brandissent toujours fièrement. Il est guidé par une perche en métal encerclant son cou. _Guidé vers moi._ Non, non, non. J'essaie à nouveau de me détacher de mes liens, mais échoue. L'adrénaline ne devrait-elle pas maintenant commencer à faire son effet ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas vert, furieux et haut de trois mètres ? _Génial, tu fais des blagues juste avant une mort certaine. Quelle belle façon de partir, Eren._ Satané subconscient.

De l'autre côté de la barre se trouve Zackly, un maître approprié pour un tel esclave mutilé. Le mort-vivant croise mon regard horrifié, avec une expression de pure famine nageant dans ses yeux ternes. « Eren, j'aimerais te présenter à Grand Frère. C'est un sacré personnage, mais qui n'est pas présentable en soirée. » _C'est quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce que ces choses formaient La Famille ?_ Des satanés zombies ? Stohess m'avait donné consécutivement des raisons de croire que cet endroit était bien plus tordu que ce qu'on pouvait penser, mais ça. C'est la cerise sur le gâteau de la démence.

Le rôdeur claque des dents, encore et encore, comme une désagréable symphonie de la mort. Zackly dit en riant, « Je crois que quelqu'un a faim. » Je ne peux même pas crier, je ne peux même pas hurler. Je suis tellement choqué, tellement effrayé. J'allais mourir de la main d'un zombie sans bras et contrôlé par son marionnettiste fou. _Non, non ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Erwin... Erwin, il avait dit que Zackly ne me tuerait pas. Zackly ne me tuera pas. Il ne me tuera pas._

« Et si nous testions ta fameuse immunité, hein ? »

_Douleur._

_Une putain de douleur cinglante._

Soudain, chaque son semble s'amplifier dans mes oreilles, chaque image détaillée et nette. V_oilà cette adrénaline que je cherchais._ Elle circule dans mon corps, décuplant tous mes sens. La douleur est réduite ; la seule chose que je ressens, c'est la colère, la rage. Je suis une bête vu la façon dont mes yeux débordent à présent d'une vivacité animale. _Je veux lui arracher sa putain de gorge. Je veux le tuer._

_Tuer._

Mes liens me paraissent soudainement cassable, comme s'ils avaient tout ce temps été fait de papier. Je tire d'un coup sec vers le haut avec mon poignet, ignorant la sensation de brûlure. Ce n'est plus important. La douleur. Ce mot n'existe désormais plus. La seule chose que je connais c'est la colère. La rage. La corde se détache de la table, me permettant d'avoir pleinement accès à ma main droite. Je vois Zackly à côté de moi, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

_Ça, c'est pour Levi, sale fils de pute._

Je serre le poing et me rue, pour offrir à ce connard le plus gros coup que j'ai jamais donné de ma vie ; quand une soudaine piqûre dans mon cou me fait me sentir dans les vapes._ Quoi ?_ Je regarde partout dans la pièce, et vois que ''Grand Frère'' a été escorté depuis longtemps à l'extérieur. Zackly se tient cependant toujours à mes côtés, avec un air stupéfait affiché sur le visage. Mes paupières menacent de se fermer. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ Mon poing est toujours en l'air, que j'aille me faire faire foutre si je vais le laisser retomber tant qu'il n'aura pas été connecté avec le crâne épais de ce vieil homme. Je vais pour attaquer, quand soudain, mon bras est tiré vers arrière._ Je suis tiré vers arrière._ Je veux me débattre, mais je suis trop fatigué. Comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des lustres. Dormir paraît être une bonne idée. Puis, je tue Zackly.

Ça semble un bon plan.

* * *

« Jean, pour la dernière fois : J'en ai rien à carrer que t'aies perdu ta virginité dans une putain de grande roue. » je grogne d'exaspération. Pourquoi Armin pensait que c'était une bonne idée de me mettre en binôme avec Jean pour cette mission de ravitaillement, c'est ce que tout le monde se demande. Ce petit con essayait probablement juste d'encourager notre ''amitié'', comme il aime l'appeler. Je déteste avoir à te dire ça, Armin, mais je crois que tu dois avoir interprété les choses un peu de travers.

« T'as juste la rage parce que tu es encore puceau. » _Oh, M. Puissance Supérieure, je t'en prie, donne-moi la force. _J'essaie de résister à la forte envie de frapper Jean dans sa face d'équidé, mais chaque mot qui se déverse de sa bouche me rapproche à la limite de la violence. « Merci, Jaeger, on aurait cru que tu te serais déjà envoyé en l'air à l'heure-ci. Je veux dire, t'as Mikasa pour l'amour de Dieu." _Oh mon Dieu._ Je ne pense pas vraiment que Jean aie compris le concept de ''discrétion'' quand Armin avait passé en revu les objectifs de l'expédition.

« C'est ma sœur, sac à foutre. » J'ai toujours cru que ce connard avait un faible pour Mikasa. C'était jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur lui et Marco,_ dans ma chambre_. Inutile de dire que je n'ai plus jamais organisé une autre fête après ça. « De toute façon, il se passe quasiment quelque chose entre elle et Armin. » C'était vrai, ils allaient partout ensemble... ce qui revenait à dire qu'ils allaient partout où j'allais. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tout cela pour dire que ils étaient presque ensemble qu'ils le sachent ou non.

Jean ricane et dit, « Tête de Noix de Coco prend plus son pied que toi ? »_ Monsieur Puissance Supérieure, tu fais du boulot de merde._ Seigneur, c'était comme si Bicolore cherchait à me faire perdre mon sang-froid. Je serre les poings tandis que je passe devant Jean. Si j'écoute ses railleries plus longtemps, je peux garantir que ce ne seront pas les zombie qui vont le tuer. Je l'entend rire derrière moi, fier de m'avoir énervé. _T'as de la chance que j'ai promis à Mikasa que je ne t'estropierai pas, Tronche de Cheval._ Il me rattrape rapidement et me saisit l'épaule pour m'interpeller.

« Tu sais que je plaisantais, pas vrai ? » _Quoi ? Jean qui s'excuse ?_ Ben, merde, il aura peut-être fallut une putain d'apocalypse pour ; mais je suis heureux d'avoir vécu assez longtemps pour entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche.  
Je lui offre un petit sourire, convaincu qu'il avait gagné aujourd'hui une petite étoile dorée sur mon tableau. « Ouais, je sais. C'est pas grave. »

Il se met à rire, et je regrette déjà mes mots. « Tant mieux, parce que si tu te fais bouffer je ne voulais pas avoir ça sur la conscience. » _Fous-toi la au cul ton étoile dorée, connard. Je la réduis en cendre, avec ce semblant d'amitié qu'on partage._ Je le dépasse en lui donnant un coup de coude, ayant hâte que cette mission se termine._ Ayant hâte de buter Jean._ « Je me demande ce que font les autres. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas que les animaux pouvait parler. Fascinant. » Cela m'est égal si je suis ce naze qui n'a jamais de bonnes répliques. Je suis en rogne, et la tronche de Jean est une cible facile.

« Va te faire foutre, Jaeger ; je suis sérieux. » Sérieux et Jean n'allait pas vraiment dans la même phrase, mais je le comprenais. J'étais inquiet, moi aussi. Jusque là on s'en était plutôt bien sorti en tant que groupe, on avait perdu que Thomas face aux rôdeurs. _Et merde._ Cela nous a vraiment foutu un coup. Cela nous avait prouvé qu'il ne fallait déconner quand il s'agit de survie. Nous avions appris que de grands groupes étaient dangereux. Qu'il y a de la force dans ceux de petits nombres. D'où le fait que Sasha et Connie étaient restés au campement tandis que Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco et moi étions en expédition.

« Je suis certain qu'ils s'en sortent mieux que nous. Nous n'avions pas trouvé la moindre connerie. » Nous explorions un super marché abandonné, et putain, on penserait que cela serait facile de trouver du ravitaillement ici. Mais Jean et moi n'avions trouvé jusque là que deux paquets de couche et une boite de préservatifs. Bien sûr, Jean avait pris les préservatifs, en disant qu'il en aurait besoin._ Beurk._ J'avais sincèrement espéré qu'il plaisantait, mais non, il avait mis ces satanés machins dans son sac.

« Nous avons une boite de capotes. Je dirais que c'est productif. » _Comme je l'ai dis, boulot de merde, M. Puissance Supérieure._ Je me masse l'arête du nez, essayant ardemment de me concentrer sur quelque chose qui n'est pas Jean.

Des tirs d'arme à feu.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

J'échange un regard inquiet avec Jean, tandis que nous commençons à retourner vers le point de rendez-vous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait des coups de feu ? Tous les rôdeurs étaient actuellement rassemblés à l'entrée, et nous avions dégagé le magasin deux heures auparavant.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée, je le vois. _Non, je l'entends._

Les grognements.

Ils se précipitent à l'intérieur, un nombre incalculable de zombies. La porte avait dû s'ouvrir sous la seule force des rôdeurs. _Merde, merde, merde._ Je commence à paniquer et à oublier le plan d'urgence. Merde, est-ce que je commence à faire feu ? De toute évidence, quelqu'un du groupe l'a fait. _Merde._ Je commence à faire pleuvoir les balles, décimant avec efficacité une rangée de zombies. Mais cela ne sert à rien. Pour une raison étrange, le groupe qui s'était rassemblé à l'extérieur lorsque que nous avions commencé cette petite escapade avait doublé ; _non, triplé_. « Jean, on doit partir. Maintenant. » Pour une fois, il ne proteste pas, et nous commençons à retourner sur nos pas à travers le magasin.

Les autres ne doivent pas être loin ; ils formaient un seul groupe, donc avec de la chance personne n'en a été séparé._ Je vous en supplie, faites qu'ils aillent bien._ Je ne pourrais pas surmonter un autre ''Thomas''. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut.

« Eren ! Jean ! » La voix d'Armin est un fichu cadeau du ciel . Je le vois agiter frénétiquement les bras en l'air, essayant désespérément d'attirer notre attention. Jean et moi courrons vers lui comme s'il était une lueur d'espoir._ C'est bon, Armin, on te voit. Arrête d'agiter les bras._ Il semble bien plus essoufflé que nous lorsqu'il commence à dire , « Oh... oh mon Dieu. Je croyais... je croyais que vous étiez morts, les gars. » J'entends les grognements se rapprocher. Armin, sale fils de chienne, je suis sûr à cent pour cent que tes cris ont offert aux zombies un putain de panneau lumineux indiquant notre position.

« Ben, ta prémonition va se réaliser si on se barre pas d'ici. » Je l'attrape par le bras, et commence à l'attirer vers n'importe laquelle des directions qui ne semble pas être infestée par des hordes de zombies prêtes à se repaître de notre chair. Merde, j'espère que Jean a saisi l'idée, parce que je n'irais pas au secours de ce crétin. « Où sont Mikasa et Marco ? » Comme Armin ne répond pas immédiatement, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. « Armin, où sont-ils ? » Je ne peux pas m'arrêter pour l'interroger. Je dois continuer à avancer. _Continuer à avancer._

« Je... nous avons été séparés. » Je me fige._ Mikasa. Marco._ J'ai dit que nous ne pouvions pas nous arrêter, mais me voilà, paralysé sur place. Je... qu'est ce que je fais ? « On est censé se retrouver à l'entrée si on est séparé. »_ Sérieux, Armin ? Où est passé le petit génie que je connais et que j'adore ?_ « La voix sera libre. Les zombies nous suivent à présent, tu te rappelles ? » _Merde, le voilà. Armin, sale petit intello._ Je sprinte en direction de l'entrée, traînant Armin derrière moi. _S'il-vous-plaît, soyez là. S'il-vous-plaît._ Je vois enfin le bout du hall d'entrée et... _merde._

Les balles volent à travers les airs tandis que Mikasa et Marco essayent de repousser une petite horde. Ils sont encerclés, et les rôdeurs se rapprochent rapidement. Je sors mon pistolet et je commence à tirer, pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois. _Je dois les sauver. Je dois les sauver._ Il y a encore plus de zombies qui affluent par la porte d'entrée cassée, le bruit du chaos les attirants à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas où viser. Les mots-vivants qui encerclent mes amis, ou ceux qui viennent sur moi ?

Bordel, j'ai eu une belle vie.

Je commence à vider mon chargeur sur les zombies qui encerclent Mikasa et Marco. Ils tombent les uns après les autres ; mais pour un descendu, deux autres apparaissent. Le cercle de rôdeurs laisse finalement place à une ouverture et je vois une tignasse noire et familière y sortir. Mikasa fonce vers moi, son écharpe rouge flottant derrière elle.

« Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _Est-ce qu'elle est sérieuse là ?_

« Je vous sauve toi et Marco, aide-moi, putain ! » Le cri. Il transperce mes oreilles plus fort que le grognement de n'importe quel rôdeur. Marco, non. Alors en pleine discussion, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était à court de balle. _Je l'ai laissé sans défense. _« Marco ! » Je commence à courir vers lui, passant entre de tous les bras tendus qui essayaient de m'attirer vers des rangées de dents. « Marco ! » Il n'a pas répondu, et je commence à paniquer. J'entends Mikasa appeler mon nom dans une tentative désespérée de me faire revenir vers elle. _Non, il faut que je le sauve. Putain, il faut que je le sauve._

J'arrive trop tard.

Ils sont amassés sur lui, trempant leurs mains dans ses entrailles fraîchement éparpillés. Marco. Je me sens apathique tandis que je redresse mon arme à feu. Je n'entends rien hormis l'écho de mes propres pensées. _Tu l'as laissé mourir. Sale pétochard. Tu n'arrives qu'à te sauver toi-même._ J'appuie sur la gâchette encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste seulement que quelques morts-vivants sur le corps de Marco. Je ressens... _de la douleur_ ?

_Quoi ?_

_Non !_

_Non, non, non, non !_

Je m'arrache instinctivement à la cause de celle-ci. En regardant à ma droite, je vois une marque de dents sillonnant mon avant-bras droit ainsi que le foutu rôdeur qui l'y a mise. _Oh putain, putain, putain._ Je ne faisais attention quand je me suis jeté dans le tas, et désormais j'en paie le prix. Pressant sur la détente, je met une balle dans la tête d'un zombie avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de mal. Les gémissements qui emplissent mes oreilles, et je remarque que je suis encerclé. _Je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas ?_

« EREN ! » J'entends la voix de Mikasa retentir à travers le supermarché. Ils l'entraînent hors d'ici. Ils m'ont vu me faire mordre. Ils pensent que je suis mort. Merde. Les rôdeurs me font rentrer dans le corps lacéré de Marco en reculant, et soudain, une idée me vient._ Une idée horrible, mais merde, cela vaut le coup d'essayer._ J'attrape une des membres morcelés de Marco et le jette loin de la porte d'entrée, en espérant que ces abrutis mordront à l'hameçon. Le membre heurte le sol avec un bruit répugnant, et le son attire automatiquement l'attention des zombies. Très vite, quasiment tous sont en train de se bâfrer du morceau de Marco.

_Oh putaing, ça a vraiment marché._

Je commence à courir vers la porte d'entrée, et me retourne brièvement pour voir si le groupe est toujours là. _Parti. Ils m'ont laissé._ Ils ont saisi l'opportunité d'échapper au chaos. Malin. Probablement l'idée d'Armin.

Il y a plus de rôdeurs à l'extérieur du supermarché, peut-être plus encore que le nombre qui est amoncelé à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Des centaines. Merde, j'ai aucune idée d'où ils viennent ; mais ils barrent le chemin pour rentrer au camp_. Bordel._ Je n'ai pas le choix, hein ?

Je cours dans la direction opposée, en direction des bois et loin des rôdeurs. Loin de mes amis. De ma famille. À chaque pas que je fais, je me condamne davantage à mourir seul. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais ce qui va se passer. J'ai été mordu.

_Putain, j'ai été mordu._

_J'ai été mordu._

Des larmes commencent à brûler l'arrière de mes yeux tandis que je cours vers la forêt. Je ne peux pas pleurer ; je dois être fort. Mais, merde, pour quoi ? Je vais mourir, et je vais revenir en tant qu'une de ces _choses._ Je n'ai plus à être fort désormais. Aurais-je dû simplement me contenter de mourir dans le supermarché ? Au moins, je n'aurais pas eu à attendre. _Mais j'ai mon pistolet._ Je peux me mettre une balle dans la tête et en finir à toute cette comédie.

Quand je trouverais un abris, je le ferais. Je m'accorderais un endroit décent où mourir. Je vais me suicider. Je sens la pluie commencer à heurter mon front, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver cela adéquate. Je lève mon majeur au ciel. Va te faire foutre, M. Puissance Supérieure.

Tu m'as buté.

* * *

La sensation de quelqu'un qui me secoue me sort de mon rêve. Merde. Mon corps palpitent, et ces putains de cordes qui, je le sens, encerclent mes membres n'arrangent rien. _Attends._ Je croyais que je m'étais détaché. Je... j'étais sur le point de tuer Zackly, hein ? _Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fais ? Pour–_

« Bien, tu es réveillé. » Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand pour être accueilli par le visage suffisant de Zackly._ Putain._ « T'es un sacré battant, hein, Eren ? Tu as rompu net la corde. » Sa voix a prit un ton mielleux écœurant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il joue à ce jeu avec moi. Il sais que sa mascarade ne me dupe pas. « Nous t'avons donné un sédatif ; donc si t'as un peu la tête dans le cirage, ça devrait s'estomper bientôt. » Voilà pourquoi je ne l'avais pas tué. _Parce qu'il m'avait endormi._

« Bon, je crois tu étais sur le point de– » Un gros boom interrompt l'investigation de Zackly. La pièce tremble sous l'onde de choc, de la saleté tombant du plafond sur le sol en dessous._ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait avoir provoquer ce tremblement de terre ? Peu importe ce quoi il s'agit ; c'est gros, ça, c'est sûr. Zackly a l'air tout aussi confus que moi, cependant son visage prend rapidement une expression furieuse.

Soudain, il s'empare de mon menton, son expression précédente abandonnée. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Putain, qu'est-ce t'as fait ? » Zackly, la voix pleine de... _peur ? Quoi ?_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait avoir probablement effrayé cet homme ? Je sais que cela ne peut pas être moi ; je suis attaché comme un cochon à un tournebroche.

Un homme passe tout d'un coup sa tête dans la pièce, le visage recouvert de terreur. « Président Zackly, nous avons été attaqué. »

« Quoi ? » Ce connard semble choqué, comme si les mots étaient en train de faire une blague cruelle à son esprit.

« C'est Erwin, Monsieur. Il a un tank. Ils ont un putain de tank. »

_Erwin Smith, enfoiré de génie._

_TBC_

_Merci à tout le monde pour le soutient que vous apportez à cette fic, l'auteur d'orignie reçoit le compte rendu de vos commentaires aussi alors n'hésitez pas._

_Réponse de Nami :Gawdf, on prend encore de l'aide même si c'est moins desespéré alors sit tu c'est toujours d'acuallité envoie un PM je t'expliquerait notre méthode de fonctionnement._


	13. Chapter 13

Je n'ai jamais douté de la capacité d'Erwin à organiser un sauvetage._ Pourquoi ai-je jamais remis en cause leur détermination à me délivrer ?_ Bordel, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'a jamais donné l'impression d'être du genre à abandonner facilement. Mais un char d'assaut ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un scénario dans lequel Erwin acquérait une arme aussi puissante.

_Mais attends._

La conversation qu'a eu Zackly avec moi lorsque nous visitions l'armurerie me revient à l'esprit. _''Ils avaient un tank aussi, c'était une vraie tuerie ; mais on l'a perdu avec le reste de leur__ escouade.'' _Mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment ''perdu'', hein ? Erwin savait exactement où le tank était depuis le début. Il le gardait caché jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la main forcée. Et, merde, Zackly requiert qu'on lui sorte le grand jeu. J'aurais dû réaliser qu'Erwin serait au courant de l'arme que ces empotés avaient perdu. _Il a toujours trois temps d'avance, pas vrai ?_ Un véritable Armin.

S'il y a une chose que je puisse souhaiter, hormis du secours bien sûr, cela aurait été un appareil-photo. Parce que la tête que fait Zackly n'a pas de prix. _Tu l'as dans le cul, conn__ard_. La terreur semble faire tâche sur son visage habituellement composé. Toujours si comme il faut, si enjôleur. C'est comme si soudain, tout était en train s'effondrer autour de lui, et qu'il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour arrêter ça. Peut-être que ce vieil enfoiré va avoir une attaque cardiaque et mettre fin lui-même à son agonie. _Mais non._ Je vais le tuer. Sa mort m'est pratiquement promise depuis la naissance.

J'ai oublié que je suis toujours détenu Dieu sait où, sous le regard effondré d'un psychopathe. J'essaie de me libérer, me disant que peut-être, l'adrénaline m'a laissé de quoi me mettre un peu en appétit. Mais tandis je me tortille sur la table en métal, il m'apparaît que mon corps a été vidé de sa force surhumaine.

_Hé merde._

Les bruits de ma lutte ramène Zackly sur Terre, la terreur sur son visage se changeant alors doucement en quelque chose de totalement juxtaposée. Il y a une lueur de folie dans son regard, semblable à celle que Hanji arbore, si ce n'est pour leur raison d'être. Il se penche, sa barbe effleurant ma joue couverte de bleus. Ses lèvres frôlent le pavillon de mon oreille tandis qu'il parle, « Je vais tuer tes amis. Je vais adorer voir leurs membres se détacher quand La Famille les mangera. » Un frisson se répand le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se redresse, ses yeux errant sur mon corps attaché alors qu'il s'en va. « Sois un gentil garçon pour moi, Eren. Je serais vite de retour. » Et juste après ça, il disparaît.

Au moins l'enfoiré a eu la décence de laisser la lumière allumée. Putain, il a même permis à ce que la porte reste ouverte. Si seulement j'étais plus fort, je pourrais alors m'enfuir. Là, je suis résigné à ne rien faire, hormis attendre soit le secours, soit le désespoir. _Et putain, si ça, ça n'a pas l'air de mauvais augure._ Je suppose que je pourrais retourner à mon jeu à deux balles, celui du comptage du nombre de fois où la lumière oscille au-dessus de ma tête. Ah, oui. Captivant.

_Un... Deux... Trois...Qua–_

Ma pièce est à nouveau secouée par une bruyante explosion. Merde, est-ce qu'Erwin est résolu à démolir Stohess ? Viennent-ils réellement me sauver, ou est-ce que leur retour a uniquement pour but de détruire cette ville ? Je serre le poing à cette pensée, oubliant totalement que _oh, hey, on t'a planté un coup de couteau dans la main._

« Merde. » je dis entre mes dents, alors que j'essaie d'ignorer la douleur florissante qui germe de ma main. Je ferme mes yeux ; car même avoir passé tout ce temps dans le noir, leur étreinte sombre est, pour une raison étrange, la seule chose dont j'ai envie. Je peux me focaliser de cette façon. Me focaliser sur le fait que la douleur n'est que la faiblesse qui quitte mon corps. Me focaliser sur pourquoi il faut que je sois si foutrement philosophique à propos tout et n'importe quoi. C'est inutile. Mon plan vient de foirer, et m'oblige à ne rien faire, hormis penser à combien ma main me fait sérieusement mal. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne ma tête sur le côté pour examine ma paume empalée, et je la vois. Une autre morsure. Bizarrement, j'avais complètement oublié le fait que Zackly avait laissé un rôdeur utiliser mon bras comme jouet à mâcher. Merde. Hey, au moins, maintenant je peux dire que mes deux bras sont assortis. _Ouais, penser à ces blessures comme à des tatouag__es ratés n__e sert vraiment à rien._

_Putain._

_Maudit soit tout ce qui concerne cette stupide apocalypse._

Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été condamnés au Déluge ou à une merde du genre ? Bordel, j'aurais même accepter l'Armageddon par des super-singes. Mais non. Nous se retrouvons coincés avec l'Apocalypse zombie. C'est comme si nous avions pissé dans les céréales de M. Puissance Supérieure et qu'il avait décidé que la fin du monde serait une punition juste._ Connard... et je le pense fichtrement cette fois-ci, sale con._

Hormis être en rogne contre une divinité, je suis en train de me demander pourquoi les seuls sons que j'entends du chaos, sont le grondement de ma pièce. Ne devrait-il pas y avoir des coups de feu ? Merde, si Erwin a vraiment défoncé le tristement célèbre mur, ne devrait-il pas y avoir des cris ? Je veux dire, je ne peux que présumer que les rôdeurs ont infiltré Stohess. Cela ne va pas. Quelque chose cloche sérieusement dans tout ce scénario, ou peut-être que je n'ai pas simplement été éclairé sur le processus d'un coup d'État moderne.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par un grognement affamé. _Quoi ? _Le rôdeur blafard a senti mon odeur et marche lentement vers moi d'un pas lourd. _Oh putain, putain, putain_. Il n'a pas fermé la porte. Il n'a pas fermé cette satanée porte. Je me débat inutilement et tire sur les liens d'un coup sec. _Plus près. Plus près. _Je peux quasiment sentir le zombie puer la faim, son envie dépeinte sur son cadavre mutilé.

_C'est la fin, hein ?_

Ils ne vont pas me sauver.

Je vais mourir, et il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire. Rien, sauf me prélasser dans l'agonie qui certainement me débouler dessus d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ses dents chantent pour moi, les paroles, une composition d'un homme mort. J'espère seulement qu'il optera pour ma jugulaire, pour un meurtre rapide. N'importe quoi d'autre me laisserait agonisant sur cette table qui, doucement, deviendrait mon cercueil.

_Ferme les yeux, Eren._

J'obtempère car là tout de suite,_ fuck _la réalité.

De tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, je choisis ce à quoi il aurait ressemblé s'il souriait. Pas ce petit sourire satisfait, non ; un vrai sourire. Est-ce que ses yeux s'illumineraient quand le coin de ses lèvres remonteraient pour rider sa peau parfaite ? Est-ce que son nez se plisserait, une preuve que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, fâchée n'est pas la seule expression dont il est capable ? De quoi il aurait l'air si ses lèvres s'étirent pour révéler une rangée de dents étincelantes derrière elles. Cela se déroule dans ma tête comme dans un conte de fée._ Le sourire furtif._ Seuls les plus vaillants méritent le privilège d'y poser les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer, peu importe combien mon imagination me presse. Alors que je sens le rôdeur se rapprocher de moi, ceci devient la seule chose que je regrette. Que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. _Que je n'ai jamais __vu Levi réellement heureux._

Un coup de feu retentit.

« Eren ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand, et je lève la tête, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Ma voix sort étouffée et étranglée, peu sûr du fait que cela ne soit qu'une blague tordue. « Le... vi ? » Il se tient dans l'entrée, la main abaissant lentement un pistolet. Tremblant. Il est tremblant. _Non, attends, ce n'est pas lui._

C'est moi.

Quelque chose le fait sortir de ses pensées ; c'est peut-être ma joue violacée, ou mon torse marqué. Je me moque de quoi il s'agit. Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'il marche, _non,_ qu'il court vers moi. _Pour me sauver_. J'entends l'air fouetter lorsqu'il sort à la hâte un couteau de chasse de sa ceinture. Il commence à couper les cordes comme un fou, faisant bouger frénétiquement sa main de droite à gauche. Je sais qu'il peut voir les ravages que Zackly m'a fait. Les coupures, les perforations, la morsure. J'ai été laissé en suspens et à la vue de tous comme un mannequin dans la vitrine d'une magasin. _Exposé_.

Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi qui suis partout roué de coups. Est-il déçu que je ne me sois pas battu plus acharnement ? Que je me sois permis d'être maltraité ? Peut-être qu'il est furieux que j'aie de toute évidence accepté le châtiment. N'était-ce pas moi qui avait critiqué Levi pour sa propre impassibilité face aux cruautés de Zackly ? _Je suis un hypocrite_.

Les cordes commencent à tomber de mon poignet gauche ; et avant que je le sache, la texture rêche est enlevée, remplacée par la vive fraîcheur de l'automne. Je ne bouge pas, et laisse simplement Levi retirer les autres bandes qui m'encerclent. Il ne dit rien tandis qu'il s'active. _Le silence._ J'ai presque peur de ce qu'il réprime. Je sais qu'il se tient pour responsable, l'expression dans son regard criant de culpabilité. Je veux lui assurer qu'il n'est pas fautif, mais je connais que trop bien ce sentiment pour croire que mes mots feront une différence.

Les derniers liens tombent au sol, et je suis enfin libre. Levi ne dit toujours rien, préférant se focaliser sur les blessures qui jonchent mon corps. Passant les pieds par dessus la table, je regarde vers le haut pour examiner mon sauveur. Il se tient là, le couteau à la main et les yeux dégageant un sentiment de regret. _Honteux._ Je n'ai pas envie de prendre mon temps, étant donné qu'à tout moment Zackly peut revenir. Donc je fais ce qu'Eren Jaeger fait de mieux.

J'agis.

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque alors que je me jette sur lui. Cela a peut-être été, ou non, une mauvaise idée, car j'ai grandement sous-estimé la faiblesse de mes chevilles après avoir été sanglé à une table pendant Dieu sait combien de temps. Je trébuche avant même de pouvoir compléter l'étreinte ; mais il m'attrape, ses bras entourant ma taille. Je ne dis rien au début, m'autorisant juste à enlacer pleinement Levi. _Il est là__._ Cela ne semble pas tout à fait réel, et au fond de moi, je m'attends à ce rêve se dissolve progressivement. Je tourne mon visage vers son cou, mes lèvres caressant légèrement la peau. Il y a un million de choses que j'ai envie de dire sur le moment ; mais une seule phrase s'échappe de mes lèvres, contenant l'idée singulière qui occupe la première place dans mon esprit.

« J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir. » Je murmure les mots dans sa nuque comme s'ils étaient un péché secret, qu'aucune oreille hormis les siennes ne devait entendre. Je m'attends à ce qu'il se crispe, me repousse et dise que de toute évidence, j'avais tort. Mais il ne le fait pas. À ma grande surprise, il fait exactement le contraire. Ses doigts saisissent mes côtés, attentifs aux lacérations qui infestent mon dos.

« Moi aussi, Bright Eyes. Moi aussi. » Ce nom me fait frissonner. _Ce nom est ce pourquoi je me suis battu._ Et, merde, je n'ai pas été suffisamment fort ; mais là n'est pas le point. _Ce nom m'a rappelé qui je suis._ Le jeune homme aux grands yeux verts, pleins de détermination et de vitalité. Pas l'enfant qui baigne dans l'auto-apitoiement et la haine de soi. Des larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux, menaçant de percer mon barrage d'émotions accumulées.

« Je suis content que ce soit toi. » Je ne réfléchis même pas à ce qui sort de ma bouche, encore transporté par le simple fait d'être libre. _Qu__e Levi m'ait sauvé__._ Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je réalise ce que je viens de dire, _lorsque je réalise tout ce que j'ai dit._ Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues tandis que j'essaie de m'échapper de l'étreinte. _Seigneur, je suis un idiot._ J'aurais dû me contenter d'un simple ''Merci d'avoir sauvé mon cul, maintenant foutons le camp d'ici''. Le fait que Levi ne m'ait toujours pas relâché en dépit du fait que je me débatte, me fait me sentir une centaine de fois plus embarrassé. Au contraire, il a même resserré son emprise sur moi.

_Il ne veut pas me laisser partir, hein ?_

Ce tiraillement étrange fait éruption dans ma poitrine, et je cesse de me débattre. Je... quoi..._ qu'est-ce que c'est_ ? Non, qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Les larmes qui avaient menacé de se verser commencent finalement à ruisseler sans un bruit sur mon visage. Ses mains abandonnent ma taille et remontent pour saisir tendrement mes joues entre elles, obligeant l'émeraude à rencontrer le gris d'orage. Ses doigts ont commencé à se nicher dans mes mèches châtain ; s'insinuant avec prudence de plus en plus profondément dans ma crinière. Il passe gentiment ses pouces sur mes pommettes pour essuyer l'humidité qui s'est accumulée sous mes yeux.

« Je suis... c'est jusque je... » Le discours de Levi semble avoir adopté mon embarras comme une seconde peau. Ce balbutiement, cette incertitude. Cela semble étranger à sa voix. Cette voix qui semble toujours si sûre, si certaine. Je me demande si cette même sensation intense l'irradie aussi. Peut-être que c'est ce qui le fait se comporter de manière aussi hésitante. C'est presque comme si son corps était désynchronisé, que ses gestes se mettaient en route avant ses paroles.

Je suis toujours planté là, les yeux larmoyants et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, lorsque le son des rôdeurs brise notre intimité. Je me crispe, et réalise que je suis malencontreusement toujours piégé dans ce trou à rats. J'ai passé trop de temps à être emporté par l'idée d'être secouru, pour remarquer que je me tenais encore dans ma salle de torture.

_Merde._

Levi s'en rend compte aussi, à en croire sa tête. « Il faut qu'on te sorte de là. » Il passe mon bras autour de ses épaules afin de me soutenir. Je suis tout sauf gracieux, tandis je tente d'avancer. Même avec son aide, j'arrive à peine à l'embrasure que mes chevilles commencent déjà à se dérober. « Attends. » Il me lâche, et se penche pour ramasser un sac-à-dos de là où il est, contre le chambranle de la porte. _Mon sac-à-do__s._ Il fouille à l'intérieur, et me lance un t-shirt noir que j'enfile à la hâte. Je hausse un sourcil alors qu'il reprend la position qu'il avait abandonnée. « J'ai regardé en premier dans ta chambre, et comme tu n'y étais pas... J'ai su qu'il t'avait amené ici. C'est là qu'il m'ont emmené. » Un sentiment de dégoût me traverse lorsque je jette un coup d'œil aux ecchymoses qui ont jauni sur son visage.

Il recommence à parler alors que nous continuons notre voyage hors de cette fosse à serpents. « J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de prendre tes affaires pendant que j'y étais.» Si actuellement je n'étais pas en train de galérer pour faire une chose aussi élémentaire que marcher, je m'arrêterais probablement pour remercier Levi. Malheureusement, la douleur dans mes chevilles est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser tandis que nous traversons les couloirs étroits. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous sommes. Le seul indice que j'aie, c'est le fait que cela soit proche de la clinique. _La clini__que._ Les choses se reconstituent dans ma tête, et je réalise que c'était la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais entendre aucun son en dehors du grondement. _J'étais__ sous terre. _Ça expliquerait aussi les échos des morts-vivants ; vu qu'apparemment, Stohess les amasse quelque part dans ce labyrinthe.

Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, Levi commence à dire, « Quand je suis descendu ici, quelqu'un avait tiré les trappes d'ouverture des cages qui retenaient les rôdeurs. La plupart sont dans ce foutu trou, mais j'en ai croisé quelques uns qui erraient dans les tunnels. »

En parlant des saligauds, trois d'entre eux se dirigent actuellement dans notre direction. Putain, je n'ai pas d'arme ; et même si j'en avais une, je suis sûr que je serais aussi inutile qu'un jean avec des fausses poches. Levi sort brusquement un pistolet et ouvre le feu sur les rôdeurs, les abattant en trois tirs précis. _Attends._ Depuis quand Levi possède un flingue ? Je pensais que toutes ses armes lui avait été prises après l'incident avec la piñata zombie.

« Comment t'as eu un flingue ? » je parviens à demander alors que nous tournons à un autre angle.

Le souffle de Levi s'arrête comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je demande. « Cette fille. » Quoi ? « Celle qu'ils ont donnés à bouffer aux rôdeurs. Elle volait des armes pour _Captain America_. » Merde. Je me sens coupable tout d'un coup, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne suis pas celui qui est responsable de sa mort. Si quelqu'un devait avoir des scrupules vis-à-vis de l'exécution de cette femme, c'est Erwin. Mais merde. Il a vraiment pensé à tout, hein ? Je me demande combien de personnes il a à l'intérieur de Stohess. Pas énormément de toute évidence, étant donné qu'il n'a pas réussi à influencer les citoyens avec mon passage à tabac . Penser au fouet lacérant ma peau fait qu'une vague de dégoût qui s'insinue à travers mon corps. Penser à qui a causé ces blessures, cependant, envoie un électrochoc à mon cœur.

Tandis que nous tournons abruptement à l'angle suivant, une cage d'escalier commence à apparaître au loin. _On va y arriver. On va survivre._ J'ignore la douleur qui traverse mon corps, et essaie d'augmenter mon allure. _On y est presque._ _On va y arr__iver, Levi._

« Ralentis, crétin. Les escaliers ne vont pas disparaître. » Je jurerai que c'était une blague qu'il venait de faire, mais mon esprit se focalise uniquement sur une chose. _La liberté._ Quand nous atteignons les escaliers, Levi s'arrête. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Je peux le sentir me fixer, je tourne donc la tête pour croiser son regard de compréhension. « Tu n'arriveras pas à les grimper. » Ce n'est pas une question, puisque c'est dit avec une telle certitude que l'on aurait plus de chance de me convaincre que l'herbe est bleue.

« Je... euh... peux essayer ? » Je hausse les épaules tandis que je lui réponds. À quoi s'attend-t-il ? À ce que l'on croupisse dans ce tombeau souterrain, alors que la liberté est littéralement juste devant nous ? _Eh bien, fuck._

Levi soupire fort, manifestement agacé par mon entêtement. Ses mains abandonnent mes épaules, et pendant un instant, je crois vraiment qu'il va essayer de me réprimander. Mais oh, non. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il fait. Tout d'un coup, je me fais porter en haut des escaliers comme une mariée. Je suis trop embarrassé pour faire des remarques sur l'action, et je ne peux que supposer que Levi en est reconnaissant étant donné le léger rougissement qui demeure sur ses joues. J'opte pour me pelotonner contre son torse, content que que l'on soulage enfin mes chevilles.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es, un putain de chat ? » Je me raidie dans ses bras, craignant de l'avoir fâché d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'embarras que je pensais avoir laissé dans ma chambre revient avec une vengeance, le visage rouge et tout.

« N-non, je... »

« Te mets pas trop à l'aise, Garfield. Quand on arrive en haut, toi et ton cul, vous boitez jusqu'au tank. » Sa voix est tout sauf menaçante. Au contraire, elle est_ tentatrice._ Elle me demande presque de reprendre ce que je faisais précédemment.

« Peu importe, Grognon. » je marmonne tandis que j'appuie à nouveau ma tête contre son torse. Levi lâche un ''tch'', mais ne fait rien pour arrêter mon câlin impromptu. _Attends. _C'est un câlin ? Pourquoi est ce que je fais un câlin ? Qu... _Eren, ta gueule._ Un soupir satisfait s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je décide d'écouter mon enfoirée de conscience.

_C'est agréable._

Mais cela se termine aussi beaucoup trop vite.

La lumière du soleil m'aveugle lorsque Levi passe le pas de la porte. On dirait que cela fait une éternité que le soleil n'a pas touché ma peau. Cela fait combien de temps ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais la moindre notion de temps dans ma prison. Si cela se trouve, j'aurais pu être là-dessous depuis des jours. _Mais__ je suis en sécurité maintenant_._ En sécurité. _Le mot semble étranger à mon esprit.

Je sens Levi commencer à relâcher son emprise sur moi, et je prends cela pour un "dégage de là". Mais, soudain, il grogne de douleur, et je tombe. Il me serre toujours dans ses bras alors que le sol se rapproche. Le monde ralentit, et la seule chose que je peux voir, ce sont ces yeux couleur charbon. Je sens le vent souffler dans mes cheveux tandis que nous faisons notre descente ; et pendant tout ce temps, ces yeux brillants continuent à fixer les miens. Je sais que cette merde de distorsion temporelle est censé être traumatisante, étant donné que cela t'avertit que ta vie est sur le point de s'écrouler. Mais je ne suis pas en train de penser au présage ou aux raisons possibles de ce plongeon soudain. Et c'est idiot, parce que la seule chose sur laquelle je _devrais_ me focaliser, c'est : pourquoi est-ce que nous tombons ? Mais non. Je ne vois que lui, et à ce moment... je suis comblé.

L'impact est douloureux, car, merde, Levi pèse plus que je ne croyais. J'essaie de le pousser d'au dessus de moi, mais c'est comme si mon corps avait décidé que toute ma force allait alimenté cette poussée d'adrénaline inutile. Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je vois le sombre traînée de sang couler jusque dans son cou. Quelque chose devait l'avoir atteint. _Mais quoi_ ? Levi est tremblant alors qu'il tente de se redresser au-dessus de moi. _Il devait avoir été touché plus fort que ce que je ne le pensais_. Je croise son regard, un million de question baignant au dedans. Ses yeux d'argent s'élargissent lorsqu'il se rappelle qu'il vient d'être attaqué. Son pistolet repose à côté de lui, lâché lors de notre impact le sol. Il brille comme une lueur d'espoir, le soleil automnal illuminant dans la poussière l'arme. Il tend la main pour le saisir, avide de se protéger. _De me protéger_. Au moment où les doigts de Levi entrent en contact avec le pistolet, une botte s'écrase sur sa main pour maintenir le membre en place. Il grogne de douleur, les doigts de son autre main serrant la poussière.

Mes yeux suivent la courbe du corps qui assaillit Levi, et _oh merde_.

Zackly se tient au-dessus de nous son pied foulant les doigts amochés de Levi, et ayant l'air du diable en personne. J'aurais dû savoir. _J'aurais dû savoir qu'il serait là_. Zackly est un homme malin, et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il savait que Levi viendrait me chercher._ Et il savait exactement où attendre, hein_ ? C'est une sorte de revanche bien tordue, n'est-ce pas ? Sa vengeance pour chaque vent que j'avais semé contre lui. Putain, sa fichue ville est en pagaille tout autour de lui, et il est plus préoccupé à ruiner la vie d'un gamin de dix-huit ans.

Son pied botté tape dans le pistolet de Levi et l'envoie ainsi au fin fond des ténèbres, le faisant disparaître en même temps que tout espoir que j'avais de nous échapper._ Non, il ne peux pas nous enlever ça. Cette liberté. Nous la méritons, nom de Dieu_. Je me sens impuissant lorsque Zackly tire en arrière le chien de son pistolet. L'expression de son visage est floutée par une obsession. L'obsession de quoi ? Le pouvoir ? La vengeance ? Je ne pense pas le découvrir un jour.

Soudainement, je suis débarrassé de Levi, et son visage rencontre le bout de la botte de Zackly.

_Non._

_Pas encore._

Levi essaie de se relever, essaye de se battre mais ses bras cèdent lorsque Zackly lui distribue un autre coup de pied dans les côtes. _Encore et encore. Coup après coup_. C'est comme une torture sans fin, et je ne sais pas qui souffre le plus : Levi ou moi. Est-ce comme cela qu'il se sentait quand il avait été obligé à me battre ? _Impuissant_. Non, je suis certain que son tourment avait été bien pire car peu importe avec quelle force Zackly s'abat sur lui, il ne crie pas. Il est fort, _si fort_. Et me voilà, observant cette cruauté tel un spectateur apeuré. J'essaie de me relever, mais mes membres me font défaut. C'était donc cela que M. Puissance supérieure m'avait réservé ? Une place au premier rang pour voir le passage à tabac d'un homme déjà brisé ?

« Arrêtez ! Ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! S'il vous plaît ! » je crie à plein poumons, priant que s'il y a une once de bonté dans le cœur de Zackly, elle fasse alors son apparition. L'homme cesse l'avalanche de coups qu'il inflige à Levi et me lance un regard incrédule.

Le sourire qui s'étire sur son visage est plein de malveillance. « Tu l'as voulu, Eren. C'est **PUTAIN ! **» Le couteau de chasse de Levi dépasse affreusement de la cuisse du connard. Zackly n'aurait pas dû être assez bête pour sous-estimer l'homme de plus petite taille. La victoire est de courte durée cependant car Zackly riposte immédiatement. « Espèce de petite saloperie. » Avec un autre coup fulgurant dans le visage, Levi se retrouve étalé dans la poussière, vulnérable et brisé. Je ne peux pas voir Levi ainsi. Cela semble... immoral de voir une créature aussi forte tomber entre les mains d'un tel monstre. Je veux tendre mes bras pour l'attraper, l'appeler mais ma voix est coincée dans ma gorge, et mes membres sont figés sur place. C'est comme si je savais que c'en était fini de nous. Nous ne nous en sortirons pas. C'est un combat à mort, et nous retrouvons sans défense alors que cet enfoiré à une armurerie entière à sa disposition.

Zackly arrache le couteau, sa douleur remplacée par de la rage pure. Il retire son bras de son atèle, puis empoigne Levi par ses cheveux de jais et le traîne en direction du... oh mon Dieu. Du Trou. Il le traîne vers Le putain de Trou._ Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt où nous étions_ ?

La réalisation de ce que Zackly prévoyait de faire réveille quelque chose en moi. _Je dois me battre. Je dois me battre_ ! Les mains saisissant la poussière je commence à traîner mon corps en direction de ce connard, rampant comme un animal blessé. J_e vous en prie, je veux juste... je dois je sauver_. Mes ongles me supplient d'arrêter cette vaine tentative de sauvetage, d'accepter simplement le fait que le monde est cruel et que je suis destiné à mourir seul. Mais je ne peux pas croire à ça. Pas maintenant que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. _Quelqu'un comme Levi_.

Zackly atteint Le Trou et laisse tomber Levi à côté de lui, au bord de la fausse. Je sais que j'arrive trop tard. Levi va mourir, parce que j'ai été faible. J'entends les gémissements éveillés et je sais que les zombies sont désormais pleinement conscients de leur festin imminent. _Non, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir_. Je m'attends d'une seconde à l'autre à ce que tout cela soit terminé. Bon, pas pour moi à proprement parler, mais pour Levi. _Que cela se termine pour nous_. Je m'attends à ses cris, ses hurlements mais je remarque qu'au lieu de l'avoir jeté par-dessus bord, Zackly s'est mis à califourchon sur le petit homme. _Qu'est-ce qu'il... non, merde, je sais ce qu'il est sur le point de faire_. Je le sais, parce que cela m'est arrivé. Les mains de Zackly agrippent la gorge de Levi il secoue cet homme tandis qu'il l'asphyxie. _Non, non, non. S'il vous plaît, non_. Je prie pour avoir la capacité à me déplacer plus vite, à l'atteindre à temps mais je sais que ce souhait n'allait pas être exaucé.

Soudain, mes doigts entrent en contact avec ce que je suis persuadé être un don du ciel. _Le couteau de chasse_. Toujours couvert du sang de Zackly, l'arme a l'air puissante entre mes mains, comme si elle voulait finir le travail que Levi avait commencé. La détermination emplit mes veines tandis que je rampe vers cet enfoiré. _Je ne le laisserai pas te tuer, Levi. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir_. Je suis si proche que je peux pratiquement sentir la sueur dégoulinant des deux corps qui se battent. _Si proche_. Les jambes de Levi donnent désespérément des coups de pieds, essayant de dégager l'aïeul. Ils commencent à ralentir leur combat, et je sais qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. _Si proche_.

Zackly ne remarque même pas ma présence derrière lui, trop absorbé par sa tentative de supprimer des yeux de Levi toute trace de vie._Tu ne le prendras pas, espèce de connard_. J'essaie de me redresser sur les genoux et pendant un instant, j'ai peur que mon corps refuse. _Pas alors que je suis aussi proche. Pas alors que je peux encore le sauver_. Je lève le couteau au dessus de ma tête, les bras tremblant légèrement._ Non, Eren, sois fort. Pour une fois dans ta vie, sois fort_.

Je le fais.

Le couteau fait un bruit humide dégoûtant lorsqu'il pénètre dans le dos de Zackly. L'homme fait une pause dans sa tentative d'homicide, le choc de sa blessure mortelle traversant son corps_. ___ Mais il n'est pas mort___.___ Il n'est pas encore mort, putain. __Avec toutes les forces qu'il me reste, je fais tomber Zackly dans la fosse. Je ne le regarde pas se faire déchiqueter, mais j'entends. Bizarrement, ces hurlements me donnent du plaisir. Le fait qu'il supplie à l'aide me donnent de la satisfaction. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un sadique. Que j'aime l'entendre mourir ? Après tout ce que ce connard m'a infligé, j'espère que non.

Levi halète sur le sol à côté de moi, passant ses mains sur sa gorge violacée. Il a l'air en piteux état, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, sa lèvre fendue répandant une traînée de sang le long de son menton. Même ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me perdre dans ses traits. Il ne dit rien tandis qu'il croise mon regard insistant. Ces yeux en disent suffisamment. ''Je suis désolé''_. ___Pour quoi ? __''Merci.'_' ___Tu aurais fait pareil___._ Il ne dit rien ; il m'attire simplement au-dessus lui, dans le câlin le plus désespéré qu'il m'aie jamais été donné. Ses bras sont enroulés fermement autour de ma poitrine, son besoin de réconfort émanant du contact. Le moindre mouvement que je fais l'incite à resserrer son emprise. _ Tu ne m'as pas perdu, Levi. Je suis juste là_.

Il tourne sa tête dans mon cou et murmure, « Espèce de petit con. » Pour une raison inconnue, l'insulte amène un sourire chaleureux sur mon visage, et me fait oublier qu'il est en ce moment en train de m'étreindre au-dessus d'un tas de zombies qui se gavent de la chair de Zackly._ D'accord, ça sonne bizarre_. J'essaie de m'éloigner de lui, et avant qu'il n'essaie de m'arrêter, je croise son regard. _Je ne t'abandonne pas. Promis_. Je commence à croire qu'il se pourrait que Levi ait des dons de télépathie, puisqu'il me relâche sans un mot.

Je doute que ma cheville ait développée par magie la faculté de supporter mon poids, mais j'essaie tout de même de me relever. _Ouais, j'avais raison_. Je tombe aussitôt en avant, mais comme prévu, Levi m'en empêche avant que je ne puisse entrer en contact avec le sol.

« Je te jure, t'as l'air d'une épave. » J'aimerais qu'il puisse se voir, l'enfoiré.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en répliquant d'un ton malicieux, « Regarde toi dans la glace, connard. » Il laisse le silence s'installer, alors qu'il passe un bras autour mes épaules pour m'emmener dans la rue. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. _Bon, okay, c'est un mensonge_. Je m'attends à un carnage. Et avec un peu de chance, à un putain de tank, car Levi et moi sommes des proies faciles sans armes. Nous pénétrons dans la rue et...

_Le Chaos._

Le chaos à l'état pure.

Il y a des cadavres partout, et certain même pas sous forme solide. Le rouge envahit les rues autrefois sombres, signe que la révolution a commencé. Beaucoup de bâtiments ne sont rien de plus que des tas de gravats décapités, preuve de l'insurrection. J'aimerais pouvoir ressentir un genre de compassion pour ces gens, mais la seule émotion que j'ai envers ces enfoirés, c'est du ressentiment. Personne ne mérite un sort tel que celui-ci, mais d'un autre côté, qui sait à combien d'âmes infortunées ils avaient destiné à cette mort tragique. C'est quoi déjà l'expression? _Karma's a bitch_. Ouais, c'est ça.

_Karma's a bitch, sales enfoirés de pacholes putarasses._

Je veux savoir comment Erwin a accompli ça. Comment il est simplement entré et a détruit avec succès une base entière d'êtres humains armés. Je veux dire, il y avait au moins une bonne soixante-dizaine de personnes qui vivaient à Stohess. Est-ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sait comment se défendre ? Comme une réponse à ma question, je vois une femme se précipiter en bas de la rue. Il est clair, vu la manière dont elle trifouille son pistolet, qu'elle a peu ou pas d'expérience en matière de tir. Levi presse mon épaule pour me dire silencieusement de continuer à avancer.

Je tourne en direction de l'entrée,_ et bordel de merde_. Le tank. C'est la définition même du mot _badass_. Hormis le fait que de la vapeur s'élève en nuage au-dessus. Je suis presque sûr que les armes de destruction massive ne sont pas censées avoir de la fumé qui s'échappe de leur écoutille. L'emprise de Levi sur moi faiblit lorsqu'il voit l'état du char d'assaut.

Aussi calme et serein que d'habitude, il parle, « Quand je trouverais cet abruti, rappelle-moi de lui foutre mon pied au cul. Ce con avait dit que je pouvais partir avec. » _Des priorités_. Levi en a manifestement.

Comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas devenir pires (et croyez-moi, quand vous croyez qu'elles ne le peuvent pas, elles le seront. C'est une ancienne prophétie ou une merde du genre.), un groupe de rôdeurs nous a dans leurs radar. Merde. Je suis à moitié éclopé et Levi s'est fait casser la gueule. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons en position idéale pour combattre le mort-vivant. Et apparemment Levi aussi ; car il tente de filer dans la direction opposée. Je ne sais pas trop s'il a oublié que je ne peux pas me porter moi-même, ou s'il croit que des ailes vont soudainement m'apparaître ; mais je ne peux pas suivre l'allure qu'il essaie d'imposer.

« Levi, je peux pas. Je vais m'écrouler. » Cela sonne pathétique en sortant de ma bouche, et je suis certain que l'homme qui me traîne pense sûrement que j'en rajoute. Je ne découvrirai jamais si c'est le cas ; puisque avant que je ne puisse contester, il me renverse dans ses bras. Je voudrais protester, puisque je sais qu'il lutte contre ce qui est probablement des côtes fêlées ; mais je sais qu'il peut être aussi têtu que moi. En particulier quand ce connard sait qu'il a raison. Je suis donc content de me re-pelotonner simplement contre son torse. Je me sens en sécurité là, malgré que nous soyons actuellement en train de nous faire pourchasser par des rôdeurs. _En sécurité_. Peu importe le nombre de fois que j'essaie de le dire dans ma tête, cela aura toujours l'air choquant, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes sens commencent à m'abandonner tandis que je rapproche d'un état d'inconscience. J'agrippe le haut de Levi, une conformation muette qu'il est toujours là. _Il est là, Eren_. Les bruits se changent en échos alors que le poids des épreuves de la journée commence à me me plonger dans le coma. Je crois entendre de manière étouffée le nom d'Erwin prononcé par Levi, mais à ce moment je suis trop à l'ouest pour n'être sûr de rien. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est le fait que je m'évanouis et que Levi est là.

_Il est là._

* * *

Je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de tourner la poignée de porte. Celui qui a décidé que je ne pouvais pas faire deux mètres est un gros, gros vilain méchant. Maman m'a dit que je deviendrais un jour plus grand, mais que pour ça, je devais manger mes légumes. Ça n'a pas l'air équitable.

Finalement, mes doigts potelés réussissent à s'enrouler autour de la poignée de métal. Eh, j'ai pas pas besoin de tes légumes, Maman. J'ouvre la porte avec une discrétion que j'ai perfectionné grâce à toutes mes évasions de la prison que Papa aimait appeler un ''parc pour bébé''.

« Grisha, tu ne peux pas partir. » J'entends la voix de Maman résonner dans la petite pièce. Elle a l'air fâchée et j'essaie de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle elle serait furieuse. Elle n'a pas trouvé ma cachette de criquets dans sa boîte à chaussures, si ? J'espère que non ; je leur ai déjà tous donné un nom, et je m'y suis en quelque sorte attaché. Je vois Papa faire les cents pas dans la chambre à coucher. Il n'a pas l'air très content non plus. _Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé mes criquets_. Mes grands yeux verts s'écarquillent à cette pensée. « Est-ce que tu penses au moins à Eren ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à lui ! C'est notre fils, bordel ! Tu me crois à ce point sans-cœur ? Que je couperais les ponts avec lui juste parce que ça ne marche pas entre nous ? » Je commence à avoir un peu peur. Papa ne dit jamais de gros mots à moins d'être très en colère, et il s'assure toujours de me dire après que c'est vraiment une vilaine manie. Il dit qu'à chaque fois que tu utilises un gros mot, un monstre pousse dans ton placard. Bien sûr, Maman lui reprochait toujours d'essayer de me faire peur mais je le crois. Je ne dirais jamais de gros mots, promis.

« Ne hausse pas la voix contre moi. Tu n'en as aucun droit. Absolument aucun. » Papa passe les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il fait toujours cela quand il se sent mal d'avoir blessé quelqu'un, mais je ne comprends pas. Qui est-ce qu'il a blessé ?

« Je... Je suis désolé, Carla. Mais... Je dois partir. Tu es malheureuse, et moi aussi. »

« Alors, c'est ça ? Tu comptes juste sortir de sa vie comme si tu n'avais jamais existé ? »

« J'en ai marre de me disputer à propos de ça, Carla. Mon vol part dans deux heures et tu sais comment sont les aéroports. » Papa se baisse pour prendre sa valise. Est-ce que nous partons en vacances ? Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage en pensant à là où nous allons. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller voir l'océan, mais cela signifie qu'Armin doit venir aussi. Je fais peur à Papa lorsqu'il ouvre la porte.

« Merde ! Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit ? Est-ce que j'ai oublié de fermer ton parc ? »

J'agrippe sa jambe et commence à dire, « Tu dois avoir beaucoup de monstres dans ton placard, Papa. C'est pour ça que toi et Maman vous criez ? Je peux les tuer pour toi si tu veux. J'ai peur d'aucun monstre ! » Papa rit tandis qu'il laisse tomber sa valise, et me cueille dans ses bras. « L'avion, Papa ! Jouons à l'Avion ! »

« Je ne peux pas jouer ce soir, Petit Homme ; mais quand je reviendrais, promis, on jouera à l'Avion autant de fois que tu veux. » Papa a l'air triste, alors j'accroche son col de chemise. Pourquoi Papa est triste ?

« On part où ? J'espère que c'est l'océan ! Mais alors on doit aller chercher Armin ; parce qu'il va se fâcher si j'y vais sans lui. » Maman commence à pleurer, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est si bouleversée. Elle n'a pas le droit de venir ?

« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire ce voyage avec moi, Petit Homme. » Quoi ? Pourquoi je peux pas venir ?

Des larmes se mettent à me brûler les yeux, tandis que je demande, « Pourquoi je peux pas venir avec toi ? C'est pas juste ! » Papa me pose et ramasse sa valise. Il commence à passer devant moi, et j'agrippe sa jambe. « Papa, tu peux pas me laisser ! C'est pas juste! » J'aimerais être aussi fort que ces super-héros à la télé, parce que Papa me pousse facilement de sa jambe.

« Je suis désolé, Petit Homme. Je serais vite de retour, promis. »

Des larmes ruissellent le long de mes joues alors que je hurle, « Papa ! Non ! » Maman me ramasse du sol, et j'essaie de m'échapper de ses bras en me tortillant ; mais au moment où je me libère, Papa est déjà parti. Je cours jusqu'à la porte, et cogne en vain dessus avec mes petits poings.

« Me laisse pas ! »

* * *

Je papillonne des yeux et pendant quelques secondes, je suis persuadé d'être au Paradis. Y'a pas moyen que je m'en sois sorti vivant de Stohess. Je veux dire, cela ne peut pas être l'Enfer. Impossible que Hadès autorise autant de lumière du soleil dans le Monde Souterrain. _C'est_ appelé ainsi pour une raison.

La voix impassible de Mike me fait revenir sur Terre. « Erwin, je crois qu'il est réveillé. » Merde, est-ce que Sourcils est mort aussi ? Mes yeux commencent enfin à s'adapter à la lumière et –_ bordel de merde_. Hanji n'est même pas à quinze centimètres de mon visage. Je sursaute, et réalise que mon lit paraît plutôt... humain. Je tourne me tête vers le haut et je vois Levi qui me retourne le regard du dessus, des mèches noirs encadrant son visage. J'ai actuellement la tête sur ses genoux, mais je suis encore trop confus pour être embarrassé.

Donc, soit nous sommes tous morts, soit d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous nous en sommes sortis vivant. Je ne sais pas lequel paraît le plus probable.

« Eren, » Erwin est désormais penché au-dessus moi, écartant Hanji de là. « Je suis content que tu sois levé. Nous devons discuter. » Nan, ne me dis rien. J'ai une putain de crise existentielle là. Je me pousse des genoux de Levi, essayant au moins de paraître complètement éveillé. « Comme tu le sais Zackly a fait quelques tests sur toi. » Donc, c'était ce qu'était ces supplices. _Des tests. _Bizarrement, je ne crois pas que se faire empaler avec un couteau compte comme un ''test'' ; mais peut-être que c'est juste la manière dont le corps médical opère.

« Il essayait d'utiliser ton sang pour mettre au point un antivirus. Donc, il l'a injecté à certains rôdeurs capturés. » Donc, c'est pour cela que j'ai été ponctionné avec une fichue aiguille. « Nous avons trouvé quelques uns des résultats de laboratoire, et comment dire, ils étaient hors du commun, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Une fois que ton sang a été introduit dans le système sanguin du rôdeurs, il a commencé à perdre peu à peu de son agressivité. » Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque j'assimile ce qu'Erwin a dit. « Ça n'a pas inversé les effets étant donné que les cerveaux des rôdeurs testés étaient déjà détériorés, mais ça nous donne l'espoir d'un remède. »

Erwin doit être fou, parce que il n'y a pas moyen de faire des tests au beau milieu du trou du cul du monde. Il a détruit le dernier espoir d'un vaccin quand il a passé une ville entière au rouleau compresseur. À moins que tout ces arbres se transforment comme par magie en laboratoire secret, je crois que nous sommes royalement foutu.

« Il n'a pas buté ton clebs, gamin. » Je vous le jure, Levi est un véritable Prince Charmant. Il essaie d'atténuer le coup en tendant le bras pour ébouriffer mes cheveux. « N'aie pas l'air aussi chamboulé. » Il a raison. Je veux dire, ils m'ont tiré de l'enfer que c'était. Je devrais chanter leurs louanges au lieu d'être aussi sceptique.

« C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment on va créer un vaccin dans les bois. »

Erwin me lance un sourire complice, « Facile. On ne va pas le faire dans les bois. » Je hausse un sourcil, car je suis maintenant certain que le blond doit avoir un peu disjoncté.

Avant que je ne le sache, Hanji écarte Erwin d'une bourrade, attirant ainsi toute mon attention. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle divague, mais seulement deux mots sortent de sa bouche.

« Trost Medical. »

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Ne pas s'attacher._

La règle numéro une pour survivre aux zombies, pas vrai ? Donc, est-ce que cela devrait me déranger si à chaque fois que je le regarde, ce sentiment écrasant d'assuétude se répand jusque dans mes os ? Et que je peux sentir cette même surcharge de dépendance venant de sa part ?

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi dépendant de moi ? Quand étais-je devenu ainsi envers lui ? Il y a moment où je me suis demandé si je pouvais vivre dans un monde sans Levi, et... je ne pense pas en être capable. Il m'avait peut-être fallu plusieurs expériences de mort imminente, mais je réalise enfin que j'ai autant besoin de lui qu'il a besoin de moi. _Et cela me fait peur._ J'ai foutrement peur qu'à tout moment il disparaisse, et que je me retrouve seul. Je veux le lui dire, lui expliquer d'une façon ou d'une autre ce sentiment fait rage dans mes tripes mais la précarité de la situation pend au-dessus de ma tête comme un verre au bord d'une table.

« Ne va pas te blesser. » Levi me regarde du coin de l'œil, ses mains repoussant rapidement le buisson devant nous. Cela fait un moment que nous marchions dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement parce qu'encore une fois, je n'ai aucune notion du temps, soleil et lune comme seuls repères.

Sa déclaration me fait buter sur mes mots. C'est impossible que je sois aussi transparent. « Q-quoi ? » _Très fin, Jaeger._

« On dirait que ton cerveau a finalement conclu que tu étais une cause perdue. » Je lui lance un regard noir, car je sais que rien de ce que je dirais n'aura de réel mordant. Je veux haïr le fait qu'après tout ce que nous avons traversé, Levi reste un connard mais je suppose que ça fait simplement parti de son charme. _Attendez, de quoi ?_ Je commence à être du même avis que cet enfoiré, parce que y'a pas moyen qu'une personne normale qualifie Levi de... charmant. Seigneur, non. « Je te demanderais bien pourquoi tu te chies dessus, mais je ne pense pas vouloir vraiment le savoir. »

_Non. Non, tu ne le veux pas._

« C'est rien. » Et merde, si ça c'était pas la pire excuse de tous les temps. Mais Levi n'insiste pas, il se contente de redresser un sourcil devant ma fuite flagrante. Je lui envie sa faculté à passer aussi facilement à autre chose. Si les rôles étaient inversés, je l'aurais probablement harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde ou que j'aie sa botte au cul.

Une sorte de silence confortable s'installe entre nous, le seul son étant le craquement des feuilles sous nos bottes. C'est agréable. La capacité de se sentir autant à l'aise en pleine fin du monde. Peut-être que je devrais m'inquiéter. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas me faire à quelque chose de si vague et imprévisible. Ce sentiment de satisfaction pouvait facilement m'éloigner du chemin de la sûreté et de la sécurité mais à l'heure actuelle, je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre.

Un coup sec sur mon épaule me fait comprendre que je devrais probablement m'en faire.

« Eren, n'es-tu pas excité ? » Hanji me regarde à travers ses culs-de-bouteille avec un sourire qui s'étend sur la moitié de son visage. Je veux l'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas plus abattue du fait d'avoir perdu son foyer, mais je suppose qu'il s'agit simplement de Hanji. Elle ne semble pas être le genre de personne à pleurer la perte de choses banales. Même si perdre ton lieu de vie n'est pas vraiment banal... Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose néanmoins. C'était comme si son cerveau avait été programmé pour oublier que nous vivions actuellement la World War Z. La seule chose dont je l'avais entendue se plaindre depuis mon réveil c'était d'avoir dû laisser ces fichues têtes de zombie derrière elle. _Ça, par contre, ça n'aurait pas dû me surprendre._

« Je suppose. Je veux dire, tout ça pourrait se terminer dans ce cas, pas vrai ? » La femme boit pratiquement mes mots, ses yeux tiquant d'une excitation contenue. Erwin l'avait avisée de faire moins de bruit après qu'elle ait attiré une petite hordes de zombie avec ses cris.

« Oui ! Je– »

« Et c'est le signal comme quoi il faut que je m'éclipse. Amuse-toi bien, gamin » Levi m'abandonne aux loups tandis qu'il ralentit pour marcher à côté de Mike. En regardant ces deux-là, je peux dire qu'ils n'avaient probablement jamais échangé plus de deux mots. C'est presque drôle combien ils ont l'air satisfait du silence de l'un et de l'autre. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Levi ne s'était jamais plaint de l'homme, et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il ne traîne pas avec lui plus souvent. Il est évident que cela serait mieux que traîner avec un ''petit merdeux'' comme moi.

Hanji continue comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompu, « Je crois qu'il y a de bonne chance pour que ça puisse aider à sauver la race humaine. Les dossiers qu'on a déniché montraient que les rôdeurs ont littéralement perdu tout leur désir de se nourrir. Alors, tu peux imaginer les effets sur quelqu'un qui ne se serait pas complètement transformé ? » Elle parle si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à sa question avant qu'elle ne reprenne à nouveau. « Ma théorie est que ton sang agit comme une sorte de globule blanc amélioré. Une fois qu'il est injecté, il identifie le virus dans le sang et l'élimine. C'est probablement pour ça qu'à la base, tu ne t'aies pas transformé. Donc merci aux globules blancs de ton sang, Eren ! »

« Euh...merci ? » Hanji me rappelle que j'étais comique dans une vie antérieure, des larmes se formant dans le coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle rit.

« Tu... Je... » Elle reprend enfin son souffle, « J'aurais aimé t'avoir connu avant ça. » Un nuage soudain se forme au-dessus de nous, gris et empli de chagrin. Je doute que ce c'était le but de Hanji d'assombrir l'ambiance ; mais il est là maintenant, planant au-dessus de nos tête comme un rappel fatal du passé. C'est bizarre de repenser à ma vie avant ça. C'est comme si j'étais né à nouveau lorsque l'apocalypse avait frappé. Bien sûr, je suis toujours le même petit con borné que l'on envoyait constamment passer ses après-midis en colle sous l'œil attentif de Keith Shadis mais j'ai également beaucoup changé. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, je ne tiens plus les choses pour acquises. _Je ne peux pas tenir les choses pour acquises_. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose dans le camp militaire zombie, c'était que vous pouviez et que vous alliez perdre des chose que vous aimez. Que ce soit des possessions, des souvenirs, des personnes. Quelque chose finit un jour par vous être arraché des mains et ne vous sera jamais retourné.

Hanji méprend mon silence pour de la colère, et elle s'excuse aussitôt. « Je suis désolée, Eren. Je ne voulais pas évoquer le passé. C'est juste que... je suis sérieuse. Je suis certaine que nous aurions été les meilleurs des amis. » Elle m'offre un petit sourire, essayant d'apaiser la tension avec ses excuses.

« C'est pas grave, Hanji. Je ne suis pas fâché... C'est juste dur de repenser à tout ce que j'ai perdu. » Son sourire faiblit, essayant de dissimuler la culpabilité qui se dessine dans ses yeux. Elle détourne le regard, choisissant de se focaliser sur les feuilles qui sont mutilées sous ses bottes. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose qu'elle voudrait me dire, mais l'incertitude imprègne ses mouvements.

Finalement, elle soupire, refusant toujours de croiser mon regard. « J'ai perdu quelqu'un aussi. » Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mes mains se serrant autour des bretelles de mon sac-à-dos. « On ne s'est jamais marié, mais il était pour moi ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un mari. » Je ne dis rien, laissant simplement mon silence parler de lui-même. « On s'était rencontré à la fac. On avait le même cours de sciences, et on nous avait désigné partenaires de labo. J'adore improviser, donc évidemment, je ne voulais jamais m'en tenir aux règles du labo. Il essayait toujours de me dissuader de faire mes "expériences de dingue". Elle se met à rire en se remémorant l'histoire. Cela ne sonne toutefois pas creux ou vide, mais plein de vie.

« Un jour, je me suis sentie particulièrement aventureuse, j'ai donc décidé de mélanger quelques produits chimiques en plus et BOOM ! J'ai cru que je l'avais tué. Il a dû être conduire d'urgence à l'hôpital pour des brûlures chimiques, et à ce moment j'ai regretté toutes les fois où j'ai ignoré ses supplications de m'en tenir aux instructions. Je suis arrivée à l'hôpital pour apprendre qu'il ne souffrait que de brûlures légères, et que le seul dommage collatéral était ses sourcils. Je suis rentrée dans sa chambre et je me suis mise à chialer comme une madeleine en le suppliant de me pardonner. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Il a rit, et m'a dit que je pouvais le dédommager en dînant avec lui. » Des larmes silencieuses ont commencées à couler sur ses joues, mais elles ne sont pas pleines de regrets. _Bonheur._ Elles renferment de la joie, de l'amour. Des mots qui semblent presque obsolètes aujourd'hui.

« Il est mort environ une semaine après que l'infection soit apparue. Il s'est jeté devant un rôdeur pour me sauver. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire merci ou au revoir, mais je ne pense pas en avoir eu besoin. Moblit savait que je l'aimais, et c'était tout ce qui importait. » Je ne sais pas quoi dire. _Est-ce que je dois dire quelque chose tout court ?_ Cela me semble trop personnel, trop réel pour que je commente là-dessus. Je ne dis donc rien. Je me délecte simplement de la présence de Hanji. Cette femme brave et folle qui en a traversé tant, mais qui affiche toujours un sourire sur son visage comme si tout allait bien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est tout sauf le cas. Mais elle ne se laissera pas penser ça et d'une certaine façon, je suis jaloux. Jaloux de sa capacité à surmonter, à aimer ? Je ne suis pas certain. En tous cas, je réalise que je l'ai sous estimée.

« Désolé si c'est trop pour toi, je voulais juste te faire savoir que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu un être qui lui est cher... Merde, je pense que chacun d'entre nous a perdu quelqu'un à un moment. Mais c 'est pour quoi que les humains sont des créatures si incroyable, Eren. Parce qu'on va de l'avant. » Elle croise mon regard et sourit, un grand et lumineux sourire. Les larmes ont depuis longtemps séchées sur ses joues, laissant des traînées le long de son visage. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer de la même façon et pour une fois, le poids de mes pertes ne me semble pas si lourd.

La sensation du feu contre ma peau est réconfortante, une arme suffisante pour combattre le froid de l'automne qui allait croissant. Je ne crois pas jamais avoir été si reconnaissant de la prévenance de Levi jusqu'à maintenant. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais en train de m'asseoir devant les flammes à moitié nu et probablement en train de mourir d'hypothermie. J'enroule mes bras plus étroitement autour de ma veste de chasse marron, me délectant de cette chaleur supplémentaire.

Je suis dans mon premier tour de garde, même si en réalité, tout le monde semble partager ce tour de garde avec moi. Étant donné qu'ils sont tous endormis et seulement à quelque pas de moi allongés dans la terre. Nous ne sommes plus en possession de tentes donc nous devons nous contenter du sol, ce qui est ''foutrement dégueulasse'' selon Levi. Cela ne me dérange pas cependant. Je suis toujours content d'être libéré de Stohess. Dans le silence, mon esprit s'interroge, se demandant comment les choses auraient pu se terminer. Si je n'avais pas sauvé Levi, est-ce que Zackly m'aurait tué ? Je veux dire que oui mais connaissaient ce tordu de connard il m'aurait probablement gardé en tant qu'animal de compagnie à torturer et à tourmenter. Je frissonne à la pensée d'être à nouveau à la merci de ce fou.

J'entends un bruissement ; et avant que je m'en rende compte, Levi a pris siège à côté de moi sur le rondin. Je peux à peine le voir, son profile étant faiblement éclairé par le feu mourant. _En parlant de ça, je devrais probablement ajouter un peu de bois à moins que nous voulions nous réveiller en abominables hommes des neiges._ Il ne dit rien au début, s'imprégnant simplement du silence satisfaisant que nous semblions avoir créé.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. » De toute évidence. Je soupire, car je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de bavardage. Le silence commence à mal tourner, se muant en quelque chose d'embarrassant et qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

Merde.

« Euh... c'est embêtant. » Bordel. Pourquoi est-ce que parler est aussi difficile ? Depuis quand mon corps avait-il décidé de revenir en sixième ? Putain de merde. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, cela ne m'aurait posé aucun problème. C'est uniquement un certain connard aux cheveux noirs qui semble me rendre plus muet qu'un commissaire-priseur dyslexique.

Levi s'éclaircit la gorge, suffoquant manifestement dans l'embarras dont je suinte. « Comment va ton dos ? » Ma respiration coince dans ma gorge, parce que je voulais vraiment faire comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Les blessures mentales étaient plus douloureuse que les physiques. Maintenant qu'il en a parlé, la seule image qui se jouait dans mon esprit était Levi agitant le fouet au-dessus de sa tête. _Encore et encore._ Cela me rend malade. J'enrage. Je veux réveiller Erwin et demander à savoir pourquoi il ne nous a pas prévenu que Zackly planifiait d'utiliser Levi contre moi mais à quoi bon ? En connaissant cet homme, il aurait déjà une réponse toute prête pour moi. Une qui me ferait me sentir stupide de l'avoir interrogé en premier lieu.

« Ah, ça va . Je veux dire, Hanji y a mis des bandages et apparemment, ces salopards à Stohess y avait mis une sorte de crème dessus. » Levi laisse échapper un souffle que je ne savais pas qu'il retenait. Il semble... soulagé. Je sais qu'il s'en veut, et je réalise qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour lui enlever sa culpabilité. Il fixe attentivement le feu, ses pensées perdues dans les flammes. Cela va le tuer, cette contrition. Et merde, j'ai presque failli le perdre une fois, que je sois maudit si c'est ça qui le bute.

Je cogne mon genou contre le sien, essayant le tirer de sa stupeur pleine de culpabilité. Il jette un coup d'œil vers moi, ses yeux tombants fatigués et las. Je lui souris dans l'espoir que cela tire une émotion au plus profond de lui qui ne pue pas la honte. Mon plan fonctionne tandis qu'il lève les coins de sa bouche en un demi-sourire satisfait.

« Je suis content, moi aussi. » Mon sourire faiblit tandis que mon expression se change doucement en confusion. « Que ce soit moi qui t'aies trouvé. »

Ah, ça.

Je dois détourner les yeux alors que la température de mes joues commence à grimper. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais qu'il oublie les choses que j'avais dites, car moi je ne les avais pas oubliées. C'est la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. J'avais juste espéré qu'ils pourraient, peut-être, être comme un manuel d'instruction. Vous savez, ceux que vous avez juste là mais que vous ne lisez jamais. J'aurais dû savoir que Levi ne me laisserait pas occulter quelque chose d'aussi... fort. Je veux dire, merde, je ne sais pas comment il a pris ces mots mais manifestement ils avaient eu un certain impact sur son cœur.

J'essaie de parler, mais mes pensées font s'enliser mon discours, « Je... c'est juste que... » Je vais contre ce que mon esprit me dit, et je cherche le regard de Levi. Au lieu du petit sourire narquois que je m'attends à voir orner son visage, je rencontre à la place un air inquiet, anxieux. _Il croit que je ne le pensais pas._ Et maintenant il croit m'avoir acculé à un hypothétique mur, sans aucune échappatoire. _Et... et ce n'est pas du tout ça._ Comment aborder ça exactement ? Comment lui dire la vérité ? Lui dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette satanée douleur dans ma poitrine, mais qu'elle apparaît chaque fois que ses yeux croisent les miens. Non... merde, ça sonne atrocement mièvre. J'aurais vraiment dû prendre conscience que les comédies romantiques n'allaient pas m'aider dans la vraie vie.

Tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, je commence à dire, « Je... je le pensais. » Sa respiration se noue tandis qu'il soutien mon regard. J'aimerais qu'il m'interrompe, car je peux dire que cela va être une de ces occasions où ma bouche n'a aucun filtre. « Chaque mot. Je les ai tous pensé. Tu... tu ne sais pas comment je me sentais là-bas. À me dire que d'une minute à l'autre Zackly allait me mettre une balle dans la tête, et que je... et que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Je veux dire, j'ai été un trou du cul. » Je baisse les yeux et je poursuis. « J'ai été un trou du cul. Mais... mais il y avait tellement de chose que je voulais te dire, tellement que je voulais que tu me dises. Et merde. Je me sentais juste comme si j'avais gaspillé tout ce temps précieux à être un con alors que j'aurais pu être un ami. Donc, ouais... »

Eh bien, étant donné qu'il y a un million d'autre chose que je veux lui dire... je pense que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Je me risque à jeter un coup d'œil vers le haut, dans sa direction, et découvre que ce fameux sourire suffisant a refait place sur son visage, effaçant tout doute qu'il aurait pu lui rester.

« Tu as raison. » Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage à ses mots. « T'es un trou du cul. »

_Et il disparaît._

Je souffle bruyamment tandis que je met mon visage dans mes mains. Voilà pourquoi je ne m'ouvre pas émotionnellement. L'enfoiré à côté de moi émet un petit rire bizarre, alors qu'il admire ma réaction. Fais comme tu veux, mais on verra qui rira la prochaine fois que tu décideras d'épancher ton cœur.

_Connard._

Le calme commence à tomber sur nous tandis que ce qui reste de la bonne humeur de Levi se dissipe. J'espère qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que je le brise non plus car je ne suis pas un masochiste. Je resterais joyeusement dans ce silence gêné si cela signifie que mes émotions ne seront pas à nouveau embrochées. _Okay, peut-être que j'exagère._ Je veux dire, je ne suis pas en colère, pour ainsi dire. Mais Levi n'a pas à le savoir.

« Arrête de te comporter comme un petit merdeux. » Je lui lance un regard assassin quand je croise le sien. Les mots « je suis désolé » n'existent vraiment pas dans son vocabulaire, hein ? Non, ils n'existent pas. Mon dos se raidit lorsque je revisualise la dernière fois où ces mots ont quittés ses lèvres.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer sur un ton malicieux, « Considère ça comme ta punition pour être un tel enfoiré. » _Quand bien même, c'est son charme. Souviens-toi, Eren ?_ Ouais... un charme. Je tente de conserver mon regard énervé, mais fixer ces yeux charbon dissipe aussitôt toute la fausse irritation que j'avais emmagasiné. Je soupire tandis que je détourne mon attention sur le feu. « J'étais sérieux, tu sais. »

Il ne dit rien, et pendant un moment je me demande s'il pense que probablement toute cette chose venait de franchir beaucoup trop de lignes interdites. Une main sur mon genou chasse chaque doute qui s'est manifesté dans mon esprit. Il le presse, attirant ainsi mon attention. J'obtempère, relevant la tête pour croiser ces yeux argentés. Même sa mission accomplie, Levi laisse encore la main en contact avec mon genou.

« Je l'étais aussi. » Je suis sûr à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent qu'il fait référence à sa première déclaration et non à toute la partie ''trou du cul'', mais je ne sais jamais avec Levi. Il est comme une créature mythique dont personne ne croit encore en l'existence, ne faisant que rarement un pas dans la lumière. Mais lorsqu'il le fait, c'est beau, c'est grandiose. Et quand tu vois ça, tu te dis que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour revoir cette créature. Mais tu réalises que rien de ce que tu fais ne provoquera son retour. Qu'il est le seul responsable de son apparition. Et c'est énervant. Cette anticipation. Mais cela en vaut aussi la peine. Chaque second que tu passes dans l'attente deviennent vite désuète lorsqu'il réapparaît enfin. Tu oublies toute l'attente, toutes les larmes parce qu'il est là. _Et merde, si c'était pas la métaphore la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais faite._ Mais c'est vrai, hein ? Aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, la personnalité de Levi est un putain de mystère.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour être allé chercher mes affaires. »

Sa main serre mon genou tandis qu'il commence à dire, « Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je sais que certaines de ces merdes doivent être importantes pour toi. » Mes photos. C'est presque de manière frénétique que j'enlève mon sac-à-dos de mon épaule pour vérifier si elles sont toujours là. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque mes doigts entrent en contact avec le porte-feuille. Levi a depuis enlevé sa main, choisissant plutôt de me fixer avec stupéfaction. _Ouais, j'aurais probablement pu m'y prendre d'une façon plus douce._ « C'est pour les photos que tu t'inquiètes, hein ? » Je ne devrais pas être étonné par la déductibilité de Levi, ou peut-être que c'est juste mon manque de discrétion qui me trahit.

« J'ai failli te tuer à cause d'elles, tu sais. » Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, je ressens le besoin d'expliquer l'intensité de mon instinct de protection envers ces objets. Même si cela me fait paraître un petit peu fou. Dans la lumière faible du feu, je peux le voir hausser un sourcil, ne s'attendant à l'évidence pas à mon aveu de tentative de homicide. « C'était au tout début quand tu m'as trouvé, et que tu étais en train de fouiller dans mes affaires. » Levi se raidit visiblement. Pour quelle raison, je n'en suis pas certain. Peut-être que l'image de la vie qui disparaît lentement de mes yeux est gravée dans son esprit. Peut-être que c'est ce qui le rendait très mal à l'aise.

Je poursuis comme si je n'avais pas vu son mouvement d'appréhension. « J'étais tellement furieux que tu sois en train de fouiller dans mes affaires que j'étais sur le point de te tuer... enfin, essayer de te tuer. » Levi tente pile au bon moment de masquer son anxiété avec un sourire en coin. Je vois clairement au travers cependant. Ses yeux le trahissent car peu importe combien son visage essaie d'être impassible, ces yeux couleur d'orage exposeront toujours ses émotions comme s'ils étaient un fichu musée d'art. Je fouine dans mon sac-à-dos et en sors le porte-feuille, car vas savoir pourquoi, j'imagine que permettre à Levi de voir les photos va l'apaiser.

La plupart d'entre elles sont des photos d'école de Mikasa et moi. Certaines sont de nous trois, Le Golden Trio comme nous aimions nous nommer. C'était naze, et Jean était toujours fâché que nous ne l'ayons pas inclus dans le surnom. Mes doigts atterrissent sur la seule photo que je recherchais. Ma main tremble tandis que je la sors, la photo renfermant encore le même sentiment d'angoisse. Je me sens nu à l'idée de ce que je suis sûr le point de faire. Je n'ai jamais partagé cette photo avec _qui que ce soit_. Pas avec Mikasa. Pas avec Armin. Personne. Et me voilà, sur le point de remettre à quelqu'un que je connais à peine l'unique objet de mon ressentiment.

_Mais attends._

Je connais Levi. Peut-être pas autant que j'aimerais, mais je le connais. Probablement mieux que quiconque dans notre groupe. Je soupire bruyamment pour tenter de me débarrasser de l'inquiétude qui a envahi mon corps. Les mains tremblantes, je pousse la photo sur ses genoux.

Il regarde fixement l'objet avec crainte, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. Cela prend un moment avant qu'il ramasse enfin la photo, toujours incertain si ce partage est quelque chose que je veux vraiment. _Je le veux. Je suis prêt._ Ses doigts caressent la photo comme si c'était quelque chose de sacré, quelque chose de précieux. Ils s'arrêtent sur mon visage, assimilant attentivement chaque détail.

Il parle enfin, « tu lui ressembles trait pour trait. »_ Ma mère._ Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui sur ce point. J'ai envie de rouler des orbites, tandis que j'anticipe ces prochains mots. Cela va être les yeux. C'est toujours les yeux. « C'est le sourire. »_ Quoi ?_ « Vous avez tous les deux cette sorte de bonheur qui émane de vos sourires... Merde, quand est-ce que je suis devenu aussi foutrement sentimental ? » Je ris tout en me penchant sur son épaule pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'image. Il a raison. C'est quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment pris la peine de faire attention jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai toujours pris les gens au mot lorsqu'ils comparaient ma ressemblance physique avec ma mère. Et, pour être honnête, j'étais fatigué d'entendre combien mes satanés yeux étaient beaux, et que je devais en remercier ma mère.

Seigneur, maintenant j'ai l'air d'un arrogant trou du cul.

Je ris tandis que je lui donne un petit coup de coude, « Je crois que t'as toujours été sentimental, c'est juste qu'il a juste fallu que tu traînes avec moi pour que tu t'en rendes compte. » _Je suis en train de flirter ? Bordel de merde, est-ce que c'est du flirt ?_ Eren Jaeger flirte... et est probablement sur le point de me prendre direct un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, parce que ce n'est même pas du bon flirt.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, les lèves se changeant en ce tristement célèbre petit sourire satisfait. « T'as probablement raison, _Bright Eyes_. »_ Et oh putaing, est-ce qu'il est en train de flirter en retour ? Ou suis-je juste complètement à côté de la plaque ?_ Je n'ai jamais été bon à deviner les intentions des gens, et merde, si je savais ce que cette conversation est supposée signifier.

Il jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à la photo tandis qu'il s'arrête, réfléchissant à ses prochains mots. « Je suppose que c'est ton père ? » La légèreté du moment se transforme rapidement en quelque chose de malsain et menaçant. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. _Papa._ Dans ma tête, ce nom me semble empoisonné. Comme s'il était mal utilisé et qu'une autre tentative de prononciation allait faire tomber ma langue. Grisha. C'est un meilleur titre pour lui. C'est son prénom après tout. Il n'a jamais été à mes yeux digne du titre de père. _Grisha._ Ouais c'est le nom qu'il mérite mais uniquement parce qu'il est né avec. Connard aurait probablement été mon choix, mais bien sûr, ça aurait fait mauvais goût sur un acte de naissance.

Je me crispe, et Levi en a évidemment pris note. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler. » Eh bien, je sais que je ne suis pas obligé d'en parler. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Mais je me rends compte qu'en dehors du fait qu'il sache que je ressemble à ma mère, Levi ne sait rien de moi. Hormis ça, et que je suis un petit con voilà tout.

Putain, s'il peut parler de ses deux amis morts, je peux parler de mes problèmes de père.

« Non... c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu. » J'attends que Levi ajoute un commentaire mais comme je me rends compte qu'il me laisse le champ libre, je poursuis. « Il est parti quand j'avais, genre, quatre ans. C'est... c'est pas comme s'il nous avait laissé à la rue ou une merde comme ça. Maman n'a jamais eu à réclamer une pension alimentaire ou un truc du genre. C'est juste que... merde. » C'est difficile d'y repenser. Ce n'est pas comme choisir, si tu veux ou non, des burritos ou des tacos pour le dîner ; mais plutôt comme choisir si oui ou non tu veux rouvrir des blessures que tu gardais enfouies depuis foutrement longtemps. « C'est que... cet enfoiré a resurgi dix putains d'années après. Il est revenu sans crier gare, comme s'il n'était jamais parti et... et c'est à ce moment que la photo a été prise. On était heureux. On était foutrement heureux qu'il soit de retour. À ce moment-là, on avait déjà adopté Mikasa et elle a appris à aimer cet homme tout autant que moi. Puis, un matin je me réveille, et il s'est tiré à nouveau. Sauf que... sauf que cette fois, je suis assez vieux pour réaliser de ce qui s'est passé. Et... et je ne s-sais pas ce que j'ai f-fais pour qu'il parte. Genre, est-ce que j'étais p-pas le f-fils qu'il e-espérait? » Je m'entends bégayer, et je sais que mes larmes ne seront pas longues à venir, si elles ne sont pas déjà en train de couler le long de mon visage. « Et j-j'aime toujours cet enfoiré même si je d-devrais le détester. Je m'inquiète t-tout le t-t-emps de savoir qu'il est m-mort. Je... » Levi m'arrête en attirant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

Je me sens pathétique, à me mettre dans tous mes états pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. _Pleurer pour cet homme._ C'est l'apocalypse, putain. Je devrais pleurer pour la mort de mes amis, pour les mauvais traitements infligées à Stohess mais, non. Je pleure pour un père perdu depuis longtemps et que je n'ai jamais vraiment connu. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai gardé cela tût depuis longtemps. Mikasa savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas évoquer cet homme, sachant que ce qui résultait en général d'une telle question était moi lui disant ''de s'occuper de ses oignons'' et qui partait dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Merde, j'aurais dû quand même en parler à quelqu'un. Même à Mikasa. Je veux dire, elle aussi avait dû voir un homme qu'elle aimait s'en aller loin d'elle. J'agis comme si je suis le seul affecté par son départ, mais en vérité, les autres avaient juste une meilleure méthode pour cacher leur douleur.

Levi rompt le silence gêné, « Tu sais, j'ai jamais vraiment eu de père non plus. J'ai été élevé dans la rue par une espèce de cinglé jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Isabel et Farlan. Même là, ce connard me téléphonait de temps en temps, prétendant que je lui devais quelque chose vu toutes les difficultés qu'il avait enduré à élever un petit merdeux comme moi. Donc... tu n'es pas seul. » Ses mots calment la tension qui fourmillait à travers mes veines. Je me blottis davantage contre lui, permettant à ses bras de s'enrouler autour de mon corps. Morphée commence progressivement à m'attirer dans son étreinte tandis qu'il commence à tracer avec sa main des cercles sur mon épaule. Très vite, tout devient flou et je laisse les mots de Levi de me bercer.

_Tu n'es pas seul._

« Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux jours si on suit cette route. » Erwin avait dès le petit jour essayé de me rassurer sur le fait que nous serions à Trost Médical le plus tôt possible. Je ne peux lutter contre l'inquiétude qui m'inonde dès que j'imagine entrer dans une autre structure. Je veux dire, et si c'était comme Stohess ? De toute évidence, Erwin et compagnie sont pas doués pour juger les gens.

« Comment tu sais qu'ils vont être différent des gens à Stohess ? » J'avais cette question en tête depuis que Hanji avait dit deux mots sur notre destination. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de douter du plan de l'homme, mais ma curiosité avait pris le dessus.

« Je ne sais pas. » _Et bien merci si ça c'est pas rassurant._ « Mais ce que je sais que c'est censé être l'un des endroits réquisitionnés par l'armée pour avoir mené des recherches sur les virus. En d'autres termes, c'est conçu pour trouver le remède. Mais tout ça n'est qu'une rumeur. Donc, je suppose qu'on doit prier pour que les événements tournent en notre faveur pour un fois, mmh ? » Je ne lui réponds pas tandis que je me retourne pour faire face à la route devant moi. C'est agaçant qu'il ait une vision aussi optimiste de ce ''Trost Médical''. C'était comme si tout ce qui était arrivé à Stohess n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui. Peut-être que c'était ce qui faisait d'Erwin un être humain aussi incroyable. Qu'il ne perdra jamais foi en l'humanité, peu importe ce qui arrive. Je suis envieux de son tempérament, et j'aimerais que moi aussi, je puisse partager ses convictions. Mais, malheureusement, le destin m'avait entubé trop de fois pour que j'offre ma confiance aussi facilement.

« Je te dirais bien de ne pas t'en faire, Eren, mais je sais que ça ne servira à rien. Fais-moi juste confiance, d'accord ? » Ah, le voilà le mot qui semble être le drame de mon existence. _Confiance._ Je l'ai déjà accordé à cet homme, et je n'ai pas l'intention de révoquer ce privilège. Je veux dire, bien sûr que les plans d'Erwin avaient une forte tendance à être super foireux ; mais je suis en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

_De justesse._

Mais foutrement vivant quand même.

Soudain, une idée me vient en tête, une requête si vous préférez. « Erwin, si toute cette histoire de Trost ne fonctionne pas, est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer de partir à la recherche de mes amis ? » À dire vrai, je suis étonné que Mikasa n'ai pas décimé tous les zombies sur son chemin pour me retrouver. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de renoncer à moi aussi facilement. J'espère secrètement qu'Armin a fait entendre raison, et a persuadé Mikasa de ne pas se faire tuer en me cherchant. Bordel, ils m'avaient vu me faire mordre. Cela prouve suffisamment que je n'allais pas être retrouvé. Armin, étant le fourbe enfoiré qu'il est, je garantis que lui au moins avait une chance de la faire se tenir tranquille.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. » Je peux sentir mon sourire s'étirer sur mon visage, car Erwin est sincère. Je sais qu'il tiendra parole et fera le nécessaire pour que mon souhait soit exaucé.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque qu'un rôdeur marche vers nous d'un pas lourd. Nous avions été plutôt chanceux d'éviter ces monstres, restant près des buissons de la forêt mais maintenant que nous voyagions le long de la route, les apparitions de morts-vivants étaient plus fréquentes. C'en était un lent, et Levi l'abat facilement d'un coup de hache. Nos balles viennent à manquer, donc nous avions essayé de faire attention à conserver nos munitions en défonçant la tronche des zombies à la main.

« Dégueulasse. » Bien sûr, Levi n'était pas trop enclin à l'idée de combat rapproché étant donné les éclaboussures de sang. Il avait l'air d'en avoir cent pour cent marre et le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de douche chaude à retrouver alimentait probablement son exaspération.

« Je prendrais le prochain, si tu es si préoccupé par la saleté. » Hanji rit à côté de Mike. Elle n'obtient pas de réponse verbale, mais un mouvement rapide du majeur qui ne fait qu'alimenter ses gloussements. Je la rejoindrai bien, mais mes poumons commencent à me brûler à force de grimper la pente de la route. Soudain, un autre rôdeur sort de l'ombre. Erwin ne tarde pas à renvoyer le mordeur dans l'autre monde, glissant son couteau dans le crâne en décomposition. _D'une seule putain de main._ Erwin est vraiment incroyable.

« Ferme-là avant d'en attirer d'autres, binoclarde. » Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Levi, car que sortant de nulle part, un autre rôdeur apparaît. Et un autre. _Et un autre._ Très vite, il y a au moins dix zombies qui essayent de nous encercler. Nous nous mettons à courir, car nous n'avons pas assez de munitions pour liquider tous les rôdeurs et nous ne sommes pas non plus assez stupides pour essayer de nous attaquer à une petite horde au corps-à-corps. Plus nous nous éloignons des rôdeurs, plus forts les grognements deviennent. C'est étrange, bizarre et je ne compren-

_Oh merde._

On est parvenu jusqu'en haut de la côte quand je les vois.

_Des centaines._

Et putain ils ont tous les yeux braqués sur nous.

* * *

Note des traductrices : Nous sommes désolées pour cette aussi longue absence. Entre le travail, le moral et l'absence de motivation, nous n'avons pas eu vraiment l'envie de continuer. Nous avons décidé de poursuivre néanmoins, mais en suivant les publications de l'auteur (un nouveau chapitre - une traduction) en partant de la moitié de la fic. Donc nous comptons traduire deux chapitres avant la mise en place de ce système. Seulement nous ne sommes plus que deux (sans compté Rima pour l'orthographe) et nous aurions bien besoin de nouvelles recruts ! Donc si vous vous y connaissez en anglais, que votre français est pas trop dégueu et que vous avez du temps libre (donc ce qui ont des examens tous le temps, mauvaise idée) et que vous aimez cette histoire ; soyez les bienvenues !

En revanche les recrutements se faisant avec plus de facilité sur le site Archive of Our Own, c'est par là que nous passerons, pour nous contacté, les peudos sont où naminette où RizMayonnaise, merci encore de votre soutien !


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 **

_J__e vois rouge. _

La colère, le besoin irrépressible de me jeter sur toutes ces créatures jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus que des cadavres décapités jonchant le sol.

_Je ressens la douleur._

La capitulation, le fait de savoir qu'il n'y a aucune manière simple de s'en sortir. Que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour le protéger.

_Je sens la Mort._

Le sang, l'odeur putride d'une centaine de rôdeurs se hissant vers nous, se bousculant pour avoir la première bouchée.

_J'entends le malheur._

Les cris, les hurlements de mes camarades. La voix d'Erwin est un écho, essayant tant bien que mal d'organiser un plan abouti, bien qu'il sache tout aussi bien que nous que c'est sans espoir.

_Je sens le goût... de rien._

Le néant, le vide qui est la seule chose qui emplit ma gorge tandis que j'essaie de crier à l'aide. Ne faisant qu'attirer davantage les mordeurs avec le son de mes supplications.

Les mains de Levi saisissent mes bras, m'implorant de bouger. Mon esprit me hurle des instructions, me disant de retrouver Erwin, de suivre Levi, _de survivre_. C'est beaucoup trop à la fois, puisque toutes ces pensées commencent à se percuter les unes contre les autres. Le carambolage dans ma tête me laisse figé sur place, ne sachant pas où aller.

S'étant depuis longtemps fatigué de mon indécision, Levi tire fort sur mon bras, m'entraînant de nouveau dans les bois. Les grognements m'encerclent de plus en plus, trahissant le besoin urgent qu'ont leurs propriétaires de satisfaire leur faim. Je vois du coin de l'œil Mike courir à côté. Il semble aussi désinvolte que d'habitude, comme si nous ne venions pas de tomber sur une nuée de morts-vivants. _Mais attendez. _Où est Hanji ? Erwin ?

« Où sont les autres ? » Levi ne s'arrête pas pour me répondre choisissant plutôt de poursuivre son allure frénétique afin de trouver moyen de nous sortir de cette horde. Je tourne mon regard vers Mike, mais son expression ne m'informe en rien quant à la localisation possible de nos camarades égarés._ Il les abandonne. _Non attendez. _Nous les abandonnons. « _Attendez ! On ne peut pas les laisser ! » Soit Levi ignore mes appels, soit il est trop pris à essayer de trouver un lieu sûr car sa fuite n'est pas ralentie serait-ce qu'un peu par mes mots. « Stop ! On ne peut pas les laisser, Levi ! »

Entendre son nom volé à travers les airs attire son attention, mais il ne cesse guère ses mouvements. « Et on ne peut pas s'arrêter non plus ! » La dernière fois qu'il m'avait crié dessus de cette façon, c'était quand j'avais essayé de libérer cette femme à Stohess._Il a peur_. Et, putain, moi aussi mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais laisser mes amis derrière.

_Pas encore._

« Lâche-moi, putain ! » Je le prends par surprise avec ma résistance, et je parviens à m'arracher à son étreinte. Je me moque d'à quel point Levi tient à ma sécurité. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour se contenter...d'_abandonner _les autres.

L'absence de ma main dans celle de Levi le fait se retourner vivement, ses yeux d'argent ronds de panique. « Espèce de petit merdeux ! Tu veux mourir ? Tu veux nous faire tous tuer ? » Ses mains ont retrouvé leurs places sur mes épaules, essayant de me ramener à la raison. Le vieux surnom que m'avait donné Jean résonne dans ma tête. _Enfoiré suicidaire._ Je me disputais tout le temps avec lui sur le fait qu'il n'était qu'un lâche qui avait trop peur pour prendre des risques pour le groupe. Mais il avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Mes yeux verts s'écarquillent lorsque je réalise à quel point mon plan pour sauver Hanji et Erwin est stupide. À quel point il _est dangereux_. Est-ce que je me soucis si peu des vies de Levi et Mike que je serais capable de risquer leur humanité pour la possibilité très faible que nous retrouvions nos camarades perdus. Je pensais m'être promis de le protéger. _De protéger Levi_. Et mon entêtement ne fait que réduire en lambeau ce serment juste sous mes yeux. _Crétin, crétin, crétin._

Un cri détourne mon attention du visage de Levi, pour se tourner vers-

_Non._

_Non, non, non, non._

Ils tirent dessus, leurs dents déjà profondément enfoncées dans son cou. Mike essaie de repousser les monstres, mais cela ne fait que leur offrir plus d'endroits où se nourrir. Ses bras et ses mains sont aussitôt arrachés comme si ces membres n'étaient rien de plus que de fragiles feuilles de papier. Il continue de hurler, du sang jaillissant de sa bouche. Ses cris perçants ne ressemblent à rien de ce que j'ai pu entendre auparavant. Cet homme, si calme et posé, brise finalement cette mystérieuse coquille dans laquelle il s'était caché pendant si longtemps. Ce grand événement est un violent et douloureux étalage de sang et de tripes volant à travers l'air automnal. _C'est terrifiant. _Et la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est rester planter là et assister à cette horrible mutilation.

« No-non... » C'est un murmure sur mes lèvres, n'acceptant pas vraiment le fait que je venais tout juste de perdre un autre ami. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. _Rien_. Je ne peux même pas crier son non ma bouche ne faisant que s'ouvrir et se refermer, essayant de sortir des mots profondément coincés dans ma gorge.

_Non, attendez._

_Je peux me battre._

_Je peux sauver Levi d'une destiné semblable._

Je détourne les yeux du spectacle d'horreur pour voir-

_Non._

Je ne réfléchis pas. Je ne contente d'agir, éloignant Levi du rôdeur qui tentait d'enfouir ses dents dans sa nuque. Il ne l'avait pas vu, trop concentré sur l'horrible scène se jouant devant lui. Le soulagement de le savoir en sécurité surpasse ma douleur du mordeur qui est actuellement en train de d'enfoncer ses dents dans mon bras. J'essaie de le repousser mais plus je me débats, plus ses dents s'incrustent dans ma chair. Je ferme fort les yeux afin de tenter de concentrer toute ma force pour éjecter ce rôdeur de moi au diable les conséquences. Soudain, la pression sur mon bras s'amenuise et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir le rôdeur qui était jusqu'ici attaché à moi avait été efficacement achevé d'un coup de hache. Levi me regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts, des centaines de questions nageant dans ce regard argenté.

_J'ai promis de te protéger._

Il semble avoir perdu sa voix, mais il conserve sa volonté de vivre. Il me relève du sol, sa main serrant mon poignet comme un étau. Une prise de laquelle je ne pense pas pouvoir échapper même si j'essayais. Dans mon obsession de protection envers Levi, j'en ai oublié la mort malheureuse de Mike. Je tourne la tête pour voir les zombies qui se repaissent de son cadavre mutilé, ses intestins peignant le sol de la forêt d'un rouge hideux _C'est de ma faute s'il est mort_. Si seulement je m'étais contenté d'écouter Levi et si j'avais continué d'avancer, les rôdeurs ne nous auraient pas rattrapé. Je suis tellement bête. J'avais promis à M. Puissance Supérieure que s'il me faisait sortir de Stohess, je serais désormais moins entêté. Mais c'était un mensonge, hein ? Je suis un putain de menteur doublé d'un hypocrite.

Levi n'a pas cessé de bouger, les yeux cherchant constamment le danger. Comment serait-il capable de me regarder en face après ça ? Je sais qu'il pense que c'est de ma faute lui aussi. Que je suis à blâmer. Si...Si je..._merde_. Je ne sais pas s'il est en colère contre moi ou pas, mais je décide d'apaiser les tensions tant que je le peux encore.

« Je suis désolé. » Cela sort à peine en un murmure, mais je sais que Levi a entendu. Il presse mon poignet, essayant de m'assurer qu'il ne me tient pas responsable. _Mais il a tort__._

_C'est de ma faute._

Aucun de nous deux n'a parlé depuis que nous avons semé la horde. C'est un silence gêné, meublé par le craquement d'un feu de minuit et les cris déformés de Mike qui se meurt. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, son visage est là. Calme et posé. Sauf qu'il y a quelque chose de différent dans son habituelle expression sereine. _Le sang_. Cela lui recouvre le visage, peignant sur lui ma culpabilité. _Ma culpabilité. Ma faute. _Je veux oublier cette culpabilité, la bannir dans les tréfonds froids de mon esprit. Cela ne réapparaîtrait que lors de ces nuits glacées où j'ai besoin que l'on me rappelle pourquoi je me bats pour survivre. Mais cela serait manquer de respect envers la mémoire de Mike. J'ai besoin de cette contrition. De c_ette douleur_. J'ai besoin qu'on me remémore ce que me coûtera ma stupidité. _Ce qu'elle coûtera aux autres._

Levi scrute le feu, le visage plein de non-dits. Je suppose qu'il est en train de réfléchir à s'il devrait me tuer maintenant ou plus tard, étant donnée que je viens tout juste d'ajouter un nom à sa liste d'amis décédés. _Je suis tellement bête. Tellement con. _Je... je veux juste que les choses aillent bien. Pour moi ? Pour Levi ? Probablement pour les deux. Je veux dire, nous avons toujours à nous inquiéter pour Hanji et Erwin mais je sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas aborder ce sujet épineux tout de suite. Peut-être qu'il veut que je parte. Que je parte avant de le faire tuer lui aussi. Je... je devrais m'en aller loin, très loin de lui. Pour lui donner une chance d'échapper à cette amitié. Bordel, il s'en sortirait probablement mieux sans moi. _Un boulet, tu te rappelles ?_

« Je vais dormir. Contente-toi de... monter la garde pendant que je me repose. » Il me faut une seconde pour réaliser que Levi a brisé le silence. Puis, ce qu'il avait utilisé pour me percute. _Ces mots_. Innocents en apparence, mais manquant cruellement de ce stupide mot. _Confiance_. Mais merde. Pourquoi me ferait-il confiance après _ça_ ? Je... j'ai fait tuer Mike.

Il se couche sur le côté, m'abandonnant dans cette étouffante quiétude. _Je l'ai perdu, pas vrai ?_ Mais je l'ai mérité. Cette douleur amère. C'était auparavant une toute autre sensation quand je le regardais, non ? Je n'ai jamais eu les mots pour la décrire, et je ne pense pas que j'aurais un jour une autre occasion pour.

Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, essayant de me conforter dans un état d'hébétude satisfaisant. Dans une tentative pathétique de me maîtriser, mes mains gantées caressent de bas en haut le tissu de mon jeans. Cela ne fonctionne pas, et très vite, cette douleur que j'essayais de repousser hors de ma poitrine propage ses racines autour de mon cœur et l'enserre.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. » Mes yeux s'écarquillent aux mots de Levi, n'étant pas vraiment certain que cet aveu n'est pas un effet secondaire de l'état léthargique dans lequel que m'était plongé. J'attends qu'il ajoute autre chose, qu'il essaie davantage de me rassurer comme quoi je n'avais pas causé la mort de Mike. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il reste le dos tourné face à moi dans un acte silencieux d'agression passive. C'était comme s'il m'avait pardonné après m'avoir donné une grosse gifle. Et... _je le comprends._ J'ai provoqué tout ceci en décidant de mettre toutes nos vies en danger. Il luttait probablement contre lui-même à cet instant, se demandant pourquoi je devrais être pardonné. Pour être honnête, même moi je ne pouvais pas trouver une seule fichue bonne raison.

Bien que les paroles rassurantes de Levi aient pansé mes blessures mentales, _elles étaient toujours là_. Me narguant._ Me faisant me remémorer_. Les voix dans ma tête se battent pour savoir laquelle aura le dessus, l'une étant pire que la précédente. Elles couvrent tout support que Levi ai pu m'offrir, brisant les poutres de leurs souffles accusateurs. _Ta faute. Ta faute_. Mes mains se faufilent dans ma chevelure, s'emmêlant d'elle-même dans ses mèches brunes. _Il est mort. Il est mort._ Mes doigts commencent à s'enfoncer dans mon cuir chevelu, dans l'espoir que la douleur me distraira efficacement du bruit. _Ta faute. Ta faute._

_Mort._

_Mort._

_Mort._

Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai besoin qu'elles s'arrêtent. Que s'arrêtent ces putain de voix. Mes supplications sont ignorées puisqu'elles deviennent plus fortes, et plus fortes, et encore _plus fortes_ jusqu'à ce que les seules choses qui résonnent dans ma tête soient les cris d'agonie de Mike. J'essaie de garder ma souffrance silencieuse, étant donné que je ne veux pas que Levi soit encore plus agacé par moi. Mais il ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il volera à mon secours au moment même où il m'entendra geindre. Pour me sauver de moi-même. Mais j'ai besoin de ça. _De cette douleur._ Traitez-moi d'autodestructeur, mais là, tout de suite, cela semble être la seule_ bonne_ décision que j'ai prise de la journée.

Je ferme les yeux, écoutant toujours le bruit des zombies qui heurtent la Ligne de Conserve. Le visage de Mike est toujours là, mais à côté de lui il y en a un autre. En fait, non, il y a deux autres choses à côté de lui. Plus les ombres se rapprochent, plus elles deviennent nettes. _Mikasa. Armin_. Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup, car il n'y a pas moyen que ma santé mentale puisse supporter de voir mes deux amis comme Mike. Couverts de ces épaisses traînées de sang. _Morts_. Ils ne peuvent pas être morts. Ils... ils sont fort. Plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et avec moi ayant disparu du paysage, je sais que leur force ne peut qu'avoir augmenté. Je me demande si Levi tiendra la promesse d'Erwin. Je me dis que non, parce que je ne suis même pas certain que cet homme voudra toujours m'avoir dans les parages une fois le matin venu. Mais, au fond de moi, je sais que Levi est simplement attaché à moi autant que je le suis à lui et que si me garder avec lui signifie trouver mes amis, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. _Ne pas s'attacher_, _pas vrai, Eren ?_ Peut-être que j'ai tort. Peut-être que je vais me réveiller et réaliser que cette dépendance déplacée parcourt seulement mes veines, et que Levi avait éliminé tout attachement qu'il pouvait ressentir à mon encontre à l'instant où j'ai arraché mon bras de sa prise. _J'en doute. _Mais, hé, j'ai toujours été une merde lorsqu'il s'agit de deviner ce que pensent ou ressentent les autres.

Quoi qu'il en soit je suis gelé et le dos de Levi qui me fait face n'y arrange rien. _Bear Grylls, ne ne me fait pas défaut maintenant_. Je me recroqueville davantage sur moi-même, essayant de produire de la chaleur corporelle interne. Et putain, toutes les émissions de survie que j'ai regardé n'étaient juste qu'un ramassis de conneries parce que ça ne m'aide pas. Ou peut-être que je suis tout simplement un idiot. _Mouais_. Le jury est toujours en train de délibérer sur ce point.

Pris dans mon hébétude causé par le froid, j'ai omis de remarquer le léger tremblement d'épaules de Levi. Un spasme de douleur me me prends à la poitrine quand je le vois dans cet état. _ J'étais censé te protéger, hein ?_ Me relevant du sol, je m'approche de son corps frissonnant. Vêtu d'une épaisse veste auburn et d'un blue jeans, Levi est par terre en position fœtale, son souffle faisant de la buée dans le froid. Tandis que j'enlève ma veste, je me dis que je vais probablement le regretter quand je me retrouverais avec un sévère cas d'engelures mais au fond je m'en fiche un peu. Je pose ma veste sur son corps endormi, espérant que cette source de chaleur en plus fera cesser ses frissons. En l'observant, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver Levi tellement paisible ainsi. Le froncement permanent de ses sourcils a été gommé, remplacé par une expression qui respire la quiétude. Ses fines lèvres sont entrouvertes, de petites volutes d'air chaud émanant de celles-ci à intervalles réguliers. Ses sourcils tiquent de temps à autre à cause de ce que j'espère être un rêve agréable et non un cauchemar. Je suis content du fait que, si on met toutes ces décisions à la con de côté, M. Puissance Supérieure ait au moins décidé que cet homme avait droit à la paix dans son sommeil.

Je prends place en face de lui tandis que je lève une main au-dessus de son visage, légèrement tremblante à cause d'une anxiété inconnue. Mes doigts suivent le pourtour de sa joue à l'air libre, esquissant les os qui saillent un peu de sa peau d'albâtre. Ses bleus ont pratiquement disparus, révélant ce doux teint au monde extérieur. Cette chair pâle et sans défaut qui actuellement fait office de scène pour le bout de mes doigts dansants. Les battements de mon cœur commencent à s'accélérer alors que mes doigts descendent vers sa bouche, ne demandant qu'à parcourir ces lèvres fines. Son martèlement emplit mes oreilles tandis que je laisse mon pouce esquisser sa lèvre inférieure. Je sais que je franchis n'importe quelle ligne invisible que Levi et moi nous avions silencieusement établi, mais je suis subjugué. ll est... _magnifique._ La chaleur commence à me monter aux joues lorsque je passe en revue mes dernières pensées._ Magnifique_. Dans mon esprit, le mot me paraît incongru. Plus rien n'est beau. La beauté de ce monde a été emportée, pour seulement être remplacée par quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose de répugnant. Mais ce n'est pas complètement vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Juste devant moi s'en trouve la contradiction vivante. _Magnifique._

Je teste le mot sur mes lèvres, me disant que peut-être l'entendre tout haut m'y fera croire davantage. « Magnifique. » Et vous savez quoi ?

_J'y crois._

Soudain, une paire d'yeux s'ouvre pour croiser l'émeraude des miens. Mon sang se fige dans mes veines lorsque je me rappelle ce que je suis en train de faire, ce que j'ai dit. Je m'attends à ses foudres, son agacement ; mais après quelques seconds, cela ne vient toujours pas. Si les choses ne pouvaient pas être encore pire, je réalise que mon pouce est encore appuyé sur sa lèvre du bas, et si ce mot n'était pas suffisamment compromettant ; ça, ça l'est très certainement. Je vais pour rétracter mon bras en toute hâte, mais une prise ferme autour mon poignet me cloue sur place. Levi doit souffrir des mêmes conditions de sommeil que moi car d'une minute à l'autre, son cerveau va tilter et il va réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Seigneur, je vais me prendre sa botte au cul avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de dire "désolé". Je ne sais pas ce que je peux éventuellement dire pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Ces yeux sombres sont en train de mettre à nu une à une toute excuse que je pourrais avoir, chacun de mes gestes faisant transparaître la vérité.

« Hum... Je... » Les mots ne se forment pas et même s'ils le faisaient, je suis sûr à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour-cent que rien de ce que je dirais ne pourrait toute façon le convaincre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas un million de raisons de m'en vouloir, là maintenant. J'ai causé la mort de Mike. Je caresse son satané visage pendant qu'il dort. Mon Dieu, ce dernier geste me donne l'air d'un type glauque. Je ferme les yeux, attendant patiemment le bottage de cul qui je le sais va s'ensuivre à tout instant._ Il ne vînt jamais_. À la place, il y a une pression sur mon pouce, et alors que mes yeux papillonnent, je suis introduit à une vision qui me coupe littéralement le souffle.

Les lèvres de Levi sont pressées contre mon pouce en une chaste baiser, ses doigts massant précautionneusement l'intérieur de mon poignet. Des frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas à cette vue. À_ cette familiarité. _ Ma respiration n'a toujours pas fait son retour lorsque Levi laisse ma main glisser de sa bouche. Alors qu'il se relève pour s'asseoir, il remarque ma veste posée au-dessus lui. Il me regarde, un sourcil relevé, allant pour enlever le vêtement. Mes mains agissent d'elle-même, poussant le tissu contre son corps, exigeant à ce qu'il le garde.

Finalement, il ouvre la bouche pour parler, « tu vas avoir froid. » Comme je n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit, il roule des yeux. Levi se décale à côté de moi, posant sa joue sur ma cuisse. « Tu sais, quand j'ai dit de monter la garde, je ne voulais pas dire me surveiller, crétin. » Les mots ne contiennent guère la vacherie qu'ils essaient d'émettre. Il y a comme des papillons dans mon ventre, n'autorisant pas mon cerveau de produire tout type de réponse, interrompant mes pensées dans leur incessant bavardage. Levi semble en avoir terminé avec la conversation de toute manière, blottissant davantage sa joue contre ma cuisse, ses mains serrant plus fort ma veste autour de son corps.

Ce sentiment est de retour, celui qui perpétuellement m'a été une épine dans le pied dès lors que Levi m'a fait du genou sous la table dans ce café-restaurant, à Stohess. C'est la même sensation, ce pincement étrange dans ma poitrine ; sauf que désormais je sais ce que c'est, ce qu'elle signifie.

_Et cela m'effraie plus que n'importe quel zombie ici-bas._

Mes mains tremblent légèrement alors qu'elles lévitent dans les airs avec maladresse. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où placer ces membres puisque Levi a pris place sur ma jambe, faisant mes bras se sentir totalement de trop. Je décide de me contenter de les laisser soutenir mon poids par l'arrière.

_À moins que..._

Frissonnant encore, ma main droite descend doucement sur la tête de Levi, les doigt se positionnant au sommet de ses cheveux de jais. J'attends une réponse, un signal comme quoi c'est bon. Les coins de ma bouche se relèvent en un petit sourire satisfait lorsque je l'entends faiblement murmurer, « mhmm. » J'enfouis mes doigts plus profondément dans sa chevelure, savourant cela, peu importe de quoi s'agissait. Je sais ce que je veux que cela soit, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse. Mais je sais aussi ce que cela ne peut pas être. Et... et autant je meurs d'envie d'avoir quelqu'un comme Levi dans ma vie... je sais que toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. Et, merde, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais su que je voulais quelque chose comme cela jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à Levi. Mais la seule chose qui pourrait probablement découler de tout ça, c'est du chagrin et de la peine. Je dois donc arrêter ça, pas vrai ? Mes doigts effleurent la texture rêche de l'_undercut_ de Levi, leurs bouts traçant des mots dans sa rugosité. Je ne peux pas arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Pas maintenant. Cela m'a pris trop longtemps pour me rendre compte de ces sentiments, et désormais nous finirons par tous les deux en souffrir. A moins que je ne le protège. J'entends Levi expirer régulièrement, un indice comme quoi le Marchand de Sable a versé sa poussière magique sur l'homme endormi. Je baisse la tête en direction de son visage, ravi de le retrouver tranquille. J'irais même plus loin en disant qu'il a l'air _plus_ paisible en reposant sur moi.

Il est magnifique.

Putain, je... je suis attiré par Levi. Mon sourire en coin se change en un grand alors que je digère mes pensées. Je suis attiré par Levi. Et je suis sûr qu'il est aussi attiré par moi.

« Alors, c'est quoi le programme ? » Nous avions tout juste terminé de lever le camp, quand je réalise que Levi et moi n'avions pas discuté de ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. Ce que je veux dire c'est, merde, nous avons passé toute la nuit à tourner aux hormones, passant par de la colère à l'attirance... merde, est-ce que l'attirance est une hormone ? Reste que nos plans pour la prochaine aventure n'avaient pas été abordés. J'espère que nous allons être capables de retourner chercher Hanji et Erwin, même s'il est certain que Levi sera férocement opposé à l'idée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je veux aller chercher Mikasa et Armin. Mes amis me manquent. Aussi agréable que ça a été de rencontrer et de se rapprocher de nouvelles personnes, il y a des fois où les deux pièces de mon ancien trio ne peuvent vraiment pas être remplacées.

« On met le cap sur _Trost Medical_. » Quoi ? Mes sourcils s'arquent à la déclaration de Levi. Ce lieu est une grosse prise de risque. Et sans Erwin ici pour nous guider, les chances de découvrir l'endroit sont aussi fortes que celles de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. _Foutrement improbable_.« C'est là où ils iront, s'ils sont en vie. Ils se dirigeront par là pour nous y rechercher. » _Erwin et Hanji_. Je me sens coupable de douter du projet de Levi, réalisant que son idée est probablement exactement la même que celle qu'aurait eu le blond absent. Erwin croit que je peux atteindre _Trost Medical _avec ou sans lui. _Donc, il faut que j'ai aussi foi en lui._

Levi jette son sac-à-dos par-dessus son épaule, se préparant à partir. Une pointe d'angoisse me prend aux tripes lorsque je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Devrais-je en reparler ? _Non, putain, Eren. Quelle partie dans "joue la cool", t'as pas compris ? _Ouais, merde, joue la cool. Je suis certain que Levi ne trouverait pas du tout attirant un garçon de dix-huit ans qui réagit de manière disproportionnée. En parlant d'âge, je suis sûr que l'homme ne m'a jamais dit le sien. Merde, il semble que c'est quelque chose que l'on devrait savoir avant de commencer à se comporter de façon... romantique l'un avec l'autre. _Est-ce que la nuit dernière était-elle au moins rom__antique ?_ _Oh putain, je suis en train de réagir de façon disproportionnée, hein ?_

Un silence pesant s'est installé sur nous, mû par la guerre qui se déroule dans ma tête. Je décide de le rompre avec une question, désormais au premier plan de mes pensées. « T'as quel âge ? » La question prend Levi par surprise, le faisant s'arrêter dans sa marche.

Il paraît détaché lorsqu'il réplique, « T'as quel âge ? »

« Dix-huit. » je rétorque rapidement, probablement trop. Et cela fait lever les sourcils de Levi tandis qu'il marmonne en guise de réponse. Il continue à marcher comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. _Et attendez. Ce connard n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question._ « Quel âge_ tu_ as? » Je me dis que peut-être si j'accentue le mot, peut-être qu'il comprendra que je veux vraiment savoir.

Levi soupire tout en poursuivant son allure à travers les bois. « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est autant sur la défensive. Peut-être qu'il a vraiment soixante-six ans et qu'il a juste l'air vraiment jeune. Mes yeux s'écarquillent à cette pensée. _Putain, pitié, n'aie pas soixante-six._

« Euh, je sais pas. Je suis juste curieux, je suppose. » Ce qui est en partie la vérité. Et à moins que Levi ne puisse lire en moi d'après le son de ma voix, il n'en saura rien. Après un moment de silence, je réalise que l'homme a utilisé ma réponse pour détourner de la conversation. _Tch, et c'est moi le petit merdeux_. « Tu vas me répondre, oui ou non ? » Je n'aurais probablement pas dû fournir à cette question une réponse à choix multiples. Connaissant Levi, il va sans nul doute exploiter cette faille dans mon plan.

« Est-ce que tu vas continuer à poser des questions stupides ? »

Je passe mes doigts sur mon visage tout en poussant un soupire de mécontentement. « Arrête de faire ça. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Ça ! Arrête de répondre à mes questions par des questions et réponds juste à ma question ! » Ben, merde, si ça c'était pas difficile à prononcer. Je vous jure, si je pouvais voir la tête de Levi, je sais qu'un de ces fameux petits sourires narquois y serait placardé. Ce connard sait définitivement comment me taper sur les nerfs et pour l'amour de Dieu, je ne sais pas pourquoi je supporte ça. _Parce que tu l'aimes, crétin_. Je pince l'arrête de mon nez, parce que des fois je souhaite vraiment que mon subconscient soit une personne afin que je puisse lui mettre un coup de point dans la tronche.

« Vingt-huit. » Je ne m'attendais réellement pas à une réponse, mais maintenant que j'en ai une je ne sais vraiment quoi en faire. Je sais que les gens sont en général susceptibles vis-à-vis de leur âge, donc j'ai du mal à trouver quelle bonne réponse il pourrait y avoir à ça. Peut-être qu'il pense que vingt-huit ans, c'est vieux. Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle il est aussi sur la défensive.

Il a ralenti, nous permettant de marcher côte-à-côte. Je me tourne et lui jette un regard, « On dirait pas que t'as vingt-huit ans. » Si je vais pour dire quelque chose, au moins que ce soit la vérité. En toute honnêteté, cette homme ne fait pas plus de vingt. Il a dû en lécher des bottes dans sa jeunesse pour faire aussi juvénile... mais j'en doute sincèrement, car Levi ne semble tout simplement du genre lèche-cul.

Il pousse la branche devant lui, et avant je ne puisse passer en-dessous, ce salaud la relâche sur moi. Tout d'un coup, je me retrouve le visage plein de feuilles et une marque rouge sur la joue. Je recrache le feuillage tout en commençant à dire, « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Je ne reçois aucune réponse de la part de Levi en dehors d'un haussement d'épaule, ce dont je suis forcé de me contenter. Avant que je ne puisse pousser une autre complainte, la vue d'une route familière se met à apparaître d'entre les arbres. J'halète tandis que je commence à courir en direction de la rue. _C'est impossible, c'est foutrement impossible_. Je deviens plus effréné, mes jambes se mettant à courir plus vite vers la route. J'entends Levi crier mon nom, mais ce n'est pour moi qu'un écho lointain. Sur l'instant, la seule chose dont je me soucie, c'est la rue. _Cette putain de rue_. Je me rappelle à maintes reprises qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour cela soit le même endroit. Cela ne se peut pas. Finalement, mes mains atteignent le dernier des taillis aux alentours de la route. Le poussant hors de mon chemin, je pose le pied sur le bitume noir. Et... merde. J'y suis. J'y suis vraiment.

Mon corps est paralysé, incapable de saisir le fait que je suis enfin parvenu à rentrer. _Après tout ce temps. _Je tends une main devant moi, les doigts légèrement recroquevillés. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux le sentir. Le bois rugueux de la rampe de la cage d'escalier. Le métal froid de la poignée de porte. Tout me revient.

« Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu aurais pu– » Je dois avoir sacrément l'air de quelque chose. Si j'ouvrais les yeux, je verrais probablement le visage confus de Levi, en train de remettre en doute ma santé mentale. Mais je ne veux pas rouvrir les yeux. Je devrais alors voir ce qu'ils ont fait. _Ce qu'ils ont détruit._ Une main sur mon épaule me sort de ma transe, et mes yeux verts s'ouvrent brusquement. Levi semble inquiet, ce qu'il a tout à fait le droit d'être. Bordel, il vient de me surprendre en train de perdre la boule au beau milieu de la rue. Mon regard s'éloigne de son visage, et se reporte sur la scène de destruction devant à moi.

Les larmes menaçant de jaillir, je commence à dire, « Levi...je suis chez moi. »

Note des traductrices : Nous sommes désolées pour cette aussi longue absence. Entre le travail, le moral et l'absence de motivation, nous n'avons pas eu vraiment l'envie de continuer. Nous avons décidé de poursuivre néanmoins, mais en suivant les publications de l'auteur (un nouveau chapitre - une traduction) en partant de la moitié de la fic. Donc nous comptons traduire deux chapitres avant la mise en place de ce système. Seulement nous ne sommes plus que deux (sans compté Rima pour l'orthographe) et nous aurions bien besoin de nouvelles recruts ! Donc si vous vous y connaissez en anglais, que votre français est pas trop dégueu et que vous avez du temps libre (donc ce qui ont des examens tous le temps, mauvaise idée) et que vous aimez cette histoire ; soyez les bienvenues !

* * *

**Note des Traductices** : Certe la parution prend du temps, mais je rappelle que nous ne somme toujours que deux et que l'auteur d'origine n'avance pas plus vite que nous. Aussi nous recherchons toujours de l'aide, quelqu'un de dispo et de sérieux qui sait que c'est un travail exigeant et difficile. Merci

Si vous pensez pouvoir aider passez plut$ot par Archive of Our Own pour nous contacté, les peudos sont où naminette où RizMayonnaise, merci encore de votre soutien !


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde!**  
**Bon je me présente vite fait avant le chapitre : je suis Dorayaki-chan et suis ravie de traduire cette superbe fanfiction. Du fait du départ de Riz-Mayo, ainsi que pour d'autres raisons, nous avons pris un peu de retard dans la publication et nous en sommes désolées. **

**Ah oui, je voulais également remercier en passant Lily pour sa relecture.**

**En tout cas, voici le chapitre 16. Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 16**

C'est marrant la manière qu'à le monde de ne pas changer. Évidemment, il y a des monstres mangeurs de chair qui règnent sur les rues mais le monde n'en a complètement rien à cirer. Au contraire, son insensibilité est une sorte d'insulte à la race humaine. Mais peut-être que ceci est juste une sorte de punition silencieuse pour toute la merde qu'on a infligé à la terre. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis jamais allé à aucun de ces rassemblements ''green peace '' dont Armin était toujours tellement fan. Mais cela semble quand même un peu condescendant que cette saloperie de planète se contente de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les feuilles des arbres tombent. Le soleil se lève et se couche. Les saisons vont et viennent. Ne se rendant totalement pas compte durant tout ce temps de l'énorme merdier qui affecte ses sols. Peut-être que je devrais être reconnaissant de son caractère prévisible. Cela fait au moins un truc dans ma vie qui soit certain. Mais tandis que les feuilles auburn sont balayées gracieusement sur ce qui reste de Sina Lane, je ne peux m'empêcher de détester cette attente déplacée.

Mes yeux suivent le feuillage cuivré, regardant la végétation atterrir sur un corps mutilé. Voyez, en réalité la Terre est juste dans le déni. Je ne pense pas que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que les humains ont foutu en l'air son ozone ou pollué ses eaux. Le monde ne veut tout simplement pas accepter que nous ayons à ce point chié dans la colle. Et donc, il poursuit son petit simulacre croyant que tout est okay. Alors qu'en réalité, il y a des centaines, sinon des milliers, de gens qui se font dévorer par les morts-vivants tous les jours.

Je me retrouve à bouger, mes pieds accélérant de leur propre volonté. C'est une allure lente que j'établis, et Levi n'a aucun problème à me suivre à côté. Il ne dit rien tandis que nos pas résonnent sur l'asphalte noir, m'accordant ce sentiment de solitude sans la concrétisation du mot. Je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait pas plus de rôdeurs titubant dans la rue. La dernière fois que j'étais ici... _putain_. Je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer ces pensées sensibles essayant de me convaincre qu'elles n'existent pas. Mais les souvenirs me viennent en tête avec violence, emplissant ma vision de son visage. Mes oreilles de ses cris.

_Tu aurais pu la sauver._

Non, je ne pouvais pas. Il y en avait trop... Je ne pouvais pas.

_Ta propre mère._

Mes pieds m'accordent une pause tandis que mes doigts se lèvent pour masser mes tempes, essayant d'amenuiser le doute qui parcourt mes veines. Une main sur mon épaule me fait me raidir, trop perdu dans mon monde pour me rappeler que Levi est toujours là avec moi. _Levi. _L'angoisse affichée sur le visage, les sourcils se joignant en un froncement d'inquiétude. Je tente de sourire pour le convaincre que je vais bien. _Mais ce n'est pas le cas._ Et il le sait. La main se resserre sur mon épaule, m'offrant silencieusement l'opportunité de quitter cet endroit. Pour oublier qu'il a un jour existé._ Pour faire comme si elle n'était pas morte ici._

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je dois y faire face. J'ai envie de dire quelque chose de cucul, que genre c'est le destin qui m'a amené ici mais je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité. Si cela n'avait pas été aujourd'hui, ça aurait été demain. Mes pieds auraient fini un jour par me ramener dans ce lieu. _À la maison_. Puis-je encore l'appeler ainsi ? Cet endroit qui contient la clé de ces chaînes qui pèsent sur mon cœur de tout leur poids. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'est une maison ?

Je jette un coup d'œil autour des vestiges de mon ancien voisinage. C'est aussi catastrophique que l'on pourrait s'y attendre. Des cadavres jonchant les rues, certains essayant de tenter leur chance dans cette merde de "seconde vie". Les maisons ont l'air décrépies, des planches en bois barricadent la plupart des fenêtres. Les pelouses sont envahies par les mauvaises herbes ; celles-ci faisant ressembler beaucoup de jardin de devant à une prairie du Midwest. J'essaie d'imaginer de quoi cela avait l'air auparavant. Avant que tout se barre en couille. Avant... _attendez. _Je le vois, se moquant de moi au beau milieu de la rue. _Juste là où nous l'avions laissé_.

Mes jambes se mettent à bouger de manière automatique en direction de l'objet, m'extirpant de la poigne chargée d'inquiétude de Levi. C'est la seule chose que j'aperçois dans la rue sordide, sa couleur d'albâtre faisant office de point lumineux captant toute mon attention. Je peux entendre le lointain écho de la voix de Levi mais pour une quelconque raison le seul truc sur lequel mon esprit est capable de se concentrer c'est cette _chose_. Cette... cette saloperie qui aurait pu nous sauver. Mes ongles commencent à former avec rage des croissants dans la paume de mes mains qui s'étaient serrées sans que je ne le réalise. Je veux la tuer, la punir de nous avoir abandonné mais cela n'a jamais été vivant en premier lieu. Tandis que je me rapproche, je remarque un rôdeur nonchalamment assis contre l'aile de ce foutu machin, me rappelant davantage la rage que je ressens envers la machine.

_Envers cette putain de voiture._

Il manque au rôdeur ses deux jambes, ainsi qu'un de ses bras, sans doute rongé par un de ses congénères. Mes pas l'alertent de ma présence, non pas que j'essaie d'être un minimum discret. Sa tête se lève pour se tourner dans ma direction, ses cheveux noirs collés et emmêlés encadrant son visage mutilé. J'observe le mordeur avec un rictus de dégoût. Il a littéralement été réduit en charpie la moitié de sa face est manquante, un os de la mâchoire et du tissu musculaire ressortant de son visage. Et si on devait se fier à sa pourriture, il est ici depuis un moment. Si je n'en en étais déjà pas certain, je ne pourrais même pas dire que je l'aurais défini comme un rodeur. J'ai vu des centaines de ces créatures mais étrangement celle-ci envoie directement une dose de violence à travers mon système nerveux. _Et je veux la tuer_. Ses grognements sont une supplique brisée m'implorant de venir plus près et d'apaiser sa faim. Le bras tendu brasse l'air sans succès, les doigts se pliant en une étreinte mortelle. Son désir de nourriture alimente ma rage, des larmes de colère me brûlant le coin des yeux. Quelque chose de bestial s'empare de moi et je craque.

Agrippant le zombie par ses épaules mutilées, je l'écrase contre l'asphalte en dessous de lui. Je ne pense même plus aux conséquences. Bordel, j'ai déjà été mordu combien de fois ? Une fois de plus ne fera aucune putain de différence. Il geint au sol, essayant désespérément de se retourner. _Pour me manger._ Mais je l'y encourage. _Je l'y aide_. J'ai _besoin_ de voir son visage quand je mettrais fin à sa seconde vie. Tout en tirant sur son bras pour le retourner, j'entends un pop satisfaisant lorsque son épaule se déboîte. Mais cela ne le gêne pas. Oh non, la douleur ne traverse même pas son esprit. Alors que je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux ternes et délavés, une seule chose transparaît. _La faim_. Mes lèvres se retroussent en une grimace de dégoût tandis que je lève ma botte au-dessus de son visage. Ses mâchoires s'entrechoquant encore et encore. _La faim._ Et soudain, j'ai envie de faire ressentir à ce... ce _truc_ la moindre parcelle de regret et de tristesse qui coule dans mon sang. Mes doigts me démangent de les plonger profondément dans ses grands yeux sans vie, les privant de leur faux semblant d'humanité. Je veux le faire souffrir, mais je sais qu'il _ne le peut pas_. Ma botte retombe dans un craquement écœurant.

_Châtiment._

Est-ce cela ? J'ai lu ce mot de nombreuses fois mais je ne l'ai jamais ressenti. Bien sûr, quelque chose du même genre s'était déversée dans mes veines lorsque j'ai enfoncé ce couteau dans le dos de Zackly. _Châtiment._ Mais ce n'est pas le mot pour ce que j'ai ressenti lors de l'assassinat de ce fou. La s_atisfaction_. Ma botte s'abat encore et encore réduisant le mordeur gigotant sous moi en rien d'autre qu'un tas de bouilli décrépit et je réalise que je suis probablement dingue. Des doigts saisissent mon menton, et aussitôt des yeux argent transpercent à travers ma fièvre meurtrière. _Non, je suis comme lui. Je suis comme Levi._ Je me rappelle de l'homme qui faisait la même chose, ce spectacle de tuerie excessive, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. _Alors, on est tous les deux tarés ?_

_Non._

Nous sommes désespérés. Et je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit tellement mieux. Nous _avons besoin_ d'un moyen de relâcher cette souffrance. _Cette colère_. Il y a juste tellement de tristesse dans ce monde et... et on se sent impuissant, car peu importe ce que l'on fait, le monde ne changera pas. _C'est constant, vous vous rappelez? _Et peut-être que c'est pourquoi je le hais. Parce que je sais que ces cartes sont celles que l'on m'a distribuées, et que cette planète de merde ne va pas me donner une nouvelle pioche. Alors, est-ce dingue de vouloir faire avec cette rage ? De la diriger vers autre chose ? Tandis que son pouce commence à caresser le bas de mon menton, je réalise que je suis en train de trop penser à tout cela. _A toujours réfléchir beaucoup trop._ J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour que nous puissions survivre. _Pour le protéger._ J'ai apprécié tuer Zackly car cet homme était un fils de pute au cœur de glace qui méritait bien plus que le destin que je lui ai réservé. Et ces..._ créatures_. Elles m'ont pris pratiquement tout ce que j'avais. Donc, non. Je ne suis pas fou.

_J'ai mes raisons._

La main de Levi quitte finalement mon visage. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » C'est la question à un million, hein ? _Vais-je bien ?_ Non... mais pour une fois, j'accepte tout ça. Que je ne puisse pas changer ce monde, mais je peux faire tout mon possible pour y survivre. Que ces sentiments qui traversent mes os ne sont pas le signe d'un pétage de câble. Ils me disent que je suis en vie. Que je me bats encore.

Je lui offre un autre petit sourire, tandis que je me tourne en direction du véhicule détruit. « Ouais. » Fermant les yeux, mes doigts effleurent timidement le toit, le métal est froid au toucher. Ils poursuivent leur destination sur le capot jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent les essuie- glaces, faisant effectivement cesser leur voyage. Mes yeux papillonnent, remarquant enfin la Lexus en ruine. Il y a un cratère sur le côté de la voiture, sans doute là où le véhicule nous a percuté lors de notre tentative de fuite. Je me demande si l'engin a été pillé, mais ensuite mes yeux remarquent qu'il manque un pneu; et ma question a eu sa réponse. Je ricane doucement car cette voiture était un tas de merde, et je doute fortement qu'une de ces pièces ait menée les voleurs bien loin.

Je sais que nous devrions probablement nous bouger si nous voulons avoir une chance de retrouver Erwin et Hanji mais étrangement, j'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je serais ici.

Je prends une grande inspiration tout en me tournant vers Levi. « Je veux rentrer à la maison. » C'est une affirmation ambiguë, mais l'homme ne paraît pas prêt à laisser échapper le moindre doute. Il réalise certainement que c'est thérapeutique pour moi dans un sens vraiment tordu du mot. Je prends son manque d'arguments comme un signe d'acquiescement, et je me mets à marcher en direction de l'édifice que j'ai un jour appelé maison.

Que j'appelle_ encore_ maison.

* * *

Toutes les plantes qui entouraient autrefois notre maison sont mortes, flétries à cause du froid hivernal précoce. J'aimerais dire qu'elles ressemblent à toutes les autres pelouses détruites du voisinage, mais ce n'est pas le cas. _Elle l'a planté._ Je marche vers les marches du porche et me demande si je suis vraiment venu ici pour oublier, ou si je voulais juste me torturer davantage avec son souvenir. C'est probablement un peu des deux, parce qu'apparemment il aura fallu la mort d'une mère pour faire ressortir de moi de très sérieuses tendances autodestructrices.

Les planches en bois craquent sous mon poids quand je passe la porte d'entrée. Elle est entre-ouverte, et je peux voir à travers la fente la bibliothèque renversée que Mikasa avait utilisée comme barricade ce jour funeste. La maison a probablement été pillée, parce que l'espace avec le chambranle semble être fait de la main de l'homme. Mon sang commence à bouillir lorsque je pense à quelqu'un fouillant notre maison, touchant ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Tout est différent maintenant que je sais que les objets ne sont pas remplaçables. Comme mes photos. J'ai presque tué Levi, pour le simple fait qu'il les ait _touchées_. Je sens ma mâchoire se serrer en pensant à ce que les voleurs ont probablement fait avec les objets que nous avons laissés derrière.

La poignée est plus froide que dans mon souvenir, le métal est sans pitié et dur contre ma paume. Je m'interromps en tournant la poignée, réfléchissant sur le fait que je veuille vraiment traverser ça. _Oui_. Je pousse la porte de mon épaule, pour l'ouvrir en plus grand. Cela semble bizarre de revenir ici après si longtemps. C'est comme si je n'étais plus le bienvenu. _Ce n'est plus vraiment ma maison pas vrai_ ? Il y a un malaise qui me frappe directement en pleine face alors que je traverse le seuil de la maison étouffante. Ce n'est pas le même lieu que celui dans lequel j'ai grandi. Ce n'est pas la même maison qui m'a abrité pendant dix-huit ans de ma vie. Il y a quelque chose de différent. _Quelque chose d'étrange._

Mes doigts glissent le long des murs du vestibule, tentant de retrouver une quelconque familiarité dans la pulpe de mes doigts. J'entends le son de talons claquer derrière moi, et bientôt la lumière émise depuis la porte est avalée par les ombres de la maison. Je présume que Levi a pris la précaution de fermer la porte d'entrée, étant donné que j'ai balancé involontairement toute prudence dans le vent.

Il n'a toujours rien dit, et je ne suis pas sûr s'il joue au muet parce qu'il pense que j'ai perdu la tête ou s'il essaye vraiment de me donner de l'espace. J'espère que c'est la deuxième solution, mais je n'ai pas envie de le lui demander. Mon souffle se coupe lorsque mes yeux rencontrent la cause de ma mélancolie. Elle gise face contre terre, attendant juste que je la ramasse. _Non, ce n'est pas elle. Elle est morte, Eren. _Je détourne mon regard de la photo, mais la scène que je découvre à la place ne trouve pas plus de valeur dans mon esprit. Le salon est en total désordre. Les tables sont retournées sur le côté. Les lampes gisent brisées sur le plancher de bois. Les photos ont été arrachées brutalement de leur fixation. Des taches de sang éclaboussent le mur et le plancher de leur rouge hideux. _Attendez, du sang ? _Ma tête se tourne vivement vers Levi, et je pense soudainement que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Nous avons à peine les moyens de nous défendre et me voici ici, marchant aveuglement tout droit pour potentiellement me faire coincer par des ennemis au détour d'un angle. _Idiot._

« Je… c'était idiot. On peut y aller. » Ma voix trésaille, regret et déception dissimulés au sein des mots. J'évite ses yeux, car je sais que rien ne se trouvant dans ce regard noir charbon ne pourra atténuer ce sentiment croissant de malaise dans mes tripes. Je vois son ombre s'avancer lentement de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne directement en face de mon corps. Je m'attends à ce qu'il s'arrête, à ce qu'il pose comme toujours une main rassurante sur mon épaule. _Mais il ne le fait pas_. Il continue de marcher. Et soudainement je pète un câble ; parce que ce n'est pas _sa_ maison. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, prêt à déchaîner toute cette colère mal placée qui avait récemment commencée à bouillir dans mes veines. Son dos est face à moi mais c'est comme si je pouvais voir à travers lui, voir quel objet est dans ses mains.

J'étais en colère, mais maintenant je suis furieux.

Mes pieds me portent à une vitesse alarmante, je tends le bras pour l'attraper et agrippe ses épaules avec une main froide. Il tient délicatement le cadre cuivré, ses doigts traçant les bords. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de foutre ? J'ai dit qu'on s'en allait. » Je deviens irrationnel, je sais. Mais maintenant je ne veux pas débattre avec d'autres sentiments que cette rage courant à travers moi. Cela semble légitime, cette colère. Comme si j'étais né pour la ressentir. Levi lève un fin sourcil vers moi et putain cet acte de scepticisme ne fait que m'enrager davantage. Mes yeux se plissent en de dangereuses fentes, et pour une fois je suis certain qu'ils expriment ce sentiment de contrariété que je meure d'envie de libérer.

« Est ce que le français n'est pas ta première langue ou quoi? » Ma voix tremble, toute cette colère contenue est juste une mascarade pour le garçon vulnérable tremblant derrière ses paroles. J'essaye tellement fort de maintenir cette agressivité. Levi ne dit rien et me met le cadre dans les mains, acceptant simplement la pathétique excuse que j'ai pour déverser ce venin sur lui. « Je… Je ne veux pas ça! Je v-veux juste partir. Tu ne peux pas juste m'écouter putain ? J-juste écoute moi… » Je baisse la tête alors que mes paroles deviennent murmures et que je combats silencieusement les démons de mon esprit qui me disent de briser le cadre sur le crâne de Levi. J'essaye de me dire que cette photo n'est pas un problème si important. Si Levi veut la brûler et envoyer ses cendres dans la mer, ainsi soit-il. Mais c'est la sienne. _Celle de ma mère_. Donc, j'imagine que c'est important. Merde, _c'est évidemment important_ _si cela suffit pour me foutre en rogne après Levi._ Elle serait tellement déçue par moi, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas le fils qu'elle a élevé. Si elle voyait à quel point ma colère m'a consommé, que dirait-elle ?

La pulpe rugueuse de doigts familiers se met à glisser contre mes joues, essuyant ce qui reste de larmes qui sont tombées sans que je ne le sache. Le vert se heurte au gris lorsque je relève la tête pour rencontrer le regard compatissant de Levi. C'est tellement stupide. Cette colère que je garde enfermée en moi. Chaque fois que je me convaincs qu'elle est partie elle réapparaît comme un de ces foutus Tape-Taupe qui se moque de vous à chacune des apparitions. Je veux la supprimer de mon esprit, exterminer ce sentiment qui me laisse toujours me sentir _si foutrement vide_. Mais peu importe ce que je fais ce salaud est toujours en train de se cacher à l'arrière de ma tête, attendant une opportunité de consumer mes pensées avec sa rage. Et maintenant j'ai entraîné Levi sous le feu croisé; et… et _il est toujours là_. Il me regarde avec ces putains d'yeux, me disant silencieusement qu'il accepte ma colère peu importe à quel point elle est mal dirigée.

_Et je ne mérite pas ça._

Il devrait être en colère, fulminant contre mon comportement irrationnel. A la place il se contente de recevoir cet accès de colère, portant cela sur son dos comme une sorte de mule porteuse de bagage émotionnel. Je devine que c'est une sorte de remerciement pour toutes ces fois où je l'ai soutenu, toutes ces fois ou je l'ai soutenu avec mes épaules. C'est comme un renvoi de balle foireux entre nous. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas que Levi se sente obligé de me conforter juste parce que je lui ai offert un semblant de réconfort dans le passé. '_Je voulais être ton ami, Bright Eyes. N'en doute pas'_. Mais c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne serait pas là à se tenir devant moi si c'était juste une tentative de réconfort à cause d'une vague de culpabilité. Levi se soucie de moi, et je dois arrêter de l'oublier.

Le son reconnaissable d'un moteur de camion me sort de mon brouillard. _Putain._ Un camion signifie des gens, et des gens signifient des problèmes. Mes yeux cherchent frénétiquement le visage de Levi en quête des réponses. _Que fait-on ?_ Les yeux argentés sont déconnectés de mon regard, pour chercher dans la pièce une possible solution pour notre situation de plus en plus difficile. Soudain, son regard revient vers moi, et si l'éclat dans ces yeux assombris voulait dire quelque chose, je dirais qu'il a trouvé notre solution.

« Placard? » Je hoche la tête rapidement de haut en bas, mes pensées courant à un million de kilomètres à l'heure essayant de me souvenir _où se trouve un foutu placard_. Je n'ai pas à penser longtemps parce qu'avant que je ne le sache, Levi a pris ma main, me poussant dans la direction de (ce que je pense être ?) un placard. Le cadre glisse de ma prise avant que je n'ai le temps de penser à ce qui est en train de se passer. Tout autour de moi devient silencieux alors que j'entends la glace se briser sur le plancher en bois, envoyant des éclats cristallins dans toutes les directions. Une éternité semble passer tandis que je regarde en direction de l'objet tombé, le cadre rebondissant toujours sur le parquet, et se moquant de moi à chaque rebond.

_Je suis désolé._

Je suis tiré de ma stupeur provoquée par l'angoisse quand mon dos percute les divers objets garnissant les étagères du petit placard dans lequel Levi tente de nous enfermer. Son corps vient se presser contre le mien, et je commence à penser que ce placard n'est peut-être pas le meilleur choix comme refuge. La lumière filtre à travers la porte qui se ferme, nous laissant dans le noir complet, excepté la lueur blanche passant en dessous du chambranle. Je tente de me souvenir de quel placard il s'agit, et d'identifier notre position en me basant sur les objets qui nous entourent. Ma main tombe sur quelque chose de… _moelleux_ ? Ah, le placard à serviettes. Bon, si le pire venait à venir, j'imagine que nous pourrions étouffer nos assaillants à mort avec les serviettes brodées, hors de prix que ma mère a insisté pour acheter.

Je réalise que ces souvenirs des achats compulsifs de ma mère m'ont fait oublier que _le corps entier de Levi est pressé contre le mien_. Je me fige, trop effrayé que le moindre mouvement que je pourrais faire puisse être entendu par les intrus à l'extérieur. _Ça et le fait que je puisse ou non être un peu dépassé par le fait que la forme entière de Levi est appuyée contre moi. _L'homme remarque la tension de mon corps, et laisse échapper un soupir ennuyé lorsqu'il déclare, « Putain, gamin, arrête d'agir comme si je t'ai flanqué un bâton dans le derrière**.** Je ne suis pas-» Il est coupé par le grincement bruyant de la porte d'entrée qui est ouverte en grand. Se penchant vers mon oreille, il chuchote, son souffle brûlant sur ma peau, « Ne dis pas un putain de mot, Bright Eyes. » Ses lèvres effleurent mon lobe et je hoche la tête de haut en bas, acceptant son ordre.

« Je ne peux pas croire que c'est la seule putain de maison qui n'a pas été condamnée. » Mes doigts s'accrochent à la chemise de Levi lorsque les voix rocailleuses font écho à travers la pièce. « Et regarde, c'est une putain de déchetterie. Génial. » Des bruits de pas s'approchent de notre position, et je me sens trembler légèrement dans la prise de Levi. Une poigne froide saisit ma propre main tremblante, essayant de calmer l'anxiété se répandant dans mes os. J'essaye de me calmer, en me rappelant qu'aussi longtemps que j'écouterai Levi j'irai bien.

_J'ai confiance en lui._

Une autre voix s'élève, et je commence à me demander s'il ne serait pas mieux de se rendre maintenant plutôt que d'être pris plus tard. « Ferme ta gueule, et regarde autour de toi. Ça ne va pas plaire au boss si on revient les mains vides encore une fois. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Tom, pas vrai ? »

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent, et j'entends un rire moqueur exagéré. « Tom était un foutu crétin. C'était l'achever par pitié plus qu'autre chose. »

« Peu importe, juste pour que tu saches que je ne couvrirai pas ton cul quand Boss demandera pourquoi tu n'as pas ramené la moindre merde. »

« Connard. » Le claquement de talons sur le parquet en bois recommence, devenant de plus en plus fort. Je ressers ma prise sur Levi, parce que j'ai besoin de me rappeler pourquoi je ne dois pas bondir hors du placard et cogner les têtes de ses fils de putes l'une contre l'autre. _Respire profondément, Eren. Respire profondément. _Autrefois c'était la voix d'Armin dans ma tête quand j'imaginais ces mots. Maintenant c'est celle de Levi. Forte et profonde, me promettant que tout se passera bien. J'essaye d'étouffer les sons des voleurs fouillant mes affaires, me concentrant à la place sur le mouvement de la poitrine de Levi contre la mienne. Comment fait-il pour être aussi calme à cet instant, je n'en sais rien mais son sang-froid est l'une des seules choses qui me maintient sous contrôle. Est-ce que je devrais être jaloux de cette impression feinte de tranquillité ? Jaloux de ne pas pouvoir forcer mon corps à faire de même ? Je mentirais si je disais qu'un soupçon de jalousie n'avait pas traversé mon crâne. C'est comme un serpent venimeux, cette dépendance. Elle vous attire dans une vie pleine de confiance jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus vous défendre par vous-même. Je veux être celui qui le protège, lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais c'est toujours le contraire, non ? Je suis toujours la damoiselle en détresse, figée sur place le moment venu. Je me sens mal tandis que j'enfonce mes doigts plus profondément dans le tissu de la chemise de Levi, essayant de me rassurer sur le fait que je ne suis pas qu'un boulet.

J'entends une voix crier depuis une autre pièce. « Est-ce que tu as enfin trouvé quelque chose ? Cet endroit commence à me flanquer la chair de poule. »

La voix rauque de plus tôt est plus proche que jamais, semblant provenir de juste devant la porte du placard. « Pas la moindre connerie. A moins que tu ne considères cette photo comme quelque chose. » Mes yeux s'écarquillent tandis que je pense à ce qu'il tient probablement entre ses mains. « Tu crois que je peux me branler avec ça ? Elle est plutôt bonne. » La prise de Levi sur moi se resserre, me suppliant de rester calme. Mes bras tremblent dans son étreinte, et l'une de mes mains a atteint son but sur le manche du pauvre couteau fragile caché sous ma ceinture.

« Elle est très probablement morte, connard. » Mes ongles creusent dans le manche du couteau. _Je vais les tuer. Je vais tous les buter._ J'entends un lourd soupir, « Merde, on est bien tordu pas vrai ? Laisse-moi voir cette foutu photo. » Ses pas se réverbèrent à travers la chambre, signalant leur départ de devant le placard.

Le souffle de Levi est brûlant contre mon cou lorsqu'il murmure, « A moins que tu ne veuilles nous faire tuer, tu dois te calmer. Je... » Il prend une grande inspiration, posant son front contre mon épaule. « Je connais ces gens, je reconnais leur voix et ils ne vont pas juste se foutre de ton cul rachitique. Tu peux croire qu'ils ne sont que deux, mais je peux te garantir qu'il y en a d'autres assis bien tranquillement dans le camion dehors. Tu...tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, je me trompe ? » Je hoche la tête de haut en bas, toujours trop en colère pour produire des phrases cohérentes. Sa main s'avance pour venir couvrir mon menton. « Alors prouve le, Bright Eyes. Montre-moi que tu me fais confiance. » Ma main serrant la poignée du couteau faibli, ses mots perçant à travers le nuage empli de rage qui s'était refermé autour de moi.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. La dernière fois que j'ai vu des yeux comme ceux-là...Merde, est-ce que tu peux imaginer ces choses qui te regardent pendant que tu- »

« Ferme ta gueule Hugo. On doit finir de sécuriser ce taudis. Tu sais à quel point le Boss est voir à l'étage bordel, regarde sous les lits et peut-être que ton sale derche de pervers trouvera quelque chose. »

L'homme ricane, « J'ai déjà trouvé ce dont j'ai besoin. » Je serre les dents, me suppliant intérieurement de l'ignorer. Cette dépravation de son image. Ces gens sont des monstres, des putains de bêtes dégénérées. Je ferai une faveur au monde en mettant fin à leur misérable existence. Je ne veux rien de plus que d'ouvrir leur gorge en grand, pour laisser leur sang peindre un tableau de vengeance sur le sol. _Mais je ne peux pas_. Je dois rester calme si ce n'est pas pour mon propre bien, alors pour celui de Levi.

Le bruit de bottes claquant contre les marches résonne dans la pièce. Très vite, Levi m'éloigne de lui dans le but d'attraper la poignée de la porte. Avant qu'il ne la tourne cependant, il me regarde avec des yeux fiévreux.** « **Porte de derrière ? »

« O-ouais. Directement après la cuisine. » Un rayon de lumière transcende les ténèbres du placard tandis que Levi entrouvre la porte. J'attrape le dos de sa veste comme un enfant perdu que l'on ramène à ses parents. Il passe sa tête à l'extérieur, ses yeux charbons cherchant le danger sous sa forme humaine. Je présume que la voie est libre quand il tire sur ma main, et commence à m'attirer dans le hall d'entrée. Levi semble désespéré en cherchant frénétiquement la sortie, son masque de quiétude disparu depuis longtemps. Je prends la tête, serrant sa main pendant que je me dirige vers la partie arrière de la maison. Je dépasse l'escalier quand je les entends.

_Les bruits de pas_.

« Bon, c'était une putain de perte de temps. Les merdes de cette maison ont déjà été pillées. » _Merde, merde, merde._ Mes yeux rencontrent les siens tandis que je scrute le visage de Levi pour trouver la direction à suivre. _Attendez. _C'est _ma_ maison. _Respire, Eren_. Je sais ce que je fais. C'est ma maison. _C'est ma maison_. Je tire brutalement sur la main de Levi, le traînant dans la cuisine. _Je te protège._ Je le pousse à se baisser derrière les plans de travail, priant pour que ces connards n'aient pas vu notre retraite. « Boss va être bien furax. » Je jette un coup d'œil au plafond, remerciant silencieusement Monsieur Puissance Supérieure de ne pas être un con fini. Ma main est appuyée contre la poitrine de Levi, des muscles tendus ressortant sous mon contact. Je ne devrai absolument pas être en train de fantasmer sur à quel point Levi serait quelconque sans- _Non, Eren, tu devrais te concentrer sur le moyen de sortir tes fesses d'ici._

Ah, merci conscience.

Le fils de pute avec la photo de ma mère, _Hugo_, prend la parole, « Tu as vérifié la cuisine ? » Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge, mon sang se glaçant. Regardant de nouveau le plafond, je prie. _Je vous en prie. Juste une fois. Faites que ça se passe bien juste cette fois._

« Oui, j'ai vérifié la putain de cuisine. C'est le premier endroit que j'ai fouillé, tête de con. » _Merci_. Ma main retombe de la poitrine de Levi lorsque mon corps se détend et je me laisse glisser vers le sol droit dans l'un de ces foutus tabourets de bar dont ma mère n'a jamais voulu se débarrasser. Au moment où il commence à tomber au sol, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je savais qu'il y avait une raison sous-jacente pour laquelle je voulais voir disparaître ces mochetés. Il laisse échapper un bruit métallique fatal quand le métal entre en contact avec le bois. Un silence de mort empli rapidement l'air. Je sais que les hommes sont toujours dans la maison. _Je le sais_. La porte principale ne s'est pas ouverte. _Elle n'a pas été ouverte putain_. Mais attendez. Est-ce qu'elle a été fermée ? En y repensant, je suis pratiquement certain que ces connards n'ont jamais refermé la porte d'entrée. Alors, peut-être qu'ils sont parti. Ouais, peut-être qu'ils-

Hugo s'éclaircit la gorge, « Tu es certain d'avoir vérifié la cuisine ? » _Putain, putain, putain_. Levi me tire contre sa poitrine, sortant un pistolet dont il sait très bien qu'il n'y reste qu'une seule balle. La cuisine n'a pas de murs, étant partiellement entourée par des plans de travail. Il pointe le pistolet dans l'espace ouvert, attendant que l'un des hommes passe par là. Je devrai sortir mon arme, moi aussi mais elle est littéralement vide, ma dernière balle ayant été utilisée sur un rôdeur lors de l'assaut de Stohess. Peut-être que je devrai le sortir quoi qu'il en soit. Peut-être que ça les intimiderait, les ferait réfléchir à deux fois avant de déconner avec nous. Le frémissement dans le bras tendu de Levi me donne un autre son de cloche.

Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus jusqu'à- Cela brise le son répétitif provenant des bottes frappant le sol. Et merde je n'ai jamais été si heureux de l'entendre. Le grognement résonne depuis l'avant de la maison, arrêtant efficacement l'avancée des pas qui s'approchaient.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-bas dehors ? » Je suis levé du sol par la poigne ferme de Levi parce que si jamais il y avait un signe que Monsieur Puissance Supérieure nous donnait une seconde chance de vivre, c'était bien ça. On passe en position accroupie, avançant lentement derrière les plans de travail. Je regarde devant et je vois la porte de derrière, blanche et brillante comme une lueur d'espoir non officielle.

Le grognement du rôdeur est coupé par le bruit fluide du métal contre la peau, et je ne peux que deviner que les hommes se sont chargés de la créature. Soudainement, un rire empli l'air et une voix que je n'ai jamais entendu commence à parler, « Putain, c'était bon. Oh merde, vous auriez dû voir vos tronches ! » Levi avait presque atteint la fin de notre refuge, le plan de travail quand j'entends la dispute commencer.

« Tu aurais pu nous faire tuer, gros con ! Merde, tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre. Va te faire foutre, connard. » La voix furieuse d'Hugo porte à travers la pièce, me poussant à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le plan de travail. Il y a trois hommes maintenant, tous (de ce que je peux voir) lourdement armés. _Merde_. « J'en ai marre de cette connerie. Trouvez donc vos putains de provisions. » Je vois Hugo cogner son épaule contre celle de l'homme qui riait alors qu'il sortait de la maison.

Je m'accroupis de nouveau en sécurité derrière la barricade de la cuisine, et je réalise que j'ai atteints la fin du plan de travail. Levi jette un regard dans ma direction, l'interrogation dans ses yeux. _Je te fais confiance_. Je hoche la tête, espérant que mes mots lui soient parvenus

L'homme parle de nouveau, « Il ne peut pas comprendre une foutue blague, je te jure. Allez, partons d'ici. » Levi prend cela comme un signal, et commence à clopiner vers la sortie. Je le suis de près, ne voulant pas que cette fuite prenne plus longtemps que nécessaire. Sa main est sur la poignée argentée, prête à nous libérer de cette cage fictive. Ses yeux, cependant, sont fixés sur les hommes, maintenant pleinement visibles, attendant qu'ils poussent la porte d'entrée. Levi est bien plus malin que ce je pensais de lui. Avec toute la merde qui nous est tombée dessus à Stohess je suppose que son intelligence ait été cachée sous le matelas disons. Mais, merde, je me serai déjà précipité par la porte, impatient de partir. Levi est assez malin pour réaliser que la porte de derrière grince très probablement aussi fort que celle de devant, et je l'applaudis silencieusement pour ça.

Les deux portent s'ouvrent simultanément, tandis que nous nous préparons tous deux à partir. Levi se redresse silencieusement sur ses pieds, me signifiant de faire de même. Je me redresse, mes jambes encore un peu tremblantes après ma position accroupie. Je m'élance à travers l'encadrement de la porte, Levi juste derrière moi. Tout en passant je me risque à un dernier regard en arrière et-

_Non._

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines pendant que le pire scénario commence à se dérouler devant moi. Je ne sais pas quels yeux sont les plus écarquillés : les miens ou ceux du connard me fixant depuis le hall d'entrée.

* * *

**Nami : Un grand merci à tout votre soutien et vos commentaire d'encouragement, cette fic n'est pas une mince affaire et un a besoin de tout ça. Bref tant qu'une de nous reste vous pouvez toujours espérer la suite même si elle met du temps.**


End file.
